No Glory for the Restless (SYOC)
by heartattak
Summary: Those who have dreams of being a Pro Hero are usually looking for a chance to become immortalized, be placed upon the highest of pedestals and gradually climb in popularity to secure a top spot in the rankings. However, there are others who prefer to save others and stay out of the spotlight by any means necessary... this is their story, and it starts now. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue

**Hola.**

* * *

**-Chapter 0 - Prologue-**

"_Kami?"_

"_Yes, dearest brother?"_

"_Mom and Dad have been saying some mean things about me again.."_

"_I'm sure they don't mean what they say, dearest brother, They've just been very stressed out."_

"_Are you sure? When the doctor said that I didn't have a Quirk, Dad got really mad.. I hope he doesn't hate me."_

"_He doesn't, he's just overwhelmed, that's all, you've done nothing wrong, dearest brother."_

"_Kami? Mom said that I'm a failure, a lost cause… does she hate me?"_

"_No, dearest brother, her emotions have been getting the better of her, she doesn't actually hate you."_

"_...Kami?"_

"_Yes, dearest brother?"_

"_You don't have to lie for me. I know why they hate me… It's because I have no Quirk, isn't it?"_

"_They don't hate you, dearest brother. Please don't say such things."_

"_Yes, they do, Kami.. they've hated me for a long time, I've heard Mom say that that she regrets having me. But, it's okay! At least I have you, Kami-chan! You don't hate me, right?"_

"_...No, dearest brother. I love you… I'll always love you, whether you have a Quirk or not, it doesn't matter to me. You're my family.."_

"_...I love you, big sister. Can you do something for me?"_

"_Whatever you need, dearest brother."_

"_...Can I sleep with you tonight? My dreams are very mean to me when I'm sleeping by myself, and Mom and Dad are arguing over me."_

'_...Of course, dearest brother.'_

* * *

Cold. Barren. Lifeless. Those were the only three words to describe the room that Kaminaga sat idly in, her head facing in no particular direction. As she sat in the middle of the room, directly after making sure that everything was preserved, Kaminaga let her gaze wander across the large space. Truth be told, the room was once livelier than it was now, it was inhabited by a small bundle of joy that once brought her immense happiness. Sadly, that bundle was no longer a part of the room.

The paint on the walls had an alabaster color, though it seemed to peel off on some portions of the surface. All of the toys and plushies that once laid scattered across the floors were nothing but a mere memory.

'_Siao… I miss you so much'_

As repressed memories began to bubble up within Kaminaga's conscience, she fell backwards onto a cold, empty bed that laid not too far from the center of the spacious interior. It had been such a long time since she'd last seen him. His cutesy facial expressions, chirpy voice, and his exhilarating personality. Kaminaga's eyes watered lightly, her long, white hair falling over her face, hiding her blue eyes in their bloodshot state. She'd promised herself that she would stop crying, that she'd remain strong for him. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done.

Shaking, Kaminaga raised her pale hands directly to her mouth in order to muffle her whimpers of immense sadness, not wanting any of the housekeepers to see or hear her in such a depressing state. After all, her parents had always stressed the importance of maintaining a composed image, no matter the circumstances. Never, even for a split-second, show any signs of vulnerability.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK**_

Kaminaga let out a noisy gasp and snapped her head into the opposite direction, severely startled by the abrupt sound of someone knocking on the door of the room. Quickly, she wiped the fallen tears from her eyes by using the tail-end of her shirt and proceeded to stand up and walk towards the door. Kaminaga swiftly opened the door to reveal one of the many butlers that tended to the massive home owned by her parents.

"Um… is everything okay, can I come in? I-I was assigned to take care of this room in p-particular.." The man seemed rather young, and his overly nervous behavior indicated that he was employed just recently. Kaminaga stared at the perturbed male with a somewhat deadpan expression and exhaled.

"Yeah… everything is fine. Please, come in, I'll just leave the room for you. Though, I've already done a good majority of the cleaning.." Kaminaga stepped through the threshold and continued to walk down the hallway to her next location, hoping to find at least one place where she could daydream in peace.

The housekeeper watched as the white-haired teenager moved further and further away from his vision. Sighing, he made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. '_Poor gal..'_

Kaminaga made her way down the narrow hallway, her steps marching in a rhythmic tune. She kept her head down, refusing to let anyone see into her sunken eyes. '_Don't show weakness… never show weakness…' _Her nails dug deeply into the palm of her hands, dangerously close to drawing blood.

This wasn't the first time she'd came close to imploding, there were several times where she had wanted to destroy everything in her path. She was tired of always holding in her emotions. Every day, Kaminaga felt like she was getting closer and closer to her breaking point. She was physically and emotionally tired.

As she came to the end of the hallway, Kaminaga quickly slipped into one of the many bathrooms that were built into the large home. After locking the door behind her, she placed her hands on the bathroom sink, rapidly letting out pants of exhaustion. Kaminaga looked into the mirror; her hair was tangled in knots, a drastic downgrade from its usual wavy and majestic form. Her face was drenched in sweat, and her eyes… were as red as fire.

_'I'm a fucking mess… goddamn it. I wish Siao were still here… he'd be able to calm me down…'_

But, he wasn't here…

He had left a long time…

And, to this day, Kaminaga still couldn't learn to move forward.

'_I'm so fucking weak… I'm sorry, Siao. I wish I could've seen the signs earlier… don't worry. I'll keep my promise to you… no matter what it takes.'_

As Kaminaga continued to learn over the counter, she felt a fire light up within her body, gradually feeling her with determination. Finally, the teenager stood up straight, letting her hands fall from the countertop to her sides. Her head slowly lifted to look back into the mirror, repressed fury sitting deep within her sky-blue eyes.

'_I will keep my promise to you, Siao… nobody will stop me… not even Mom and Dad.'_

* * *

**Okay, I guess I should introduce myself now~ If it wasn't obvious enough, my name is heartattak, but all of you can refer to me as either Hearts or HK! Is this my first rodeo? Noooo, but I've been out of this game for so long, It might as well be. That being said, thank you for taking the time to check out my story! I'm sooo excited to get things started with you all! It's going to be a blast, and I can't wait to see all of the amazing OCs you guys (hopefully) send my way! And, I promise to make the most out of every accepted character! Nobody gets left behind! Everyone will have their shining moments! Also, I'd like to show my appreciation to Insanity's Jewel for being such a wonderful friend and encouraging me to move forward with creating this story~ This would not be happening right now if it wasn't for him!**

**Now, before I get into the rules, I wanna give you all a brief summary of the school… Meiyo Academy. Firstly, this school specializes in creating underground heroes for confidential operations and missions that take place out of the vision of both the media and general public! Secondly, while it's amongst some of the best hero schools in Japan, Meiyo Academy isn't on any of the academy listings. This is due to the fact that Meiyo Academy is purposefully kept a secret by government officials and other pro heroes in order to maintain it's undisclosed status. Interestingly enough, this school only functions during the night as well… If you're going to attend, you'd better be one hell of a night owl (I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT HERO EXERCISES ARE ONLY DONE AT NIGHT! NORMAL SUBJECTS ARE LEARNED DURING THE DAY! IT'D BE WEIRD FOR TEENAGERS TO NOT BE IN SCHOOL DURING DAYLIGHT XD). As for the total number of students accepted into a class, the maximum amount is 16, nothing more. Lastly, every student and staff member must sign an important contract stating that they will NOT, under any circumstances, inform anyone of the school's existence, nor the activities that take place within the academy… there will be consequences. Also, It should be noted that this story takes place 20 years after Deku and the gang have graduated from UA! **

**At Meiyo, hero course students go through the usual exercises performed at other hero schools. Combat, rescue, all of that good stuff, but there are quite a few differences as well~ Interrogation exercises, stealth training, survival tactics, and strategic thinking play a HUGE role within this school. Aggressive antics and gung-ho personalities are usually frowned upon within this school (this doesn't mean that you can't send in characters who are loud, abrasive, and impulsive… it's just something to think about). **

**If you're wondering how others are even able to find out about Meiyo Academy, there are flyers hidden throughout Kanazawa, which is the main setting of our story. These flyers give out very vague details on a meeting point that's basically a choosing ground to pick out the ones who are best suited for the Academy! Those who don't fit the mold of what the school is looking for will be removed from the meeting with no memory of anything that was discussed… more on that in the next chapter.**

**I think this is a decent amount of information for the time being! Now… **_**time for the rules.**_

**Rules**

**1- No Gary Stus or Mary Sues… I think you guys should be pretty familiar with this one. Also, where is the fun in creating a character that's perfect from the very beginning? I don't get it…**

**2- Make sure that if I accept your character, you review as much as possible! I'm not expecting you to review every single chapter, just make sure to let me know you're still around!**

**3- DON'T SEND ME ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE ALREADY BEING USED IN OTHER STORIES! I'll KNOW!**

**4- I'll be accepting a total of 14 characters for Class 1-A. Any extras that I like enough will be sent to Class 1-B.**

**5- When submitting a character, NEVER LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION! They WILL be ignored! Only submit them via PM. The review section is strictly for REVIEWS.**

**6- When sending your character, please title the submission as,"Restless: [Character Name, Class 1-A]". For example, "Restless: Kaminaga Kinji, Class 1-A".**

**7- PLEASE DON'T SEND ME ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES TIME MANIPULATION, TELEKINESIS, OR ANY OTHER OVERUSED POWER! PLEASE! I CAN'T STRESS THIS ENOUGH! LET'S TRY TO MAKE THIS A UNIQUE EXPERIENCE! **

**8- This is vital… ****DO NOT RUSH ME!** **Don't even think about it. I have a life like all of you, I can't dedicate myself to this every single day or even a week. So… just know that if I feel like you're being pushy or demanding an update from me, your character will NOT have a very fun time. Let this be my first and only warning…**

**9- The deadline for the characters is on July 1st! That should be plenty of time to get your characters situated! **

**10- I will be VEEEERY hard on foreign characters, this might not seem like a big deal to others, but it is to me! Submit a foreign student at your OWN risk. If it impresses me, I might allow it.**

**11- Don't get pissy if I don't immediately respond to your PM! I'll try my absolute best to get to every single character as soon as possible. Some submissions will be long after all…**

**12- IF YOU SUBMIT A CHARACTER THAT SHARES THE SAME BLOOD OF ANY OF THE MAJOR BNHA HEROES, YOU'LL BE REJECTED VERY QUICKLY! You've been warned. **

**13- Don't use ANY other form except the one I've given you to use, don't be lazy, peeps. **

**14- Students only. I'm not accepting any strictly villainous characters or Pro Heroes unless they're involved in your character's backstory. Even then, don't expect them to have a huge presence **

**15- While I don't want your character to be absolutely flawless, they can be powerful. However, it has to MAKE SENSE! Also, include some drawbacks or weaknesses! They can be both physical and/or mental weaknesses! **

**Hmmm~ I think that's a good place to stop! I'd say that I'm being purdy reasonable, yeah?! Okay! Now it's time for what you came here for! Le FORM! **

**Basic Information**

**Full Name: (hehehe… I think you guys know what a name is, right?)**

**Nicknames/Alias(es): (Any pet names? Maybe something they've been called before? An insult? A playful nickname? Lemme have it, babes!)**

**Hero Name: (Oh look! It's one of the most important parts of your form! The name has to represent them in some way~ Whether it's their personality, Quirk, what they stand for, all of that jazz!)**

**Gender: (It do not MATTA!)**

**Sexuality: (It still do not MATTA!)**

**Age/Birthday: (I need to know BOTH! Please? Is that okay? Who knows, maybe I'll throw them a birthday party!)**

**Hometown: (Where are they from, I gotta know!)**

**Nationality: (Hmmm~ it's whatever.)**

**Ethnicity: (it's still whatever.)**

**Appearance ** **(hey guys? Do me a favor, yeah? If their appearance is drastically different from others, it has to involve their Quirk. Please don't give your character a weird ass appearance for no other reason than to be funny or different.)**

**Height: (I would appreciate it if you put their heights in feet-inches)**

**Weight: (It has to be a reasonable weight! No discussion… unless, it's because of their Quirk!)**

**Hair Color: (You can get as crazy as you'd like~ I don't care!)**

**Hair Style & Length: (it's pretty self-explanatory! Make sure that you come up with some unique hairstyles so I can avoid duplicates!)**

**Eye Color: (Ehhhh… if it's not related to their Quirk, I'd appreciate it if you didn't send in any over-the-top eye colors.)**

**Voice/Seiyuu: (What does your character sound like when they talk!? Make sure to include speech patterns, mannerisms and include a Seiyuu that perfectly captures their voice!)**

**Skin Tone: (If it's not related to their Quirk, let's keep it to human skin tones.)**

**Body Type: (What kind of bod is your character working with? Skinny? Muscular? Burly? Athletic? Let a gal know~)**

**Facial Descriptions: ( *BANGS POTS AND PANS* DETAIL! I NEED LOADS OF DETAIL!)**

**Markings: (Scars, tattoos, birthmarks, all of that jazz!)**

**Casual Outfits: (If you don't feel like giving me a lot of detail on this particular thing, at least give me a general sense of what your character's clothing style is!)**

**Hero Outfits: (Ahhh, this is one of my favorites! Firstly, please be as creative as possible when it comes to this, but don't let your herosuit make them completely invulnerable to everything please… they are still just hero training costumes… **

**Accessories: (Gidgets and gadgets?! Maybe some bracelets, necklaces, or watches?! Place them here!)**

**Personal**

**Backstory: (At LEAST 300 words… I need at least that much. Also, not every backstory has to be extremely dark or full of angst. A character with a happy-go-lucky last is PERFECTLY FINE!)**

**Family: (Relatives? Close friendships? Include some things like their Quirk, names, age, and a little bit about their personality if you want to see them appear in the story!)**

**Personality: (Hooh boy… folks… this is ****very** **important. I need a minimum of 400 words for this. If you send me a simple two sentences and call it a personality… we fighting.)**

**Likes: (What do they enjoy?)**

**Dislikes: (What is it that they fucking hate?)**

**Habits: (I have quite a few of them! I bounce my knees a lot, and I always use this symbol while writing "~". What are the habits of your characters, whether good or bad?)**

**Hobbies: (What do they enjoy in their spare time?)**

**Fears: (I'm fucking scared of octopuses! I hate them slimy bitches! What about your character? IT HAS TO BE MORE THAN JUST FEARING FAILURE! GOD, THAT IS SO OVERUSED!)**

**Secrets: (I won't tell nobody~)**

**Quotes: (It helps me get a feel for your character's personality! Gimme 5!)**

**Quirk**

**Quirk Name: (It can be basic as hell, or elegant as fuck, but I really love clever Quirk names!)**

**Quirk Type: (It either has to be an Emitter, a transformation, or mutation. No combinations. One type. NO AFO OR OFA CLONES PLEASE! I WON'T EVEN LOOK AT THEM!)**

**Quirk Effects/Application: (What exactly does their Quirk do? How does it functions? How do they use it? Lemme know~)**

**Ultimate Move/Moves: (How do they finish things off!? What are the most powerful moves in their arsenal!? Tell me. NOW.)**

**Strengths: (The best qualities of their Quirk. It should be equal to their weaknesses..)**

**Weaknesses: (The worst qualities of their Quirk. It should be equal to their strengths..)**

**Stats** **(DO NOT GO CRAZY AND HAVE YOUR CHARACTER AS A LEVEL 5 IN EVERY CATEGORY! The fact that I even have to say this… whew chile.)**

**Physical Power:**

**Speed:**

**Intelligence:**

**Technique:**

**Cooperativeness: **

**Stealth:**

**Creativity:**

**Reliability:**

**Loyalty:**

**Charisma:**

**Quirk Power:**

**Plot Stuff**

**Why do they want to become an underground hero?:**

**What is it they plan to accomplish as a future hero?:**

**Thoughts on Meiyo Academy:**

**Thoughts on themselves?:**

**Cover-up story: (****THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE FORM! ****How will your character explain their absence while attending Meiyo Academy? What will they tell their friends, family, lovers, etc? How will they cover their tracks and make sure that nobody is aware of the school's existence?)**

**Love Interest/Type: (Who would they smooch? Who would they not smooch? Would they smooch at all?)**

**Recommendations or Entrance Exam: (Hmm~ I'll only allow a maximum of three recommendations~ the rest will have to be a part of the Entrance Exam… sorry, guys.)**

**Extra: (Give me some little facts about your character or anything else! This is completely optional!)**


	2. Interlude

**hey! New chapter!**

* * *

**-Chapter: Interlude-**

_"Kami?"_

"_..."_

"_...I wonder if I can fly…"_

"_Siao… get down from please, you'll hurt yourself.."_

"_The birds look so free, Kami… I wanna be like them!"_

"_But, you aren't like them, Siao! Please come down right this instant!"_

"_It couldn't hurt to find out, ya know? This could be my chance!"_

"_Siao, please! I beg of you, come down! NOW! DON'T DO THIS!" _

"_...You've made me so happy, Kami… thank you for never pushing me away.."_

"_**SIAO!**_"

* * *

Kaminaga's eyes immediately shot open as she let out a hushed shriek, tears flooding down her porcelain cheeks. She tried to regain her composure, but desperate pants for air halted her attempts. She'd been having the same dream for years, and it had gotten worse and worse as the times went by. Luckily, she didn't wake her parents. That would've made things much more difficult, and she wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with them at the moment.

Kaminaga lifted herself from the comfort of her bed and sat on the right side, gripping at the end of the oversized t-shirt she usually slept in. Tear droplets fell from her eyes and onto the surface of her top. Kaminaga closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath once again. Slowly but surely, her heart grew much slower, and her breathing returned to its regular pace. Opening her eyes, she turned towards the window on the other side of the room to observe the night sky. Stars filled the skies above, and the wind could be heard from the inside as it whistled through the air.

Seeing as there was no point in going back to sleep for a while, Kaminaga lowered her feet onto the floor and walked towards the window. "The windows open as I make my way towards them.." Sure enough, the windows opened as if someone had performed the action physically. Almost immediately, the wind blew within the room, filling the space with cold air. Kaminaga relished in the scent of the nightly air that made its presence known. After sticking her head out of the windows, she observed the view from the top floor of her home. Kaminaga released a heavy sigh and rested the chin of her head into her left palm.

'..._Five years… it has been five years since you've left us… since you've left me.. I don't care what mother or father have to say, you didn't deserve that..' _Once again, more tears welled up in the eyes of Kaminaga, but a bump from behind her door caused her to quickly wipe them away. Turning around, her eyes widened and her stomach dropped as she watched the doorknob twist slowly. Once the door was opened, the face of someone that had Kaminaga had hoped to not see until the early morning looked into the room with stern eyes.

"What are you doing awake?" A deep and almost menacing voice echoed through the room, immediately putting Kaminaga on edge. "There should be no reason for you to be up at this time of the night." Facing away from the man, Kaminaga's face was set in a deep scowl. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her angry. It would only escalate the situation.

"Nothing, _father… _I just had a bad dream, and I decided to get some air before laying down to rest again…" She hated how submissive she sounded. She wanted to bark at him, snarl, scream, anything to show her displeasure with him attempting to boss her around like he usually did. However, she was well aware of the power possessed by her father. Kaminaga knew that now wasn't a good time to defy him.

She didn't want to be on the receiving end of his rage again…

"Hmph," The man let out a condescending huff and grabbed for the doorknob. "It doesn't matter, you're a teenager for god sake, stop being so childish and go to sleep.." He began to close the door behind him as he left Kaminaga's room. "Nightmares, she says…" He whispered this under his breath, and proceeded to make his way down the hall.

Kaminaga simply stood in her place beside the window, her chest rising rapidly as she seethed in rage and sorrow. "I… hate you… it should've been you… it should've been you and Mother instead.." She desperately wanted to shout these words to the top of her lungs, but a simple whisper would have to suffice.

Kaminaga walked back to her bed, her bare feet making noisy thumps in anger on the way. Once she sat on the right side of her bed, she reached for the top drawer of her nightstand and searched upon her valuables. Once she found what she was looking for, she reached for the desired object which was a folded up piece of paper. Kaminaga simply looked at the sheet before uncurling it to read upon what was printed on the front side.

"...Nine o'clock… 2nd of April.." As Kaminaga quietly read over the location, time, and date vaguely printed on the flyer, she gripped her palms in determination. She was doing this… for once in her life, she didn't care about what her parents desired. Nobody else in the world mattered at the moment… but him.

"_Ne, Kami-chan? You're gonna do great! I believe in you!"_

There wasn't a single doubt in her mind. She was focused, composed, and she had been mastering her Quirk to its full potential all for this very chance. Kaminaga knew that she'd never make it very far under the gaze of her domineering parents. She was well aware of the fact that they wouldn't let her pursue her dreams in order to fulfill her promise to… him. There was no other option, this was her only opportunity, and there was no way she'd let it slip past her.

She would become a hero… by any means necessary. What better way to follow her goals than to do it all in the shadows… where her guardians couldn't see her.

* * *

Tired. She was so unbelievably tired. After having to deal with yet another day amongst skittish servants and emotionally abusive parents, Kaminaga had managed to skillfully sneak her way out of the estate without much notice. She couldn't risk letting her chauffeur drive her to her location for quite a few reasons. Firstly, her chauffeur would have to notify her parents, and that was far from ideal at the moment. Secondly, there was no doubt that it would bring unwanted attention to the white-haired teen. Attention was the last thing Kaminaga wanted at the moment.

Kaminaga sighed as she brushed strands of her hair from her left eye and continued walking down the streets of Kanazawa. As she made her way to her destination, she admired the nightlife and bustling streets around her. It had always fascinated the young girl. Until recently, she rarely got to admire the scenery of the city she resided in. Seeing how happy a lot of the pedestrians seemed as they make their way to their destination… it brought a smile to her face. In a way, she was a bit envious of the lives of the less fortunate. They didn't have to worry about keeping up a positive appearance. When they're happy, you'll know, and when they're sad or angry, you'll know. Kaminaga loved that… everything was so real amongst the common folk. Nobody was pretending to be something that they weren't.

Feeling a sudden vibration in her pocket, Kaminaga reached into the side of her white cashmere sweater to pull out her cellphone. However, once she saw who was calling, her smile immediately fell and was replaced by a deep frown. '_Mother…' _Kaminaga stared at the screen with an intense gaze. '_Of course she'd be the first to notice my absence… she always does… she's like an overbearing hawk..' _With a huff of frustration, Kaminaga quickly declined the call, ceasing both her ringtone and the vibration.

'_Great.. even when she isn't here, she ruins everything..' _Once the happiness was sucked from her inner being, Kaminaga went from admiring those around her to observing her white hi-top sneakers. Her pace quickened, desperate to get to her location before guards were sent out for her. There were no second chances. If she missed this opportunity, things would be over for her. She would lose her only chance of keeping her promise.

As Kaminaga continued to walk with her head facing downwards, she failed to realize that there was an oncoming vehicle speeding directly towards her.

"Heh! Those fuckers didn't stand a chance! I swear, I make this whole villain thing look too fucking easy!" Inside of the stolen sports car was a man who looked to be in his early twenties, with slicked-back green hair and an egotistical grin plastered across his face. The car was moving at least one hundred miles per hour, and the criminal showed no signs of slowing whatsoever. Looking ahead, he noticed the white-haired teen making her across the street. "Eh!? Didn't anyone tell ever tell this dumb bitch to look both ways before crossing the fucking streets?!" Suddenly, his face morphed into a much more demented smile. "Well… ignorance can get ya killed… I guess today's ya day, pretty girl!" The car accelerated at an even faster speed once the man forcefully slammed his foot into the gas pedal.

Suddenly, a chill ran down Kaminaga's spine as something told her to look over to her side. Catching a quick glimpse of the speeding automobile, her blue eyes kept their calm and collected look and once the car was close enough, she silently mumbled a single sentence..

"...as the car came flying towards me, both the front and back tires imploded with tremendous force.."

Abruptly, a huge bump immediately shook the car, causing the man driving to exchange his look of bloodlust to a look of fear and bewilderment. "W-W-What the FUCK is going on?!" The man struggled to take control of the vehicle as it swerved from one side of the road to the other. "GODDAMN IT!" Unfortunately, he failed to regain his position on the road, and the sports car violently flipped to the left side, missing Kaminaga by only a few inches as she silently stood in one place. The car continuously flipped a total of eight times until it finally came crashing into the windows of a store not too far away. Noticing that the car had crashed through the establishment, Kaminaga cringed in both fear and embarrassment. However, she saw that none of the bystanders within the store were injured which caused her to let out a sigh of relief.

"I really need to be careful," Kaminaga coolly brushed her bangs out of the way of her eyes with her hand. "That could've been bad for the people within the building… looks like I still need to work on my quick thinking…"

**Kaminaga Kinji**

**Quirk: Tale-Teller**

**With this Quirk, the user has the ability to create different scenarios by constantly using their voice as if they were reading a book. By doing this, they can change the outcome of any actions directly being followed by another living or non-living being. However, the scenarios created by the user must be logical, and they absolutely have to make sense.**

"And, now I'm officially late… GREAT!" Kaminaga decided that sticking around the area would be a bad move. She didn't want to bring much attention to herself, and if she just stood in the middle of the road after a major car accident, there was no doubt in her mind that she'd get it. The sounds of sirens caught Kaminaga's attention and she decided to wait until the police made their way past her to break into a sprint. After all, Quirk usage without a hero license was still frowned upon.

Once the authorities made their way past her, Kaminaga took one final glance at the driver who came close to splattering her like a bug on his windshield. He was in pretty bad shape, Kaminaga could tell even from a far distance. His head was drenched in blood, and both legs were twisted and mangled.. there was a chance that he'd never walk again. However, this did not concern Kaminaga in the slightest… she couldn't empathize with someone who was completely okay with running another human being over.

"Bye…" A smug look lit up her usually elegant features as she turned to sprint in the opposite direction of the wreckage.

* * *

This was it. This was really it. Kaminaga found herself staring at the inconspicuous building in front of her with a look of disbelief. Overall, it was a very normal looking structure. If one were to pass by the place, they would probably not give it much attention, but Kaminaga knew better… she knew that behind the doors of this location laid the opportunity of a lifetime. She wasn't going to lie to herself… she was nervous… very nervous. There had been so many instances where Kaminaga had been placed in dire situations, and she had no trouble keeping her composure. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times.

Deciding that she had wasted enough time, Kaminaga walked towards the entrance of the building and steeled her resolve. Her pale hands shook nervously as they lightly knocked on the entrance. Immediately after, a head shot out from behind the door revealing the head of a serious looking adult with a crew cut and a bushy beard. Flinching at being under the intense gaze of the man, Kaminaga quickly reached into the pocket of her beige skirt to reveal the flyer she had found a few days and presented it to the imposing man. "U-Um… I'm here to take you guys up on the offer you printed on the file!" Kaminaga felt so ashamed, it wasn't often that she'd shake like a leaf at much of anything. But, for some reason, Kaminaga couldn't help being a bit skittish at the moment.

The guard glanced at the paper for a few moments and closely sized up the young girl, which made her blush a bit. "Alright," the man let out an exhausted sigh as he fully opened the door for Kaminaga. "Come on in."

Kaminaga released her breath and bowed to the guard. "Arigatou.." She spoke quietly as she passed by the older man and into the building. The first thing she noticed was that it was extremely dark within the building. She could just about tell where she was going, but that didn't make much of a difference. As she continued through the building, she felt herself growing even more stressed out in the presence of some of the guards who were all dressed in strange uniforms consisting of black v-neck sweaters with a "MA" insignia printed on either their left bicep or on the backside of the top.

Looking away from the imposing security guards and moving forward, her eyes widened at the two figures standing in front of a set of double doors. Now, Kaminaga was pretty tall for her age especially in comparison to other girls. 6'0 was definitely nothing to scoff at, however the two men guarding the door made her feel like a dwarf. The more intimidating one had a device over his eyes as he observed the young girl. For some reason, Kaminaga felt very nervous towards this guard in particular. She managed to shake away her thoughts, however, and continued forward until she reached the two.

"Name." The one that intrigued Kaminaga the most firmly stated this while having his gaze directly in her eyes… this was not helping her anxiety whatsoever.

"Kinji Kaminaga, sir." Kaminaga tried to keep her usual attitude while addressing others, but it didn't take a genius to realize that she was obviously putting on a front.

"Quirk name and type." The second to the right of the other asked for this in a very dismissive tone. He didn't even bother looking at the girl as he waited for her response.

"My Quirk is called Tale-Teller," Kaminaga tried to speak as professionally as she could as she gave him the needed information. "It's an emitter, sir… it allows me to change and create different scenarios by speaking as if I'm reading a book."

This caused the man's mundane expression to change slightly as he lifted his eyebrows to look at the girl with mild curiosity. "Hmm, that's actually pretty interesting. It sounds like a very versatile Quirk." He looked over to his partner on the left. "What do you think?"

The mysterious man simply nodded to his co-worker and continued looking forward. Kaminaga kept her gaze on him for a few seconds. '_There's something… strange about him…' _

"Okay, missy, you can go on inside. Thank you for your cooperation." The voice of the other guard immediately brought Kaminaga out of her daydream and, she furiously nodded to him and held out her wrist, which was then clipped with a bracelet as she walked through the thresholds of the double doors.

Once they closed behind her, she quickened her pace and noticed a large crowd of other kids standing around waiting for the meeting to begin. No doubt all of them were lucky enough to find the same flyer that Kaminaga found recently. For the moment, she decided to hang around in the background. Making allies wasn't a necessity at the moment, and she simply wanted to be left to her thoughts without having others meddling in her business.

Kaminaga looked upon the ominous bracelet that was attached to her wrist with a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. Never in her life did she ever think that a situation like this would be possible, but it was. Slowly, a smile began to make its way across her face. Maybe she could actually keep her word for once…

'_Siao… I won't fail… a promise is a promise, and I always keep my word… I love you… dearest brother..'_

* * *

"_God, you're probably as sick as your fucking father, aren't you?!"_

"_Please… just leave me alone! I'm not bothering anybody! I'm not like him!"_

"_HAH! You guys hear this bullshit?! He's trying to convince us that he isn't a carbon copy of his scumbag dad!"_

"_God, he's pathetic!"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Or what, Villain-to-be? You're gonna kill us!? Ya gonna destroy us like your daddy destroyed the lives of others?! Well, go ahead! KILL US!"_

"_NOO!"_

"_STOP SHRIVELING UP AND FUCKING KILL US, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THE SAME BACKBONE YOUR DAD AND HIS BOYS HAD, HUH?!"_

"_I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'LL NEVER BE LIKE HIM!"_

"_Hmph… not yet, at least."_

* * *

"Alright, that should do it! Next time, try not to run around with your shoes untied, kid. You'll end up getting hurt, alright?"

A tall and well dressed figure raised his head to look up at a young child after aiding him in tying up his shoes. The boy looked down at the boy's crouched form with a look of admiration.

"Kaay! Thank you, Aki-san!" The young boy ran over to the other children as they played an intense game of tag. Raising to his full height of 6'2, Aki looked on as the children played with a small smile on his face. Watching the children enjoy their childhood without having to go through the same struggles that he had to overcome brought a very warm feeling to the heart of the teen. The feeling of not being weighed down by the actions of others… it was a feeling that the boy would never wish upon anybody.

Except _him._

Before he could ruin his own mood, the teen took two deep breaths in order to keep his cool. He didn't have to think about that at the moment. It was completely irrelevant. He was happier now, and he wasn't going to dwell on something that he knew he couldn't control. It would only cause him to crack as usual.

He let out a deep sigh and made his way back into the orphanage, which was a place that he'd grown accustomed to over the years. There were moments of vulnerability and sadness, but they were balanced out by the better moments that took place inside the home. He can still remember the day his mother dropped him off at this very place. At first, he was angry at her for abandoning him out of nowhere, but once he came to realize how much of a victim she was in his situation, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate her. In fact, he was happy for her… she was finally free.

The young teen made his way to the room he usually slept in, which was inhabited by some of the other children and fell on his bed, staring at the ceiling of the enclosed space. This was a huge improvement from how he used to deal with his thoughts. He could remember all of the times he had been called terrible names by some of the kids at his school, and he came crashing down into this exact bed with tears flooding from his eyes and his body shaking in anger and sadness. Those days were behind him now. It would take much more that mere words to break his resolve now. He was much stronger than he was in his past, and he refused to let the actions of his… _father_ control his future. The boy knew what he was, and he wasn't a villain.

Lazily, he patted his pockets to make sure that what he was looking for was still present within his black dress pants. It was important. It was his one and only chance to cleanse himself of his father's mistakes. God, how he had waited so long for the day he could finally start pursuing his goals without being judged for his background. He was determined to prove all of his former bullies and classmates wrong, and show everyone that he was his own person. Nobody was going to tell him otherwise.

'_I'm a hero… I'm not like you… and I'll be better than you… I have to be!'_

* * *

"Sweetie! Come on down, dinner is ready!" A feminine voice yelled from the lower levels of the home.

"I'll be down in a second!" Responding to the older woman was a young teen with golden blonde, short hair. Currently, he was reading the contents printed onto a flyer he'd found recently. His amber eyes shone brightly as he stared at the sheet with an ecstatic expression plastered on his cute face. After reading the information for several minutes, he quickly folded up the sheet, placing it directly under his mattress, and made his way out of the bedroom with a pep in this step. As he walked down the hallway and got closer to the steps, he decided to make things quick, so he hopped to sit on the railing of the stairs in an attempt to make a cool entrance fitting of a cool and rebellious prince.

Unfortunately, life just wasn't on the blonde teen's side today.

"WOOOO-WHA-WHOA!" As soon as he reached the end of the railing, he failed at catching his balance, and immediately face-planted to the hard floors. "Mou, bad idea… really bad idea." He brought himself up to his knees and tried to shake away the dizziness as well as the pain that radiated through his youthful face. "Good thing nobody was around to see that.."

"I was."

God, today was _not _his day.

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to see an elderly woman smiling down at him with her eyebrows perked up. "Hey, obaasan… how much of that did you see?"

"Hmmm," The older woman feigned ignorance as she placed a finger to her chin. "I'd saaaaaay… maybe the entire thing?"

Hearing this, the blonde winced and covered his face in embarrassment. "Yeah… I kinda figured. Could you… keep that whole fiasco between us? I'd really appreciate it.."

The lady chuckled at the request and brought her hand to her mouth, mimicking a zipping motion. "I won't tell a soul. Now, I think you should probably get up now, ya little cutie. Your food's probably getting cold!" She casually ruffled the hair of the teen as she continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Cutie?" The young boy's expression deadpanned at the words of his grandmother. '_So much for making a royal entrance…' _Finally, the blonde picked himself up and made his way towards the dining room area. '_Well, I'm glad that Karigiri-kun isn't here to see that… I'd never hear the end of it.' _A small smile was slowly spreading across his face at the remembrance of his childhood friend. '_Princess, he says… we'll see if that nickname sticks around after I finally prove myself. I can't wait to show everyone that I'm much more of a Knight now than I was before! I've got this!' _Like before, the blonde's features lit up, and he began to walk as if he had won the lottery.

'_I've got this! I definitely got this! I GOOO-' _Somehow, the young blonde had managed to trip over absolutely nothing and lost his balance once again, causing him to fall like a tree towards the ground for a second time. Another loud thump could be heard by everyone in the home as he collided with the floor.

'_Now… if only I could learn to walk straight..'_

* * *

**ALRIGHT, SO BOOM! I decided to put out another chapter for you guys and give sneak previews to two characters that I've already accepted! ALSO, KAMINAGA'S QUIRK IS REVEALED! Now, I'm gonna say something really quickly because I realize that there have been a few misunderstandings. Meiyo Academy isn't some terrorist organization, nor do they have a dark ulterior motive. It's a school that provides an alternative to students who wish to become heroes without having to deal with the media or hear the opinions of the general public. In short, they're just making Eraserhead-esque heroes, fam. Chill. The secretive aspect is to protect the identities of both the students and staff.**

**Secondly, **_**please… **_**no children of any of the canon BNHA heroes… this includes anyone from Izuku's Class 1-A. I said it in the first chapter, but I figured I'd say it again.**

**That's… pretty much it! I hope you guys enjoyed this new installment, and I want you to remember that the deadline is JULY 1st!**

**See ya~**


	3. Beginnings

**This**** chapter was such a fucking pain to finish, but I did it! I really hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1 - Beginnings-**

"You know, I really hope that you know what you're doing, sir."

Sitting directly in the middle of a dimly lit room decorated with a wide array of pictures and other art pieces were two couches and a large desk with a throne-like chair, all three of them occupied by a group of shadowed figures. The one sitting behind the desk was the most distinguishable among the collective. Resting his head into the palm of his hand, the figure shot the unidentified male a rather playful expression.

"Hmmmm, well, I've been running this here school for quite a while, have I not?" Abruptly, he stood up from his chair and waltzed towards the man with a rather comedic flair to his step. "Are you saying that I still don't have things under control? Why, I'm appalled by your lack of confidence, Korrupt!" Stopping in front of the person who was now revealed to be named Korrupt, he fell to his knees in a rather dramatic pose, clutching the legs of the other as tightly as possible. "Must you always look on the dark side of things!? I assure you, I'm well aware that brooding is your thing, I think everyone here is aware of this, but can you fi-"

"Alright!" With a flustered expression, Korrupt quickly pushed his chair back away from the animated individual, causing him to yelp as he fell to the carpeted floor. "I'll never understand why you feel the need to TOUCH me whenever I'm simply asking a question.."

As the male laid flat on the floor, he raised his head to stare towards Korrupt with his ruby red eyes, which were as wide as saucers. "Heh? What, are you a germaphobe or something? What's wrong with a little physical affection?" Finally, the man stands up and dusts off his suit, which was decorated in a wide array of bizarre shapes and colors.

"Other than the fact that I don't like being touched by my employer, I have a wife.." Fixing the device, which closely resembled tinted sunglasses to sit correctly, he shot the strange male a look of exasperation.

The man simply stared at Korrupt with a mischievous smirk. "So? Jeez, isn't polyamory a bit more acceptable nowadays? You should really get with the times, Korrupt." Immediately, Korrupt's eyes widened, and the figure next to him burst out laughing in a clearly feminine voice.

"Wh-what!? Yo-"

"In any case, of course I know what I'm doing." The man turned away from the duo and looked outside from the windows of the room, watching as more and more teens began to spread out on the bottom floor. "I always know what I'm doing, I may act as if I don't, but that's because I refuse to be as dark and brooding as the rest of the staff… I'm a professional, but I'm also an entertainer at heart, you know?"

He looked down on those filing in down below, and his smile spread, revealing his bright, but sharp, row of teeth. "These kids aren't going to be very receptive if there's no sort of excitement happening." He cast a glance behind his back towards Korrupt with a rather condescending expression "Now, tell me, my good friend… do YOU think you could get a rise out of them?"

Korrupt glared at the mysterious figure, but remained quiet.

Seeing this, the man giggled and returned to staring downwards. "I didn't think so… now, could you please get ready to take your position? Things will be getting started really soon.."

In a huff, Korrupt stood up from the couch, but not before throwing a look of anger towards the woman near him who simply shrugged her shoulders with her tongue stuck out.

"Korrupt."

Sighing at being called by the male once again, Korrupt looked back to respond, but was immediately cut off by the eerie look on the mystery man's face.

"Don't take my silly banter too seriously, okay? I know you… and I know what you're capable of. You are a vital part of this meeting.. you are an important member of this school in general. Never mistake my antics for disrespect, please?" The figure's eyes were locked onto Korrupt, taking in every part of his expression to make sure he understood.

Korrupt simply turned back to look out of the door, but a small smirk was present on his features. "Understood, sir. I'll be going now… I won't let you down." With that being said, Korrupt closed the door behind him and walked off.

Chuckling, the male looked away from the door and sighed in happiness. "I know you won't… now, it's time to show what Meiyo Academy is all about.."

* * *

'_Gods, why is this taking so long?'_

Deciding to sit along the edge of the wall, Kaminaga grew somewhat impatient from waiting for the meeting to officially begin. It wasn't really because she was eager to get home, but more so, she feared the repercussions of what awaited her when she got there, and prolonging things would make her situation worse. Groaning quietly, she placed both of her hands to her sides, her face wincing in irritation. "...how am I getting past the guards when I get back? In fact, even if I make it in my home without being seen, they'll know that I wasn't there before since I've been gone for so long already… I should've planned this whole thing out more thoroughly.." To pass the time, her blue eyes scanned the room, taking in the appearance of some of the others waiting around.

A few of the participants stood out among the crowd. To the far right of the room, a girl with ashen grey skin and a pair of wings was seen conversing with one of the other inhabitants, and judging by her posture, Kaminaga could assume that she didn't initiate the conversation. On the other side, a short and seemingly exciting blonde teen was seen pacing slightly, no doubt eager for the meeting to officially begin. While Kaminaga was far from giddy at the moment, she could understand the excitement that the boy was probably feeling at the moment, but it also seemed like his… hair was glowing? Her curiosity peaked, and she couldn't help but wonder of the Quirk that belonged to the presumably energetic boy.

As Kaminaga's eyes continued to scan the boy and some of the others within the crowd, she failed to notice that someone had abruptly entered her space.

"HIYA!"

"AUGH!" Kaminaga let out a strange noise that was a mix between a scream and a grunt, and she immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. Coming to her senses, her head violently twisted to glow daggers at whoever thought it was a good idea to startle her, but she found herself quickly shuffling backwards when she saw how close they were.

The person who invaded her personal space was quite adorable in appearance, with her glowing pink eyes and bubblegum-colored hair to match. A bright grin was present on her tanned face as she stared directly into Kaminaga's eyes.

"Oopsies! Soooorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just looking to introduce myself, and your white hair looks really cool, so I was hoping to get to know you!" Finally backing away from the visibly annoyed girl, she extended her hand in hopes of receiving a handshake. "I'm Amairyu Amai, It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Kaminaga stared at the sun-kissed hand with a look of exhaustion. '_So much for having time to myself for once..' _While she was in no mood to communicate with anyone at the moment, the girl seemed innocent enough. Kaminaga slowly raised her hand to grasp that of the girl's who introduced herself as Amai. "Kinji Kaminaga, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Amai's eyes widened at hearing her name. "That's such a cool name, I'm so jealous! It's much more interesting than mine, your parents really picked a great one!"

Hearing this, Kaminaga's grip viciously tightened around the hand of the shorter girl, causing her yelp in pain as she looked up to see Kaminaga's face. Amai let out a small whimper when she saw that Kaminaga's eyes now held a rather malevolent edge. "Don't. Say. Anything. _Else _about my name…"

Amai considered herself to be a rather brave girl, and she was never one to back down from others. However, it was different with this girl. While Amai was an airhead, she wasn't stupid in the slightest. She could tell that something was off about Kaminaga.

Before Amai could respond, Kaminaga released her grip on her hand in a hurry and looked away from the smaller girl in shame. "I… apologize. I got carried away, you did nothing wrong, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Kaminaga repeatedly apologized while avoiding eye contact with Amai.

Amai sat beside her with a look of concern. "Hey, it's okay. I get it, I must've said something that bothered you. No need to apologize, Kinji-san.." Amai thought about placing her hand on Kaminaga's back in an attempt to soothe her, but decided not to in fear of making matters worse for her.

Kaminaga silently nodded to the pink-haired girl in gratitude. "Thank you, uh… Amairyu-san, I really do appreciate you for understanding.." It wasn't the fact that Amai simply liked her name, she'd never act so repulsive over something like that. It was the fact that she had to praise _them._

She had to make sure to keep her feelings under control next time. Her hatred towards her parents wasn't an excuse to act out against others who don't deserve it.

Amai flashed the tall girl a smile and a thumbs up. "No problem! So, what brings you here, Kinji-san? I'm guessing you found the exact same flyer that I did?" Quickly, she reached into her pockets to reveal a black flyer, which was exactly like the one that Kaminaga managed to find some days ago."This is the one I found! I know that following an address without knowing if it's legit or not isn't the smartest idea, but I was a bit too antsy to care!"

Kaminaga glanced at the flyer, and nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, actually. I was also a bit unnerved by the information that was given… It's rather vague if I'm being honest.." She dug into her pockets to retrieve the wrinkled flyer and brought it up to show Amai.

Amai giggled sweetly, "Well, judging by how things are looking, we've made the right choice. Everything is so secretive, discreet, tight-lipped, the works! Hehe, it feels like we're applying to become spies or something… well, in a way, I guess we are." Scooting closer to Kaminaga, Amai silently whispered, "Do you know the name of this place, by the way? It didn't say anything about it on my sheet.."

Kaminaga simply shook her head, "No, I'm just as clueless as you on that one… sorry." She gazed at the content present on the paper once more. "They just gave a location, date, and time. That seems to be it aside from the little bit of information about this being a school for those who want a chance to shine without the spotlight.." Suddenly, Kaminaga's mind clicked and she looked towards Amai with a look of confusion. "Um… I apologize if this question comes off as judgemental or invasive, but why exactly are you looking to attend?"

Amai visibly flinched at Kaminaga's question, which didn't go unnoticed by the white-haired teen. Looking towards Kaminaga, Amai appeared seemingly bashful as she twiddled her fingers. "Uhhh…" Amai then nervously laughed, "To be honest, I'm not one for a lot of fame or attention, you know? I… know that it's kinda hard to believe, but it's the truth."

'_I'll say, considering that the first thing you did was startle the living daylights out of me…' _Kaminaga thought to herself as she examined the pink-haired girl in better detail. She dressed like someone who was all for being the center of attention. Her outfit was decorated with candy-like designs, and it was a very bright blue and pink. In fact, Kaminaga was now starting to notice a candied scent surrounding the air of the girl.

'_She smells so… sweet..' _Shaking her head, Kaminaga finally responded. "Uhh.. well, I hope that you manage to make it in… you seem nice."

Amai's eyes regained their shine once more after hearing Kaminaga's compliment. "YOSH! I definitely will!" She looked towards the ominous stage at the front at the front of the room, "So, when do you think the meeting will begin, Kinji-san?"

Kaminaga looked at her phone and gulped at the sight of her messaging inbox. '_Thirty-one messages…' _She knew that if she read a single one of them, her anxiety would get the better of her, and she would panic.

"I don't know, but right now would be my preferred choice…"

* * *

It wasn't too hard for him to make his way out of the orphanage so late at night. After all, he'd been there long enough, and it wasn't like they were eager to have him around in the first place. Granted, the younger ones within the home were very nice to him, but that was only because they were ignorant to the fact that he shared blood with scum. Speaking directly in the middle of the crowd, Akui was hellbent on avoiding any eye contact. There was still a possibility that one of the audience members would get a good look at his face and see a resemblance.

No, that was unlikely. He just needed to calm down, that's all.

'_I think I could've afford being a little later… this seems like it's not gonna start up any time soon. I would get comfortable, but why aren't there any damn seats?' _Akui's legs began to grow tired from standing for such a long time. He looked behind him and noticed two girls, one with pink hair and one with white, sitting alongside the walls on the floor. They both seemed to be engaged in conversation, so Akui decided not to bother the girls by sitting beside them. The last thing he wanted to be was a nuisance to anyone.

His own mother saw him as a pest after all… and she had every right to…

"_Mom… where are we going? Where's dad?"_

"_He was taken away, Akui… it turns out that your father was a horrible man.."_

"_What? Bu-"_

"_Akui… get your things, and let's go.."_

"_But, I was just wonder-"_

"_**NOW!"**_

It was a day he'd never forget, and it wasn't for good reasons. With the departure of his mother, his life as an orphan began… then, the bullying, the judgement, the hatred. It was all because of _him. _

Akui slowly opened and closed his fist, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself. Now was not the time to have another episode. He was better than this. He came here to find a purpose, not to cause a scene. He was breaking his own rules at this point. As his chest heaved silently, he felt himself slowly come back to his senses. "..Just don't think about it.. just don't think about it…" As the tall male continuously repeated this phrase, one of the attendees behind him, a young teen with a very girlish appearance and cherry blossom pink hair paid close attention to Akui's actions, and it caused them to be a bit worried for the boy.

Finally, the teen decided to speak up, "Hey, is everything alright? You seem troubled.." Since the boy was much taller than them, the shorter attendee had to try and stand closer to hear the boy's response.

Akui's body tensed. He hadn't even stopped to consider that some of the ones behind him could pick up on his erratic behavior. "_Shit.. play it cool.." _Silently taking one last breath, he turned to look at whoever spoke to him and greeted them with a rather confident smile. "Yeah, everything's perfect-" Akui's words were halted immediately when he finally got a good look at the person who grabbed his attention. At first glance, it would've seemed like the person was a girl, but judging by the fact that they were dressed in a silk shirt and black formal pants obviously made for men, that wasn't the case.

Still, the boy was VERY pretty, and now that Akui thought about it, he looked very similar to those K-Pop idols that were always taking the internet by storm. Noticing that Akui was just staring, the shorter boy lightly chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Is everything alright up there, man?"

Akui finally regained his composure, "Uh.. yeah, everything's cool.. I'm just a bit nervous about all of this is all.." He gestured to the audience and the dark room they were present within. "You know, I wasn't too sure about coming at first, but I decided that it's better than taking the other… options." Akui's voice fell to a whisper with a melancholic gleam in his eyes.

Hearing this, the shorter of the two couldn't help but stare at the tall, well-dressed boy for a few seconds before nodding his head indicating that he understood the boy's troubles. "Yeah… I understand what you mean.."

'_More than you could ever know..'_

The shorter of the two raised his hand, "Kobayashi Makise, it's a pleasure to meet you." the way he spoke sounded incredibly soft, and the charming facial expression somewhat threw Akui for a loop… he felt the urge to blush, but repressed it. Nevertheless, Akui slightly grinned as he raised his hand as well, "Pleasure to meet you as well, my name is-"

"ATTENTION EVERYOOOOOOOONNNNE!" Suddenly, a thunderous shake broke through the room, causing some of those in the crowd to panic in disarray. "OH, STOP! HOW IN THE WORLD ARE ANY OF YOU GOING TO BECOME PRO HEROES WHEN YOU GET SPOOKED SO EASILY BY A LITTLE BIT OF SHAKING?!" The voice seemed to be coming from all angles, and the volume of it caused the ears of both Akui and Makise to ring violently as they struggled to regain their footing.

Akui looked up to the ceiling, and his eyes widened in bewilderment. "What in the goddamn fuck?"

A face. A literal giant face was formed on the ceiling, smiling disturbingly at all of the teens below, and Akui could've sworn that it locked eyes with him for a brief moment. It took a while for some of the other teenagers to notice what was above them, but when they did, chaos resumed once more as some of them, and others were even contemplating using their Quirks.

"Ahhhhh, ok. I guess I got a little carried away… CALM DOWN EVERYONE! NOBODY IS IN ANY DANGER!" The face faded back into the surface and disappeared without a trace, but some of the others were still on their guard, including Akui and Makise.

The latter of the two looked towards Akui, "Uh.. what in the world was that?"

Akui looked around the room, visibly paranoid. "I have no fucking clue.." If he were looking towards Makise, he would've noticed him wincing at his vulgarity.

After a while, the floors shook again, but it wasn't as violent as before. Emerging from below were rows of seats being revealed, which caused a few of those standing directly above them to fall into them in surprise. Once the surprisingly cushioned chairs fully arose from the floor, a singular spotlight shone over the middle of the stage. The remaining few who were still standing finally made their way to their seats, including the two girls Akui saw conversing before the mayhem.

"Come on, everyone. They're seats, not coffins. It's not like they'll drag you to hell or anything like that…" The voice from before echoed throughout the room in a whimsical and mischievous tone. "Now, gimme a few seconds, I have to make sure I look my best before I reveal myself to you little buggers!" A light shone above the stage, and two figures walked upon the stage from both angles. One of them was present at the entrance before Akui had entered this room in particular, and the other was a slender woman with jade eyes and flowing brunette hair. She was beaming a noticeably excited smile.

"Alright, I think I've keep you all waiting long enough! Now, let's get this show on the road!" From the middle base of the stage, a circular hole began to reveal itself as a shadowed figure slowly ascended from the opening. The only thing that was truly noticeable about his silhouette was the abnormally large derby-style hat sitting upon his head.

The shadowed figure, who was presumably a male, cleared his throat, "Oh, my apologies, everyone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I have IDIOTS handling the spotlights, but I don't think that's it because I'm pretty sure that everyone working here knows how much I **DETEST **screw-ups." For a moment, Akui could've swore that he had heard a whimper from up above as the spotlight moved into the correct position and revealed the mysterious figure.

Akui had never seen someone so... _strange_ in his entire life, and this was coming from a teen who had seen some of the most bizzare mutant Quirks in existence. No, this figure was a different kind of weird. His dressing style was bright and loud, the colors basically blinding him by how unimaginably tacky they were. It was like someone pulled straight from a Dr. Seuss book. His body posture was as straight as a pencil, and his limbs seem to be somewhat… wiry? That was the best way for Akui to describe it. But, the three things that stood out to him the most was his ruby-red eyes, cartoonish facial structure, and his long row of razor-sharp teeth. It was a little more than unsettling to the teen.

Akui looked over to Makise, and he seemed to be just as confused as he was. '_Is… this some sort of act? No, I don't think so.. I'm pretty sure he's responsible for this place moving and shifting about.. which means he must be powerful..'_ Akui whispered to Makise, "Well, I guess things are finally underway.." Makise simply nodded with a smirk.

The man cleared his throat as he regained his composure from yelling, "Sorry about that, kiddos! I tend to get a little carried away sometimes…" His face then morphed into a devilish grin. "Now, I think it's about time I introduced myself! I have multiple aliases, but the one that carries the most weight to me personally is my official hero name… which is Wonder-Worlder!" The figure then bowed so hard, it looked like his spinal cord would snap if he went any further. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

Makise rubbed her chin in deep thought, "Wonder-Worlder… I can't say that it rings any bells." He then looked towards Akui, "What about you? Ever heard of him?"

Akui shook his head in confusion, currently trying to rack his memories to see if the name sounded familiar. "No… It doesn't."

"You can go ahead and stop grinding your gears to see if you've heard my name," Wonder-Worlder calmly stated. "I'm not a hero that's very well-known by anyone truthfully except… well, by my colleagues and the government. I prefer to keep it that way as well.." Wonder-Worlder then slowly walked comically in a circle, almost waltzing in a nonchalant fashion. "Despite my rather dazzling looks, rankings and things of that nature have never really been all that important to me, and since I'm assuming you all have read over flyer thoroughly, all of you share my thoughts and opinions on this?"

Most of those in the audience responded in different ways, but a majority of them agreed with the wacky man's statement. Akui was one of the few who didn't respond, listening intently to what the man had to say next.

"Well, it would appear that you all understand-"

"Hold on!"

Wonder-Worlder's eyes twitched slightly at the sound of a scratchy voice interrupting his train of thought, but he maintained his playful posture and whirled his head to look at a young boy with wild red hair crossing his arms and glaring in irritation. "Certainly, young red one. How can I help you?"

The boy scoffed at the man's statement, "You can help me by explaining why in the hell did we have to walk out of our homes in the middle of the night just to come to this damn meeting! I was under the impression that this was supposed to be the beginning of the entrance exam for this weird secret school!"

Wonder-Worlder kept his smile, but it was obvious by the deep breath he took that he was getting fed up with the boy already. "Well, that just goes to show that you either can't read, or that you only skimmed through the content present on the flyer, now isn't that right?

The boy's eyes widened, and a deep scowl formed on his face, "Are you insulting me, you old bastard?" At this point, Akui couldn't help being a little annoyed at the rowdy teen causing such a ruckus and prolonging the meeting even further.

Makise also threw the boy an irritated glare, "Why is he acting like such a petulant child? It's his own fault for lacking reading comprehension skills.." Akui nodded in agreement to his statement.

Wonder-Worlder chuckled at the boy's attempt to intimidate him. "Now, let's just calm down, okay? No need for things to get too intense. I get it, you're tired, but there is no reason for you to get all bent out of shape!" Briefly, he looked over to the male on the other side of the stage who had a visible grimace at the behavior of the young redhead.

The young boy growled in anger, "Grrr, fuck that! This was a total waste of my time. If I had any clue that this stupid meeting was just going to consist of us hearing your life story, I would've stayed in bed!" Crossing his arms, he flashed a challenging grin at Wonder-Worlder. "I might tell the rest of my boys that this flyer just led to a rainbow-colored freak-show and a bunch of anti-social rejects."

Akui gritted his teeth, "Alright, I'm gonna say something to this guy.." But before he could stand out of his chair to confront the rowdy delinquent, a loud grunt was heard coming from the direction that the redhead was standing. Akui, Makise, and the other audience members looked in the direction, and they were immediately shocked by the sight.

The redhead was still standing from his chair, but his once amber eyes were eclipsed by a blackened color as his was completely devoid of emotion. Suddenly, he turned to the exit and began walking at a slow pace. Once he exited the building, the room was filled with deafening silence. None of the teens had a clue about what just occurred.

"Thank you, Korrupt…" Wonder-Worlder cast a glance to the man on one side of the stage dressed in all black, who only nodded to the tall Pro Hero. Wonder-Worlder cleared his throat and clasped his hands together with a sunny smile. "Okay! Any other questions before we get started so I don't have to worry about getting interrupting again?" Not a single sound was heard for several seconds. "Good! Now, let's get this party started! First things first, I don't think I have to inform you that all of the information given to you during this meeting is to never be revealed to anyone! Trust me, we'll know if you are planning something!"

Makise leaned his head and quietly whispered to Akui, "Mind-Control Quirk, maybe? That's the only explanation I can come up with.."

Akui nodded in agreement, "It would explain the device covering his eyes… It's probably a support item. That's what I'm betting on, at least." Akui sighed in exhaustion, slouching backwards into his chair. "Things just keep getting interesting.."

"Now.. let's begin the introduction to the school of the Young and the Restless… Meiyo Academy." A few murmurs were heard throughout the crowd because of the mentioning of the school's name. "Meiyo Academy provides a confidential environment for young teenagers such as yourselves to become heroes-in-training, and from there, you will learn everything you need to in order to become the best underground hero you can be! Now, rankings, popularity and things of that nature should hold no importance to you if you wish to attend this academy!" Wonder-Worlder turns towards the audience with his eyebrows raised, "If it does, then I'm afraid that this school isn't for you… I think you're all aware of this, right? Right!"

'_Did he just answer a question for us?' _Both Akui and Makise sweatdropped simultaneously as Wonder-Worlder continued with his speech.

"Here are some of the things we're looking for in our students! Now, admittedly, we don't ask for much. Obviously, we want you to give it everything you've got, but I'm sure all of you will be doing that regardless. The one thing we really uphold around these parts is secrecy! Keeping a closed lid on everything is very important!" Wonder-Worlder clapped his hands and the curtains present on the stage revealed a large screen displaying several things that pertained to the school. "If you're truly hoping to be an underground hero, I'm sure that having to keep important information classified is not a huge surprise to you! That comes with the territory!"

Wonder-Worlder clapped his hands once more, and the next slide appeared, "Let's go ahead and get this out into the open, Meiyo Academy mainly functions at night!"

Makise's eyebrows arched in confusion, and he couldn't help but raise his hand to question the strange man. "Wait, so how are things going to work during the day? Wouldn't it be a little weird that a bunch of students are just out during daylight and not in some sort of school system?"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" The sudden hysterical laughter erupting from the tall man startled a lot of those in attendance, including Makise who was now wondering if asking such a question was a big mistake.

After laughing for approximately 15 seconds, Wonder-Worlder finally came to his senses and pointed to the pink-haired teen. "That's a great question, kiddo! I also appreciate the fact that you raised your hand instead of carelessly interrupting me like the last idiot! Okay, we have that covered! Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, young one!" Makise slowly nodded in response but couldn't hide his bewildered expression. Satisfied, Wonder-Worlder continued, "Now, during the day, we won't be known as Meiyo Academy… you see, we have the perfect cover-up, and it's called Kaksusa High School. This is where you'll attend classes during the day, and it'll be relatively mundane subjects such as Mathematics, English, History and other things."

"Ahh… it's just like a regular high school then?"

"I'm not sure about this, this isn't what I was hoping for.."

As Wonder-Worlder heard the worried voices of the audience, he let out a playful giggle, "Fear not, children! This is simply a rouse to keep your friends and family off of your back! We won't be as hard on you with the day classes!" Wonder-Worlder's smile suddenly fell from his face. "At night.. That's when the real fun begins."

The man clapped his hands, and the screen switched to an all black color, giving an ominous appearance behind the Pro Hero. "Stealth Training, Interrogation, Combat Exercises, and a list of other delightful activities… all of it happens at Meiyo Academy, a school that has been around since the fall of All-Might. As this meeting comes to a close, we will be determining how many of you can be trusted to keep everything you've heard during this meeting an absolute secret. If we find that you can't, you will be escorted from the premises safely… with no knowledge of what we've discussed."

Akui felt his blood run cold for a split second, but shook away the feeling. He had nothing to worry about. He was definitely getting into this school.

Wonder-Worlder's eyes watched the reactions of the ones in attendance and he smirked, showing his rows of razor-sharp teeth. "I think I've spoken enough for today…. let's begin the evaluation process!"

* * *

"Gods… that had to be one of the most stressful experiences ever.." Kaminaga moaned and slumped her shoulders as she walked away from the building with her new pink-haired friend, Amai, following close behind her. "For the first time, I think I'm actually happy to go home.."

"I thought it was really cool!" Amai skipped by the taller teen gracefully. "Wonder-Worlder-sensei seems like such a great headmaster! Plus, he's really funny and kinda adorable!"

Kaminaga looked back at the energetic girl with an emotionless expression as she continued walking. "Well… me and you have very different visions if you thought that man was cute, Amairyu-san."

Amai simply giggled, "That's okay! Different strokes, I guess!" Amai looked at the band locked into place on her left wrist, her pink eyes practically sparkling. "Yosh, the entrance exam is tomorrow! That's so much earlier than I anticipated!" Amai rushed in front of her white-haired friend, causing Kaminaga to almost knock the shorter girl over as she stopped and stared at Amai with a mixture of confusion and mild annoyance.

"Ne, Kinji-san? Let's do our best tomorrow, okay!" Amai held out her fist to Kaminaga in hopes of receiving a fist-bump.

Kaminaga simply stared at the fist belonging to the girl for a few seconds, her words causing a painful twinge to occur within her heart.

"_Ne, Kami? Do your best without me, okay? You don't need me anymore! You're strong all on your own!"_

After a while, Amai was close to pulling away her fist, fearing that she might've upset the taller teen for a second time, but before she could, Kaminaga stepped forward and returned the gesture.

"Yes, Amairyu-san! Let's do our best! We will make it into Meiyo Academy! Together!" Kaminaga's eyes shone brightly as she held a look of intensity that made Amai visibly shake. It was the first time Amai had seen any other look on the girl besides annoyance or anger.

Finally coming to her senses, Amai's face lit up with a starry smile.

'_..I'm glad to have met you… Kinji-san.'_

* * *

**Alright! We are finally here! The deadline has officially been reached, and we can finally get this show on the road! First off, I wanna thank everyone for all of the positive feedback, I really appreciate it. You guys have no idea how much I've been inspired by your wonderful reviews. This concept has been floating around in my head for a long time. I've wanted to bring this idea to life for a while, but I've been in a very bad place mentally. There were... events that occurred last year that would've permanently put this idea into the dirt... along with myself if I didn't get help. Thankfully, I'm better now, and with all of the support I've received, I'm going to make this one of the BEST SYOC experiences ever! I make this promise to all of you! I'm not perfect, and I have no doubts that I'll make mistakes, but I'll do my best to grow as a writer and get better! **

**Okay! To those who I haven't responded to, I sincerely apologize, but I didn't want to blindly accept any OCs and take up the spots too quickly. After all, this wasn't a first-come/first-serve. I wanted to take my time and wait patiently for the deadline to determine who would be a part of the roster. **

**So! Here is the thing! I'm not gonna dump the entirety of the cast right now! This will be a gradual roster reveal! Why? Well, mainly because I'm a sadistic bitch, but I also want to maintain the element of surprise while revealing some of the characters later on! Those who know that you're on the roster, you know~**

**HERE IS THE (Somewhat full) CAST OF NO GLORY FOR THE RESTLESS!**

**-Kaminaga Kinji - Quirk: Tale-Teller - Seiyuu: Maaya Uchida - (heartattak)**

**-Makise Kobayashi - Quirk: Deflect - Seiyuu: Romi Park - (HotPinkMonster)**

**-Amai Amairyu - Quirk: Confectionery - Seiyuu: Morohoshi Sumire - (DekuGotKicks)**

**-Misaki Hinomiya - Quirk: Starlight - Seiyuu: Takahiro Sakurai - (nerfherder-han)**

**-Hibiya Kudzuruki - Quirk: Secret Hand - Seiyuu: Kenjiro Tsuda - (Butterfly Chikage)**

**-Shizuki Ohara - Quirk: Pantomime - Seiyuu: Emiri Katō - (Flaming Fate Zero)**

**-Aratani Ishikawa - Quirk: Gargoyle - Seiyuu: Sayaka Ohara - (Firealis)**

**-Issei Minamoto - Quirk: Elastibody - Seiyuu: Hiro Shimono - (Zero-tan)**

**-Kamui Kurosawa - Quirk: Flavorbreath - Seiyuu: Ryotaro Okiayu - (Unknown Nor Remember)**

**-Hitomi Nikimura - Quirk: Size Grip - Seiyuu: Natsumi Takamori - (Askaroth)**

**-Iburu Kashimura - Quirk: Simulacrum - Seiyuu: Ryusei Nakao - (TheStuffILike)**

**-Yuuto Tomoyuki - Quirk: Picture Perfect - Seiyuu: Kensho Ono - (HotSoup2017)**

**-Shinon Yanaihara - Quirk: Reinforce - Seiyuu: Marina Inoue - (Arrow-chan3)**

**-Asa Agarashi - Quirk: Bad Trip - Seiyuu: Nobuhiko Okamoto - (CattieSassy)**

**Akio Yamamoto - Quirk: Toymaker - Seiyuu: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - (WhyDidIDecideToMakeThis)**

**REMEMBER! THIS ISN'T THE ENTIRE CAST! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE ENTIRE CAST!**

**Cool?**

**Cool!**

**The next time you'll see me, we'll be beginning the entrance exams! Until then, stay safe~ **


	4. Starting Line

**Update? Update! :D ENJOY! Please… ^^'**

* * *

**-Chapter 2 - Starting Line-**

Late.

As always, he was late.

Misaki quickly raced through the streets of Kanazawa, desperately trying to avoid colliding with any of the city's inhabitants, as he constantly eyed his bracelet to keep up with where he was going. Today was officially the day where he'd participate in the entrance exam of one of the most secretive schools in the country, and he couldn't afford to miss this opportunity.

"Mou," Misaki slightly grumbled, "I should've been more prepared from the start, and I didn't even have time to get well-dressed.." Misaki exhaled loudly as he continued to sprint to his destination. "I mean, what kind of knight doesn't keep up with his outward appearance?" Misaki's eyes then bucked in realiztation, "Actually, I could go for the whole rugged and tough look! I feel like I could pull it off nicely!"

While Misaki carried on with his ramblings, he failed to realize how loud he was, which resulted in some of the pedestrians giving him bizarre looks as he blazed past them. His amber eyes shone in the darkness of the night, rivaled only by the streetlights and cars that passed by as he ran.

"Now, if I could just remember what direction I'm supposed to go in, that would be great," Misaki's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember the information he received from the meeting that occurred yesterday. "Gosh, that ended up being much more nerve-wracking than I thought… that Wonder-Worlder was a… character to say the least. He seems fun though."

Misaki was so caught up in his own thoughts that he had failed to realize that he was coming closer to a rather large crack in the sidewalk, spread out and wide enough for someone's foot to sink into.

"Well, on the good side of things, this is the longest I've ran without falling or stumbling over my own feet, and that's a rather large improv-WHAAA!" Misaki, having not watched where he was going, fell forward towards the solid concrete on the sidewalk. '_Hooh boy, this is really going to hurt..' _The blonde closed his eyes, bracing himself for the harsh impact that would no doubt give him a few bruises, but suddenly felt something wrap tightly around his waist and quickly pulled him upwards before he could hit the unforgiving ground.

Holding one eye opened after realizing that his descent to pain had ceased, Misaki looked downwards to see what looked like an arm wrapped around him almost like… a rope? '_Uh… okay?' _Suddenly, the arm snapped and whipped into the opposite direction, causing Misaki to twirl out similarly to a spinning top. "Whooa!" Finally getting his bearings, he ended up turning backwards to face his savior.

"You know, it's not really a good idea to just blindly run without paying any mind to where exactly you're going." Right off the bat, Misaki noted how… serious they seemed to be in appearance. They were much taller than him, but that's something that Misaki was pretty much used to at this point. It was rare for him to be taller than anyone. What really stood out about the boy is his violet eyes placed behind a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses, and his short and spiky hair which was of the same color. He was also rather bulky in appearance, which made Misaki feel much smaller under his gaze. "If I hadn't caught you, you would've walked away with some nasty bruises."

Misaki nervously laughed in response. "R-right, yeah, arigatou. I was just in a big hurry to get somewhere.." Misaki then clamped his mouth, realizing that he had probably already revealed too much to the strange boy. "Speaking of which, I should probably get going now! I really appreciate it, good sir!" Misaki then turned around to continue on his venture, but he then felt a strong hand grip his wrist tightly, "Huh?" Looking down, he saw the arm of the taller boy stretched out to a large extent. '_I guess this is his Quirk… still, why did he grab me? Did I offend him or something?'_

"Your wristband," The bespectacled boy stated thoughtfully, "I recognize it.." He looked up to stare Misaki in his eyes with a questioning look. "Where did you get it if you don't mind me asking?"

'_Jeez, I should've worn a long-sleeved shirt… great thinking, Misaki! Already proving yourself to be a complete goon at hiding things!' _Misaki snaked his hand out of the taller boy's grip as he nervously scratched the back of his head, attempting to feign ignorance. "Well, you see, this was… something that I got from the accessories section at a store not far from here. Anyways, I really have to now, b-"

"Would this so-called store happen to be called Meiyo Academy?" Like glass, Misaki's eyes broke open to stare at the taller boy, his mouth agape at the realization of what he just said. Taking in the blonde's expression, he lightly chuckled and raised his hands up and down, gesturing for Misaki to calm down. "Don't worry, I'm currently on my way to the entrance exam as well. I was present during the meeting after all, and I figured that I'd probably run into someone else on the way there."

Hearing this, Misaki let out a sigh of relief, laughing at how nervous he had probably appeared to the taller boy. "Phew… you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." Pausing to look around for anyone who might be listening in, he leaned in to whisper to the male. "I'm actually on my way there as well. Wanna try and find the place together? It'd be nice to not run all of the way there by myself." He raised his hand to the taller boy, "The name's Hinomiya Misaki, but you can just call me Misaki if you'd like since you most likely just saved me from knocking myself unconscious…"

The bespectacled boy gladly accepted the handshake, bringing an even brighter smile to the face of Misaki. "Minamoto Issei, nice to meet you, and I guess it couldn't hurt to walk along with you. It's late, and it'll probably be safer for us to travel without worrying about being ambushed by villains or something.."

Misaki sweatdropped at Issei's words. He hadn't even considered the possibility of villains being present during this time of the night. "Well," He then saw how late it was, and seeing as he couldn't argue with Issei's statement, he nodded in agreement. "I was honestly just hoping for a conversation, but that's definitely a possibility, isn't it.." Suddenly slapping his cheeks, Misaki regained his composure as he looked towards Issei, who's stone-cold expression had changed to a slightly amused look. "We have to get going, we'll be late otherwise!"

Issei nodded in agreement, "Yeah, of course, let's go."

* * *

Pain is a feeling that most living beings are rather familiar with, and it's usually constant and never-ending. It comes in various forms, and it can have a massive impact on the psyche of others if left untreated. It can utterly break you, both in mind and spirit, until you're either killed off by the feeling or simply grow numb to it. No matter what form it takes, whether physical, mental, or emotional, it's dangerous, and nobody is completely immune to it, no matter how strong they may seem.

Pain was something that Kaminaga was familiar with. It had been a constant presence in her life since… _that day._ Day after day, she could feel the gears that keep her sanity in motion creak and groan, struggling to keep the young girl's mind functioning properly. The sounds grew in intensity, caterwauling within her mind, and it was killing her. It hurts. It hurts, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Blood seeped from her fractured nose, cascading from her nostrils and into the fabric of her white crop-top. She continued onwards within the otherworldly darkness of the night, desperately trying to get to where she needed to be despite being in an unfathomable amount of pain. She knew they wouldn't have reacted well to her sudden absence. She knew that there would be severe consequences to her sneaking off, but she didn't care. This was nothing new to her. She could troop through this, and this wouldn't stop her. Her leaving her house once again proved it.

'_...I'll kill them… I'll kill them… I'll kill them… I'll rip them to shreds and spread every piece of their carcasses out for the world to see… they aren't human… they're scum… they should die… die… __**die**__.'_

Not yet.

Not now.

For now, Kaminaga had a more important goal in mind. One that she wanted them to be alive to witness. One that she'd promised to her precious baby brother. Afterwards, she could expose them for the utter trash that they truly were. She wanted to humiliate them, slowly drain the color from their faces as the world saw them for the fakers they were. This little game of charades that they played for the common folk as if they're special… as if they weren't _**abusers and murderers. **_

'_They killed him… they can deny it all they want… they can lie to the public and themselves all they wish… I know what they are… they killed him… it's __**their **__fault.'_

Kaminaga's pupils seem to shrink, and her bruised arms and bloodied knuckles shook, almost as if she had an earthquake racking throughout her body. Her teeth gritted both in anger and from the severe burning sensation coursing through her chest. She stomped forward, facing the discomfort like a soldier on a mission.

The beeping of her bracelet blared in the silence of the outer world, yet added to the cacophony taking place within Kaminaga's head. She was getting close, and once she got there, she'd aced this exam as quickly as possible. It didn't matter if she was beaten to hell and back. She didn't give a shit. Fuck the pain. If she fell onto her knees at this very moment and passed out from it, then she'd be proving the scum that unfortunately birthed her successfully right. She didn't want that. Pain or no pain, she was getting into this school.

Finally, the rapid beeping became a continuous drone of infuriating noise, confirming that Kaminaga had made it to her destination.

However, there was one small problem.

'_Where the __**fuck **__is this goddamn school!?' _As Kaminaga's teeth gnash against each other, she started to ball her fists to the point where she could feel the soreness of her knuckles gradually getting worse. '_Was all of this some sort of sick joke… was that man just a fucking junkie?!'_

As the sounds emanating from the wristband grew in intensity, almost mocking her in some strange way, Kaminaga quickly raised her fist to slam it directly into the device, shattering it to pieces from the powerful blow of her fist. Almost immediately, she regretted this action, and the agony coming from her wounded hands became much worse.

"Goddamn it all to hell…" At this point, a cannonball could blow her body to pieces, and she'd be completely fine with it. Life hated her so much, and it honestly was hilarious to the teenager. No matter how hard she tried to get ahead, life would drag her right back to her original spot, and she'd feel the harsh grittiness of reality scrape away at her once it did. A wide open space in the middle of the woods… nothing but a large, empty field surrounded by trees that centered the incredibly large field.

This was it. It was over. Maybe… she would do it today… maybe today would be the day where she stopped being a coward and joined her dearest brother in his eternal rest. At least she would be with him… admittedly, Kaminaga never believed in any sort of god. After all, if there was one, why did they allow her parents to take away her joy? Any god that chose the lives of trash over the life of the innocent… was no god that she wanted to kneel to.

That's it. She was doing it. No more distra—

_**BING**_

The noise was so sudden, Kaminaga felt herself jerk violently to look up in front of her, ready to use her Quirk if needed on whatever was the cause of it. However, she felt her jaw drop slightly at the sight of a… grand door appearing out of nowhere, directly in the middle of the field. It was at this moment Kaminaga thought that she had completely lost her mind, or at least, what little was left of it, anyway.

'_What the hell… is this? Is this some sort of joke?' _Slowly, she took several steps towards the door, her guard up and fully prepared for whatever comes to her once she got close to the door. Finally, she stopped at the entrance, her body freezing up because of sheer confusion.

Suddenly, what seemed like a head burst through the door, causing Kaminaga to instinctively mumble for it to slam backwards.

"OUCH, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Feeling the afterglow of the metal door slamming into their head, a young woman with jade-green eyes and luscious locks in the same color was present. "Why'd you do that, you skimpy little twerp!?" She had considerably tanned skin, and a rather childish facial structure. The only thing that wasn't at least a bit childish about her was her curvaceous figure and tall height, standing only a few inches higher than Kaminaga.

Kaminaga simply stared at the woman, her face changing from surprised to annoyed, and from there, the annoyance turned into anger. "Well, excuse me, but I wasn't the one who decided to burst out of fucking nowhere from a door in the middle of a goddamn field!" Kaminaga staggered to the woman threateningly. "So, forgive me for doing what anyone else would've done in a situation like that! Maybe next time think before you play your petty little mind ga—"

"If you're going to take the entrance exam, then I suggest you waltz your ass through the door already, Snow White. You'll have to squeeze that wide ass of yours through the door though, I can imagine that a bunch of other teens might get at ya if you get stuck."

Kaminaga's eyes widen at the vulgarity of the woman, but before she could call her out, the woman raised her hand to the white-haired teen's face. "Before you say anything else, Princess… I'll have you know that any disrespect thrown towards me will get your prissy little ass dismissed, so I'd stay quiet if I were you."

"Now," Finally turning on her heels, the mature walked into the building, gesturing for Kaminaga to follow her. "You'll refer to me as Untraceable because that's my hero name. Come on, I think you're the last of the brats to come here." Untraceable looked towards Kaminaga once more, "Uhhhh… the fuck happened to yo—?"

"None of your business." Kaminaga shot the woman a venomous glare, not hiding her dislike for the lady's antics in the slightest as she followed her through the door.

"Well damn, bitch," Untraceable said this with no hesitation, and Kaminaga almost stopped completely in her tracks at what the alleged Pro Hero had just said. "excuse the fuck out of me. I'm guessing you stole someone else's lover and they beat the breaks off of your ghostly ass or something?" The condescending grin on the face of the woman caused a growl to erupt from the throat of the teenager.

She was seriously thinking of using her Quirk at this very moment to **hurt **this woman in the worst way possible.

'_Breathe… just breathe…' _Kaminaga struggled to retain her composure from earlier, but she couldn't afford to throw away her chances from the very beginning. Finally relaxed, Kaminaga replied, "No, I got into an altercation with a few street punks, that's all."

Untraceable simply rolled her eyes at the girl's excuse. "Baby girl, you are a terrible liar, but you're right about what you said before, it's none of my business." Throwing a side glance to Kaminaga, Untraceable slightly winced at the thought that just came to her head. "If you're planning on taking this exam in that condition, then you'd better be ready for disappointment… and more pain as we—"

"I'll be fine," Kaminaga sharply cut the older woman off, her voice filled with both anger and conviction. "This is nothing to me, and if I missed out on an opportunity like this due to petty injuries, then I'm even weaker than I imagined."

Untraceable, barely moved by the girl's fiery statement, simply shrugged. "Whatever you say, baby girl." She then sighed, _'looks like we've got a few looneys joining our academy. Double W is gonna love this one.'_

Seeing that the woman seemingly had nothing else to say to her, Kaminaga took the time to gaze upon her surroundings. The hall that they were traveling down had walls and a ceiling that was pitch black in color, and from above shining brightly to guide the way was recessed lighting. Staring past the older woman, Kaminaga saw what looked like a large door with the initials "MA" printed on the front of them.

Untraceable suddenly chuckled as they got closer, snapping Kaminaga away from her observations. "You know, the whole MA thing was admittedly my idea. I can't tell you how many times some of you brats have saw that and immediately assumed that we were having casting calls for pornos or some shit" Kaminaga's porcelain face was then flooded with a bright red color as she blushed at the shamelessness of the woman.

'_What kind of school hires teachers that openly insult potential students and make sexual innuendos or references?!' _Kaminaga couldn't help but stare at Untraceable, and she barely noticed that they were now at the door.

"If you're done ogling me, you can go ahead and step inside, baby girl.." Untraceable turned to look at the girl questioningly. "Walk right in, and I'll get things started. Anybody catcalls you, I'll immediately dismiss them, okay?"

'_Now she's being nice?!' _Kaminaga simply sighed and bowed to the Pro Hero, "I understand, and my sincere apologies for my previous behavior. That was rather out of character for me."

Untraceable quickly waved her hand dismissively, "yeah, yeah, It's fine. I guess I did scare you. Now, go on in so I can finish this explanation, let y'all get started and collect this paycheck."

Kaminaga nodded and turned to the door, moving to push it open. '_Okay… the moment of truth' _As she pushed the door open, she braced herself for whatever was behind this threshold.

* * *

Misaki wasn't sure how large the auditorium would be when he was escorted through the doors by Untraceable early on.

It was _VERY _big.

In this room were a plethora of seats in a room, and the interior had enough space to hold up to several hundreds of people at a time and still be capable enough to squeeze in more. It wasn't as makeshift as the location of the meeting that took place yesterday, no, this was actually a worthy auditorium. It held a humongous television that covered the entirety of the wall it was built into, which was, without a doubt, going to be used to explain the entrance exam in great detail.

Misaki couldn't help but let his starry gaze wander across the auditorium, taking in the appearance of all of those who managed to find the school in the first place. He couldn't figure out if the school itself was invisible or if Untraceable-sensei was responsible for creating the entrance into the building in order to keep the location from being revealed. Either way, things like this excited the young blonde. It was if he was within a fairy tale! From everything he had seen so far, Meiyo Academy seemed almost… otherworldly and comical as opposed to dark and cynical if the personalities of Wonder-Worlder and Untraceable were anything to go by.

Issei, currently wiping smog from his glasses, cast Miksai a side glance, amused by how starstruck the shorter boy seemed. "It's really something, isn't it? I've never seen anything quite like it myself."

Misaki expeditiously shook his head in response. "I'll say! Everything feels so bizarre and eccentric, it's insane!" Misaki's eyes shone brighter than a thousand suns as he quivered in excitement. "It makes you wonder how exactly the entrance exam is gonna be!"

Issei lightly smirked at the energy emanating from the young blonde, but before he could respond, he noticed a rather tall girl make her way to the seat beside Misaki. Immediately, he saw the girl up close and noticed that she was in terrible condition… almost as if she had been beaten to within an inch of her life. '_Whoa… is she planning on taking the entrance exam in such bad shape?'_

Issei lightly nudged Misaki, bringing the boy out of his exhilarated stupor. "Hey, don't make it obvious, but the girl beside you looks really messed up.." Hearing this, Misaki turn directly towards the girl, looking up to her curiously. Issei struggled to keep himself from facepalming, '_Pretty sure I said to not make it obvious…" _

As for Misaki, one thing was for sure, despite her damaged appearance, the girl was absolutely _stunning_ in every possible way. Her flowing white hair, slender, yet curvy body, and baby blue irises… it was like he was staring up at a goddess. She was so… tall as well, even more so than Issei himself. His vision lingered on the girl for a bit longer before her eyes darted to look at him. Immediately, he turned to face forward, pretending as if he hadn't been caught looking at the unknown girl. '_Smooth, Misaki… real smooth..' _

Misaki leaned over to Issei to whisper quietly to him, "Yeah… I see what you mean…" Issei simply hummed in response, Misaki sneakingly stole one more glance towards the girl. '_I wonder what exactly happened to her… I guess it's best to not pry though'_

Abruptly, the lights within the auditorium shut off, ceasing the chatter present within the building. The display screen then flickered on to reveal the ominous MA initials that Misaki and Issei were both very familiar with by this point. Walking in front of the screen was the Pro Hero who went by the name Untraceable, who seemed to have a very bored look on her face, almost as if she didn't want to be there.

Something told Misaki that she probably didn't.

"Alright," standing behind a podium, she lazily leaned against it while loosely gripping onto what Misaki assumed to be the slideshow remote. "I'm Untraceable, and I'll be giving all of you the information required to prepare you for the entrance exam which, as you all should know, is happening today. If any of you are having second thoughts, then please exit through this door beside me so we can get you situated and sent home safely."

Issei looked around to see if anyone left. Nobody did.

"...Thank god for that," Untraceable then clapped her hands together, "Alright, I'm not wasting anymore time. Here is how things will go down." Lightly tapping a button on the remote, the display screen shuffled to a different picture, which showed the layout of what appeared to be a large inner structure that seem to descend lower and lower… almost as if it was underground. It even seem to mimic a rocky underground bunker.

"This is the course of the exam. Your objective is to reach the bottom of it with enough points for you to be a part of Meiyo Academy." Untraceable grinned a devilish smirk. "You gain points by either evading the obstacles and enemies scattered throughout the building, or you can get physical and attempt to disarm them or even better, destroy them."

Untraceable then changed the slide to show different variations of humanoid robots dressed in tactical gear. "These are the standard bots that you'll have to deal with. Keep in mind that the further you get, the harder it will be for you to deal with them. Another thing to add is that these aren't the only thing you'll have to watch out for… but, I'll leave that as a surprise for all of you."

Issei's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, '_they look… very life-like…' _

"Now," Untraceable's face held a serious glare as she turned to face the children. "There are a few rules set in place, and it's important that you all follow them… your future chances of joining this school depend on it." Untraceable lifted herself from the podium to stand up straight. "Under no circumstances are you to attack any of the other examinees, accident or not. That should be obvious though. Secondly, teams are allowed, but if you are in one, make sure that you pull your weight. Otherwise, your team will suffer as well."

At this, small whispers could be heard throughout the audience. Misaki gulped nervously, "Well, it looks like we'll have no other choice but to do our best… as expected though." Misaki lightly nudged Issei's arm, gaining his attention. "Partners?"

Before Issei could reply, Untraceable continued, "Another thing I have to add is that there are two trial sites, which are Trial Site A and Trial Site B. Both sites have the same layout, but the enemies and obstacles present are slightly different." Untraceable looked to the crowd, "so whoever you were planning on teaming up with might not be in the same area as you."

'_Well,_' Misaki slumped into his seat, visibly disappointed. '_That complicates things…'_

"Lastly," Untraceable simply tossed the slide remote behind her lazily, a resounding crack echoing as it hit the wall. "There are **special** enemies down below that are no joke, but if you managed to defeat one of them, your entrance into the academy is guaranteed. Though, it all depends on if you can still walk afterwards…"

A lot of the audience froze up at Untraceable's words, nervously staring their neighbors. However, there were also members that seemed confident and even more determined hearing her utter these words.

"Aight," Untraceable sighed, "I'm about to head out, good luck on the exams... god knows y'all will need it." She then snapped her fingers, causing two doors similar to the one that had allowed them entrance into the building to pop into existence. "Your designated site should be printed on the arms of the seats you've sat in. Don't try to sneak into a site that you weren't meant to be in. We'll know!"

Both Misaki and Issei checked their chairs, and the former grimaced. "Well, it looks like this is where we part ways, Minamoto-san." Misaki then flashed the boy a bright smile. "Best of luck!"

Issei nodded in response, "Same to you, I hope to see you make it in." He then stood up to walk into the direction of Trial Site B. Misaki took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. '_Now… time to show the world just how much of a prince I can be!'_

"Wait!"

"Damn.." Untraceable mumbled slightly under her breath, raising her hand to her forehead. "Yes, ma'am? Any particular reason why you decided to speak now instead of when I was explaining everything?"

Misaki looked up to the higher levels of the auditorium, seeing a tall girl, possibly around Issei's height, with blue hair and very… cold and intimidating blue eyes to match. Waving her bob to the side, she bowed to the older woman. "Nikimura Hitomi, Untraceable-sensei. My deepest apologies for interrupting things, but I have a question regarding the entrance exam."

"Well, you didn't scream out to me for a conversation about my crippling depression." Untraceable stated bluntly. "What do you want?"

The girl, who introduced herself as Hitomi, simply stared at Untraceable for few seconds. Her gaze was so intense, Misaki was afraid that lasers would burst through them at any moment.

Finally, she spoke, "You covered the topic of the machines that we'll have to go through during the exam, but failed to mention how many points we must acquire. Not to be rude, but these things are important, ma'am."

Untraceable dumbly stares at the girl and finally rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't even know. Wonder-Weird— I mean, Wonder-Worlder said that it wouldn't be disclosed until everyone reached the end of the course… something about wanting it to be a surprise, I don't know.." Closing her eyes, Untraceable turned away from her. "Satisfied, doll?"

Hitomi looked as if she wanted to say something, her eye twitching for just a mere second, but nodded her head. "Yes, that is all. Thank you."

Untraceable slammed her hand down on the podium harshly. "Good, now GO! All of you! I wanna go HOME!"

* * *

Akui quietly observed his surroundings, taking in the enduring chaos building up around him. Several of the participants were being demolished by the robots down below from the rocky terrain he stood upon, hoping to stay hidden as to not bring any of the danger his way. He was confident that he'd be able to dispatch of most of the human-like bots laying waste to some of the weaker fighters, but he didn't want to risk hurting one of the other applicants and ruining his chances of making it into the school…

Another reason was that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did hurt an innocent being.

As he trekked along the trails, gradually slipping by any of the bots that stood guard around the perimeter, he noticed a lone bot standing in the distance, further away from the others. Seeing his chance, he quickly rushed to the bot preparing to unleash his Quirk.

'_I'm getting into this school… even if it kills me.. I'm not like him… not at all..'_

Unfortunately, before he could place a hand on the bot, Akui felt a heavy, metallic fist collided into his chin, having enough force to send the boy flying into the opposite direction. Quickly, Akui attempted to recover, but by the time he regained his focus, he felt a multitude of blows connect to his stomach in a rapid succession. Resisting the urge to vomit, Akui violently swiped his hand in the direction of the attack, praying that it would touch whatever was attacking currently. Instead, all the boy got was a hand full of air and what felt like a foot to the side of his jaw.

'_Goddamn it, what the fuck is this, and why is it so fast?!' _Akui clenched his jaw, looking upwards to finally see what was ambushing him. He steadied himself, prepared for whatever the assailant would dish out next.

One thing was blatantly obvious, this robot was nothing like the others down below. In fact, it was less of a robot and more of a… android. Almost every part of it resembled a living being, even more so than the others down below. Wearing what seemed to be protective armor, the machine gestured for the boy to attack him, almost in a taunting manner. Frustrated, Akui ran forward, planning to render the android to nothing but metallic bits.

However, as soon as his hand seemingly made contact with the head of the robot, it passed directly through the machine, and Akui's eyes widened before he felt the hands of the bot quickly grasp onto his arm and before he could get his bearings, he found himself swung directly over the shoulders of his adversary before harshly landing on the tip of a small yet rocky mound.

"Fuck!" Akui screamed from the sudden pain coursing through his body as he struggled to recover, and just like before, the android was on him. Akui felt the machine tightly wrap its arms around his waist and hoisting him up with inhuman strength. '_It's like he is purposefully keeping me from using my Quirk… almost as if it's familiar with it already… what the hell is this—' _Before Akui could finish his train of thought, he felt himself being propelled backwards, flying far out of the grip of the android by at least 14 feet and landing violently on the surface of the ground.

"Hck!" Akui hacked up a bit of blood as he tried to crawl in order to distance myself, but as he raised his knees to crawl, a swift kick landed directly in his side, causing him to fall once more. Akui rolled over onto his stomach to stare up at the android. '_There's no doubt about it… this thing's Quirk or ability is essentially…. Lemillion's… but, it looks like the drawbacks he had don't apply to this thing, and it's probably due to the fact that it's made by man..' _

Akui watched as the android reeled its fist back to launch it directly to his face, but before Akui could brace himself for the impact, he felt something grab him by the collar of his shirt and swiftly pull him out of the way of the attack. As Akui slid into a different direction, he managed to grab the leg of the bot that he attempted to attack before, and the robot was immediately destroyed.

Finally stopping behind a rock, Akui slowly leaned on the back of it and looked to the individual responsible for pulling him out of the line of fire. "Thanks, Kudzuruki-san. I was really getting my ass handed to me back there, heh.."

"Meh," A boy with messy black hair placed into a ponytail shrugged at the words spoken by Akui. "I mean, it's better for you to be the one to fight that thing than me. God knows I couldn't do anything with it.."

"C'mon," Akui lightly chuckled at his new companion's mundane speaking pattern. "Don't be like that, we both know that your Quirk really comes in _handy_." Looking from behind the rock, he noticed that the android was searching around the premises, no doubt actively looking for him.

"You know," Hibiya slightly huffed, "If I had a single yen for every time I've heard someone make a hand pun, I'd be able to buy all of Kanazawa and then some." Hibiya then gave Akui a deadpanned look. "So, if you could just, like… not? that'd be great."

Akui dismissively waved his hand, not taking his eyes off of the android. "Yeah, sorry for stepping on your toes…" He then slightly looked over to Hibiya, revealing his Cheshire smile. "Now, why don't you lend a helping _hand_ in coming up with a way to destroy or get passed this thing.

Hibiya exasperatedly sighed and looked over the rock alongside Akui. "God, I've barely known you for an hour, and I'm already feeling a headache coming on."

Akui silently laughed, "Be prepared for more in the near future."

* * *

**Hibiya ****Kudzuruki**

**Quirk: Secret Hand**

**With this Quirk, Hibiya essentially has an invisible hand that originates from the base of his shoulders that's both intangible and capable of stretching to long distances. The Quirk is not always active.**

* * *

She was alone. The pain from her previous injuries was starting to really flair up, and she couldn't help but wonder if continuing despite Untraceable's warning was a bad idea. Sometimes, she hated how utterly stubborn she could be at times. It would no doubt lead to the start of her official downfall somewhere down the line.

In front of her were hoards of bots quickly surrounding her as she stood calmly in the middle of them. She managed to pick of a few off the earlier ones without her Quirk, but she was well aware that just her hand-to-hand prowess wouldn't be enough to handle this mob.

Kaminaga quickly examined her surroundings and noticed a few loose structures hanging from the ceiling. Smirking, she stood up straight and posed arrogantly. "Come. Let me tell you all a little story." Immediately, the mob leaped into action and sped towards her, making her grin a bit larger.

Caution to avoid the incoming rubble, she sloppily performed two backflips before quickly mumbling a few sentences. "...As the gang of threatening robots came close to thy narrator, loose yet large pieces of granite rock fell from the ceiling.." just as soon as she finished her statement, rubble and debris rained upon the robots, effectively rendering them to nothing but scrap metal. Not wasting time to see if she successfully destroyed them all, Kaminaga hopped over the heap and continued onwards, walking with a noticeable limp.

Up ahead, she noticed what seemed to be a very large and threatening mech loaded with different types of weaponry. Silently, she attempted to ease around the machine, deciding that fighting it head-on would lead to a disaster. She quietly observed and placed a finger to her chin. If she could take the mech out, she'd definitely get into the school, and she wouldn't have to worry about fighting any more robots.

"HEY! MISTER BIG AND TERRIBLE! OVER HERE!"

'_Gods, who is this imbecile..' _But once Kaminaga looked into the direction of the poor fool that alerted the metallic behemoth, her jaw dropped in bewilderment. '_A-Amairyu-san?!'_

Sure enough, it was the same girl from the meeting point with the bubblegum-colored hair, a playful smile on her face as usual. "How about you come over here and show me how strong you really are!"

The mech wasted no time, steering its upper body to fire off large rockets directly in the direction of the short girl. Kaminaga closed her eyes, wincing slightly. "I can't watch this… this is gonna be a massacre.."

Amai giggled as she watched the rockets get closer before pulling what looked like a small piece of crystallized candy from her pockets and placing it within her mouth. Backing up slightly, she expeditiously raised her right hand, and Kaminaga saw that her arm was surrounded by what looked like… rock candy? Suddenly, the substance shattered and shot towards the missiles at a high velocity, causing them to explode upon being punctured. The blowback caused the mech to stumble slightly, almost losing its footing, but Amai wasn't done there. She then removed her shoes and socks to place her bare foot onto the ground.

Kaminaga stared in confusion for a few seconds before lightly squealing after feeling the terrain shake heavily before a large green spike broke through the surface and swiftly puncture the abdomen of the frightening mech, causing it to malfunction before sparking up and exploding.

Marveling at her work, Amai did a cute little dance, "Yosh! I did it! I actually did it! I knew—" Jumping slightly, she looked over to the left side of the room, finally noticing Kaminaga and gasping loudly. "Kinji-san!? Is that you!? Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're actually here!" Leaving her shoe behind, she ran over to greet the white-haired teen, wrapping her into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Kaminaga couldn't help but marvel at what Amai accomplished all on her own. '_She absolutely demolished that thing… it was supposed to be one of the harder ones and she didn't have to struggle at all…' _Coming to her senses, Kaminaga lightly patted Amai's back, making her purr slightly. "Uh… it's nice to see you too, Amairyu-san… you did a marvelous job against that behemoth.." Looking over at the mech, Kaminaga couldn't help but feel a bit bad for it despite it not being a living thing. "That's quite the power you have."

Finally releasing her, Amai pulled back to flash her an innocent smile, "Wow, you really think so?! It's called Confectionery, and whatever kind of candy I eat, I can alter and manipulate it to create offensive and defensive attacks!"

Kaminaga tilted her head, giving the girl an amused grin. "Well," She mumbled slightly, "It definitely fits you well, that's for sure."

Amai clapped her hands together. "Everyone tells me that!" Suddenly, Amai took in Kaminaga's appearance and stared worryingly. "Ne, Kinji-san? You don't look too good. Would you like to be partners for the entrance exam? With the both of us together, I'm sure we'll make it in!"

Kaminaga hesitantly looked at the shorter girl, thinking over her decision before nodding her head. "Yes, Amairyu-san. I would love to partner up with you."

"Yay!" Amai cheered, hopping on her heels at Kaminaga's acceptance. "Let me go get my shoe, and we'll be blitzing through this course in no time! Let's do this!"

As she ran off to get her shoe, Kaminaga couldn't help but smile. '_Yes… let's do that, Amairyu-san…'_

* * *

"_How do we know that the same thing won't happen to her? You and I both know it's possible.."_

"_I don't care, curse or no stupid fucking curse, she's our child and I won't have her locked away because of it!"_

"_Honey, you have to understand it's for the safety of everyone else.."_

"_What happened to the last one your family locked away…"_

"_..."_

"_Well?!"_

"…"

"_...that's what I thought.."_

* * *

She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Many of the bots attacked from all angles, and she could feel the effects of her Quirk reaching its limit. She didn't know what else to do. At this point, she was sure that she had enough points to make in into the school, but she couldn't be too sure.

Red liquid escaped from behind her closed left eye, and she felt it slowly roll down her left cheek as she stumbled awkwardly across the ground, desperately trying to will herself to the lower levels of the course.

As she pressed forward, a chill ran down her spine, and looked to the left just in time to see what looked like a medium-sized cannonball aimed directly to her spine. Quickly, she tried her best to regain her concentration from earlier and desperately sent the ball hurling backwards towards the attacker. The girl didn't have it in her to see if the ball hit its target, but judging by the loud crash and the sounds of circuits frying, it definitely hit SOMETHING.

"Huh," The girl smirked silently to herself, "that's another one down… I wouldn't be surprised if that was one of my last tries before my Quirk is useless." She then felt a burning sensation within both of her eyes, causing her to gasp slightly due to the sudden pain. "Yep.. definitely one of my last tries…"

"FUCK!"

A piercing scream from up above caused her to look up at the higher levels of the course where she noticed what looked like a tall boy in the grip of one of the robots before it hurled backwards as he fell hard against the ground. Squinting her eyes, the girl lightly gasped, realizing who the teenager was.

'_It's… him… the boy from the meeting spot..''_

* * *

"Ishikawa-san, fly me in closer! I might be able to get the drop on the one over there!" High above the course was Misaki, who was held up by his armpits high within the air by his newfound partner.

"Right." The deep, yet soft voice of the girl resounded in Misaki's ear as she cautiously evaded all of the incoming projectiles being fired off by the machines down below. Spotting her target, she used her wings to muster up as much speed as she could to get in closer to the main robot among the bunch.

'_Yosh, I'm glad that I was able to partner up with someone who can fly… getting up close to this thing would've been a hassle otherwise..' _Misaki braced himself for his incoming fall, slightly worried about the plan failing. '_Jeez, I hope this works..'_

Finally above one of the larger machines, which almost resembled a guard dog in appearance, Aratani released Misaki as he descended upon the seemingly unsuspecting mech. As he fell, a bright light could be seen beaming from the middle of his unbuttoned shirt, emanating from his chest. He made sure to conserve as much sunlight as he could, and now was as good a time as any to make use of it. Pulling his fist back, he fell directly onto the bot and punched his lit up fists directly into his back.

Immediately, the heat radiating from his knuckles allowed it to swiftly burn through the metal of the machine, burning through circuits and its core and making the dog-like machine howl almost as if it was actually in intense pain. As it began to shake vigorously, desperately trying to remove the blonde, Misaki quickly jumped from its back and cleanly threw punches to its legs, rendering the machine immobile.

"Phew," Misaki sighed in relief after seeing that his plan was a success, "That got my blood pumping.." Looking up, he flashed Aratani a thumbs up. "Oi, Ishikawa-san! It worked! I managed to take it out!"

Hearing this, Aratani nodded, her long, navy-blue hair blowing as she descended towards the blonde. "I saw. Great work. Though, we should probably keep moving soon, it wouldn't be a good idea to just stand around and celebrate for too long." Landing on her feet, she walked away from Misaki, leaving him with a look of disappointment.

'_Jeez, she's so hard to talk to.. it's literally like speaking to a rock.' _Shaking his head lightly, Misaki followed behind the taller girl, rolling his eyes for a split second. "Sure thing, Ishikawa-san…"

* * *

Things were looking good.

Kamui was sure that he had everything under control.

Until he didn't.

"Damn it, I should've known that such an open clearing would've lead to trouble, but I had to rush out anyway like the fool I am…" Directly behind the sprinting boy were gigantic mechs that closely resembled moles as the ground shook violently due to them relentlessly digging through the ground and driving towards him.

Kamui angrily reached into his pockets to pull out a stick of gum and place it into his mouth, chewing it up as quickly as his jaws would allow him. Exhaling, a cool burst of freezing air erupted from his mouth, cooling the area around him as he kept running. Satisfied with the temperature, Kamui then pulled out a second piece as well, this time feeling heat within the insides of his cheeks. Once Kamui felt like he had enough built up to proceed with his attack, he skidded to a stop and inhaled, waiting patiently for the large machines to get close.

'_Damn, I hope this works..' _Once they were within ten feet of him, he unleashed a wave of heat that expanded the cool air around him. Immediately, a powerful flame burst from his mouth, completely swallowing one of the machines whole as it burned throughout the mole-like mech in seconds. Noticing the others, Kamui changed the direction of the flame to the others, causing them to ignite as well.

Seeing the machines burn brought a look of hope to Kamui's face, '_Well, that's taken care of..' _

_**SCREECH**_

Hearing this, Kamui looked around to see where exactly the scream came from, but when he found the source of the noise, his blood ran cold. Directly behind the ones taken out by his flame, a single mech that was the same as the others, but double the size, screamed and wailed as the fire coursed through its body. Along with this was a noise that sounded similar to… a bomb.

His ruby red eyes widened in horror, Kamui quickly turned into the opposite direction, desperately trying to get as far from the mech as humanly possible. However, the large machine entered into an animalistic charge and hopped frighteningly high into the air, sailing directly above the boy.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kamui desperately tried to pull out another stick of gum before the soaring mole-like machine could touch down, the beeping getting increasingly louder.

Finally placing the gum into his mouth, Kamui turned around.

Unfortunately for him, it was too late.

"SHI—"

_**BOOM**_

A large explosion tore through the area, metallic debris flying in different directions, and the impact sent the teenager's body flying.

* * *

It was a school that he'd heard quite a bit about from his guardians. Honestly, he didn't see what was so special about the academy in the first place, but those people insisted that he'd try to turn his life around. It was whatever. It was better than being in juvie or beating the literal shit out of homeless people for food. The streets were never kind to him.

Still, there was one thing that he enjoyed doing on the streets and in juvie that he could no longer do in the custody of these overly religious fuckwads. Fighting. He hadn't done it in so long that it hurts. Looking down to see the blood of someone else's paint your knuckles, the thrill of knowing that one of you wouldn't remain the same, physically or mentally, ever again afterwards. It gave him an itch and an intoxicating high that he could never rid himself of.

It excited him.

He loved it.

He missed it.

Heroes. It was once a dream of his to grow up and fight murderers and villains and save the lives of civilians, but those days were far behind him. Now, he could care less about anyone's safety. As long as he got to bust up the heads of scumbags, he'd be alright.

However, he had to make sure that he didn't get too carried away like last time. After all, he didn't wanna end up getting charged with aggravated assault or worse, murder. He had no doubts that the authorities wouldn't be as kind to him this time around.

Underground heroes… they didn't have to play by the rules, if you really think about it. God knows he's been putting a lot of thought into it for the longest time. Now, out of all of the other former inmates, _he _was the one chosen?

Yeah.

"This is gonna be fun…"

* * *

**Okay! There's that! Now, I see that a lot of you loved Wonder-Worlder, and I'm really glad to hear that! All credit goes to my brother, Bearfacington for creating him! I… don't really have much else to say. :'D Don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you haven't already! See ya~**


	5. Fighter

**I feel really good about this one~ I personally feel that this chapter is a huge improvement over the last one in terms of action! Also, I just wanted to let some of you know that I'm adding OCs to Class 1-B! I PROMISE that they'll have a prominent role in the story later on! With that being said, enjoy! **

* * *

**-Chapter 3 - Fighter-**

_"Mom_,_ I'm heading out, don't call my phone for anything."_

"_I don't give a shit, get the fuck out of here if you want."_

"_Honestly, I think it's pathetic that you take your petty issues with dad out on me."_

"_What the hell did you just say, you little shit?"_

"_You heard me, don't act like you didn't." _

"_If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have to deal with having a bastard child like you!"_

"_I wasn't the one who told you to fuck him! That was a decision that you made when you parted those hairy legs open for him!"_

"_If you say one more word, I will fucking kill you.."_

"_Was it worth it? How big was he? Did he at least last a while? Did he spank you while he did you in? It would explain those stretch marks on that fat ass of yours."_

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BEFORE YOU CAME OUT OF MY FUCKING WOMB, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DOGSHIT!"**_

"_With pleasure, you old hag. It fucking reeks of cigarettes in here because of you…"_

"_**GET. OUT. YOU LITTLE BITCH."**_

* * *

Tired eyes scrutinizingly scanned the rock-strewn sector, eyes bloodshot beyond belief. Adding to the reddish look, a baleful gleam was present within her purple irises as she licked her chapped lips in anticipation. Quietly, she counted a total of fifteen mechanized warriors guarding the area, all of which were tightly packed in an impenetrable formation. Slightly brushing her messy bangs from her face, the malicious smile of a pale-skinned girl was revealed as she contemplated her options carefully. The girl was confident that she'd be able to blitz past them with ease, but she was yearning to try her hand at ranking up points by demolishing the automations all by herself. Silently pulling the hood of her black jacket over her head, the sickly looking teenager swiftly moved between boulders, her movements similar to a cat rapidly closing in on a small animal.

Getting closer, she opened the palm of her hands as the distance between her and one of the machines briskly vanished. '_You're so fucking done.' _Before the robot could turn towards the girl, all five fingers were placed on the head of it. Pieces of the automation's head crumbled as it tried to throw off the assailant, but she managed to sidestep the misplaced jab by inches, never letting the head of the bot go as she almost danced around the machine. Abruptly, the head broke apart into small pieces as the lower half of their body hit the floor. Knowing she didn't have time to celebrate, the hooded teenager quickly evaded the attacks from the other automations, her hands making contact with as many of the machines as she could manage.

Believing to be in control, the girl bent low to perform a fluid leg sweep on multiple bots and picked up several of the cantles removed from the automations before moving backwards. Gaining a fair amount to distance, she began to mold the pieces together, moving as fast as she could before the mob could swarm her once more. Successfully, the girl managed to create something similar to a sharpened metal staff and continued with her assault on the machine. One by one, all of the metallic figures fell to the ground in a heap. The keen edges of the staff cut neatly through the solid metal of the automations as the young twirled the weapon with minimal effort. During this, the girl used her Quirk to weaken several of the limbs belonging to the robots in order to completely destroy them, effortlessly crippling the machines.

"Seriously?" She laughed lightly as she finished off a few of the automations crawling towards her in a desperate attempt to attack the hooded teenager. "I expected a lot more from this weird ass school, and all they have to offer me is a bunch of fucking low-level trash?" Kicking the head off of the remaining bot, she scoffed in disappointment. Turning on her heels, she continued on her venture towards the bottom of the course, her once wicked eyes slowly lowering into a more disinterested gaze.

"I swear, you think you have a decent challenge, but it's always just some low-ranking bottom feeders." Scratching away at her rough neck due to agitation, the girl sighed heavily, seeing that there were seemingly no other automations in sight. "Man, I need something better, and I need it pronto." Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, her mind coming to an annoying thought.

"Weren't those things meant for Trial Site A?" Feeling an ominous aura filling the vicinity, every single strand of hair on her body stood up as she cautiously looked around her surroundings. Instinctively, she kept her palms open just in case. '_Something just isn't right here.." _

_**ROOOOOOAAAAAR**_

Suddenly, clusters of the environment began to break apart in several places, knocking the sickly looking girl off balance as she hastily searched for whatever was causing the destruction. Turning around, she immediately had the wind knocked out of her by a large object that swung wildly, hammering into her abdomen with tremendous force. Failing to achieve a smooth landing, her back collided with the walls of the course, blood flying from her mouth as she descended to the harsh ground. Ringing was present in her hearing, and she could barely make out what exactly hit her, but it greatly resembled an enormous, rocky arm.

Pain was present throughout the entirety of her body, and she was sure that a few of her ribs were broken. Nevertheless, the skinny girl pushed her way through the pain and attempted to stand on her feet. Unfortunately, the dizziness made it difficult for her so she only managed to make it to her knees. As the blur of her vision slowly drifted away, the sight she witnessed made her usually sleepy eyes widen in horror.

It was a large rock golem, that was obvious and it usually wouldn't have shocked her that much, but the appearance of it was very deformed. It was purely a monstrosity. The heads of the golem blended into different areas of its body, and the arms were overly large and possessed large shards of what she assumed to be granite protruding from different areas. As for its size, it was easily around the size of a three story house. It was ugly, there was no other way for her to describe it. The build of it easily took up half of the area, completely blocking off the path that expanded behind the behemoth.

"_Fucking thing looks like a Dark Souls boss." _The girl's eyes wandered across the rocky terrain, wondering where the creature could've came from without her noticing it. Looking towards the area she stood in earlier, the ground was completely shattered to pieces. Whatever was there before was merely a memory now. '_Fucker broke through the floor… I guess this is what we're gonna have to deal with.'_

Feeling the pain coursing through her lower torso, she decided that attacking the rocky beast head on was a bad idea. She desperately tried to bring her lanky and nimble body upwards to stand but could just bring her legs up, her upper body hunched over from the excruciating pain she felt within her stomach.

Before she could even meet the eyes of the mountainous behemoth with her own, it leaped high into the air, positioning itself to land a demolishing blow upon the girl. Acting on pure instinct alone, she blitzed out of the way of the descending monstrosity, her adrenaline allowing her to power through the pain of her broken ribs.

However, things didn't go as planned as the rippling effect caused by falling creature made her lose her footing and violently roll away from the previously intact spot.

'_Fucking hell, I should've just kept quiet!' _Her body slid towards a lower part of the environment where a multitude of spikes loomed waiting to puncture any and everything that fell upon them. "Is this school trying to actually kill us?!" The purple eyes of the girl watered greatly as she urgently tried to grasp a hold of something in order to stop her descent, but her Quirk made it far too difficult.

'_Leave it to my bitch of a mother to have sex with some lunatic who can't even hold a fucking cup.' _Luckily, the girl spotted the staff from before falling downwards along with her. Immediately, she grabbed the weapon and thought out a way to keep herself from being pierced like a kebab. '_Thank god for plot convenience.' _

Seeing her chance, the hooded girl stabbed the weapon into the slope, abruptly halting her fall in the process. Directly below her was the death trap, the sharp edges of the rocky protrusions pointing upwards as they also beckoned for her to fall. Using her Quirk on one end of the staff, she carefully removed the back of the weapon to quickly mold the metallic construct into a smaller yet sharper version. Feeling the singular piece of metal slightly come undone from the slope, she hastily stabbed the other one into it.

Like a monkey, she climbed using the sharp ends with grace and accuracy, never missing a single hit. Her breathing became heavy as she gasped loudly in order to keep herself from passing out due to sheer exhaustion. Up above, she could hear the guttural roars coming from the beast that almost sent her to the realms of the afterlife.

'_That thing is both fast and strong…' _A feeling that she hadn't experienced in a long time began to resurface as she continued her ascension to the safer part of the course. Fear. '_I gotta come up with something fast.'_

A chill surged through her spine as the girl got higher, and she realized that the rampaging behemoth's roars grew silent for a bit. She felt a large burst of wind from her left side and found herself being grabbed brutally by the hand of the rocky monster.

"This thing waited for me the entire time!?" the hood hiding her messy hair was removed by wind currents as the rocky beast swung her at a high velocity. Her eyes were almost bulging from her head as she grew sick from the speed at which she was being swung at. '_If it lets go of me, I'm gonna be a goddamn stain on the wall!'_

Replacing the fear that enveloped her mind before, a much darker feeling arose from within the teenager. Anger. Everything was going so well for her until this point. She'd finally found a special place that would allow someone like her to achieve her goals of becoming a hero without the judgements and ridicule. Now, this enormous beast was going to steal this opportunity away from her?

This wouldn't do.

This wouldn't do at **all. **

The pale skinned teenager closed her eyes, feeling her inner turmoil boil over as she gritted her teeth. Slowly, her expression morphed into a sinister snarl, and her eyes broke open maniacally. "Are you having fun, you dumb rock?"

Uncurling her hand as much as she could while in the grasp of the monstrosity, she placed all five of her fingers on the surface of its enclosed palm. At first, it seemed as if the beast wasn't phased in the slightest, but the beaten and battered girl knew better as she laughed venomously at the monster's ignorance. "Let's see how much fun you'll have with one fucking arm, you ugly amateur!" Loud cracks could be heard as the arm severed greatly, causing the beast to finally stop swinging the assailant.

Suddenly, the arm shattered and dissolved into tiny pieces, and the monster let out a thunderous roar of agony. Having destroyed the arm of the enemy, the girl fell to the ground, struggling to regain her composure. A bile of vomit rose from her throat as she struggled to recover from the dizziness. Looking at the disgusting puddle, she wiped away the blood and spit dribbling from the corners of her mouth. Her face contorted in a look of glee and ecstasy, breathlessly laughing as she watched the enormous creature stampeded in a circle.

"What a baby… don't worry, it'll be over soon." The girl didn't even attempt to stand due to her grievous injuries. Instead, she placed her hands on the ground, making sure that the monster was in her line of sight. Almost immediately, large pieces of the ground began to break off, creating a trench-like hole that quickly traveled in a straight line to the massive creature during his meltdown. The floor underneath it collapsed, making the thing fall inside of it. All the while, the girl made sure to use her other hand so the flooring under her wouldn't suffer the same fate.

'_Game __**over**_…'

Before the creature could reach out from the hole with the undamaged arm, the ghostly pale girl quickly used her Quirk to reform the ground. As the fixes moved in a similar fashion to the damage that came before it, the pit containing the monstrosity closed up, effectively crushing the powerhouse.

_**ROOO-**_

"Shut the fuck up, will ya?" With a final bone-rattling crunch, the beast was no more than a distant memory.

**Kuzureru Shimura**

**Quirk: Crumble**

**Crumble allows Kuzureru to break apart any organic or inorganic object by using her hands. These objects fall into fragments and lumps that can be melded and manipulated to form different shapes and even weapons for her to use!**

"Damn, I'm exhausted…" the damage done to her wiry body caused Kuzureru to topple over, her eyelids feeling heavy as she struggled to stay awake. "I have to get to the last level though." Kuzureru struggled to get up, and every time she felt her insides jump at the sharp pain within her stomach. The adrenaline had worn off, and the agonizing torture traveled throughout her body.

Kuzureru was completely immobile...

She could feel herself shutting down...

Barely a minute after she conquered the rock monster, she passed out from her injuries. As she closed her eyes, only one thought crossed her mind.

'_This blows more than the bitch I live with…'_

* * *

Whistling could be heard echoing through the caves of the trial site, mimicking the tune of a popular rap song. The sounds came from the mouth of a tall boy with thick, indigo curls as he used a single finger to brush his away from his left hair.

"Whoa, dudes! These damn boulder babies ain't a joke, I'll tell ya hwhat!" Iburu lifted his right hand to his eyes, causally admiring the excruciating damage done to it as it bled profusely. "Hand machine is broke, I probably should've done something besides One Punch after my clone got yeeted out of existence."

The attire worn by the boy was… interesting to say the least. Black crocs decorated in flames were housing his feet, which were clothed in pinkish tube socks. As for his shirt, an anime female was printed on the front side, and even the purest of fools could see the look of ecstasy and pleasure etched on her face and comprehend what the design was alluding to. To finish it off, a part of camo shorts clothed the lower half of his body.

It was an eyesore. Plain and simple.

"Eh, it's all good though, I'm getting further and further to where I need to be!" Fixing his baseball cap, which had the sentence 'Stop, that's not what tentacles are for!' embroidered in white writing in the front, Iburu continued to whistle in excitement.

"I knew that I picked the right outfit to wear today, that Untraceable woman was totally feeling ya boy!" Thinking back on the encounter with the jade-haired Pro Hero, he laughed in delight. "She thought that putting on a look of disgust would dissuade me, but those big tiddies don't lie, she was definitely feeling me!"

"_Damn, girl! You're looking like a snack and a half, how are you out here looking this THICC? Green herosuit, green eyes, green hair and the waist of a perfectly shaped pear!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_You've got five seconds to get the fuck out of my face before I knee your nuts into your stomach."_

"Tsunderes be weird, yo." Iburu briefly removed his hat from his head to scratch his head, smirking while doing so. "It must be exhausting to keep up such a chilly exterior all of the time."

'_It's not like I do myself any favors though...' _A flash of sadness could be seen within his indigo-colored eyes as he trekked through the course a bit slowly. The cheeky smile from before devolved into a melancholic stare. "Hehe… yeah, I definitely don't do myself any favors at al-"

Feeling himself almost trip over something heavy, Iburu looked down to see the body of a pale-skinned girl sprawled out on the ground, obviously unconscious. Judging by her roughed up appearance and the destruction of the environment surrounding her, Iburu guessed that she had to deal with one of the stronger enemies within the cave.

Chuckling to himself, he bent down to pick the girl up and placed her over his shoulders. "Alright, you grimy but gorgeous looking gal!" A moan of pain could be heard erupting from her throat as she felt pressure on her broken ribs, but the boy confused it for something else. "Lolmao, calm down… let's get you some help… and some lotion, you're inexplicably ashy!"

Feeling the pain shifting within her, Kuzureru's eyes opened slightly, looking towards whoever was holding her, eyes foggy beyond belief. "Who the…"

* * *

"_So far, everything has been going well!" A rambunctious voice squealed, harming the eardrums of anyone who was around to hear it. "As always, you did a great job announcing the rules for the Entrance Exams, Untraceable-san!"_

"_You and I both know that I half-assed that shit, stop with the bad sarcasm, Wonder-Weirder." Untraceable types away at her phone screen, almost paying no attention to the flamboyant male standing across from her. "Seriously, you need to get Olé to host these things, I'm not exactly a pep rally type."_

_Wonder-Worlder merely giggled at her response. "Well, Olé is supposed to handle our students at the bottom of the course, and god knows that Korrupt wouldn't have been a good option." Strutting over towards the attractive woman, he performed a bow that was so low, Untraceable wondered how his spine didn't snap in half. "Your personality is refreshing, and it's the very thing that grasped my attention when I saw you!"_

_Bringing his scrawny body back up, Wonder-Worlder stuck out his tongue as he adjusted his derby hat. "I nearly fell in love at the sight of your brash attitude, nonchalant demeanor and excessive vulgarity!" He then clasped his hands together, staring into Untraceable's face with starry eyes. "I simply had to have you as a key member of this school, you spice things up!"_

"_...crack?"_

_Wonder-Worlder's eyes bulged, "What?"_

"_Crack?" Untraceable repeated in a rather dull fashion. "Is that it? Is that what you smoke? You smoke crack?"_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" _The thunderous laughter echoed throughout the room, making Untraceable promptly cover her ears to protect her ear drums._

_Untraceable glared at the humored male, impatiently waiting for him to stop laughing. Some of the staff members could be seen nervously exiting the room, no doubt in fear of what the headmaster would do. Untraceable noticed and released a tired sigh, 'Bruh…'_

"_Gods, you're just the best, Untraceable-san! No, I don't smoke crack, I'm more of a heroin guy myself!" Before Untraceable could question him, Wonder-Worlder quickly dismissed the conversation. "Anywho, I didn't call you here to discuss how I get my highs…" An inauspicious smirk spread across his face, revealing his rows of sharp teeth slightly. "I call you… because I have some news for you… come closer."_

_Untraceable grimaced, sizing the cartoonish man up. "I'd rather not."_

"_Nonsense!" Sliding over to her side in an overly dramatic fashion, Wonder-Worlder whispered into Untraceable's ear. As he spoke, Untraceable's expression became more and more exasperated. Once he finished, he backed up to take in her reaction, which wasn't pleasant._

_Finally, she spoke. "Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"_I'm afraid that the jokes end here, mademoiselle." Wonder-Worlder spoke rather sternly, dropping his usual over-the-top antics completely. "Looking over everything, you're the best candidate for a position such as being a homeroom teacher." _

_As quickly as it left, Wonder-Worlder's smile brightened again. "Besides, I'm sure the kiddos will absolutely love you and your rather… unique personality!" _

_Untraceable sighed and nodded apprehensively to the headmaster but one thought raced through her mind, and it truly expressed how much she hated this decision._

'_...Fuck them kids…'_

* * *

Issei's legs stretched, leapfrogging over the rocky head of an enemy, which resembled a serpent as it slithered to take a bite from the tall boy. However, the lower end of its tail managed to twirl and knock him a few feet away. Thinking quickly, Issei spun his body to position himself in order to place his feet against the surface of a nearby pillar. Immediately, he ricocheted from the structure, flying directly towards the serpent once more as his fist enlarged to launch a destructive punch to the head of the beast.

The serpent hissed loudly at the hit but it only staggered slightly from the blow. Swiftly, the snake-like bruiser coiled it's tail around Issei's right arm, effectively holding him in place in order to stop Issei from attacking.

However, Issei smirked lightly and proceeded to stretch his legs out to keep from being held in the air. He then backed away from the creature, expanding his trapped arm while doing so. Seeing his chance, he swung his stretched arm while dragging the serpent with him. Feeling the creature's grip loosening slightly, he brought the arm back to rapidly fly towards him and out of the grip of the creature.

The serpent went flying through the air, hitting the surface of a wall and causing a thunderous smack that shook the course violently. Meanwhile, Issei's body was sent backwards from the blowback of his arm, grimacing from the slight pain in his shoulders. '_Ouch?' _

From the landing zone of the creature, a massive swarm of smaller serpents slithered away from the spot and towards Issei, all of them hell-bent on hurting the teen. Preparing himself, Issei held up his fist for his next move. '_Alright, let's try this move out… I wonder if I should throw an Ora-Ora or two in… nah.' _

Once the creatures were close enough, Issei proceeded with his attack. His fists flew with precision, hammering rapid blows fell upon them rendering most of them into mere rubble and nothing else. One by one, they all broke into mere dust. As they came, Issei could feel himself growing tired from the relentless speed at which his arms were moving. Finally, he destroyed the last of the rocky creatures and fell on his bottom from exhaustion.

**Issei Minamoto**

**Quirk: Elastibody**

**Elastibody gives Issei the ability to stretch and control his body as if it were made completely out of rubber. When activated, the entirety of his body gains gum-like properties inside and out!**

"Ok, I think that's the end of that…" Wiping away the perspiration on his forehead, Issei stood up on wobbly legs, attempting to go further. Slowly, he regained his sense of balance and kept walking.

_**SWOOOOOOOOSH**_

Hearing and feeling the wind behind him build up in intensity, Issei stopped dead in his tracks before looking over his shoulder to see all of the pebbles from the broken enemies swarm and spin into a large tornado, the wind coming from it suddenly burst towards Issei, causing him to fly backwards as he rolled along the ground. '_Oh boy..' _

Looking towards the giant twister once more, his eyes bulged at the sight of the dust slowly beginning to reform the body of the large serpent from earlier. '_Seriously? I gotta fight this thing again?'_

Finally standing at its giganteus height, the creature roared in the face of Issei, almost as if it laughed at him for thinking it was over. Gritting his teeth, Issei glared at the creature ready to do battle once more. However, the creature slammed into him at a speed that was much too fast for him to survey. All at once, the creature pounded him through the walls of the course, clenching onto the boy with its jagged teeth.

Issei immediately coughed out a splash of blood, feeling the brutal impact from the vicious attack and groaning loudly at being the serpent's personal chew toy. Desperately, he pulled his hand out of the beast and stretched it to grab at a nearby hanging handle in an attempt to pull himself out of the mouth of the serpent.

Unfortunately for him, he missed by several meters as the serpent chewed away at his elastic body, shaking vigorously like an aggressive dog with a dead kitten. At this point, Issei was struggling to stay awake, barely able to keep his eyes open from fatigue. '_Welp… I guess some of my sisters were right…'_

However, as Issei began to succumb to his fate, he failed to notice that the movements coming from the rocky serpent slowly decreased, almost as if it was drunk. Another thing was that it seemed to almost shrink in size. After the grip of the rocky serpent's canines loosened, Issei slowly rolled out of its mouth and onto the ground, his body was stretched out and bruised in several places.

Using what little energy he had left, he looked to see what exactly caused the monster to release him. '_Huh…'_

The serpent had shrunk to the size of a full-fledged human, lazily attempting to wiggle out of the grip of a girl whose icy stare told the boy all that he needed to know about her. Even in his battered state, he could practically feel the icy aura surrounding her.

"It's a good thing that I managed to get here when I did." Tightening her grip, Hitomi's gaze sharpened as she repositioned herself to finish off the struggling creature. "It looked as if you were planning on actually killing this boy, which is a crime that I refuse to let slide." Snapping backwards, the girl ferociously slammed the poor creature into the ground, completely shattering it to pieces.

**Hitomi Nikimura **

**Quirk: Size Grip**

**This Quirk allows Hitomi to change the size of any person or object as long as she can get a good grip on it or even hug it! The more strength put into the grip, the easier it'll be for her to change the size of the object or person!**

Hitomi silently dusted off the rubble, sneering at the pathetic pile in disgust. Pointedly clicking her tongue, she calmly walked towards Issei, giving him a look of indifference. "Are you alright?"

"Uh.." Issei hesitantly looked up to her, unable to process what exactly just happened. Slowly, he raised his hand to her, signaling for her to help him up. "I think so, yeah… thanks."

"There is no need for you to thank me," However, Hitomi either didn't get the message or completely ignored the gesture as she walked away from Issei with her eyes closed. "I will say that you should probably pay more attention next time though."

As she walked away, Issei sighed heavily at the girl's cold demeanor. '_What is wrong with her… I guess I'll have to crawl myself to the bottom now…'_

* * *

As sad as he was to admit it, Yuuto felt absolutely hopeless. His eyes were swollen beyond belief, meaning that he couldn't use his Quirk as effectively, and almost all of his offense was no match for any of the enemies down below. Martial arts could only take him so far, and his limbs were on fire from his attempts to kick and punch away at the guards and their solid exteriors.

He could feel his bruised eyes tear up slightly at a depressing realization. One that he didn't want to come to terms with. One that he was fully aware from the very beginning but wanted to be false.

'_My Quirk is just… useless…'_

He remembered earlier on when Untraceable went over most of the enemies that would be present down. The anxiety that filled his entire being almost made him throw up. He had hoped to make it to the bottom of the course by causally slipping past all of the enemies. Unfortunately, the drop of a pebble brought forth the robots. Once they were gone, the rock monsters came. With every fiber of his being, Yuuto fought as hard as he could, utilizing every fighting technique he had imprinted with his brain with Picture Perfect.

Sadly, it wasn't enough.

The inner despondency that Yuuto felt hurt more than any of the injuries he had sustained. The feeling of hopelessness clawed away at his heart, and it took a lot of willpower to not just permanently shut down.

All of the anime series that he had watched over the years gave him this feeling that underdogs were capable of succeeding, no matter what stood in their way. Telling lessons of how if you simply believe in your own strength, you could overcome anything. Being the absolute fool he was, Yuuto believed it. He truly did.

Now, here he was. Reality giving him a heavy punch to his gut, making him realize that this wasn't an anime, and life was only going to get harder for him if he managed to make it into this school in the first place. At this point, Yuuto was confident that he wasn't going to make it.

He'd seen all of the strong Quirks belonging to some of the examinees. First, a person with a stretchy body similar to Luffy's power and another person who could seemingly create attackers by playing charades. So many extraordinary Quirks, and every single one of them put his in the dirt with ease.

"I should've just tried for something more realistic…" Yuuto's chest heaved as the sadness within him was starting to break free. "I… I knew from the very beginning that this was absolutely impossible… but I did it anyway." Yuuto hiccuped as tears began to pool out of his injured eyes, blurring his vision even more than before.

_**HISS**_

Yuuto's cries increased immediately as he heard the sounds of what seemed to be another enemy up ahead, but he was emotionally and physically drained. He couldn't fight on anymore. What would be the point? If he did, he'd get demolished in his injured state. Being unable to use his Quirk only made this worse for him. Not even bothering to look up at whatever was in front of him, Yuuto fell to his swollen knees in misery.

"Just… get it over with…" Silently, Yuuto waited for the creature to do whatever it wanted to do, seeing no point in trying to stop it. However, nothing came. Instead, all Yuuto heard was the stomping from the creature quiet down and a soft and innocent voice.

"Are… you okay?"

Yuuto immediately looked up to whoever was speaking, and a slight whimper escaped his lips when he saw who was speaking to him.

The girl was pretty small and petite in appearance, and Yuuto had to admit that she was rather cute in appearance. Her black eyes stared down towards Yuuto, seemingly full of worry for the black-haired boy.

"Oh! I-I okay! I mean, I'm okay!" Yuuto stood up, hurriedly wiping away the tears falling from his eyes and trying to regain his usually calm composure. "T-Thank you for asking though."

The girl then smiled cutely at Yuuto in response. "Well, it's nice to meet you!" She then placed her hand over her heart to introduce herself. "I'm Ohara Shizuki, and I was wondering if you'd like to partner up since you seem to be in rather bad shape at the moment!" Her voice was very exuberant and it seemed like she was speaking hundred miles per hour to Yuuto. "It'll be easier for the both of us, would it not?"

Yuuto then remembered the girl from earlier. Shizuki was the girl that was making gestures with her Quirk to fight enemies. '_Her Quirk is really cool… much better than mine..' _Yuuto sighed in response. "Uh… I'm sorry, Ohara-san… I'm afraid that as I am now, I'm completely useless." The boy pointed to his blackened eyes solemnly. "My Quirk relies heavily on my vision, and I got roughed up pretty badly by some of the enemies before… it's not like it matters, my Quirk is almost useless in combat anyway—"

"Stop that."

Yuuto's eyes widened as much as they could at the sudden change in demeanor from the bubbly girl. "Huh?"

For a brief second, an angered expression was seen on Shizuki's face before she abruptly switched back to her cutesy nature from before. "I said that you should stop!" Patting his shoulder, she helped him to stand up. "No Quirk is useless, and you shouldn't let a little beating change that!"

Helping him up, Yuuto hesitantly stood up to look at the young girl, wondering if he had just imagined her change in demeanor from before. "Well, if you insist… I'll do my best."

Shizuki happily clapped her hands together. "Yosh! What's your name?" Turning her head, she curiously examined the boy. After all, she knew that he was crying before despite his feeble attempts to hide it, and she was fully aware of the reason. Plus, he seemed trustworthy.

"Tomoyuki Yuuto, it's nice to meet you." Deciding to dismiss what had just occurred, he nodded slightly to the girl to show his appreciation. "I'll gladly work alongside you, and I'll be as useful as I can be."

Shizuki silently squealed in delight at his acceptance. "Great! Well, then we should be going now, come on!"

* * *

"Ahhhh, this was so much fun, and it is just getting started!" Leaving a trail of fire and burning golems in his wake was a young boy with bright orange hair that matched the flames burning away at the enemies. He stood at a rather tall height, with an unusual dressing attire that would make Wonder-Worlder smile with glee.

"Ah, I simply can't wait to meet my fellow students and show them all of my magical creations!" Noticing an incoming rocky dog-like creature sprinting towards him at a breakneck speed, Akio nearly squealed in joy. "Aw, a cute doggo wants to join in the fun!" With complete control and dexterity, he crafted a toy resembling that of a dog's bone.

"Well, come along and get your treat!" Akio tossed the bone directly towards the dog and as soon as it caught the bone, a medium-sized explosion destroyed the poor creature, the wind from the occurrence blowing directly into Akio's smiling face.

"Oh dear, I suppose that one was rather defective.." The whimsical boy feigned disappointment as he saw the aftermath of the explosion. "Oh well, I suppose there is always a next time!"

Continuing onwards, Akio hummed a tune that was similar to that of a music box. As he walked, he looked back at the wreckage caused entirely by him with a quizzical look. Looking at it all, he was absolutely positive that he had just secured a spot within the school, and he felt rather proud.

'_This will be such a wonderful experience…'_

**Akio Yamamoto**

**Quirk: Toymaker**

**Toymaker gives Akio an innate knowledge about making toys and allows him to give whatever toy he creates unusual and anomalous properties.**

* * *

"Darling, you'll love this school, and we're glad that you've chosen to pursue a career at the same academy that me and your mother attended in our youth!" Sitting in a spacious dining room were two older women and a young teenager with golden blonde hair tied into two messy knots.

"Damn right we are!" One of the women slammed their fist down on the dining table, dangerously close to almost breaking it into mere splinters from the heavy impact. She had curly black hair that was styled into an undercut and possessed a rather muscular physique. "I only want the best for my baby girl, and Meiyo Academy is definitely the right place!"

"Mosu, please refrain from slamming your fist on the table so harshly all of the time, we might be Pro Heroes, but the material used to make this table doesn't come cheap, you know." The second woman calmly straightened her long and somewhat spiky hair to reveal her dreamy purple eyes to stare disapprovingly at her lover.

"Hehe.." Mosu chuckled nervously at the stern gaze of the beautiful woman. "Sorry Kokoro, I'm just really proud of our baby girl!" Mosu then looked over to their adopted daughter once more. "I mean, you can't tell me that you aren't just as excited as I am, right?"

Kokoro silently shook her head at her lover's attics but smiled softly. "Yes, I am… but you don't see me knocking down the walls and breaking furniture, do you?"

Mosu smirked flirtatiously at Kokoro in response. "Well, maybe when we're in the be—" Instantly, Kokoro glared viciously at Mosu, effectively silencing her before she could finish her sentence.

The blonde teenager who sat between the two giggled at the behavior of both of her foster parents, exposing two sharp canines as she ate her dinner. She felt very fortunate to have two mothers who were so supportive of everything she did, and seeing them converse and have fun just like any other couple truly brightened her day.

Looking away from the arguing couple, she looked down to examine the form given to her by her parents. Meiyo Academy… a school where someone like her could truly prosper. A school where she wouldn't be seen as some fiendish villain because of her Quirk. The blonde girl felt as confident as she always did, and she could barely hold in her excitement as she daydreamed about where she would be pursuing her goals of becoming an underground hero.

Looking up from the form, her vision switched between both of her mothers as they had another one of their harmless arguments. As she smiled brightly at the both of them, her golden irises shone in pure adoration.

'_I won't fail… I'll make both of you proud…' _

A competitive light flickered behind her eyes.

'_Nobody is going to stop me either… I'll make sure of it…'_

* * *

**Don't forget review, favorite, or follow if you haven't already! See ya~**


	6. Willpower

**I couldn't resist any longer, I had to feed you all again! QwQ WARNING: Things go boom quite a bit in this chapter. PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY OR REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY IT! LET'S GET THIS TO THE TOP! Enjoy~**

* * *

**-Chapter 4 - Willpower-**

"Ne, Kinji-san, watch out!"

Kaminaga heard the chirpy voice of her friend echo throughout the perimeter, dancing around all of the automations with pure grace and dexterity despite her terrible injuries. Moving out of the way, Kaminaga watched as Amai's left arm became enclosed in crystalline candy, which quickly formed into the appearance of a colossal arm. Pulling her arm back, she giggled joyously as she swung it to utterly dismantle a majority of the enemies. Sparks and explosions lit up their surroundings, and Kaminaga was absolutely floored by the sheer power that her adorable companion possessed.

'_Her Quirk is absolutely amazing, and it's so versatile to boot!' _However, Kaminaga wasn't going to fall behind. Speeding towards the pink-haired girl was a large mech resembling a spider, attempting to get the drop on Amai before she could notice it. Kaminaga cooled her nerves in order to improve Tale-Teller's effectiveness. She waited for the right opportunity to render the arachnid-like automaton into a pile of useless metal.

"Being as careless as ever, the spider crawled along the walls and up to the ceiling in an attempt to pounce on the young girl as her guard was down completely!" Amai heard the words of Kaminaga and look upwards to see the spider mech change its direction in order to crawl to the ceiling in preparation to pounce. Panicking, she was about to point her candy-coated arm up to fire off shards but Kaminaga interrupted her before she could do so.

"However, before it could, the surface it stood upon suffered from its heavy weight, causing the very spot it stood on to fall apart!" Sure enough, the spider struggled to stay on the ceiling above before the heavy boulders underneath it sent the enormous automaton to the bottom of the floor, falling directly towards Amai.

"K-Kinji-san?" Amai whimpered Kaminaga's name, her eyes wide and almost overflowing with tears, thinking that her white-haired friend had just betrayed her. However, the tall girl moved to grab Amai, rolling away from the impending impact zone. Kaminaga held Amai as their roll ceased before the spider mech had finally made its landing.

The collision was absolutely **deafening.**

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

Smoke and flame filled every orifice of the area, moving across the site and burning through any other automatons that were left. Wires and electricity could be heard sputtering and ripping, the sounds being similar to that of a dying animal as they burned away. Like dominoes, they fell to the ground, melting and burning from the intense heat that was given off by the burning spider automaton's vessel. Blue flames ran throughout its body as the legs of the machine curled up in a style that was reminiscent of a dead arachnid.

Kaminaga held her eyes closed, feeling that if she had opened them, there would be absolute darkness. Darkness that would trump the one she was currently experiencing as she kept her vision sealed away. The impact surely killed her and Amai. There was no way that they could've survived such a catastrophic blast. However, while she was very much injured, she couldn't feel any part of her flesh being burned. In fact, if she was dead, why was her body still in pain? Why did she feel something between her chest?

Why did everything smell so… sweet?

"Ne, Kinji-san, I thank you for saving me, but could you let me go now?" Immediately, Kaminaga's eyes broke open as she stared down to look at Amai, whose head was positioned directly between her breasts. "This is very embarrassing for me, Kinji-san."

"Gah!" Kaminaga leapt away from Amai with the quickness of a cheetah, her porcelain skin redder than the flames around them. Nervously, she bowed in order to apologize to her friend. "M-M-My deepest apologies, Amairyu-san," Kaminaga struggled to regain her usual tranquil demeanor. "I wasn't thinking properly due to all of the stress, and you were almost gravely injured because of—"

"Your Quirk is totally wicked!" Amai bounced off of the ground, performing an adorable dance as she did so. All the while, her glowingly pink irises were locked onto Kaminaga, who stared at her with a rather bashful expression. "You're like a super narrator, and everything you do makes things so crazy!" Amai started to comically act out Kaminaga's actions from before. "That spider was all like, '_**hiss'**_, but you were all like, '_the careless spider fell, and the rocks crushed it' _a-a-and—"

"Amairyu, I truly appreciate you for the compliment, but you should really calm down." Kaminaga smiled tautly at Amai's admittedly accurate impersonation of herself. "I don't sound **that **dramatic, I'm sure of it." Fixing her luscious snow-white hair, Kaminaga looked away from Amai before continuing. "Besides, you were just as impressive, Confectionery is a very powerful Quirk."

Blushing at the praise she received, Amai smiled dreamily. "Yeah, I really love being able to eat candy without worrying about dropping dead from diabetes or heart palpitations!" Sighing slightly, Amai struggled to stay still from all of her boundless energy. "Though, I think that I might still be coming close to a sugar crash, Kinji-san."

Kaminaga smiled at Amai, becoming rather amused by her antics. "Right, we should probably try to cover more ground before you reach your limit." She then walked forward, prompting the shorter girl to briskly follow behind her. "I sense that we're coming even closer to the end of the course."

As Kaminaga walked in front of her with a noticeable limp, Amai's mind wandered back to when she had first seen the Tale-Teller in her injured state. At first, she simply dismissed it as her being wounded by some of the robots at the beginning of the course, but there was a nagging feeling within her gut that told her that it was something more serious.

Then again, it could just be a side-effect of her high sugar intake.

Yeah, that definitely made more sense.

Regardless, Amai paid close attention to the tall teenager as she kept a neutral expression as they walked. Looking down to her hand, Amai stared at them worryingly. A part of her wanted to just outright ask Kaminaga about what happened to her. However, Amai vividly remembered how she reacted to her before when she accidentally offended her in some way. The strength present in her grip, her icy voice, the pure venom that swam within her blue eyes as she glowered at her… Amai remembered the incident like it was yesterday.

'_Wait, it was yesterday, I'm so silly!' _Perspiration slid down Amai as her eyes shrunk at the realization of what she was thinking. '_Mou, I'm so forgetful sometimes!' _Shaking her head at her lacking memory, she balled both of her hands into fists as she steeled her resolve in preparation to just ask Kaminaga what happened.

Taking a deep breath, Amai finally spoke, her usually loud voice no more than a mere whisper. "Ne, Kinji-san?" She silently twiddled her fingers, immensely worried about how Kaminaga would react to her question.

"Hmm?" Kaminaga kept walking but turned her head to look at Amai thoughtfully. "Yes, Amairyu-san? Is there something wrong?"

Amai couldn't muster up the courage to look her in the eyes, looking down to the floor instead to lessen the wave of anxiety that she felt bubbling within her. "I was just wondering…. why were you so injured earlier on?"

Immediately, the sounds of Kaminaga's steps stopped, prompting Amai to halt herself as well in fear of getting too close. Other than the occasional explosions and screams from the other examinees, there was nothing but complete silence. Amai was now beginning to really regret her decision.

Slowly, Amai looked up to see what Kaminaga was doing only to yelp and jump backwards after seeing the body of the white-haired teenager towering over her. Bangs shadowed her eyes, and Amai could only see the lower half of her face. Amai gulped loudly and immediately waved her hands about wildly. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you, Kinji-san, but I remembered how hurt you were in the beginning, and my curiosity got the best of-!"

"Amairyu-san…" Kaminaga's voice was as cold as a glacier, the mere sound of it providing an icy aura that surrounded the two, Amai felt goosebumps form on her tanned skin from it. "It's okay, I'm no fool to the fact that someone else would ask me the same question."

Letting her guard down, Amai nervously stared at Kaminaga with a saddened expression. Kaminaga basically confirmed to her that she was right on the assumption of her injuries not being from any of the obstacles or automatons. Slightly more relaxed, Amai asked Kaminaga another question. "Would you mind telling me?"

Her piercing blue eyes shimmered from underneath her snow-white hair as Kaminaga stared deeply into the eyes of the pinkette. Amai couldn't explain the feeling that she felt while meeting her gaze, but she was at least happy to know that Kaminaga wouldn't snap on her like before.

Meanwhile, a war raged within Kaminaga's psyche, constant memories swirling and twisting like tornados and vortexes violently. At this point, the only indication that she was aware of the outside world was the fact that her vision was laser-focused of Amai. After a while, her memories returned to her.

* * *

"_Where were you…"_

"_...I was out, Mother and Father. I apologize, I just really needed some air."_

"_If that was the case, why didn't you answer any of you mother's phone calls, Kaminaga?"_

"_...I was forgetful and didn't charge my phone before I left, I didn't ignore them intentionally."_

"_Do you think that I'm some kind of idiot?"_

"_...No sir…"_

"_You know what's about to happen to you, right?"_

"_..."_

"_Well? I asked you a question."_

"_...Y-Y-Y-Yes sir…"_

"_Good. This is for your own future… so you don't end as weak as that boy."_

"_**Shut. Up. Leave him out of this.**_"

"_Make me, Kaminaga."_

* * *

_She couldn't contain her rage. Immediately, she threw herself at her mountainous father, tears streaking down her face as it contorted into a look of pure rage. Wildly, she tossed a right hook in an attempt to break her father's jaw. Unfortunately, it was all for nothing as the man deflected the blow and simply poked Kaminaga, sending her flying directly into a glass cabinet. _

_The glass embedded itself into the skin of her back, immediately breaking through and causing blood to greatly cascade downwards from both the upper and middle half. Kaminaga's eyes widened from the impact, all of the air within her completely knocked out. However, before she could even hit the floor, the man was upon her again. Roughly, he grabbed Kaminaga by the collar of her cashmere sweater and carelessly swung her high into the ceiling, not holding back any of his raw power. _

"_Gyuk!" The front half of her body felt the severe impact of hitting the ceiling, her nose fracturing upon making contact. Kaminaga tried desperately to forget the pain and calm her nerves in order to use Tale-Teller to level the playing field. Falling back towards the floor, she was caught by her father, his hands clasped tightly around her throat. _

"_I bet you're thinking of a way to use that troublesome Quirk of yours, aren't you?" The pressure applied to Kaminaga made speaking impossible, and all she could do was glare malevolently at her father with tears traveling from her eyes. "You need to stop this petty act and forget that weak boy." _

_Kaminaga tried as hard as she could to break out of his hold, but all of her movements were pointless as she was simply flailing around in the air. She could hear the light giggles coming from her mother, no doubt finding her attempts to escape amusing. Angrily, Kaminaga extended her fingers to poke them directly into the eyes of her father, making sure that her nails dug deeply within them._

_Immediately, her father wailed and flung Kaminaga to the side, her body colliding with the hard marble floors. She felt her ankles twist slightly, but she refused to let that stop her. Noticing that the stove was on and how close her father was to it. A look of sheer insanity spread across her face. Speaking quickly, she decided to permanently end things between her and the man that was partially responsible for her birth. _

"_**As the spiteful and abusive murderer clumsily stumbled about, he failed to realize how close he was to the stove.**_" _Kaminaga's voice evolved into a guttural growl, sounding more like a caged beast than a calm and collected narrator. "__**The heat that built up within the kitchen appliance intensified, gradually growing hotter… HOTTER...HOTTER!**_"

_Her mother squealed from the sidelines, realizing what was about to happen. Unfortunately, before she could move to stop her daughter, it was too late. _

"_Until it imploded."_

_For just a split-second, her father's eyes shined brightly. _

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

_The explosion that erupted from the stove was catastrophic, the pure heat searing throughout the air blowing away everyone that was within the kitchen. All of the glass. Shattered. All of the wood. In mere splinters. Nothing was safe from it, and Kaminaga was no exception. As flames doused her father, and her mother fell to scurry away from the flames like a scared rat, Kaminaga's body flew through the air sending her into the massive living room, the large television within it being the only thing that stopped her from hitting the walls headfirst. _

_The impact completely destroyed the white-haired teen, her face now pooling over in blood. Kaminaga fell to the floor, and the enormous television that once hung to the walls descended upon her as well. From there, she was officially knocked unconscious. _

_The screams from her mother could still be heard by her as she drifted away due to the immense pain present within her body, the massive flames burning monstrously within the kitchen being one of the last things she saw._

_As Kaminaga laid underneath the television, blood spreading throughout the carpeted living room floor, a burst of destructive wind bellowed within the kitchen, killing the raging flames almost immediately. From there, the tall figure of her father walked out from the area, his clothing and major parts of his body burned beyond belief but gradually disappearing as his eyes shone dangerously. _

_Staring at Kaminaga's unconscious form, he mumbled a simple sentence. _

"_You truly are a troublesome brat, Kaminaga…"_

* * *

"Kinji-san, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kaminaga's flashback ended as soon as Amai's bright voice echoed within her ears. Shaking her head, she fully looked towards the pinkette. "I'm sorry, Amairyu-san, maybe in the future, I'll tell you…" Kaminaga shamefully looked away. "But not now…"

Amai moved to pat Kaminaga's arm in an attempt to give her reassurance. "I understand, Kinji-san, you don't have to explain anything to me!" She would've patted her shoulder instead, but the teen was much too tall for the shorter girl to do so. "It's none of my business, and I respect that!"

Kaminaga couldn't help but smile at how understanding Amai was. It was rare for her to interact with someone as friendly as she was. "Thank you so much, Amairyu-san." She slightly nodded her head in appreciation. "Your kindness is rather refreshing, I must say."

"Ne, just call me Amai, I don't mind you using my first name!" Amai closed her eyes, holding her hand behind her back with a blissful look on her face. "After all, you basically just saved my life, Kinji-san!"

"Well, I also kind of endangered it too," Kaminaga sweatdropped slightly. She couldn't understand why Amai was being so friendly towards her in the first place. Nonetheless, she responded graciously. "Well, I suppose that it's only fair that you get to call me by my first name as well."

Amai's eyes lit up like candles at Kaminaga's proposal. "You really mean that I can call you Kaminaga!?" The white-haired teenager nodded. "Ahhhhh, thank you!" Amai then spun the tip of her shoe in a circle, looking down bashfully. "Kaminaga?" Amai looked up with puppy-like eyes. "Do you mind if I call you… Kami-chan?"

Instantaneously, a massive wave of emotions overcame Kaminaga as Amai suggested the nickname. Instinctively, she covered her mouth to suppress a whimper that threatened to escape her throat. Her eyes began to leak with tears, so much so that she had to look away from Amai to hide them.

"_Kami-chan? I love you… forever. Never forget me, okay? Please..."_

Amai looked at Kaminaga, fearing that she might've just said something to trigger her again. "That's okay, I won't say—"

"Yes."

Amai's words were abruptly cut short, looking at Kaminaga with a look of surprise. "Huh?"

"I said yes," Kaminaga smiled softly and turned to look at Amai again, succeeding in holding her voice steady but failing at hiding her tears. "You can call me that as much as you want, Amai-san."

"Ishikawa-san, wait up!"

Before Amai could respond to Kaminaga's statement, the two of them looked over to notice a girl with flowing, black hair being followed closely by a shorter blonde boy. Kaminaga's eyes widened as she noticed him; he was the same boy that was sitting beside her during the Entrance Exam presentation. Rushing, she wiped away her tears as quickly as she could.

"I'm not even walking that fast, Hinomiya-san." Aratani blandly stated as she continued forward, not even passing a glance to her partner. "After all, we still have to reach the end of the course, meaning we can't waste more time than we have to."

"Mou, this isn't a timed exam, Ishikawa—" Misaki's complaint vanished, finally noticing that him and Aratani were no longer by themselves. The pinkette was unfamiliar, but the tall girl next to her was the same one that caught him eyeing her during the presentation. Gulping nervously, he greeted the two. "Uh, hey!"

Kaminaga merely nodded, but Amai took it a step further. Bouncing energetically towards the duo, she extended her hand to them. "Hiya, I'm Amairyu Amai, and it's nice to meet you two!" Shamelessly, Amai ran her sun-kissed fingers through Misaki's hair, making his eyes practically jump out his sockets.

"Wh-What the?!"

"Ah, your hair is so golden, I wouldn't be surprised if a single strand was worth a lot of yen!" Removing her hand, Amai tilted her head, smiling at him cutely. "What's your name?"

Misaki struggled to give a response, looking away from Amai as his amber eyes became swirls. "H-Hinomiya Misaki, it's nice to meet you." Clearing his throat, he gestured to Aratani, who had been silent throughout the entire encounter. "Ishikawa-san, would you like to introduce yourself?"

Aratani bowed to Kaminaga and Amai awkwardly. "Ishikawa Aratani, it's my pleasure to meet you both." Kaminaga felt like she had heard Aratani's name from somewhere else, but she couldn't recall where exactly.

Amai squealed in delight, pleased to know the names of the two examinees. "Oh joy, and I'd like you two to meet my special friend, Kinji Kaminaga!" Turning to her, Amai placed her hands together as she entered a prayer stance. "Ne, Kami-chan, please introduce yourself to these nice people."

Kaminaga nodded to Amai and removed her bangs, serene blue eyes fixed on the both of them. "Kinji Kaminaga, pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I wish both of you the best of luck on getting into Meiyo Academy." However, a thought popped in her mind as she included an additional statement. "Actually, would the two of you like to venture towards the end together?"

Hearing this, Amai shook her head expeditiously, liking the sound of a bigger group a lot. "Yes, we can get to know each other as we get deeper into the course, and we'll beat up some meanie robots too!" Amai tilted her again, pleading eyes present. "Are you two up for it?"

Misaki nervously looked between Aratani and the other two girls and decided to take Kaminaga up on her offer. After all, teamwork was important and as he was now, Misaki wasn't sure if he could use Starlight as much as before considering the hollow darkness that spread throughout the entirety of the course. With his amber eyes beaming brightly, he nodded in agreement. "Yosh, let's do our best!"

* * *

**Amai Amairyu**

**Quirk: Confectionery**

**Amai has the ability to redirect, generate, shape and manipulate the properties of any kind of candy she consumes! **

* * *

Akui ducked desperately as the showdown between him and the intangible android, which was nicknamed Ghostface, continued. On the sidelines, Hibiya stuck in the shadows, throwing in blows whenever he could.

Akui was frustrated. Throughout this entire encounter, he tried to destroy the automaton but came up short every time. Akui wasn't a fool. He knew that he wasn't weak. If his father had gifted him with anything remotely good, it was his good looks as well as his powerful Quirk. However, if he fully unleashed it, there was a chance that others would get hurt.

Right now, he could destroy the entire landscape of the course if he truly wanted to.

'_But… I just can't risk it…' _Blow by blow, Akui felt the bones within his face begin to rupture, blood pooling down his face like a waterfall from a head injury. Delivering a heel kick, Ghostface implanted its foot into the side of Akui, causing him to stumble. Hibiya used his Quirk to land a hit on the android as it was preoccupied by Akui, but the punch did minimal damage as Ghostface sunk through the floor and appeared directly in front of Hibiya, causing him to grit his teeth.

Hibiya made a move to dodge, but Ghostface grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before slapping the boy. Yes, it slapped him. However, the impact felt like being hit by baseball at full speed, knocking blood and spit directly out of the mouth of Hibiya.

'_Goddamn it, this thing isn't letting down its guard at all!' _Akui glared daggers at Ghostface from behind its back as he watched his friend get beaten by an Android with a seemingly cocky AI. Suddenly, Akui realized that Ghostface had its back to him, and a thought surged through his mind. Ghostface didn't have the drastic drawbacks that Lemillion had. That didn't mean that it was just completely intangible.

'_No, its definitely not, Kudzeruki managed to hit him already' _Akui bent low to the ground, preparing for something that he hoped would work without harming Hibiya. '_Please… let this work…'_

_**WHOOSH**_

Akui's fingers hadn't even gotten a single inch closer to the ground before a storm of what Akui assumed to be knives cut through the air and pierced through the body of Ghostface as it was too busy tormenting Hibiya to notice. Instantly, it dropped the fair-skinned boy to the ground, standing completely still.

Eerily still… almost as if the machine actually felt the sharp objects cut directly through its abdomen. Akui was confused, but he didn't waste any more time than he should've. Sprinting forward, he lightly touched the back of its back, and it immediately imploded. The entire stomach area was completely dissolved, as the head and legs of it fell to the floor.

The silence was almost unbearable afterwards, as a pebble couldn't even be heard.

"Okay, there are a lot of questions that I have to ask right now," Hibiya was the first to break the silence, his swollen lip giving him a comedic appearance despite the seriousness laced within his voice. "Firstly, what in the hell is your Quirk, and where did those knives come from?!"

"I only know the answers to the first one, Kudzuruki." Akui looked around, also curious as to where the knives could've come from. "As for the second question, I have no idea." He scanned the environment, looking for anything slightly out of place or moving.

"It was me."

Akui yelped a bit and instinctively lifted his hand to touch whoever stood behind, but he quickly caught himself before doing so. '_No, this might be an actual person..' _However, the reddish brown-haired teen was prepared to scold whoever thought it was a good idea to sneak up on him. This all changed when he saw who it was though.

"It's nice to see you again, Akui-san." It was the same pretty boy that Akui had befriended during his time at the meeting point, but it was obvious that the boy had a rough time during the course if his damaged appearance and the slight blood coming from his eyes were anything to go by.

Akui's shock slowly faded away before it changed into a more annoyed look, though he kept a slight smile to show that he wasn't completely upset. "Makise-san, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Admittedly, Akui was rather glad to see the charming androgynous male again. Once the meeting was over, he and Makise talked for a long while afterwards. In a way, Akui had already saw the boy as a friend despite not knowing him for a very long time.

"A thank you for helping out would've been nice," Makise muttered playfully as he looked over towards Hibiya, who was staring at the two of them with a look of confusion. "Ah, where are my manners?" The soft and melodic voice of Makise filled the space as he walked to introduce himself. "Kobayashi Makise, at your service."

Hibiya looked at the hand before a sly thought came to the boy. Feeling his hand being grasped by an invisible force, Makise jumped slightly before he realized that it was coming from Hibiya. "Kudzuruki Hibiya, nice to meet ya."

_**Rumble **_

As Makise and Hibiya introduced themselves to each other, Akui felt an ominous feeling creep up his spine as he could've swore that he heard the sound of rumbling but saw nothing for the moment. Besides, he remembered that they weren't the only ones present in the site so hearing the occasional scream or rumble wasn't out of the ordinary. Still, he couldn't help feeling as if they were in grave danger for some reason.

"Akui-san? Is everything okay with you?" Hearing Makise's voice, Akui looked towards him and shook his head. As he shook his head, Makise continued. "You seemed like something was bothering you though."

Akui ran his fingers through his long hair, pretending to be at ease. "Ah, it's nothing really, my paranoia getting the best of me is all—"

_**WHIIIIIIIRL**_

The sounds of synchronized stepping bumbled loudly, immediately putting the teenagers on high alert. The movements were mechanical, whirling and whining as the stepping only seemed to get louder and louder. Some of the other examinees down below screamed at whatever was stampeding from one side of the cave. Akui _knew _that something was off. No matter where he turned in this fucking terrain, something was off. Sure enough, flooding from the frontal path was an enormous horde of robots piling over each other as the massive wave wiped away a lot of the more helpless students with ease.

'_World War Z much?' _Akui's eyes were like saucers as he saw the otherworldly scene occurring before him. Not only were they moving directly towards the three of them, but the mob was so humongous that they'd effectively closed off the path leading towards the bottom.

Makise was the first to yell out, a twinge of fear present within his voice. "There's no way we can get passed all of them on our own!" The droning noises created by the sea of automatons blaring far and wide, forcing Makise to yell out loud for Hibiya and Akui to hear him. "What are we going to do, we need a plan now!"

Veins began to pump within Akui's head, feeling his anger rise slightly due to how unfair all of this was. Why now? Why here? Why couldn't he ever catch a break? Why is it that _**he **_had to deal with so much bullshit no matter where he went? It was like life was refusing to give him any sort of happiness. He'd been birthed by a killer. He was abandoned to live in an orphanage. He was tormented by bullies. He was told that he was a future villain in the making. Time after time, Akui tried his best to overcome all of the odds. However, all of it was usually for absolutely nothing because whoever was sitting high within those clouds above didn't want to see him make it.

Now, he finally had an opportunity to make it to where he needed to be, and life decides to throw another curveball.

No.

'_**Fuck THAT!'**_

Without fear, Akui staggered towards the monstrous horde as it seemed to grow bigger and bigger in size. Makise and Hibiya look at him as if he'd lost his mind, but Makise saw something within Akui's eyes that made him think twice before stopping him. Fire and passion, burning deep within his golden irises as he stepped forward. As Hibiya made a move to pull him back, Makise halted him.

"What are you doing?" Hibiya yelled exasperatedly, his face contorting into a mixture of fear and annoyance at Makise's actions. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

Makise simply held him in place, not saying a word to the boy as he watched Akui. '_Let's see what you can do…'_

Akui stopped finally, and with a speed comparable to lightning striking, the horde blitzed towards them, the heaviness causing the ground to break apart in a few places.

The teen then grinned and bent low to the ground, making sure that everything alive was out of the way officially. Once they were close enough, Akui laughed as his hands merely tapped the ground, fully prepared for what was going to happen next.

'_...Overhaul…'_

_**CRAAAAAAAACK**_

Complete pandemonium ensured. The ground shattered and broke apart completely, and the destruction spread across the terrain at an instantaneous speed. Dust and debris spiraled wildly as the vision of both Akui and the three teens were closed by the large gust of dirt. However, it didn't end there. Immediately, all of the damage mended together once more and violently, dangerous spikes shot outward towards the horde, forming in every direction in front of Akui. The width of it all easily spread to the ends of both sides as the protrusions blitzed through the horde, tearing their mechanical bodies to mere pieces with minimal effort. Explosions, torn circuits, electricity crackling and a cacophony of other noises blended together as the rampaging attack continued.

Finally, the dust got the best of Akui's eyes and he fell to the ground, scratching desperately to relieve his eyes of the burning sensation within them. From there, dust was everywhere, circling about and making the action of opening one's eyes impossible.

After a full minute had passed, the smoke and dust dissipated, allowing Akui, Makise, and Hibiya to open their eyes again, and the sight absolutely shocked them. Hibiya felt like he was on the verge of passing out at the carnage that was revealed.

Spikes. Spikes everywhere, with the dismantled bodies of all of the automations torn asunder from all of them. It was like the scene of a torturing grounds. Not a single limb, finger or leg, moved. Every single one of the machines were utterly destroyed.

Akui stood quietly for a second, taking in all of the damage that was caused by nobody else but _**him. **_He felt proud, he couldn't lie to himself. However, seeing the destruction and all of the severed robots caused a painful twinge to occur within his chest.

No. He couldn't think like that right now.

"Let's… go." Akui silently whispered out loud to both of his companions, his voice sounding strained and exhausted. "I think that horde was a sign that we're close to the end." Walking forward, he couldn't bring himself to look at the two behind him.

Makise and Hibiya were absolutely floored, neither of the two able to find the right words for what they had just seen. So instead, they said nothing and continued to follow behind Akui as they carefully crossed over the walls of anxiety-inducing spikes cautiously. However, one thing was present within the mind of Makise.

'_As expected… he's just as strong as his father was…'_

* * *

**Akui Chisaki**

**Quirk: Overhaul**

**Just like Kai's Overhaul, Akui is capable of completely disassembling and reassembling matter. This can be anywhere from changing the environment around him to being able to fuse himself and other teammates!**

* * *

"_Ahhhhhh, this has been a fun turnout, I honestly can't decide who my favorite examinee has been!" The unsettlingly maniacal voice of Meiyo's headmaster echoed within the room where he was observing the teenagers down below. At this point, a majority of them were completely wiped out, scattered throughout the course in agony or unconscious due to not being able to hold up against his wonderful pets and pals. "There's the candy loli, the voluptuous narrator brat, Mister Villain child, Miss Villain child, hentai enthusiast who speaks in memes, huggalot, stretchy boy, and even a K-POP wannabe with an ambiguous gender!" _

_Spinning in his rolling chair, an ahegao face was permanently on the face of Wonder-Worlder as he watched all of the battles gleefully. "This has been so glorious, wouldn't you two agree?" _

_As he looked back, he saw Untraceable and Korrupt sat quietly on a couch directly behind him, The former did nothing to hide her unamusement while the latter was just as expressionless as he'd always been. "Wonder-Worlder, when can I go home?" As always, her fingers were typing at a rapid speed while her eyes were glued to her phone screen providing a small bit of light to the room. "I've got to feed my cat, and I don't love any of these little shits more than I love Poofball." _

"_My daughter has her ballet recitals, and she gets very cranky whenever her daddy doesn't show up to one of them." Korrupt looked downwards, feeling ashamed of himself. "A good father would be there for his daughter, and here I am watching you satisfy your sadistic kicks by beating the dogshit out of these poor kids."_

_Wonder-Worlder glared at them, his lower lip stuck in a pout that stuck out several inches from his face. Sighing annoyingly, he turned away from the two, not even bothering to hide his disappointment at their reactions. "You know what, the both of you can scram, I don't need you negative nancies ruining the mood of such a joyous event-" The sounds of rampant running were heard, and Wonder-Worlder turned to see Korrupt running down the halls, arms flailing to his side as he sprinted down the corridors of the halls, speaking loudly about being late. Meanwhile, Untraceable snapped her fingers and disappeared through the threshold of one of her doors, flipping off Wonder-Worlder with her tongue stuck out as she left out._

_Wonder-Wolrder sat in the stillness of the room, a dead smile spreading across his lips at the fact that his workers didn't give the man any of their time at all. Slowly, he chuckled and turned back to the screen, watching all of the kids once more. In all honesty, Untraceable and Korrupt were people that he'd consider family. Despite everything the three of them had gone through, they'd stuck by his side forever. They were the only family that the usually joyful man had anymore. _

'_Ah, how I miss you, Ayasha… you and Sui… I pray that the both of you have found your way to something better than this world..'_

_Despite his smile, a single tear fell from his eye._

'_I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you two like I should've… this is for you…'_

* * *

"_Daddy, do it again! That was so much fun! You made the house into a merry-go-round!"_

"_Are you sure, little one? You seem to be very dizzy, I think we should just call it a day and get some rest."_

"_Please Daddy? I love it when you use your Quirk! It's like something I've never seen before!"_

"_I don't know, Sui.."_

"_Sweetie, let Sui have some more fun, yeah? Don't worry, I'll straighten up the furniture once you're finished. I always do!"_

"_Well, if you're sure, dear… Alright, get ready for another one, Sui! It's time for Topsy-Turvy!"_

"_Yay, I love you, daddy!"_

"_And you know that I love you too, Sui!"_

* * *

"_Please… tell me that it's a lie… not my sweet wife… not my precious little girl…"_

_The pain that assembled within the heart of the tall man was utterly unbearable. He struggled to breath due to the harsh tension that filled the air of the cold, empty room that he stood inside of, the only other person in the room being a police officer ordered to deliver the news. His long legs were on the verge of collapsing out of pure shock and desolation, the news given to him being almost too tragic to handle. It had to be a game. Every single bit of it was some kind of sick joke._

"_We're terribly sorry, Mr. Watabashi," The gritty voice of the officer began to infuriate the man even further. "But after the Kyoto Massacre, we found several bodies and unfortunately, they were among them." However, the pure sincerity also present within the cop's vocal tone was the only thing that kept the wiry man from viciously throttling him. Though, Mr. Watabashi was firmly in denial, refusing to accept that life had singled him out once again._

"_I want to see them…" the tone at which he spoke was almost nonexistent but if one were close enough to hear it, the frightening sound would give them goosebumps. Mr. Watabashi's eyes were shadowed as his cerulean hair was revealed, slicked backwards with gel. _

_The cop couldn't hear his response and came in closer to get a better understanding of what he just said. "Sir?"_

"_**I SAID THAT I WANT TO SEE FOR MYSELF!**_" _Jumping backwards from the petrifying voice of the man as it bellowed within the morgue, the cop fell backwards as the room shook wildly. Seeing the disconcerting horrific glare glowering from the red-eyed male, his blood ran cold. "__**YOU'RE LYING, AND I WON'T BELIEVE THIS NONSENSE UNTIL I SEE IT FOR MYSELF!**_"

_The officer defensively waved his hands in an attempt to calm the man down, speaking as quickly as he could in fear of his life. "V-V-Very well, sir… but I promise you that it's nothing pretty…" _

"_I didn't ask you that, just show me." He didn't care about anything that the officer had to say to him. None of it mattered. He just wanted to see his darling wife and beautiful little girl. Once he did, he would have confirmation… no matter how much it would hurt._

_Hesitantly, the officer gestured for Mr. Watabashi to follow him into the room on the far left of the one they were in currently. Pushing through the steel doors, the officer turned his head away from whatever he saw inside, his skin as pale as a banshee. The action alone almost kept Mr. Watabashi away in fear. However, he shook it away and steeled his resolve. _

"_There they are, sir…" Moving aside, the officer allowed him to enter the room in silence. _

_Mr. Watabashi did._

_And when he saw the grotesque and disfigured bodies of the two most important people in his life, he found he could no longer carry the weight of his body as longer. _

"_Oh my god… my god… my family.." His voice croaked as he held back the urge to vomit from both the emotional agony that wracked his body to the core and the state of his wife and daughter. Both of their eyes were still wide open but devoid of any signs of life as they stared right back at the grief-stricken man._

"_Again, I'm sorry to have to show you this, Mr. Watabashi…" The cop felt even his eyes water from hearing the silent wails of the male as he crawled forward to close the eyes of both his lover and offspring, complete hopelessness being heard within his lowly cries. "I'll leave you to your business for now, I don't wish to intrude upon you any longer…"_

_With that, the officer walked away from Mr. Watabashi, leaving him to his misery. Never in his life had the man ever felt so alone and defeated. He wanted to scream out, cursing at the gods above for taking away the only people that brought him away from the inhospitable darkness that enveloped him for years upon years. Gone. Along with them went his livelihood and his sense of belonging, as well as all of the joy that was present within his soul. _

"_Sui… Ayasha… I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you… I'm a failure… I've always been a failure…" Slowly and gently, the man spoke as steadily as he could. His face drenched in sweat and tears as he raised his hand to hold their cold, bloody knuckles tenderly. _

"_I don't know what I'll do… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know… I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! __**I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW-!**_" _The man continued to scream these words until it all spiraled into a heart-rattling cry, his once silent wails increasing in intensity as they erupted throughout the building. All of those present within the building felt immense pity for the male. Those cries… were that of a broken man. _

_He cried._

_He cried. _

_He cried._

_Until he eventually passed out. _

'_I'm lost once again…'_

* * *

Finally. After all of the monstrosities thrown their way as well as the headaches and tribulations, it seemed that the end of the course was finally in sight. Despite her battered body, Kaminaga couldn't deny the feeling of pride that was present within her chest at her goal being in sight. However, she wasn't a fool. If Amai weren't there to help her along the way, there was no doubt that she'd be among a lot of the unconscious examinees above.

As for the Misaki boy, he seemed quite nice. She found his whole persona around wanting to be a prince rather amusing and a tad bit… cute if she was being honest with herself. Plus, despite his Starlight Quirk being hard to use within the cold and damp cave-like environment, his overall determination and positive energy certainly made up for it.

As for Aratani, Kaminaga realized why her name sounded so familiar. She was a part of a very wealthy family like her. Honestly, she was a very bizarre character to be precise. She didn't talk much and when she did, it was usually a single sentence and nothing more. It was obvious that it would take quite a bit to get through to the stony girl, but she seemed rather dependable.

For the most part, meeting Amai had been a very wild experience. The girl was very energetic, cutesy, and determined, which was all very inspiring to Kaminaga. Plus, there was something about her aura that gave her a nostalgic feeling that made her heart glow slightly. Also, her Quirk was unlike anything she had ever seen, and the control she displayed over it throughout their fight to the bottom was downright mesmerizing. Kaminaga was thrilled to call her a friend by this point.

"Here we are.." Misaki's youthful voice brought the attention of them all to him, and his hair glowed slightly from coming upon the finishing point. "After almost dying numerous times and getting the heck beat of us, we've reached the bottom."

"Whoop Whoop!" Amai was the next to speak as she swung her arms back and forth in an endearing dance, pure excitement present on her childish features. "Yosh, I knew we could do it, and it looks like a lot of the other kids from the opposite course have made it too!"

"What the fuck are you doing carrying me, you damn weirdo?!"

"What the french, toast?!"

"What the fuck does that even mean?!"

"Shimura-san, I don't think using your Quirk on Kashimura is a good idea seeing as he did help you here."

"...Shut the fuck up, stretchy boi!"

"Does anybody have any ibuprofen? I've got a lot of gum but some ibuprofen would be good…"

"I could give you a toy to help ease the pain if you'd like, Kurosawa-san!"

"I'd prefer ibuprofen."

"Shimura, if you keep up with that disgusting mouth of yours, I'll have to enforce the rules and put you in **time OUT!**"

"Bring it, **BITCH**!"

"Girls, I think we should all just calm down, okay? After all, we made it to the bottom of the course, yeah? We should be happy!"

"Oh, so now the walking wannabe pop icon is gonna preach to us?!"

"Wannabe? I wouldn't speak so boldly if I were you considering that your skin looks like it hasn't been moisturized in centuries, Shimura-san."

"Weren't you just trying to be the peacemaker, Kobayashi-kun?"

"I still need ibuprofen."

Kaminaga immediately felt the energy being sucked away from her as she heard the bickering of all of the children waiting for whatever came next after they reached the ending. There were already quite a few interesting characters up ahead, and she was feeling the effects of hearing the childish arguments up ahead. '_Usually, I'm not one to wish bad luck upon others… but I truly hope that a lot of these kids will be in a different class or something' _

Amai blitzed forward, also knocking down Kaminaga and Misaki as she ran past them. "New friends!" Making her way to them in a matter of seconds, Amai excitingly introduced herself to all of the kids. Most of them responded positively but others either gave the pinkette a cold shoulder or told her to leave them alone.

Misaki noticed Issei and jogged to meet up with the boy, leaving Kaminaga and Aratani to be the only ones who hadn't it there yet. Curiously, Kaminaga side-eyed the strange girl. At first glance, Aratani seemed like a rather cold girl, but Kaminaga wasn't fooled so easily. She could tell that there was more to the young woman with a flowing, navy blue mane of long hair. Deciding to try and make conversation, Kaminaga spoke up.

"It would appear that we've made it to where we need to be, yes?" She spoke with the same soft and elegant voice that she tended to use with others often, wanting to give Aratani a good first impression. "I truly thank you for your participation in making it to the bottom, Ishikawa-san."

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Aratani nodded to the white-haired prodigy. "Thank you, it was my pleasure." Tilting her head to Kaminaga, she spoke quietly. "It's a very good one, your Quirk is."

Kaminaga bashfully muttered in disagreement, looking away from the grey-skinned girl. "It's not as great as you and Amai make it out to be." Thinking of the incident from last night and how she failed to put her father in a casket where he belonged, she sighed. "Tale-Teller is riddled with just as many weaknesses as it has strengths…"

Aratani shook her head, turning to look at the group in front of them. "You should take more pride in your abilities, Kinji." Finally getting to the end point and standing beside Misaki as he chatted away to Issei, she gave Kaminaga a small smile. "It's still great and it honestly fits you very well."

Kaminaga's eyebrows perked upward after noticing Aratani smiling for the first time since they met. However before she could respond, distant screaming could be heard become louder and louder. All of the teens stopped their bickering and conversations to look around for whatever was making the noise until finally, a man landed harshly in front of them.

"Phew, thank god for my lithe yet durable body otherwise that would've hurt!" Kaminaga remembered that annoying voice and tacky choice of clothing from anywhere, and she failed to suppress a deep sigh. '_This sideshow attraction again..' _

Wonder-Worlder stood up from the ground, his body wobbly and uncoordinated from the dizziness present in his head. Abruptly, he found his footing and stomped loudly on the ground, somehow sending a rippling effect throughout the floor that made the teenagers stumble.

Catching his derby hat, Wonder-Worlder cleared his throat to speak. "Hello, potential students of Meiyo Academy!" Dancing in a flamboyant fashion, the bizarre man stood upwards in a showy pose. "It is I, Wonder-Worlder!" Lurching outwards, showcasing his flexibility, he smiling sweetly at the teenagers. "I do hope you all haven't missed me too much, yes!?"

Silence.

"Well, I didn't miss any of you little edgelords either since you can't give a decent greeting to save your lives!" Wonder-Worlder stated, feigning anger. "Which is something that you just might have to do in the future as heroes, don't cha know?!"

Among the teens, Amai jumped forward. "Hi, Wonder-Worlder! It's nice to see you again, Sensei!" Kaminaga slowly tried to pull the energetic girl downwards, hoping to save her from embarrassing herself.

"Oh?" Wonder-Worlder opened an eye to look at Amai, a grateful smile appearing on his unsettling features. "Well, at least **ONE **of you have manners, that's nice to see" Giggling lightly, he twiddled his fingers towards Amai. "Henlo, cute little moe-blob, how goes you?"

Amai laughed loudly at Wonder-Worlder's words, seemingly ignoring or not understanding the moe-blob joke. "Good, I'm just so excited to get into this school!" Amai mistook Kaminaga's attempts to quiet her as a sign to get closer to her and pulled the taller teen by her hips towards her. "Me and my great friend, Kaminaga-san are especially excited to be a part of the experience!"

Wonder-Worlder's face then morphed into a much more sinister and almost evil expression, causing Kaminaga to instinctively stare at him suspiciously. "Who said that all of you have made it in yet?"

_**RUUUUUUMBLE **_

The walls began to shift violently, immediately putting all of the participants on edge as they struggled to figure out what exactly was going on. As the rocky mounds of the walls crumbled and fell apart, revealing a solid wall colored bloody red. All while this was happening, a large shadow loomed over Wonder-Worlder, causing most of the children to drop their jaws in shock. The shape of it was reminiscent of that of a giant Minotaur. It wasn't long before this shadow covered all of the teens as they readied their Quirks in preparation for a fight.

"Don't get me wrong, all of you have proven that you're Meiyo material, and I honestly could let you all pass for your incredible hard work!" The tip of his derby hat hid his face as the thunderous shaking grew in intensity, rivaling that of an earthquake capable of demolishing an entire neighborhood. The sounds of a wild animal bellowed through the vicinity, sounding like a giant… bull? "However, if I just let you through without one last challenge, how would I know if you have the willpower to make it in here?"

_**ROAR**_

"How would I know if you can keep fighting?"

_**ROOOOAR**_

"How would I know if you can truly handle the weight of being in one of the most secretive schools in the country?"

_**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR**_

Kaminaga couldn't even begin to fathom what was in store for them, and judging by the reactions of all of the other students, they didn't either. Even Amai, someone who seemed to enjoy the sight of a challenge, looked absolutely petrified. However, whatever was headed towards her and the rest, Kaminaga wouldn't back down. She refused, and made sure that Wonder-Worlder knew it as she made eye contact with him, displaying her shimmering blue eyes.

However, Wonder-Worlder only smirked as he stayed perfectly still despite the carnage surrounding him and the children. Finally, the entire place was as red as hell itself.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and others, this is where you prove your worthiness of our time… I present you to you…"

Suddenly, the shadow manifested into that of a towering behemoth that absolutely trumped any of the creations that Kaminaga and the rest fought throughout the exam in size and seemingly in power as well. It was definitely just like a giant Minotaur in appearance, and its eyes… the darkness present within them shook her to the core.

Wonder-Worlder then vanished without a trace as the teens were too fixated on the nightmarish monster in front of them. Walking out of the shadows was a dashingly stunning male with a vintage appearance and dressed sharply in extravagant clothing, mostly embroidered in gold and expensive looking fabric.

The deep baritone of his voice startled those who were busy gawking at the beast created by the good-looking male. "Olé."

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

That was the only word spoken by him before a gigantic fist slammed in front of all of the teenagers, sending them flying in several directions. The impact was easily strong enough to rival that of an airplane crashing.

Marveling at his show of strength, he fixed his bow tie in amusement. "And if you would like to get into Meiyo Academy, you must go through me… now, show me what you've got, children.

* * *

**Okay, my peeps! We are slowly but surely closing in on the end of the Entrance Exams Arc! First off, I just want you guys to know that I've been having so much fun writing all of this for your enjoyment! You guys have no idea how much your reviews inspire me! I love you all, my darlings! Anyways, I hope that all of you have a wonderful day! Peace~ **


	7. Initiation

**So... I'm not dead yet, biatch! :D PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME TO GET THESE CHAPTERS DONE AT A FASTER RATE! TwT**

* * *

**-Chapter 5 - Initiation-**

After all of the pain and turmoil that she had endured throughout the course, she finally felt like she was at her limits. The blow from the shadowy Minotaur tossed her body several yards away from her original position, and the pains surging within her back and head were excruciating.

At this rate, she knew that if she tried to stand on her own at this very moment, her slender legs would collapse, unable to move due to the severe lacerations and contusions spreading along her skin. If Kaminaga had the gall to brag about anything, it was her high tolerance towards pain. However, every human had their limits, and she was beginning to suspect that she was reaching them.

The roaring from the beast continued as it rampaged throughout the hot-red domain that Wonder-Worlder trapped them within. She painfully lifted her head to look towards the attacker responsible for the carnage being distributed to almost every angle of the enclosed environment. The Minotaur seemed to be made of black smoke that emanated from the flashy, grandiose male. Olé. Apparently, that was the name of this man and judging by the sheer size of the creature he seemingly created, this man was indeed dangerous.

"That wasn't very nice, Olé-senpai!" A childish girl's scream echoed, and Kaminaga saw Amai burst past her, cautiously scooping her up with her colossal candy arm as she did so. She ran directly towards the man with actual anger present in her usually cheerful features. Kaminaga felt the wind blowing through her slightly messy hair as she was carried by Amai, and she feared that the girl probably didn't have much of a plan besides charging head-on.

Olé smirked as he saw the pinkette storm forward and gracefully raised his arm, control the menacing shadow's muscular arms as well. Bringing it down to split part of the lower surface, the blowback caused the ground to break apart. Sharp gravel was shot into several different directions, but most of them flew towards Amai and Kaminaga. Panicking, the latter of the two desperately tried to think of a way to utilize her Quirk, but Amai surprised her once again when she quickly put a square piece of chocolate into her mouth hurriedly.

"Ne, Kami-chan, hold on tight!" Preparing herself, the enormous arm of crystallized candy shattered, causing Kaminaga to fall helplessly to the ground. However, before she could feel the unforgiving floor, her body was engulfed by a liquid that seemed to be… chocolate? Sure enough, Kaminaga's fall was cushioned by the liquified sweet treat, and she looked to see the astounding visual of her friend riding a giganteus wave of chocolate like a surfer as she sped towards Olé. "I'm not done yet!"

**'**_**I like this girl a whole lot… she looks cute and innocent but there is fire and passion within her irises.' **_Olé heard the voice of his Minotaur reverberating within his consciousness, it's speech sounding more similar to a well-mannered bachelor than a hulking beast. Olé merely nodded his head, watching Amai carefully as he lifted his finger for his next move. As he did so, the hand of the beast did the same. Once Amai was close enough, he saw his chance to launch his attack.

_**WOOOOOSH**_

Immediately, a burst of wind on par with that of a hurricane trumpeted outwards, effectively rendering Amai's wave of syrupy chocolate useless as she fell backwards and became submerged by the now flooding liquid. The last thing Kaminaga saw before she was swallowed was a twinkle of fear with her bright pink eyes. She had to do something. She couldn't stand laying down as her friend was potentially on the verge of dying.

"The river of chocolate was washed into several directions by the wind until the body of the young girl was ejected from within it and sent towards me!" Almost as soon as Kaminaga had made her decision to use Tale-Teller, Amal's form was sent toppling towards her as well as the chocolate. Kaminaga wasn't a fan of getting sticky and she already was from when she was caught earlier, but this was to save her friend. The wave almost overwhelmed Kaminaga and made her fall, but she stood firm as she successfully caught Amai.

Unfortunately, Kaminaga didn't have time to be at ease because as soon as she caught Amai, she noticed how shaky and twitchy the girl was. Her eyes were wide open, and she looked like she was struggling to speak. However, the pinkette managed to voice what she needed to after a few seconds.

"S-S-S-Sugar c-c-crash…" Amai stuttered as she explained her state to Kaminaga, her eyes moving back and forward while trying to stay conscious. Immediately, Kaminaga nodded and ran with the girl behind a rock in order to not get caught up by the well-dressed man and his pet. "It's okay, Amai… you were amazing throughout this entire exam, and I'm so happy that you're my friend."

For a few seconds, Amai's eyes twinkled as she shakily gave Kaminaga a thumbs up before she finally fell unconscious from her sugar overload. Angrily, Kaminaga looked towards Olé as her blue eyes flowed with severe intensity. "I need to come up with something for this thing, but it'll have to wait until I can get Amai to safety."

However, as Kaminaga tried to stand while carrying her, she found that standing was an impossible task due to the state of her body. '_Damn it!' _Kaminaga sighed in annoyance at the realization that moving wasn't going to be possible any time soon. That last stand to catch Amai was out of desperation and pure adrenaline and now that all of it was gone, Kaminaga was hopeless.

'_I'll have to rest for a bit… maybe I'll heal up a bit in time.' _Feeling the rocky terrain shake, Kaminaga saw tendrils burst through the ground, their sharp edges extending to shoot towards Olé before his Minotaur shattered them all to pieces.

She looked to see who the attacker was, and his appearance was vaguely familiar. Kaminaga couldn't quite put a finger on who this boy resembled, but she figured it wasn't that important as she saw him and the body of another boy with violet hair lunge outward to attack. '_Let's see what everyone else can do against this Olé individual…"_

* * *

**The Bullfighting Hero: Olé **

**Quirk: Matador**

**Olé's Quirk allows him to summon a spiritual Minotaur that has cartoonish characteristics at its disposal. This includes morphing it's body and manipulating its own size at will, allowing it to stretch, shrink, grow, and increase its strength output whenever it wishes. In addition, it's controlled by Olé completely and is capable of actual communication. In a way, it's comparable to Dark Shadow. However, the main difference is that the color red has a drastic impact on how strong Diego (The Minotaur's name) will be. This means that the more red present around Diego, the more dangerous he becomes.**

* * *

Akui picked his tall body up from under the rubble covering him up, his body littered with dirt and soot. Again, he heard a loud ringing and a continuous hum within his ears as he shook his head. Thankfully, he wasn't badly injured from the blowback of the creature slamming it's fist directly into the center of the group.

Looking around, he noticed Hibiya a few inches away, his body twisted in a strange formation that would give the impression that he had ruptured every bone in his body. However, the slight movement coming from him put Akui's fears to rest. Akui felt angered and hastily charged towards the sentinel being, rather confident that he could take down the hulking beast.

'_What the hell is this thing?' _Akui stared up to the mythical creature in awe despite his fearlessness. Never had he seen such a large entity in his entire existence. Locking his eyes to Akui as he ran alongside another boy who he found out was named Issei, the Minotaur shrunk to a human's size and sped towards him.

Thinking quickly, Akui reconstructed the floor he stood upon to create a rocky barrier to surround him, stopping both Akui and the Minotaur in his tracks. However, Akui heard the sounds of roaring and a loud grunt before his barrier was destroyed as Issei was sent flying through it.

'_Shit-'_ Akui didn't even have time to finish his thoughts before he felt the dense body of Issei collide directly into his stomach, the impact almost knocking out Akui's breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As they toppled into a heap, Akui then disassembled the ground as a bombardment of spikes broke through the surface of where the Minotaur once stood. However, Akui crawled out from under Issei and noticed that the minotaur was no longer there.

Panicking, he looked throughout his surroundings, his heart beating at a pace that would've been alarming on any other day, but there was something more dangerous afoot at this moment. Finally, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Young shonen, you simply must tell me where you acquired such a magnificent dressing style!" Before Akui could even move to attack, a fist caved in the side of his face, knocking the boy away and awakening his head trauma from before. "As expected from such a marvelous kid with a rather familiar Quirk, right Diego?" Lo and behold, Olé was standing in the same spot that Akui was previously, a look of confidence and adoration taking over his handsome features as he smirked at the teenager.

**'_Si, but he fights like he's holding back, and I find that both dishonorable and disrespectful!' _**The creature then charged the boy as he was locked within his daze, and the force at which he tackled Akui sent both of them bouncing and ricocheting off of every possible surface. Thud after thud, Akui felt blood oozing from his ears as he desperately tried to wiggle out of Diego's grip.

**'**_**Ay, you can't utilize your Quirk if your arms are restrained, right?' **_Finally ending his movements, Diego stopped and held Akui in his arms in a tight bearhug. Immediately, Akui screamed as he felt his ribcage being pressured and blood pooling from his mouth. At this point, he was sure that internal bleeding was happening, and his vision was becoming cloudy as Diego intensified his grip.**  
**

**'**_**Whatever is going on in that head of yours, you have to get it under control, muchacho!' **_Darkness began to fill Akui's eyes after a long period of struggling, the disappointed face of Diego being the last thing he saw.** '_Otherwise, you'll never get your point across that you're better than your papi.' _**

_**BAAAAM**_

Suddenly, a fist embedded itself into the gut of Olé unsuspectedly as he and Diego, who had dropped Akui's body to the ground, were sent reeling from the abrupt blow. It didn't end there. Olé looked up and saw an intimidating gleam within the eyes of Issei Minamoto before blitzing punches were connected to his abdomen. Hit after hit, Olé seem to take the blows like a champ despite the immense power that was passed into them.

'_Finally, now I can end it.' _Issei couldn't help but smirk at his success before he slung his arm backwards by a long-lasting stretch before bringing it back to connect with Ole. However, despite all of the momentum placed into the blow, it was caught without difficulty. Issei looked to see why Olé wasn't down, and his heart sank to his stomach. He was surrounded completely by his Quirk in a shield as he nonchalantly felt the bruises that were given to him by the Elastibody user.

"Not bad, my friend!" Olé nodded approvingly as Diego did the same simultaneously, his lips in a deep curve. "However, mere punches won't be enough to stop someone such as I, young one." In a deep panic, Issei tried to pull his hand away, but Diego had it firmly within his grip before heaving the boy high into the air and swatting him away like a bat to a baseball. Issei soared through the air but he wasn't done yet. Extending both of his arms, he grabbed two pillars to pull himself backwards like a slingshot before propelling himself towards Olé once more. As he soared, his fist was enlarged in preparation to land a spectacular blow on the Minotaur.

However, it was all for nothing since as soon as his fist collided with Diego, his body morphed in size, which allowed him to tank the blow with ease. Issei's teeth gritted when he saw the fist of the beast rise and once it shot forward to pummel him, Issei stretched his legs, jumping onto the balled up fist of Diego and bouncing his body towards the head of the creature. Landing and rebounding off of Diego's head, Issei expanded both the width and length of his legs and prepared for a Mario-esque head stomp. '_Let's see you recover from this!' _

However, Olé manipulated Diego's sentinel body to shrink, effectively pulling himself out of the way of Issei's attack. Panicking, Issei tried to find something to break his fall, but there was nothing to be held within his sight. Preparing himself for a hard smack, Issei closed his eyes in silence.

_**SWOOSH**_

Suddenly, Issei felt himself being carried by something, the breeze flowing gently along his face before he looked up to see the girl that followed Misaki towards the finishing point earlier. "Ishikawa?" The violet-haired boy couldn't help but marvel at how majestic she was in appearance as she moved with him throughout the air.

"This is supposed to be a team effort, attacking him without caution will only lead to us being beaten badly." Her eyes scanned for a landing spot, navigating at the nick of time before the fist of the sentinel Minotaur sailed past her. The wind currents following the blow almost knocked her off balance, but Aratani managed to maintain her sense of direction.

Olé's eyes quirked upwards at the sight of Aratani carrying Issei to safety, signaling for Diego to stretch his arm towards them. "It looks as if they've finally realized that merely attacking without a coordinated plan will only hamper their situation." A mischievous glare crawled upon Olé's features, his breath becoming heavy as his narrowed eyes focused while preparing Diego to deliver a crushing blow to Aratani and Issei. "I still won't make it easy for you, children!"

_**ROOOOAR**_

Aratani let out a large gasp as she saw the arm of Diego stretch towards her, barely managing to evade being squeezed like a grape by the grip of the enormous Minotaur. Quickly, she flew upwards, struggling to carry her own heavy weight and Issei at the same time. Her wings wouldn't be helpful forever, she was positive that she'd come to a stopping point due to exhaustion. However, as she flew upwards, Aratani saw the familiar blonde hair of Misaki as he seemed to bravely sneak towards Olé, a mixture of slight anxiety and determination present on his youthful features. '_Hinoyama-kun, please be careful…'_

* * *

"_Ah, come on, Misaki-chaaaan, we're just playing around, there's no need for you to get so bothered!"_

"_Yeah, Princess, lighten up a bit, will ya?"_

"_If that was supposed to be a pun, then it wasn't very funny at all, Yuuri-kun…"_

"_Okay, I'll admit that the joke left a pretty nasty taste in my mouth, but my point still stands, Mi-chan!"_

"_You know… one of these days, that nickname is going to change and when it does, you'll realize that you really should've taken me more seriously…"_

"_I'll tell you what… if you prove to me that you're half the prince that you pretend to be, I will definitely ease up on all of the cutesy nicknames, yeah?"_

"_I'll definitely do that… I'll prove to you and everyone else that I'm not some adorable princess anymore, and I never was either… I'll prove to you that I'm more akin to a prince so you'd better be ready, Yuuri-kun."_

"_Whatever you say, Princess Misaki."_

"_Okay seriously, stop."_

* * *

Misaki couldn't help letting his mouth fall open as he watched the man guarding them from entering Meiyo Academy make quick work of both Amai, Issei, and even the boy from earlier who revealed to have quite possibly the strongest Quirk within the group. Those who didn't immediately jump into the fray like the two of the boys were either lying in hiding or laying unconscious from the heavy blow previously inflicted by Olé's powerful manifestation.

The blonde could do nothing but let out a slight whimper at seeing how the man was merely playing around with Issei at this point. When he saw that Aratani made a move to save his new friend, Misaki felt immediate relief wash over him but it didn't last for too much longer. It seemed that Olé wasn't going to let them leave as easily as they'd like. The arm of his Minotaur stretched out to grab at them, and the air pressure coming from it simply moving it's fingers made Misaki gulp in anxiety.

'_But no… this calls for a team effort, and I can't just sit here and let them do everything on their own!' _Misaki's amber eyes shimmered brightly, and his blonde hair fluoresced a golden aura, preparing to use as much of Starlight as he possibly could. After this, there was no doubt in his mind that it would be over for him. He had stored up a healthy amount of heat from the destruction of some of the machines from earlier using a technique he'd been perfecting called Black Hole. It wasn't much, but whatever was needed would be used in order for his sneak attack to be successful.

The feeling of trepidation began to course through Misaki as he silently moved towards Olé, his feet slightly trembling from the powerful movements of Olé's Quirk. Gradually, his small body was covered in a blinding glow as the Pro Hero was too focused on catching Aratani to notice him. It wasn't long before the blonde boy was like a miniature version of the sun as he raised his hands to aim at Olé.

Feeling the slightest bit of heat in the scuff of his neck, Olé turned around slightly, the last thing he saw was the fire of determination blazing within the glowing eyes of Misaki before a flashing spark lit up everything in the surroundings.

_**POOOOOW**_

The light enveloped everything in its path without warning, overtaking both Olé and even his hulking sentinel being. The noise from the powerful bang rang throughout the vicinity, bringing a massive amount of pain through the ears of everyone laying dormant on the rocky ground. Olé himself struggled to gain his bearings, and the once beastly manifestation that previously wrecked havoc from before shrunk to the size of a mere field mouse. At this very moment, Olé was completely helpless as he stumbled about without the slightest bit of vision.

Smiling at his seemingly successful plan, Misaki couldn't help but feel an inkling of pride after achieving a satisfying attack on the Pro Hero. However, he could feel parts of his body beginning to grow cold, and his once shining body was slightly becoming a small glimmer as he felt his eyes grew heavier by the seconds. Hypothermia. There was no other explanation for the feeling taking over him, and it hurt him to his absolute core.

'_No… no yet… not after coming this far!' _Misaki felt tears flooding from his large eyes as he attempted to push through his condition to deliver another attack on Ole. Unfortunately, the heaviness building up within his body made moving about impossible, and his body eventually fell slowly to the ground as he spasmed profusely.

No matter what the blonde did, he simply couldn't suppress the vigorous shaking that was constantly building up and getting worse. Pushing his body off of the grounds by only a few inches, Misaki looked up at the sight of a majority of the students rising to their feet after the deafening bang that he used as a last ditch effort to weaken the Pro Hero.

'_It's no use, I can't use Starlight any longer..' _Despite everything, Misaki managed to keep a light smile on his features as he watched the other students immediately go on the offensive against the blinded hero. While he knew that he wouldn't be the one to put the Pro Hero down for good, pure happiness replaced his previously depressed expression as he decided to just let the drawbacks of his Quirk overtake him quietly. '_No need to rush perfection… my journey to becoming a prince is only at the beginning...'_

* * *

Kamui tried to ignore the severe burns littering his body after his battle against the explosive mole from much earlier on, startled by the loud bang that had awakened him from his unconscious state.

All the boy could remember from after the appearance of Wonder-Worlder was the crashing of a hulk-like fist sending him into another direction. When he collided with a rocky pillar, the sharp ends of the jagged rock shard immediately opened up his wounds even more, and the pain put him in a state of shock. Not long afterwards, he was out of commission immediately.

Now, here he was surrounded by this blinding light and unable to make sense of what exactly was happening around him. Honestly, he couldn't help but feel enraged by his current predicament. He had been training for such a long period of time for this very moment, and each time he did so, he made sure to evade his father by any means necessary. Considering how his father's feelings towards him wanting to become a hero were… less than favorable to put it lightly, he had no other choice.

Granted, he could understand his father and why he was the way he was, but that didn't make it right. What right did he have to try and control how he lived his life?

It was a seemingly never-ending cycle, and Kamui was forced to spin back and forth within it. Things were always like this but it was even worse considering the fact that his sister had gone through the same thing. Oh, how he remembered the frequent arguments that took place in the afternoon. Kamui never liked to hear the sounds of his older sister and father clashing, but he preferred it to the resounding silence that filled his home nowadays. Aki was honestly a huge reason for the energy that was once present within the home.

Finally, he thought about the automatons that had caused him so much trouble as he tried to gain entrance into Meiyo Academy. For some reason, all of them evoke the feeling of rage within his inner being. The weapons that they possessed brought a certain individual to his mind, and he couldn't hold his teeth from crunching together as his fist shook violently.

* * *

"_People of Nagoya, Japan, we advise all of you to stay indoors and remain on high alert due to the danger of a wanted villain's presence within your city. A deranged murderer who goes by the name, "The Quirkless Killer" was recently responsible for the death of a young girl named Kurosawa Aki and attempted murder of her younger brother. Authorities are currently on high alert and searching far and wide for the whereabouts of the villain. If anyone has any information regarding the location and identity of the confirmed suspect, please contact the local authorities immediate-" _

_**CRASH**_

_The hysterical cries of a woman could be heard before a wooden stool collided with the television, completely demolishing it on impact. If the young boy had to guess, his father was having his fourth meltdown after repeatedly hearing about the death of his older sibling yet again on the news. Truth be told, Kamui couldn't bring himself to care nor help his father in calming down. _

_He saw it. He saw his own older sister have her brains blown into pieces right in front of him, and he still had no clue how to process everything. Feeling at his wounds, he couldn't help but think about how he could've saved her, but wasn't strong or fast enough. It… pissed him off. _

_Why couldn't he save her?_

_Why did she try to fight those things knowing she was Quirkless?_

_Why did this have to happen to his family of all people?_

'_This is bullshit…' No longer able to push his feelings into the dirt, Kamui buried his tan face into his pillow, trying desperately to lower the volume of his pitiful wails as he cried in the memory of his big sister. Kamui didn't have the mental strength to deal with his family's worries. When he walked into the house and was bombarded with questions and shouting after his sister's murder, it was way too overwhelming for him at the moment. Kamui stormed straight upstairs, ignoring his father's booming yells as he ascended. As soon as he passed the threshold of his room, he wept profusely, his breath heaving from the emotional pain surging through him. Aki-chan was gone. She was really gone._

* * *

"_Kamui, I don't understand Dad sometimes… like, why can't I be a hero for crying out loud?"_

"_..."_

"_Ne, Kamui? You believe in your big sister, don't you? I can definitely become a hero in the future, right? Please don't tell me that you're paranoid just like he is!"_

"_...I'm just really worried, Aki.."_

"_I know, and I understand why, little bro-bro… but I'll definitely get into Ketsubutsu Academy, and I'll be one of the best heroes to ever walk this world!"_

"_I… believe in you, Aki. You'll do it, and you'll be among the best… I guarantee it.."_

"_No.. you don't actually believe that, I can see the doubt in your eyes, Kamui.. But that's okay… I'll prove it to you, little bro… I'll do it all for you, and I'll prove Dad wrong!"_

* * *

Olé had to commend the actions of the brave blonde boy from earlier. That brilliant light that he unleashed upon him did a number to his senses, and he still was struggling to see, which meant that the red of the walls were no longer exposed to Diego's eyesight. Gradually, he heard the yells of some of the students and from there, he prepared himself to fight again.

Calling upon what little he could muster of Diego, Olé morphed the Quirk's shadowy arm to barricade himself from any attacks that might be incoming. Sure enough, what seemed to be a torrent of sand blasted across the shielding arm, confirming Olé's suspicions. Once it finally dispersed, Olé let the arm down only to feel a medium-sized boulder hitting him in the chest, making breathing difficult.

"Gyuk-!" The force caused Olé to stumble backwards and once he opened his eyes, he was greeted by one of the students. His eyes were steely and burning with a desire to win. Kurosawa Kamui, a student with a Quirk that displayed promising potential if mastered correctly. He had seen this boy fighting against the explosive moles, and he had to admit that the boy handled himself as well as he could with battling more than one at a time.

Seeing his hand shakily reach for what appeared to be gum and hearing the gruff noise coming from his grunts of exhaustion, Olé knew that the boy was already at his limit. Recovering at last, Olé directed Diego to grab the arm of Kamui before he could chew the gum. Panicking, Kamui tried to utilize the tasteless coffee gum he was chewing to unleash shards of pointed gravel using Flavorbreath. However, Olé quickly used Diego to cover his front in order to tank the shots.

Kamui paled at the sight, and he felt his body get thrown high into the air. In an act of desperation, Kamui aimed a gust of what appeared to be sand out of his mouth and directly into Olé's already irritated eyes before he was sent rolling to the side of the cave's bottom and into the red walls created by Wonder-Worlder.

Kamui's back was wracked with torturous pain at the impact, all of the air within his lungs completely knocked out as he fell to the harsh pavement. However, the adrenaline pumping through his veins allowed him to stand up again, and once he did, another challenger stepped forward to even the playing field. Out of everyone, it was the feminine boy from earlier making a dash for the Pro Hero.

Swiftly, the pink-haired boy maneuvered past all of the other kids waking up before grabbing what seemed to be knives and unleashing them to fly towards the flailing man. Kamui gazed in amazement at the movements being performed by the pubescent boy. However, he wasn't about to let him take all of the glory. He was going to move forward too, the scratching sensation in his throat could go to hell.

However, as he reached into his rugged and hampered khakis, Kamui couldn't seem to find any kind of gum to utilize with his Quirk. Panicking, he felt throughout his body for any small packaging of any needed flavor that would aid him in his conquest to take advantage of Olé's vulnerability. However, as unfortunate as it was, Kamui was out of luck.

'_Either I used up every single bit of what I had…' _Distraughtly, Kamui fell to the ground, pulling his blistered knees to his chest as he did. '_...or all of what I had was eviscerated by that exploding mole.' _As his features darkened while looking at all of the other students finally recovering and running forward, the immense frustration that he not only felt at everything that had occurred during the exam, but at himself as well swamped his spirit.

He could no longer do much of anything else and even if he could use more gum, his dry throat, sore gingiva, and the abhorrent taste in his mouth was a solid indicator that he had finally reached his limits.

'_I'm sorry, Aki-chan…. I'll make this up to you later… I promise.'_

* * *

Makise's movements were like that of an able-bodied and energetic creature, giving the previously boisterous man absolutely no breathing room as the control over the Deflect Quirk was utilized once again. Makise was well-aware that the limitations of their Quirk were breached, but the throbbing pain in their eyes would have to be ignored.

This is what was needed of them if becoming a successful underground hero was their goal. No matter what, being cooped up in a cage all on their lonesome until the effects of their Quirk deteriorated their minds and made them a monster was **NOT **something that Makise would allow. Makise would prove each and every one of Kobayashi family members that their fate wasn't predetermined by some curse. If there was really a chance of going berserk one day, Makise would fight it for as long as possible.

Relentlessly, Olé directed Diego's arms to slam in multiple directions, caving in the surface of the ground in order to create dugouts for the potential sudents to hopefully fall within. The debris and substantial shockwaves of the hits causing most of the examinees to slightly stumble and lose focus. However, this wasn't the case for Makise.

Showcasing pure athleticism, they maneuvered safely around the punctured ground, almost as if they were dancing with conviction and swagger. All of the powerful debris flying and falling towards Makise was effectively sent into alternative places, keeping all of it away from hitting them.

For the first time in quite a while, Olé felt traces of anger bustling about within him, and the thought of being outsmarted two times in a row by two ingenuous teenagers wasn't appealing in the slightest. However, he pushed his pride to the side and continued to give them a false sense of hope and security. He wanted them to think that they actually had a chance against the very hero that was responsible for the downfall of one of the most brutal villains in existence.

**'**_**Why are you playing these games?' **_The deep growling voice of his Quirk droned out the ascending battle cries of the fierce teens attacking him from all angles. Anger and irritation could be perceived by the vibrating tremor of Diego's dark, bellowing voice. **'_You and I both know that these little runts don't hold a candle to the amount of destructive power we both exude.' _**

Olé tried to silence the voice and focus on what was happening around him as the young student named Kobayashi Makise led the charge of all of the other teenagers, but the brutal onslaught kept him overwhelmed and uncomposed. Glaring upward at a camera that was discreetly looming above the battle, he gave a loud growl before deciding that maybe now was a good time to show off what he was truly capable of. The legendary bullfighting hero would never lose to a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

Smirking to himself and killing his staredown with the camera completely, Olé decided that enough was enough. The time for playing around with the attendees was officially over. "You know what, you're right… besides, I'm sure that the big man in charge would definitely appreciate me taking these kids down a notch."

The growling of Diego was then replaced with a hearty chuckle instead, the tone of it leaking with malevolent intentions. **'_Si… it's about time you stopped giving them false hope.'_**

From there, Olé simply let the crowd of teenagers move around, most the blows being dished out from them being merely shaken off by his robust body. Unbeknownst to the younger combatants, this was exactly what the swanky man dressed in black and gold wanted. As the hits kept coming, he could feel himself manifesting Diego's energy within him, purposefully protecting his inner organs from receiving too much damage.

Slowly, the crepuscular energy leaked from his body and spread throughout his limbs. Noticing this and how Ole's movements ceased as if he were waiting for something, some of them stepped backwards on high alert. Others were rather unfazed. The rest were merely too injured to join in the takedown in the first place.

**'_...go.'_**

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

It was unfortunate. None of those close to Olé had a clue of what was to come. A cataclysmic fulmination knocked the differing bodies of every teen in the bullfighting hero's area into several directions. The smoke of the terrain swirled about, creating miniature twisters that kicked up rubble and even picked up some of the injured students and carried them away. The very foundation of the intricately designed course trembled and all sorts of debris from the ceiling fell like rain onto anything unlucky enough to get trapped underneath it.

The only thing that could be heard among the incredulously loud air currents and whistles within the cave was the breathtakingly dramatic and heavy breathing of what was the cause for all of the chaos and desolation. It was Diego, right back at the gigantic height he stood at before but there were some very disturbing differences.

For one, where his lower torso was grew thick and fibrous arms that disgustingly protruded from both sides, and the knuckles of his moonless hands had what appeared to be horrifyingly formed spikes extending right from the tip of them. His horns were now curved to closely resemble that of a full-blown demon from an ancient derivative of a religious book. His once closed snout now exposed shockingly sharp teeth that couldn't be contained as they stuck outward from his mouth. Lastly, his once black eyes were filled with a red, dark hue that show the signs of rage and pure malignancy.

Olé was nowhere to be found until the eyes of some of the conscious teens looked up into the chest of the untamed beast, and swimming around in the indistinct being was the spectacle of a man surrounded by the dark essence of the sentinel creature. His head was tilted downwards, not passing a glance to any of the teenagers as his limbs seem to float within the body of Diego.

The thunderous voice of the Minotaur then broke through the discordance of ruination within the red, glowing cave. The very sound of it filled any and every person who had the displeasure of hearing it with fear.

**'_Now… still think that all of you are invincible?'_**

* * *

"I should've known that the cocksure attitude of our bullfighter would come out sooner or later," Wonder-Worlder watched from the hidden camera, guffawing to himself within the dimly-lit room as the chaos taking place within the course filled his heart with jubilation.

Cracking his knuckles, he decided to lean back in his chair a bit more, relaxing the lower half of his wiry body that once stood rigid in excitement while watching the fight move onwards. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm too much of a genius for my own good, and it's a shame that I have to contain myself all the time due to… ugh, _**professionalism**_."

Sighing to himself, he stepped out of his chair and began walking to one of the many doors within the room in order to make his way back onto the course of the battle taking place on the lower half directly below his hiding spot.

"I suppose I should go ahead and put an end to this little game before Olé accidentally kills one of the potential students in his prideful rage…" The methodical steps of the wacky Pro Hero indicating that he wasn't eager to see the fun end in the slightest. "Gods, I wish I could just send in Untraceable to stop it all on her own simply to see her fed up expression!"

_**BZZT**_

Wonder-Worlder's movements ceased once he felt vibrations tickle his side where his phone was shaking against his side. Slightly annoyed from being interrupted in his train of thought, he quickly answered the call in a huff. "Wonder-Worlder speaking, may I please ask why in the hell you're calling at such an inconvenient time?"

Continuing on his venture to snap Olé out of his repressed rage before he had a lawsuit on his hands, Wonder-Worlder quietly listened to everything being told to him via the telephone. Slowly, his annoyed expression fell from his face, morphing into that of slight confusion and worry. It was obvious by his change in demeanor that whatever was being transferred to him was rather serious.

"Are you sure?" Wonder-Worlder's pace quickened exponentially. "I mean, I'm having a hard time believing that this is the resurgence of that same group..." Finally, the sinewy man stopped at the entrance that lead into the course. "Okay, well, I suppose it's better that you keep me posted on this matter… goodbye."

After hanging up his cellular device, hearing the droning noises of electric fans spinning and technology running, Wonder-Worlder let out a deep sigh.

'_Especially considering that if it's who I think it is, one of our future students is in possible danger…'_

* * *

Kaminaga couldn't make heads or tails of what had just occurred in the battlefield. The only thing that stuck outward in her mind was to get herself and Amai's unconscious body as far away from the raucous brutality that Olé dished out as humanly possible. However, nothing could prepare her for the great display of power that Olé distributed as he powered his beast into a much more monstrous form.

Kaminaga's heart beat rapidly, sounding like a madman trying to break into a home. She had seen how Olé made short work of all of the examinees that tried to fight against him. The very children that were previously unconscious were in the same state once again. In a way, it was almost comedic.

However, Kaminaga felt that the thought of this situation being funny to her showed just how unwell in the head she was.

Regardless, Kaminaga did her best to stay out of the line of anything dangerous, deciding to leave Amai behind a faraway rock for the time being in order to ensure her safety. Currently, Kaminaga was trying to plan out any possible way to leave Olé reeling. Considering the height of his beastly spirit animal and the pandemonium surrounding her, using the environment was not a luxury that she had at the moment. Plus, she wasn't a fool. In all honesty, there was a chance that they were never meant to truly defeat an actual Pro Hero on their own, and that goes double for one as powerful as Olé showed himself to be.

There was this nagging feeling that just maybe she should try something.

'_Tale-Teller doesn't allow me to interfere or alter a person's vital organs..'_ With attentive eyes on the form of the man and his monster, Kaminaga weighs her chances carefully, using her intelligence to try and etch out a possible plan against Olé. '_However, if my constant fighting with my parents have taught me one thing, it's that I can cause the Quirk and movements of others to go haywire..' _

Deciding to take the leap of faith, Kaminaga tried to muster up the energy to jog forward, fully ignoring the pain within her body while doing so. Up ahead, she saw that only one of the combatants were still standing, but it was obvious from their appearance that they had anything left to give. She had remembered seeing the frankly beautiful male during her time at the meeting grounds. However, she couldn't think about it much more as she saw the head of the mythical beast lower it's head to meet the eyes of the pink-haired boy as he stared back with no traces of fear in his eyes.

**'_You…' _**Kaminaga felt herself gasp at hearing the booming voice of the beast actually speak.**'**_**There is something within you… I can feel it. Something… strong and deadly' **_What could loosely be described as a demonic smile spread across the snout of the Minotaur. **'**_**But if you're unable to contain it… others will suffer because of it, yes?' **_

While Kaminaga didn't fully understand what exactly the beast was talking about, she could tell by the widening the boy's eyes and the anger present on his face that the being had hit a very sore spot. Foolishly, the boy immediately rushed outward, looking like he was going to try and solo Olé on his own.

"Shut! Up!" Wildly, several sharp objects went flying towards Olé at a tremendous speed only to get knocked and scattered into several directions once they collided with the exterior of his beast as Olé floated safe and sound within the chest of his Quirk. With a mighty laugh, Diego brought the end of his right fist down, seeming to have the intention of actually crushing the feminine boy into a bloody puddle.

Kaminaga's heart felt like it couldn't handle much more and while actual murder was most likely not the objective of the creature, she didn't want to leave anything to chance. Finally, getting close to the area where the fist was quickly reaching its landing point, Kaminaga screamed with Tale-Teller in full effect as her blue eyes glowed brightly beneath her unhinged hair.

"The lower the fist fell, the accuracy decreased alongside it!" To the ears of anyone else, Kaminaga's skittish and hurried speaking pattern would probably evoke a chuckle but sure enough, the hands of the beast swerved to the other side, slamming violently into the ground and cracking the earth beneath it.

From there, the boy seem to almost unleash a girlish shriek as a mountainous wave of desolate rubble was sent flying over him similarly to a wave that one would see occurring in large bodies of water. Using what was left of the Quirk belonging to him, the pretty male deflected the rubble into other directions, but the vibrating ground behind him was of no help to him keeping his focus. Sliding in to make a save, Kaminaga grabbed his hand roughly before she was sent sailing as well.

**'_Que?!' _**Confusion was apparent in the deep, monstrous baritone of Diego as It seemed his movements were redirected by... _ something_. Granted, the Kobayashi boy's Quirk revolved around deflection, but this was something entirely different.

Angrily, he whipped his arm from the severed crevice of the ground and once he did so, his eyes searched for whatever was responsible for his failure in completely dispatching the troublesome boy from before. Finally, he saw a head of white hair that seemed rather familiar. It was the girl that fearlessly stared into his eyes earlier on before he send the children on a collision course.

**'**_**I see.. so you've decided to finally reveal yourself eh, chica..' **_As Kaminaga lowered Makise to the ground, the latter nodding graciously to her, she turned to look at the being that openly spoke to her. From the beginning, Kaminaga knew that hoping to go toe-to-toe with such an incredulous adversary would be pure suicide.

For a split second, the thought actually made her consider it.

'_But no… this is for Siao, he wouldn't want me to let go of life so early!' _Pushing aside the creeping feelings of fear attempting to squeeze at her heart, she stood at her full height in order to show that she wasn't going to back down. However, the bull beast merely blow air from its nose at the sight of Kaminaga's attempt to intimidate him. Suddenly, the reverberant laughter of Diego filled the room, and Kaminaga's glare became slightly undone before changing into a look of insanity at the thought of the monster Quirk not taking her serious at all. He wasn't the only one. There were many others who didn't take her serious. Her whole life, people have never thought of her to be much of a threat. Oh, how she had proved so many wrong in the past...

'_He thinks… I'm a __**joke**__.' _The state of Kaminaga's hair was disheveled and tangled, all of her actions from before causing it to be in such a state. Rage settled so deeply within her that she couldn't stop her limbs from violently shaking. She didn't care how big or how utterly terrifying this beast was. **Nobody **laughed or mocked her. Ever.

Abruptly, Olé's Quirk ceased its laughter, stopping as if it never was amused in the first place. The rumbling of his movements even stopped and from here, his body began going through even more significant changes as tendrils of long, needle-like tendrils emerged from his back. At that moment, they shot downwards, ripping through pure granite like paper and drilling through numerous holes in the floor. It was intimidating as the limbs continuously split into many directions, the pieces of the tendrils tearing into thread-like tentacles as they grew in length, completely encompassing Kaminaga while they prevented her from escaping elsewhere.

It was a pure horror fest. While the monster was very much powerful before, the appearance of it now was similar to something from a H. P. Lovecraft novel.

**'_You'd better just lay down, young lady… I'm giving you this one chance, so you'd better be wise about this..'_**

Kaminaga didn't respond, insisting that her still standing was enough for him to get the picture.

Diego's growl sounded off like a million motor engines in sync, staring down from his full height at the puny girl below him. Slowly, the tendril whips cornered Kaminaga even further, which made her her breathing hitch in anticipation of what was to come and how to deal with it. **'_Fine… don't say I didn't warn you, little girl…'_**

**"_OKAAAAAY, OKAAAAY, OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_**

As if her eardrums weren't hampered enough, Kaminaga gasped loudly and covered her ears. There it was. The familiar sound of a voice that she was quickly growing to despise. Grating, deep but somehow whiny and animated.

_**RUMBLE**_

The once red walls began to deteriorate and shift about, changing into a darker brown color instead of the bright, hot red from before. Once this happened, something occurred that bewildered Kaminaga. The beast from before was shrinking, tendrils and whips disintegrating as the beast was becoming undone by something she couldn't fathom. As it shrank, the frustrated roar that it let out became much more… childish if she had to describe it.

It was almost like a petulant child throwing a tantrum about not getting what they wanted from a store. Olé's body was no longer in the possession of the beast, falling towards the ground with a thud and even louder grunt of pain. Kaminaga looked upon him up close, and what she saw was bizarre beyond words.

The Quirk that was once a Minotaur that shared the size of a full-blown building was now nothing more than a very cutesy looking bull-like creature. It seemed to be trying to wake up Olé as it aggressively shook its fist at Kaminaga while doing so. The voice that was like thunder before sounded akin to that of a field mouse's squeak.

"This isn't over, you dumb cottonheaded bimbo!" Any other time, Kaminaga would've taken the insult seriously, but she couldn't help but almost smile at what she was seeing. "Me and Olé will be back another time to put you in your place! Until then, you better be glad that Wonder-Bitch saved you!" Slowly, the Quirk sunk through Olé's open-chested shirt.

**"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA"_** Kaminaga could feel a pounding migraine ringing throughout her head as she listened to the boisterous and cartoonishly grating laughter of the man that was growing to be an even bigger pain than her parents. Looking backwards, she saw him with his godforsaken suit and doltish derby hat. Wonder-Worlder.

"Hot damn and a half, you kids suck!" A tear comedically fell from one of his ruby red eyes as he seemed to actually take pleasure in seeing the children get put through the wringer. "Why, I've got half a mind to flunk all of ya and send ya back to your undoubtedly disturbed homes!"

Kaminaga's heart stopped at the thought. '_No… I didn't… even get a chance to prove my worth.'_

As several of the staff members violently shook all of the unconscious examinees awake and carried them away (one of which was mumbling something about Versace crocs), Wonder-Worlder's laughter finally subsided, and his next words brought an end to the crying, frustrated groans and disappointed mumbles.

"But since all of you are still alive, I suppose that counts for something!" Performing a flamboyant spinning motion and finishing it off with a wild, random tap dance segment, Wonder-Worlder posed. "Welcome to Meiyo Academy, the home of your beautiful and dark future as an underground hero!"

…

**"WHAAAAAT!?" **All of the children yelled this in unison. Even the ones who hadn't fully recovered yet.

Kaminaga deadpanned.

'_Kill me…'_

* * *

Sweat dropped down the brow of a young man with white and almost transparent hair, his ponytail swaying in the wind as he kept his clear, pink eyes on his target right in front of him. Slowly, his tiny footsteps moved about, seemingly trying to gain the strength to reuse his legs more efficiently against his adversary. In his hand was a broad fencing sword made of a solid material that might not be lethal but would surely leave nasty bruises on the body of another.

"Ahh, you're doing wonderful, Shinon-kun!" On the opposite side of Shinon was a man with wavy, long brown hair that blew majestically in the wind as he beamed at the much shorter boy. "It seems like the more we spare against one another, your movements become even more unpredictable!" Zooming forward towards Shinon at a frightening speed, the man then began to raise his weapon, which was exactly the same as the younger male's, to land a hit on the boy before he could catch his breath.

Utilizing his small stature, Shinon narrowly dodged the hit and once he moved a good enough distance, he continuously attacked the older male who countered most of the hits with ease.

"It's because of your training, Sado-sensei, it's only right that I learn a little instead of the fact that you're basically a breakdancer when you're sparring!" His admittedly girlish voice chirped as he performed a backflip to avoid a heavy swing, which caused a bone-rattling crack to the concrete on which they did battle on. Sado winced slightly from the impact as the recoil from the practice fencing sword sent a painful jolt through his hands.

'_Bingo, an opportunity to win against him, finally!' _Shinon couldn't hold back the cute but oddly devilish grin that crawled upon his face as he felt the chances of victory within his grasp. With grace, Shinon twirled about underneath the sun that he loathed so much in preparation to utilize his Quirk in order to render the weapon of Sado to mere pieces. "Sorry, sensei, but I think it's time for you to be _yeeted_!"

'_Okay, I'm old but even I know that word wasn't meant to be used like that, and I'm cringing just a tiny bit..' _Despite his thoughts, Sado was completely calculated, already knowing the predictable move that Shinon would pull off. With movements as smooth as butter, Sado spun the tip of the sword on its point, letting go of it completely before it moved slightly to the left. By the time Shinon's sword moved to strike it, all he caught was full air.

'_Hoh boy, I hate it when he does that because this is going to hurt..' _Shinon lost his balance as he tried his best to catch his footing to no avail. Like a tree, Shinon fell while letting out an embarrassingly girlish squeal but Kado grabbed his pale hand before his jaw connected with the asphalt. Shinon looked up and nodded to Kado in appreciation.

"Yosh sensei, thank you so much for saving my pretty face-"

_**WHACK**_

Shinon didn't even see it coming before Kado delivered a hefty blow to the back of his head with the practice sword. From there, the young boy was officially unconscious.

"Looks like I win again, Shinon-kun, but you were pretty close to finishing me off this time!" Smirking at the swirling orbs in Shinon's eyes, he picked the 4'11 boy up and placed him over his right shoulder.

'_Shinon… you've improved so much recently, it's amazing… you really are determined to make this a reality, huh?' _Kado looked at the boy with an expression that screamed of how proud he was of the growth of his pupil in such a short time.

'_They'll be glad to have you, Shinon..'_

* * *

**Okay. I apologize for such a long wait with this chapter. A lot of stuff came up, and it hindered my chances of getting this chapter out a lot faster. Plus, can I just say that writing a group-on-one battle is a fucking nightmare? One thing was for sure, this one was a bitch to write. I really hope it meets the standards of you guys. However, the good news is that the entrance exams are officially over! You know what that means! Interactions galore in the next chapter! I know that a lot of characters weren't very present in this fight, but that'll change in the next installments! Like I said, nobody gets left behind!**

**Also, I have a surprise for you guys in the next chapter huehuehuehue~ I think that the ones who weren't able to make it into the story as a student will be pleasantly surprised. For now, I bid you all farewell!**


	8. Storming

**-Chapter 6 - Storming-**

_Dust spiraled throughout the isolated home, the tenebrosity of the living room keeping most of the rotting furniture and crumbling drywall hidden away from human eyes. Air was blowing in from the outside world, coming in from the threshold of the entrance, which was now decimated. The wooden door that once stood proudly was now in mere splinters, and the tall, hulking body of a vigorous male was all that was there to replace it._

_His hollow eyes scanned the perimeter, trying to decipher whatever was present within the room. Powerfully, he stomped throughout the enclosure, patiently listening for any noises that might occur. Considering his height, sneaking anywhere was completely out of the question. Besides, it didn't matter much to him if he was heard or not. He had come here for a fight and if someone wanted to jump out and challenge him, he would gladly oblige. However, he didn't want to fight just anyone or anything._

**"**_**Oi! Overhole, where the fuck are ya?!"**_

_The might of his voice was loud enough to wake up someone miles away, as the squeaking of rodents scurrying about was all that was heard underneath his reverberated echo. After a bit, the man grew impatient from waiting any longer and decided to do what he did best in these scenarios. _

_**SLAM**_

_The sounds of glass breaking and wood crackling under heavy pressure was all that was heard as loud grunts grew loudly in a rapid succession. All of the dust within the room started to kick up due to the wind currents coming from the blows of the angry man's fists shattering through every possible inch of the home. The rats from earlier were now squealing, trying to get as far away from the living room as physically possible. Unfortunately, most of them were caught in the man's rampage as parts of the ceilings fell out of place and onto the floor, crushing whatever it landed upon._

_Deciding that he had searched long enough within the desolate living room, the man quickly roamed into the kitchen. Whatever was left in the living room was in mere shambles. Once in the dining room, the rusted metal chairs were broken apart by his powerful blows and along with them went the dining room table. The old refrigerator filled with decaying food and souring liquids was sent flying through the walls of the home, effectively creating a second exit. Cabinets and any other surfaces weren't safe from the impending fury that the unknown assailant was dishing out._

"_**Goddamn, where the fuck are you… you fucking tree stump." **__Due to a disgustingly peeling and obviously unsanitary mask covering his features added by the darkness of the home, the pure rage etched onto his features wasn't visible. _"_**There ain't shit in here, guess I'll check the back rooms."**_ _Looking around, he spotted a door leading from the dining room area to a back space. Wasting no time, the man didn't even bother opening the door. _

_Swiftly, his fist plowed through the door like a splattered fly and made his way into the room. Cobwebs were of no issue to him as his head nonchalantly passed through one of them. Casually, he grabbed an enormous black widow sitting upon his head and squashed it within his dirty, gloved hands without a care in the world. Throughout the home, he saw pictures of a young woman. For as much as he obsessed over fighting as opposed to sexual desires, he couldn't deny the beauty of the woman within the pictures._

"_**Heh, he sure picked a damn sexy one, that's for sure." **__Not even a split-second after stating this, the man began to go to work on the entirety of the room, knocking the filth-ridden bed right through the walls, destroying the dressers and already broken lamps as he racked through the room. The picture frames fell to the floor, and glass scattered from every single drop as they did so. He didn't stop there. Marching into the bathroom built within the room, the porcelain and germ-infested toilet was split in half and old shower curtains were taken down with ease. Even the bathtub was taken out as it sunk in from the thunderous stomps of the massive man._"_**Fucking cowards left… ain't that a bitch.." **_

_It was useless to continue searching at this point. There was nothing but roaches, rats and other bugs and rodents living in this home. He had failed to find him and settle the score that he'd dreamed of since the day he escaped the transport to Tatarus. Cursing at the realization that he had wasted his time, he turned to walk through one of the many holes he had made within the home. However, he felt the edge of a picture beneath his feet. For some reason, he decided to not ignore the picture within it, looking downwards with mild curiosity._

_It was the image of the same woman from before. However, this time, she wasn't alone. Held within her arms was what appeared to be a toddler, looking no older than three or four years old. The eyes. The hair. All of it resembled that of the man that he had wanted to put in his grave for such a long time._

"_**Well, I'll be damned," **__The slightest grin could be seen underneath his mask as he smiled menacingly at the picture, drool dripping from his mouth slightly at the sight. _"_**Looks like the boss stopped being a little bitch and actually fucked something… made him a little successor, huh.."**_

_He couldn't help but cackle to himself, his rough voice sounding akin to a car engine unable to crank as he slid the image right into his pocket. He didn't find who he had originally came for, but what he did see brought him to good spirits. The sounds of police sirens were blaring in the distance, sounding as if they were getting closer and closer as he raised his head at the noise._

"_**Ahhh, I get to have a warm-up before I go on my way.." **__Cracking his knuckles and neck in excitement, he walked outside and patiently waited for the police to get to their destination. _"_**Once I pound these pigs into puddles…"**_

_His dark grin grew even larger, no longer concealed by the mask and revealing his poorly-managed fangs to the world._

"_**Uncle Rappa is gonna be paying ya a visit, Overhole Jr…"**_

* * *

"Yosh, I never thought that I'd have so much fun avoiding death at the hands of a mythical creature, but that was amazing!"

Resounding in a rather quaint room resembling that of a waiting room in a hospital was the exuberant voice of one Amai Amairyu as her and the rest of the participants were now struggling to tend to their wounds for the moment. Sitting directly beside her was one of her partners for the Entrance Exam, who was shaking like a leave due to the low temperature within the room and the effects of his hypothermia.

"Amazing wasn't the word that I would use to describe what we went through, Amairyu-san." Misaki struggled with not revealing the noise of his teeth chattering while speaking to the pinkette. "After all, I don't think I could ever say that suffering from hypothermia is fun or a-a-amazing."

Despite her still exhilarating cadence, Amai's movements were much slower than usual, and it was evident when she slowly leaned her head to Misaki with a ditzy smile on her face.

"You know, you were amazing out there too, Hinomiya-kun!" Like she did before, she brought her sun-kissed hand to his blonde locks, softly ruffling through his hair to enjoy the soft texture from before. "You were like a living flashbang grenade, walking up to Olé-senpai and going **KAPOW**!"

"A-A-Amairyu-san, why do you keep touching my hair, please cut it out!" Misaki's eyes lit up like miniature stars as all of the color in his face was flushed away by a red blush. "This is like, the fifth time you've done this since we've met!"

Unfortunately, his words were either purposefully ignored by the Confectionery user, or she simply didn't hear him as she continued without a care. "And then, Olé was all like-like, **MY EYES**, and then everyone jumped in without a care in the world because you were brave enough to get up close and personal!"

'_How does she remember all of this, she was out cold herself..' _Kaminaga smiled softly as a bead of sweat could be seen rolling down her forehead at her friend's antics with Misaki. Shaking her head, she turned to look away from the cutesy duo and towards her right side to observe some of the others either conversing or bearing immense pain within the room. The bruises and open wounds throughout her body were carefully tended to as she only winced slightly at the considerable amount of pain she was in. Still, it was nothing that she wasn't used to at this point.

"Hey…"

Hearing the voice of someone close by, Kaminaga turned her head back to see the gracious smile of the boy she had helped during the showdown with Olé. She learned afterwards that this boy's name was Makise Kobayashi. She couldn't lie to herself, she loved the sound of it. However, the name was also another one that was somewhat familiar to her.

Bowing slightly, the admittedly pretty boy continued in a soft and fluttery voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I am grateful for your assistance while fighting against Olé-sensei." Kaminaga couldn't help but marvel at how well-maintained the boy's skin texture was, being nice enough to rival even her own in vibrancy. "I have no doubt in my mind that if that hit landed upon me, I would've probably been either paralyzed or dead."

Extending his hand to Kaminaga, she figured it would be rather rude to dismiss him so she gingerly accepted his handshake. "There's no need to thank me, you are a fellow peer, it's my duty to ensure the safety of a future comrade." While shaking his hand, Kaminaga couldn't deny that Makise's hands were soft. Very soft. A part of her almost blushed due to the fact that she found his touch to be quite gentle, with no type of calluses whatsoever.

Nodding in agreement, Makise gave a charming smirk to Kaminaga, making her let out a silent gasp underneath her breath in surprise and bewilderment. "Well, I hope that we grow a bit closer in our time at Meiyo Academy, and I hope to see such a beautiful girl like yourself in the same class as I." Tilting his head, Makise finished. "May I ask what is your name?"

Kaminaga softly pulled her hands away from Makise and found herself staring towards the floor in slight embarrassment. "Kinji Kaminaga.." God, she couldn't figure why exactly she was so awkward and sheepish. It wasn't like this was the first time she had been complimented on her looks, it happened very often. However, there was something about the boy's girlish features, charming personality, and suave antics that just got it out of her. "It's nice to meet you as well, and I hope we get along too."

Makise winked his eye at her, catching the white-haired teen even more off-guard than before. "Oh, I'm positive that we will… see ya around, Kinji-san." Once he walked away, Kaminaga let out a deep breath that she wasn't even aware of holding in. Sighing to herself, she decided that she had enough of conversations for the time being, bringing her long, slender legs to her chest as if to hide herself from the world. Quietly, her mind wandered to more serious matters.

She was internally panicking.

As much as she loathed her parents, she couldn't deny that they were very powerful, and she could never stand much of a chance defending herself against the both of them for long. Additionally, she was supposed to be locked away within her bedroom, forbidden to come out for anything, but she didn't care. At least, she didn't care in the beginning stages. Trepidation slowly started to sink into her inner soul, wracking away at her senses and increasing her agitation. There was no telling what would be in store for her when she got home, she didn't even know if she could get lucky and sneak past the guards and caretakers again. She had done it before, but she was unfortunately caught on the night of her disappearance for the meeting point.

That led her straight into a showdown with her father and as per usual, he was left standing as she bled out on the carpet underneath a large, ponderous television and piles of shredding glass. She was tired. She was so tired of always been bested by her father. The emotional abuse, mental abuse, **physical **abuse. Kaminaga hated herself for being so powerless. However, there was this dark, looming voice that always remained within her consciousness telling her that one day she would finish it.

One day, Kaminaga would be strong enough to rid the world of the filth that was her mother and father.

'_I'll kill them… I'll kill them… for what they did to you, dearest brother..'_

"Oi, snow-freak, could you not sit there mumbling to yourself?" Already, Kaminaga had to keep herself under control to not throw a hit straight at the throat of whoever decided to disturb her. "In case you haven't noticed, this ain't a mental home, take all of that weird shit somewhere else."

Kaminaga growled lowly at the gravelly and raspy voice. '_God, what a fucking horrid sound…' _Turning her head to glower at whoever angered her, she saw the face of a rather skeletal girl staring right back at her with an unfazed gaze.

"What, I hit a nerve or something?" The plethora of gauze and bandages wrapped around her form as she laid in bed showed that the malnourished-looking girl was in rather bad shape, and Kaminaga couldn't deny that putting her injuries to the test was a satisfying thought. "The fuck are you staring at, am I suppose to be scared or something?"

Angered even more, Kaminaga retorted. "Considering I could make that injury a lot worse if I wanted to, I'd say that you have plenty of reasons to be fearful at the moment."

"Ohhhhh, giraffe legs thinks she's hot shit…" Spitting in the direction of Kaminaga and narrowly missing her leg, the spiteful girl continued. "If you think I'm supposed to be scared of some pigeon-headed princess, you've got another thing coming."

Kaminaga's eyes were shadowed underneath her hair as she replied, her vocal tone altered slightly due to the hazardously growing pitch from her rage entwining with her Quirk. "**This pigeon-headed princess will break your springy neck in two…**"

Though somewhat surprised by the tone Kaminaga's voice evolved into, a manic grin spread across her grayish face. "Make a move to do it then, _**princess**_…"

"Yo, ashy bae and thicc white, you two need to just chill for a bit, y'all are way outta pocket!" Suddenly, both girls turned to look at the one who interrupted their impending showdown. "Ain't no need to be shaped out of bent, we made it in this piece, put some drinks up, I don't drink though."

While Kaminaga was merely confused by what exactly the boy was saying, the other girl growled at the boy, raising her hand as a warning for him to shut up. "Don't think I forgot that I owe you an ass-kicking for that shit you pulled on the course, you croc-wearing weirdo!"

The boy raised his hands in defense, trying to calm down the angry, young teenager. "Now let's not set it off, Shimura the Sugar Mama, I'm just trying to get you to cool your eggs before they fry!"

"..." Kaminaga's frustration from earlier withered away, now more confused and slightly amused by how much the boy seemed to irritate the young girl. '_Shimura?'_

Ah. This girl was the child of the villain killed by Deku years ago. Kuzureru Shimura? Kaminaga wasn't quite sure and frankly, she couldn't bring herself to care much either considering the unpleasant spat she had just had with her. Plus, she was already enjoying how the boy seemed to be making a mockery of her, his mannerisms and speaking be damned.

"Literally what in the fuck are you even talking about, and why am I listening to it?!" Completely disregarding her broken ribs, Kuzureru slowly lifted herself out of the hospital bed she was previously lying in. "Screw this, I'm not about to sit here and listen to this bullshit you're spitting out, dweeb."

"Damn ashy, why are you hating?" Ignoring the throbbing tick mark on her forehead, she decided to just save her words and actions for a day where she was in better shape. That would be the day where she would beat the hell out of the galling boy. "This is the way you're treating me after I helped ya out, this isn't very plus-ultra of you!" Twisting his head to Kaminaga, he spoke to her for some sort of agreement. "Right, thicc mama?"

Kaminaga merely shrugged, not really sure how to verbally respond to the boy's question. "I guess so… uh, what's your name?" Her eyebrows arched in curiously as she asks him.

"Kashimura Iburu, at your service like tech support!" Getting a better look at the boy, Kaminaga couldn't help but go stone-faced at his raunchy shirt, crude hat, and choice of lower attire. Looking at all of it together legitimately gave her an even worse migraine on top of the one that she already had. "Pretty girl, you'll have to excuse me, I gotta drain the slithering dragon from underground… in other words, I gotta piss."

'_I didn't need to know that useless information!' _Kaminaga stared at Iburu as he suddenly burst through the room, almost tripping over Amai's feet and landing on his broken hand on his way out of the room. '_And I'm pretty sure that's the girl's restroom, isn't it?'_

_**BAAAAM**_

Sent flying out of the room was the limp body of the boy as his back collided with the door opposite of the girl's bathroom, which was conveniently the boy's restroom.

"Next time, I'll ask that you please take the time to actually read next time instead of rushing into a room that doesn't allow males, Kashimura-san…" The icy tone radiating from the equally as cold girl that introduced herself as Nikimura Hitomi was very apparent to all of those within the room. "Otherwise, I'll have to put you in _**timeout**_, do you understand?"

A scream could be heard behind the boy's bathroom door in response. "I ain't know we were playing sports, but I'll do that next time, curly bob!"

Hitomi clicked her tongue at the childish antics of Iburu and continued to her seat, dusting her hands as if she just finished disposing of garbage. Walking away and ignoring the stares of those who witnessed what she had just done, she calmly walked up to Kaminaga. "Did that rule-breaker bother you much, Kinji-san?"

Kaminaga simply shook her in disagreement, feeling as if her actions towards the odd child were rather uncalled for. "Um… no, he didn't bother me much at all, he just seemed to have a bit of fun is all…"

Hitomi snorted at Kaminaga, rolling her eyes at the girl's choice of words to describe Iburu's ghastly actions. "If that seemed like fun to you, then maybe I made a mistake by harming him instead of keeping my eyes on you."

Kaminaga's demeanor changed drastically, becoming much more serious than before. "I never told you to do anything to him in the first place, did I?" Standing up at her full height, Kaminaga looked down at Hitomi, calculated and cold eyes easily matching the shorter girl's. "So I'd appreciate it if you wrapped this ego-trip up and went about your way, Nikimura-san."

Hitomi's fist balled up at how Kaminaga seemed to be looking down on her quite literally, calming her nerves as to not start a brawl within the waiting room. "Very well… if I catch you being just as disruptive as him in the future, I won't hesitate to do the same to you in a more proper setting, do you hear me?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't making much of an effort to listen." Kaminaga simply sat back down, her nerves already agitated beyond belief. "You can feel free to leave whenever you please."

Hitomi stared menacingly at Kaminaga, her darker blue eyes trying to detect any sort of fear or submission within Kaminaga's baby blue eyes. However, all she saw was traces of unadulterated rage and defiance.

Finally, Hitomi growled lowly, "With pleasure, **Kinji**." And with that, she walked away in a huff, obvious anger emanating from her being as she did so.

Amai, who had finally stopped playing with Misaki's hair and finished introducing herself to Akio and Kamui, watched Kaminaga worryingly as she observed the conversations that she had with the three. She had that look on her face. The same look she had when she nearly snapped her fingers in two during the meeting ground event.

'_Kami-chan… there's that face again… I hope you have better luck making other friends…'_

* * *

Dead weight. That's all he was. Dead weight. During the entire showdown with Olé, he was in hiding, unable to do a single thing against the man with a behemoth of a Quirk. Yuuto couldn't fathom why he'd even considered coming to this school in the first place. All he wanted was to prove himself as a valuable asset to Meiyo Academy. Instead, he just laid on the ground, unconscious during the entire final battle or hiding and running away. Meanwhile, others were giving it their all to earn their place within the school by any means necessary. He wanted to bawl. He wanted to scream out to the highest of heavens, cursing whatever god there might've been for making him so unbelievably weak.

He tried to remember his partnership with Shizuki. While he helped out as much as he possibly could, it was her invisible constructs that did most of the work. Over time, as he looked down to the ground, upset at himself for not putting in an equal amount of work taking out the defenders of the course, he noticed her indignation growing rapidly. It hurt him to see even a bright, cutesy girl such as herself seem to grow tired of his self-loathing tendencies. Before she could even make it to the end of the course, he found himself having to carry her to the end, no longer able to withstand the drawbacks of her Quirk. When more enemies came, he just ran. He just ran and curdled her body as much as he could to keep her from getting hurt.

All of it was for nothing though. As soon as Olé went wild, he found himself completely forgetting her while trying to find shelter for himself.

'_I am so hopeless…' _He looked at Shizuki laying silently within her bed. If not for the slow, but constant, rising of her chest, she would've appeared dead to the rest of the world. '_I'm sorry for being such a bad partner, Ohara-san… I hope that I get to make up for it in the future…'_

'_...who am I kidding, that won't be any time soon…'_

"Fuck…" Yuuto glanced slightly to the side at a boy with reddish brown hair carefully shuffling within the bed he was lying in. Judging by the sucking of his teeth as he moved about, Yuuto could tell that getting comfortable was a luxury that he wasn't lucky enough to have. "I really should've put more thought into charging him like that…"

Yuuto had heard from some of the others that this boy single-handedly destroyed a gargantuan wall of automations with almost zero difficulty by simply touching the ground, rearranging the disassembled ground into monumental spikes that ripped them to shreds immediately. Hearing that there was someone capable of such a thing made him feel even more inadequate. '_Chisaki Akui… probably the strongest out of everyone here..'_

Feeling as if he was being watched, Akui looked over and noticed Yuuto looking at him thoughtfully, the latter jumping slightly at being noticed and quickly looking away in fear of having provoked the taller boy slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cursing under his breath slightly at being confronted, Yuuto tried to give a casual response to Akui, hoping to not blow his cover.

"It's nothing," Yuuto said while giving a soft smile, hoping that the Overhaul user wouldn't be able to see through it. "I was just thinking about great it'll be to attend such a secretive school with all of you." In order to amplify his facade, he offered a handshake to Akui. "I'm Tomoyuki Yuuto, it's nice to meet you."

Immediately, Akui could tell a whole lot from the boy by just looking at him. He was hiding something, and he had a decent idea of what it might've been. He could see the dejected look on his face before he turned away from him much earlier on. Akui found himself wanting to say something about it but decided that if he didn't want to discuss it with him at the moment, he shouldn't force it. Smiling politely in response to Yuuto, he gave him a firm handshake. "Chisaki Akui, it's nice to meet you too."

"Ah, I'll have to remember that!" Tilting his head slightly, Yuuto asked an unexpected question. "You're the one who destroyed those robots by creating those walls of spikes, right?"

Hearing this, Akui flinched slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Yuuto either. Scratching his neck, Akui appeared to be almost too shameful to answer right away. "Ah, yeah… that was me, I'm sorry about all of that." Akui looked down slightly, his yellow eyes observing his hands as he let go of Yuuto's. "I went a little too wild, I should've been more considerate to some of the others who might have had a hard time making it past them.."

'_He's… being apologetic?' _Before he could quickly reassure Akui, the double doors of the entrance were flung open, and in came the wacky headmaster, with two guards and an unknown person following behind him. Yuuto couldn't really get a good look at the last person to walk in due to the gigantic security guards blocking them out of the vision of all of those within the room.

Wonder-Worlder whistled loudly at the state of some of the kids in the room. "Maaaan, do I know how to make an Entrance… EXAM!" Mimicking a drum solo, Wonder-Worlder stretched his arms out, hoping for someone to at least chuckle at the joke.

No one did. Most were either still asleep, staring blankly, or glaring at the 6'5 man.

"Geez, rough crowd!" Feigning sadness, Wonder-Worlder placed his arms behind his back gracefully, showing his bodaciously white, sharp teeth with a mischievous smile. "Anyways, I hope that all of you are ready to begin the journey to your hero career at Meiyo Academy!"

Tilting his head in an apologetic manner, Wonder-Worlder continued. "Now, I know that a lot of you are in… critical condition at the moment due to our unbelievably tough exam, and I apologize for that." Lifting his finger in an animated fashion, his face lit up with a smile once more. "However, I don't plan to let you all leave busted to hell and back, that's why I want to introduce you all to the person who'll be keeping you all in tip-top shape during your three years here!"

Finally moving to snap his fingers at the security guards in order for them to move out of the way, the one who was standing behind them was finally revealed.

Akui, who had previously tuned out everything that the man was saying, looked over, admittedly curious as to who the healer could be.

Everyone in the room had severe looks of shock on their face, but Akui gasped loudly at the reveal, a plethora of emotions hitting him all at once.

The revealed person in question had bluish off-white hair, which extended all of the way to the middle of her back. Additionally, her ruby-red eyes were captivating, having a somewhat haunting yet gentle glow as they observed all of the future students within the room quietly. In height, she wasn't too tall or too short, seemingly standing at a height of 5'7 or 5'8. While her body was mostly concealed with the medical clothing that a doctor would usually wear, it was obvious that the woman had curves and an attractive aura to match. However, with this aura was also the feeling of mystery and serenity as she was shown to the students. Capping off all of this was a horn. Although, it might not have been very eye-catching to the average person since this was normal in a world with mutant Quirks.

But that horn completely confirmed all of Akui's suspicions.

"Greetings to you all…" Hearing her voice, Akui's eyes watered slightly, his mind barely able to process who he was seeing at the moment.

"Some of you might recognize me from elsewhere, but for those who don't…" Bowing to all of those present within the room, she continued, her soft voice hardly missing a beat.

"My name is Eri, and I'll be your school nurse for your three years at Meiyo Academy… it's nice to meet you all."

* * *

_-Two days later-_

Back and forth, left and right, the rapid hits coming from Kaminaga struck at the surface of a punching bag, the tremendous amount of force behind the punches sending the object into different directions. However, no matter where it moved next, Kaminaga had no difficulty landing a hit, her moves calculated and gracious yet also heavy and powerful. Her movements were like that of a wild cat, though her strikes never lost their precision or accuracy at all.

Switching between fighting techniques, Kaminaga unleashed a barrage of nearly unpredictable strikes, punching and kicking at a high velocity. If anyone who wasn't aware of Kaminaga's abilities were to see it, they would be amazed by how strong the girl seem despite having a rather slender body type with curvaceous features. Dressing in fit-forming workout clothes, her lower half dressed in yoga pants and her upper half in a sports bra exposing her toned torso, Kaminaga exhaled softly while taking a momentary break.

'_I am getting a little better in regards to fighting hand to hand, hopefully this'll help me a great deal during whatever combat training we have to endure while at Meiyo…' _Kaminaga grabbed a towel to wipe away the perspiration running down her forehead, her long hair wrapped into a ponytail. '_On its own, Tale-Teller might be nothing to underestimate, but that doesn't mean that I should rely on it completely..' _

Her mind had wandered back to how Amai had made such quick work out of most of the automations before she was dispatched by the Bullfighting Hero. She saw that most of those within the class were very much formidable in their own right. Kaminaga refused to follow behind anyone, that wasn't how she operated. If she was going to be in this new school, she would put all of her experience to the test and incorporate it into her fighting style in order to better herself. She didn't care how much she had to work. She didn't care if she had to work herself to death in order to improve. Nothing was going to stop her.

"Ah, I've been looking all over for you, Kaminaga!"

The very sound of the boisterous and agitating voice caused Kaminaga to punch directly through the punching bag, tearing apart the plastic exterior and knocking a great amount of the stuffing within out onto the padded floor beneath her feet. After this, a slight giggle could be heard from the same source of the voice interrupting her training regimen.

"My, aren't we in a bit of a bad mood, huh?" The overly haughty and arrogant tone of the voice sent waves of discontentment and rage through Kaminaga's being, finding that keeping her body from quivering due to the pure animosity engulfing her was a futile effort, no matter how much she tried. Slowly, her head turned towards the unwanted intruder, not even bothering to hide her mood from the person in particular.

"What do you want, Mother?"

The lady who was revealed to be her mother bore a striking resemblance to Kaminaga, though she was a tad bit shorter in height. Her beauty was easily enough to rival that of the young girl, though faint crow marks would were there as an indicator that she was quite a bit older than the young girl. Her body maintained a fit and well-endowed stature that a bit more shapely than her daughter's. Finishing it off, her long snow-white hair was much curlier compared to Kaminaga's. It had a very bright hue, shining as if she was an angel who could do no wrong and her smile matched it perfectly.

However, Kaminaga wasn't a fool like others. She was aware of the sadistic demon within the putrid woman.

"My dear, I simply wanted to tell you that we'll be having guests over to the home, so don't be so hostile." Her conniving smirk made it hard for Kaminaga to not break her nose immediately. "There's no sense of you coming to join us if you're going to be growling like some kind of feral beast throughout the whole time, smile a little for me."

"There's nothing for me to smile about.." The bitterness and venom leaked from each word that Kaminaga uttered as her eyes decidedly moved to stare at the floor, finding it much more acceptable to look at than the eyes of Medusa herself. "Therefore, I do not feel obligated to put on a fake act for the people who are merely awarding you two for your sickening nature." Finishing her postponed training session, Kaminaga jumped within the air to brutally kick through the chain still holding the punching bag upwards, knocking the now useless fighting equipment down to the floor. "Anyone who chooses to work with either you or father are just as much scum as the both of you.

Instead of getting offended, Kaminaga's mother leaned against the wall, her expression morphing into that of boredom. "My goodness, you'll never learn to grow up and move on from the past, will you?" Laughing vindictively, she continued much to the displeasure of Kaminaga. "As expected, that boy left too much of an impression on you, and you just can't seem to accept that a good portion of what happened was _your _fault, missy."

Kaminaga, who was making a move to go to her room, stopped harshly at her words. Seeing this, the woman felt compelled to continue. She knew how this was going to end… but it was always so much fun. She simply couldn't help herself.

"Tell me, Kaminaga, did you really not see the signs… or did you just ignore them by telling him that everything was okay because you couldn't be bothered to deal with it?"

That did it.

_**WHACK**_

A heavy impact and the sound of a womanly grunt was all that was heard as a fist collided with the nose of the older beauty, blood splashing from her nostrils due to the severe impact as she stumbled backwards to gain her bearings. However, Kaminaga wouldn't allow her to even get the chance as she heavily sprinted towards her mother, slamming her into the wall with tremendous force before grabbing and twisting her left arm to fling her mother over her shoulders. Desperately, her mother activated her Quirk, surrounding herself in a blue aura that quickly spread to the hand that Kaminaga grabbed her with.

"Ngh!" Trooping through the pain that immediately sent her hand and most of her arm into spasms, Kaminaga managed to successfully bring her mother's back to slam into the padded floor with as much force as she could muster. Unfortunately, the pain radiating from her entire right arm made it difficult. By the time she recovered, her mother was no longer on the ground or in sight. Cautious and on high-alert, Kaminaga's eyes scanned the room, knowing just how fast her mother could be. It didn't mean much to her though. She wasn't going to let her spit anymore bullshit at her without getting beaten to the point where she was unrecognizable.

"...!"

By mere centimeters, the hands of her mother sailed by past her face as she fully witnessed her speed towards her in complete silence. Any closer to her face, and Kaminaga was sure that she'd be out for the count. Swiftly, Kaminaga performed a spinning back fist, nailing her mother right in the esophagus and forcing her to gain distance. Looking to the left, Kaminaga noticed that a wide mirror standing upwards in the corner was dangerously close to slipping and falling with the slightest movement.

The usually calm and well-mannered girl was no longer within the room. Instead, Kaminaga felt all of the feelings that she tried greatly to repress for years boil to the surface of her consciousness. Dreams of inflicting the worst of the worst onto the people that birthed her and drove her sibling to his death… all of it was gradually causing her to snap. Kaminaga's smile was black-hearted and iniquitous, looking as if she was on the brink of turning into a full-blown mental patient.

"She moves along, reeling from the pain that she oh so undoubtedly deserved… but the disgusting whore of a mother was clumsy, failing to notice that she was moving towards the glass mirror behind her." Every word she spoke came true as she watched with a malevolent glare at her mother moving closer to the mirror.

'_You little bitch…' _Her mother cursed her daughter as the back of her heel collided with the mirror, knocking it to the ground backfirst and shattering the front to pieces. Seeing her chance, Kaminaga rushed her, not caring in the slightest that her mother was now fully surrounded in her glow or not. This was to send a message. She didn't care how much they beat her into the ground. She would not rest until she saw them exactly where they deserve to be. In a casket buried alive or their mutilated corpses floating violently down the Asano River for the world to see.

_**CRASH**_

Violently, Kaminaga rammed her elbow directly into her mother's stomach, causing both of them to fall on the dangerous sharp glass beneath them. The pieces dug deeply into Kaminaga's exposed torso, making her growl and shriek in pain. However, her mother was way worse off since she felt the brunt of the damage when she fell as well. Blood pooled from both of them, but Kaminaga was now feeling the effects and consequences of fully attacking her mother while she was powered up by her Quirk as massive ripples of pain surged through her body. The aura completely enveloped Kaminaga and she did the best she could to withstand it but the feelings of her blood vessels and vital organs in brutal agony was too much. Her shrieks grew louder, and this was the worst thing that could possibly happen at this moment.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

Despite the torturous pain her mother was in on the floor, she managed to smirk fiendishly at Kaminaga, who was still screaming from the effects of her Quirk.

"I do hope it was worth it, my dearest daughter… because it seems like your _father _is home, Kaminaga… I wonder what he'll have to say about this little incident."

Kaminaga heard the thunderous steps grow more and more, gradually matching the tempo of her heartbeats.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you up nice once he's done showing you why _**you need to learn your place, you dumb bitch.**_"

The door of the training room broke in two.

Kaminaga looked to her left as best as she could, struggling to stand and looking for an escape.

There was none.

_**BOOM**_

Her jaw was shattered, broken into several pieces, and that wasn't all before she dropped. A knee to the gut, causing blood to eject and cascade from her mouth in large portions. She fell to the ground. From there, blow after blow came. Her eyes were swollen shut now, she had no way of seeing where he would hit next. All she knew was that she was now being picked up from the floor and hoisted in the air before brutally being slammed down, the force doing nothing but intensifying the internal bleeding that she was suffering from. He would do what he always did. He would beat her to within an inch of her life and before she could feel the sweet embrace of death, her mother would get up to revive and heal her…. only for him to continue.

This wasn't new to her.

Since he left her, this was all she knew at this point.

Pain. Every single variation of it. Emotional. Mental. _**Physical**_. There was no stopping it. Even as she healed, it wasn't a pleasant process. The reshaping and mending of one's bones never was, it's to be expected. Kaminaga didn't know exactly what made her lose consciousness first. The hits from the pulverizing fist of her father or the aura that was hell-bent on keeping her body alive and functioning, no matter how much suffering she had to do for it to be possible.

Only one was certain. Every moment she was on the brink of death, she saw him. His white and fluffy curls. His cherubic features. His gentle blue eyes. She saw him. She saw Siao.

But something was wrong.

'_Siao… why are you crying?'_

Another hit landed.

'_This isn't your fault, Siao… don't cry'_

A hit after that one struck.

'_This is my punishment… for not saving you'_

From there, nothingness was all she saw.

'_I'm sorry… that I didn't save you…'_

* * *

Today was officially the day. She knew exactly where to go, and her letter of recommendation was placed safely into her tight, beige pants. Humming quietly to herself as she sashayed through the strangely docile streets of Kanazawa, the sharp fang-like teeth of a young, blonde teenage girl glistened brightly in the darkness.

"I'd say that I picked the perfect time to actually go out, the moms were about to get into their usual frisky business." The sounds of low moans and rather loud talks of who gets to 'top' the other was where she decided to finally announce her early leave for the Academy. Karashi wasn't sure if they replied or not, and she wasn't really in the business of waiting around to find out either.

Regardless, her smile brightened at the fact that she was enrolled into a school where someone like her was accepted. She was well aware that her powers would place her at a disadvantage when it comes to being a hero within the public eye. Usually, anything that involves blood was seen as sketchy or dangerous. So many years have passed, and people were still as paranoid and judgmental as they've always been.

'_But it's nice to know that there are others who actually look past the Quirks of others to see their spirit..' _Despite the hilarity of how her parents interacted with each other, the amount of love and adoration that she had for them was insurmountable. They were her heroes, and she'd go to war for them if she had to. That would never change. They used their Pro Hero status and former enrollment into one of the most discreet schools in all of Japan in order for her to have a decent shot. She refused to let it all go to waste. No matter what obstacles awaited her in her new school, she was completely ready for them.

'_Besides… If this doesn't work out, I could always be a stripper'_

* * *

Silent. Tranquil silence was all that was present within the spacious orphanage where Akui spent his nights and days. Helping to put as many of them to sleep as he could, Akui sighed loudly, exhausted from all of the commotion and horseplay he had to endure in order to get the younger kids to sleep with no issues. After all, them being in deep sleep increased his chances of getting to Meiyo without any suspicions.

"For a bunch of kids, they really are tough little bastards when it comes to roughhousing," Rubbing his neck, the tall teenager stood in front of a mirror, examining his olive-toned skin with care in order to make sure that it was still in great shape. Examining his school wear from much earlier in the day when he was attending Kaksusa High. It was an experience, to say the least. Everything was so… manufactured if he had to find a way to describe it. Like, to others who lack his overall perceptiveness, it would appear as any other school, but Akui picked up on the odd dealings rather easily.

"I mean seriously, hearing Wonder-Worlder try to play the part of a sane principal is just… a fucking trip, I gotta say." He didn't see any of his hero course classmates within the fraudulent class. In fact, none of the students seemed like they applied to Meiyo Academy at all. They seemed like they were actually there for a regular school life. Simply put, it was weird. Kaksusa High is weird. Meiyo Academy is weird. Everything was weird to Akui.

"I guess that's what makes it interesting though, and I can't say I'm the most normal dude around either." Fixing his shirt just a bit more, Akui flashed his teeth in the mirror, inspecting them to make sure that they maintained their pearly glow and were free of crumbs. "I wonder if that Kashimura dude will be in there, he's cool…"

_**BANG BANG**_

Hearing noises coming from the front part of the orphanage, Akui sighed heavily as he continued to fix himself up for his first (actual) day. Judging by the hurried knock, he made a prediction that once he opened those doors, there would be another child, abandoned by those who gave it life and officially alone in the world. No matter how much he had seen it, he never got used to it. While he understood why his mother couldn't stand to look at him anymore, that didn't change the fact that being left behind hurt Akui to the core.

'_Mom… wherever you are, I hope you know that I'm not upset with you… I hope you're happy, I truly do..'_

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

Okay, there was something off about this. Those knocks no longer sounded rushed. Whoever was banging on the doors this hard was angry, there was no other way to say it. Still, Akui clicked his teeth in mild annoyance as he stormed in only a slight hurry, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind for the unneeded ruckus they were causing.

_**BA-**_

"Excuse me, but could you please knock it the fuck off?!" Normally, the teen wasn't very prone to being angry towards bad attitudes or pushy demeanors, but he and the rest of the caretakers did everything in their power to make sure that the rowdy orphans were put to sleep until the next morning. He'd be damned if he let anyone ruin it—holy shit, this person was enormous and jacked.

"_**You… you're him, aren't you?" **_Finally, the light from the outside fully revealed the silhouette of the towering figure as his rough voice boomed loudly, making Akui wince slightly and look backwards to make sure that none of the others were awaken from their slumber.

'_Wait, what did he just ask me?'_

"Him? Who exactly am I supposed to be?" Akui tensed up at a certain possibility for what exactly the man was talking about, and he felt his blood run cold.

Almost as if he had read the teenager's mind, the head of the man bent low to reveal the tattered mask that covered his face, his long, rugged hair being the only part of his head that was visible. The moment Akui saw the mask, he moved to slam the door directly on the head of the man, fully panicking at the realization of who it was.

'_That was… Rappa… I thought he was sentenced to life in Tartarus, when did he escape?!' _His heart was racing like a speeding rocket, desperately trying to come up with a plan to fully ensure that the former main enforcer of the Eight Precepts didn't end up inside of the orphanage. Unfortunately, life was a bitch, and it treated Akui like a scorned lover each and every single time.

_**BAAAM**_

The door that Akui had pitifully tried to barricade with his body was destroyed with the flick of a wrist, and the impact sent Akui sprawling onto the solid flooring of the orphanage. His back felt like something akin to a cannonball had slammed into him at full speed, keeping him from recovering quickly.

"_**Yeah, you're him, you've got his same weird dressing habits, and those piss-yellow eyes tell me everything I need to know… hehe…"**_ Walking into the room, Akui glared daggers at the man, who was now revealed to be none other than Rappa. A former member of his scumbag dad's yakuza group from way back in the day.

Finally coming to stop as he stood above the young teenager, the disgustingly yellowish teeth of the man were exposed as he breathed heavily in excitement and anticipation. Akui scurried away from the man to gain distance before standing up at his full height, showing slight fear but otherwise, not backing down whatsoever.

"_**You're stanced the fuck up, so I'm assuming that you know what I've come here for, huh…" **_Chuckling darkly, Rappa approached Akui slowly, not worried about Akui being on high-alert in the slightest. "_**Overhole ain't worth a damn for a fight, and you're the closest thing that I have to one of the boys anymore so... " **_Cracking his knuckles loudly and twisting his neck as well, Rappa stopped right in front to lock eyes with him in a battle of attrition.

"_**It looks like you're going to be my only chance for a rematch, huh… Overhole Jr…"**_

* * *

**OKAY! I think I'm ****satisfied**** with how this update came out? I know that this isn't the first day of class chapter, but I promise that we'll get there in the next one! Now... I would to give you guys something special~ **

**VILLAIN SUBMISSIONS!**

**YOU CAN FIND THE FORM ON MY PROFILE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT I GET! Deadline is ****October 10th!**

**Bye~ Be sure to review, fav, and follow if you haven't already~**


	9. Disarray

**Dananananananananana-UPDAAAATE!**

* * *

**-Chapter 7 - Disarray-**

"_Jesus, we really did a number on her this time, didn't we?"_

"_It doesn't matter, she should've known to not start with her petty outbursts so close to the time our guests are arriving… for such a smart girl, she makes dumb decisions."_

"_Well dear, admittedly, I kind of irked her on."_

"_Why..."_

"_I don't know, it's just so much fun seeing her go so out of control like that, she's damn near an animal!"_

"_Well, do you think I enjoy having to do this to her every time she acts out of line?"_

"_Judging by how you provoked her the night she snuck out of our humble abode, I'd say that you do find some sort of merriment from it."_

"_It was to teach her a lesson… I'm going to lock her in her room, you make sure that NONE of the housekeepers enter it under any circumstances."_

"_Noted, and I'll be tending to her wounds while you conduct business with our guests, we have to be sure to make a good first impression..."_

"_Yes, we do."_

"_Darling… do you ever think about him sometimes?"_

"_Think of who… ah, the boy, is that who you mean?"_

"_Yes, our lovely little Siao… lost in his own little world of hopelessness… and was much too weak for the real world."_

"_Kaminaga… if she would just forget that weak child and move on, she'd be such an exemplary girl with so much potential… but she's too stuck in her ways."_

"_You know, I've seen some things in her room… I think it's cute how she thinks that after all of these years of failure, she can still kill or cripple us."_

"_I could care less about her petty delusions… but if she reaches that point, I would be proud…"_

"_..."_

"_But I will also see to it that she's put down in the process if she gets there and tries it… that way, she'll be able to see that failure of a son once again."_

"_Maybe she'll be happy then."_

* * *

There she walked. Riddled with a plethora of emotions after what occurred yesterday with the contemptible demons she had the displeasure of sharing blood with. A corrupt lineage built on greed and power, causing misery for those who couldn't fight back.

It felt like the fifth time tonight that Kaminaga felt her subconscious creak, rattle, and groan, sounding like the rusted gears belonging to a defunct machine within an old and forgotten manufactory. Kaminaga's movements were rushed, and her skin was covered in goosebumps, feeling not pleasure but the want to tear every single tissue off of herself.

Her throat felt unnervingly dry, and swallowing was painful for her. Her eyes didn't hold their usual bright hue, and she opted to look to the ground with an utterly lifeless gaze. She saw him. He was crying. He was crying because she was too prideful to let go of her mother's taunting and was beaten unmercifully without a care in the world because of it. He cried because he knew that she was in total agony.

The torturous pain… that was something that did a number on Kaminaga's focus the most, remembering the feeling of bones within her face merging and reshaping to heal her bludgeoned skull with urgency.

As she looked in the mirror of her locket… she was still as normal and bewitching in appearance as she'd always been.

'_Why… wouldn't he just end me so I could see him again?'_

While what Kaminaga saw when she was being beaten to the brink of death intensified her guilt, she did feel a tiny sense of elation when she managed to land quite a few powerful hits on her mother before she was eventually consumed by her pain-inducing Quirk. The burning and churning sensation cascading through her bloodstream and even the rupturing of her bones was a feeling that the human body wasn't meant to endure. After that, her father entered and battered her as if she wasn't human. There was no leniency or humanity in his punches. Just pure, unmerciful hits that would normally kill the average human.

While Kaminaga certainly wasn't average, she was still human, and her mother was the only reason she wasn't headless, unrecognizable, and dead to the world.

There was never a moment where she didn't feel hopeless. Afterwards, she got a call from Amai. It was strange… getting close enough to someone to exchange numbers and having long, drawn out conversations. Still, while it was obvious that her and Amai were polar opposites, Kaminaga couldn't help but be rather relieved to speak to her. That effervescent aura that surrounded the girl gave Kaminaga these faint traces of nostalgia. Euphoric feelings that she thought she had lost such a long time ago.

Kaminaga couldn't deny it, she enjoyed Amai's company a lot. She had hoped to see her at Meiyo's cover-up school, but there was no such luck. In fact, she hadn't seen any of those who participated in the entrance exam. Just regular teenagers, going about their day like the usual high school student. A stranger phenomenon was that the teachers showed no traces of leverage in their disguises. They blended in perfectly. It wasn't until Kaminaga got her books where she noticed that what she was studying on didn't match what the others were looking at.

Unlike the rest, she got hero schoolbooks detailing the basic necessities of hero training and everything else. Her head craned to look at the notebooks of others. All of it was typical schoolwork.

'_And this is where things get moving officially…' _Was she in the right state of mind at the moment? No. She absolutely wasn't, and there was a wailing pit of anxiety filling her stomach as she moved briskly down the darkened corridors of Meiyo Academy. Within the building, it was definitely a sight to behold. It was spacious, filled with bustling activity despite the hidden environment and the interior had a very modernized design. Being a sucker for architecture, Kaminaga would've loved to speak with whoever was responsible for the construction.

"Excuse me, do you know where I'll be able to find the entrance to Class 1-A?" Thinking that whoever had spoken was asking someone other than her, Kaminaga didn't pay too much mind to the voice initially. Suddenly, she felt a soft, velvety hand grasp hers. Growling lowly, Kaminaga snatched her hand almost immediately, turning to throw a cold gaze at whoever had touched her without permission.

However, the girl that got her attention backed up slightly, raising her hands in an attempt to defuse the situation. "Whoa, calm down, I was just trying to get your attention since it seemed like you didn't hear me after all." The first few things that Kaminaga noticed about the girl was her slightly messy blonde hair tied into two knots, her almost cat-like, yellow gaze, and her relatively… provocative dressing style. Kaminaga was almost taken aback by what she was wearing.

'_How is she even allowed to wear something like that?' _Seeing the curves of the young girl on full display as she wore a crop that was obviously too small for her and tight skinny jeans, heat began to rise to Kaminaga's face momentarily before she mentally slapped herself. "I'm… dreadfully sorry then, I'm not too sure myself…" Briefly, Kaminaga looked to her phone to remember where exactly her official class was located. "Ah, it looks like it's just a couple more doors down…"

"Yosh!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she jumped into the air excitedly, her rising shirt prompting Kaminaga to quickly look away. "Ne.." The girl's gaze lowered drastically, a slightly mischievous look present on her face as she smiled at Kaminaga, dancing on her toes slightly. "You wouldn't mind if I follow there, would you?" Finally being somewhat suspicious of the girl's intentions, Kaminaga didn't immediately respond. "My name is Okurimono Karashi, but you can call me Ka-chaaaaan~"

Kaminaga measured the girl up, somewhat still on edge after what she was dealing with from before. Truthfully, she didn't want much company since her mental state was tethering on the edge currently. However, she figured that being deep within her thoughts was something that would only make things worse for her, ultimately. "Kinji Kaminaga, and I guess there's no harm in it."

"Ah!" Without warning, Karashi got up close to Kaminaga and threw her arms around her neck, shocking the taller girl so much, she didn't even react immediately. It wasn't until she felt her sharp nails slip across her face and puncture her skin that she snapped out of her thoughts and violently pushed Karashi. Before the distance was too far, Karashi giggled and quickly left a wet peck on the same area that she pricked, shocking Kaminaga even more.

"Whoopsie~ Sorry, I can get a little overly affectionate sometimes, you know how that goes!" The sickly sweet smile that she threw Kaminaga infuriated her for a split second, but the realization that the girl had just… _kissed _her made her pause as a red blush covered her face and body entirely.

"Let's… let's just find the class, and at least give some sort of warning before you do such things?" Kaminaga tried to sound intimidating, but it only came out as a faint whisper she hurriedly stomped forward, hoping to leave the promiscuously dressed girl behind. '_Honestly, it's okay to not have a dress code, but where is the line drawn?!'_

"Hey, wait for me, we're supposed to be walking together, remember?!" Unfortunately, it seemed like that wasn't a luxury she'd have as Karashi sped right behind her, matching her steps perfectly. "Don't be so cold, nya!"

As Karashi rushed to follow her, she couldn't help but smile seductively behind Kaminaga's back. As she observed her, Karashi had one thought roaming through her head as she licked at the slight drop of blood she acquired from kissing Kaminaga's tiny wound.

'_She is so hot, oh my fucking god…' _Karashi then stopped fleetingly, all of the thoughts from her Quirk being hard at work coming together as her once lustful smile fell from her face almost instantly.

'_But… you've been through a lot… haven't you?'_

* * *

The rapid tapping on one's finger was all that was heard within the untenanted classroom, growing exponentially in volume. Dark, bloodshot red eyes looked around the vacant classroom, belonging to a boy with wild midnight black hair. It looked as if it hadn't been brushed in ages. However, the boy could never bring himself to care too much for his appearance in the first place. Even if the man that he was forced to breathe the same air as within the office space didn't confirm that dress code policies were non-existent, he would've came as he wanted anyway.

'_Not like I asked to be here in the first place, these people chose me…' _The boy could feel a rush of voices lingering in his head growing louder and louder, causing him to groan lightly as he opted to essentially slam his forehead into the desk. It didn't stop at just one time, the boy continued over and over. He had found that giving himself migraines tended to help decrease the indistinguishable wailing and mumbling that came to him around this time of night. On the side of his head was grotesque stitching that was dangerously close to being reopened if he continued.

_**SLAM**_

Sadly, it seemed like the thoughts were going to be rather persistent this time. As his groaning evolved into a guttural growl, there were some passing by within the hallways that threw mixed glances at the one boy sitting vacant within the 1-A learning area. The boy couldn't bring himself to care, however. In his mind, nobody was going to fuck him up about it, right? This was his coping method, the one thing that stopped him from becoming violative and dishing his pain out on everyone around him, regardless of if they asked for it or not.

God knows that he didn't.

"Wow, you have to eat candy to use your Quirk too!?"

"Gum, other candy doesn't work, but the power I get depends on the flavor."

"Ne, what's your favorite flavor?!"

"Cinnamon."

"Ew…"

'_Goddamn it…' _Hearing the sound of two voices entering the classroom, one being too fucking loud and sickeningly sweet and the other being dull and uninspired, made the pale-skinned boy crane his neck to look up at whoever was making the inexorable noises and whispers in his head rise. It was almost as if they were alerting him of their presence.

Feeling something wet running from his nose, the boy quietly wiped his nose to see his own blood drizzling from him slamming his head harshly and proceeded to set his head down for the time being.

Hiding his lower face with his forearms, he shifted his wild gaze to inspect the two inhabitants that disturbed his peace. The one with a loud voice, she looked like a typical moe-blob with her pink hair, overly excited demeanor and bright smile with glowing pink eyes to match her long hair.

The other one was… much like his voice, boring. Seeing his messy, jet black hair with some red highlights, he found himself looking away from the two of them, no longer caring to perceive the flesh-bags any longer.

Kamui lifted his eyebrows at Amai, somewhat shocked by the revelation. "Are you not a fan of cinnamon, Amairyu-san?"

"Hm, it's not that, it's more so just the gum that I hate, I suppose!" Amai left her tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly, constantly moving with a little side-to-side dance. "It has a very stinky taste!"

Kamui deadpanned, "It has a stinky… taste?" Looking around in confusion, the Flavorbreath user continued. "How exactly does it have a stinky taste, may I ask?"

Before Amai could give a response, both her and Kamui heard someone else enter the room, that person being a fatigued Kudzuruki Hibiya.

"Hiya, Kudzuruki-kun!" Amai chirped as she rushed to give the boy a hug, making Hibiya's eyes widened at not only the girl's abrupt hug but also at how unbelievably strong it was for someone her size. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"It's actually been like, two or three days?" Nonetheless, Hibiya felt a blush coming on as he returned the hug that Amai gave him, finding it hard to keep his usually nonchalant demeanor. "I'm glad to see you too though, Amairyu-san."

"Why do you guys keep calling me by my last name?!" Pulling away, Amai pouted at Hibiya, feigning anger. "We're all friends here, there is no need for honorifics, you know!"

"That's _your _opinion, Amairyu-san..." Hearing a familiar voice, Amai sighed as one Hitomi Nikimura entered the room, her sharp and icy glaze on the Confectionery user. "In a school setting such as this, it's only right that we respect each other by sticking to honorifics… after all, I don't consider any of you to be my friends."

Amai looked back to Hitomi, her face actually etched into a somewhat… irritated look. "It's nice to see you too, Nikimura-chan…"

At this point, the boy who once had his head placed on his desk decided that he wouldn't be getting any sort of relief from his thoughts due to the increasingly irritating voices coming in one by one. Instead, he raised his head for the first time, revealing his bloody nose that was slowly starting to run less and less. The sleeves of his dark, rugged bomber jacket had traces of crimson splattered on the cuffs, and he decided to look forward at the chalkboard to not have to look any of the other teenagers in the face.

As the class continued to fill in, someone sat in front of the seat positioned before his, and they had bright, soft-looking blonde hair. Hearing the sounds of humming coming from said teenager made his blood boil slightly, letting his wild eyes stare at the back of the boy's head as if they were trying to burrow into it with his glare.

'_If this was in a better place and I wasn't being watched, he'd get a nail to the back of his fucking head…' _The boy vindictively thought to himself.

Misaki hummed silently, his eyes holding a bright glow as he observed the classroom that he'd be within in order to obtain his goal of being the best underground hero he could possibly be. Fixing up his clothes after being brought into a hug from Amai, Misaki continued to sway as he sang underneath his breath.

In a way, he felt high, filled with the elation that he'd finally have the chance to truly achieve his dreams of becoming a hero. A hero that was seen as royalty, someone that everyone could depend on. It was such a refreshing feeling, and Misaki didn't want it to leave.

Hearing what sounded like mumbling behind him, Misaki ceased his song and looked behind. The moment he saw the look on the face of the boy directly behind him, he jumped slightly. A minor squeak was heard before he caught himself and regained his composure. Deciding that staring would make for a rude and negative first impression, Misaki smiled to the boy behind him.

"Uh, hi!" Putting on the best smile that he could, Misaki nodded peacefully to the boy with a bright and sunny glow that could possibly bring even villains to their knees. "I see that me and you are going to be in the same class as each other, that should be exciting!"

The boy said nothing in response, opting to stare at Misaki with a gaze that made the boy shiver slightly. There was something about his eyes that seemed… untamed and wild. His appearance didn't do much to calm Misaki down either as he noticed gnarly stitches on the side of his cranium hidden under his wild, black hair. Misaki gulped, but he tried to continue with conversing, not wanting to be discouraged.

"My name is Hinomiya Misaki!" Placing one of his hands to his chest, Misaki gave the best bow he could while sitting in his chair. It'd be rude to not do so, he figured. "What's your name?"

"Agarashi Asa, fuck off." The amount of bite and rage in his deep, harsh vocal tone was enough to send chills through Misaki's spine. There was so much venom and hatred behind his tone. Nevertheless, Misaki was a bit bothered by the needless attitude, and he frowned faintly at the boy.

"I was only trying to introduce myself-" Asa cut Misaki off before he could continue.

"To someone who didn't ask for an introduction and nor did I want to talk to you, I'll say it again…" Asa kept his eyes locked onto Misaki, shaking vigorously as if he were trying to hold himself from hauling over the desk to drag Misaki by his smaller neck and snap it in two. "Fuck. Off." Before Misaki could retort, Asa laid his head back down on his desk, completely done with the conversation entirely.

Misaki wasn't one to get seriously angry. Irritated? Sure. Sad? Of course! But anger was an emotion that was mostly foreign to the usually cheery and polite boy. However, the entire interaction with this Asa individual had left such a bad taste in his mouth that he couldn't seem to hide his troubled expression.

'_What the hell is his problem?'_

Nevertheless, he decided to not press the issue and continued looking forward, trying his best to not let the dispute bring his spirits down. Looking over to the thresholds of the classroom, he saw that Amai was constantly moving on her toes, performing cute little dances as she did so. Misaki already had a good idea of why she was so excited.

'_She must be waiting for Kinji-san, hehe..'_

"Mou, where is my friend!?" Amai suddenly squealed out, ignoring all of those who were taken aback by how loud she was.

'_Just as I expected…' _Misaki thought as he chuckled.

"I hope she wasn't placed into Class 1-B, that'll ruin all of the plans that we had together, and it'll be such a bummer…" No longer bounding about like she was previously, she was now sitting on the seat belonging to Shinon Yanaihara, one of the recommended students of the class.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty pink head about it, Amairyu-san!" The smaller one of the two was sitting with his arms crossed, displaying a reassuring smile to Amai as she looked down to him in worry. "I'm sure that your girlfriend will be coming in through those doors at any second, she's probably having a hard time finding the class!"

Amai giggled silently at Shinon's assumption that Kaminaga was her lover. "She's not my girlfriend, don't be so silly, Yanaihara-kun!"

From a farther distance near Misaki sat Issei Minamoto, who turned to greet the blonde as he observed the antics of the candy girl from afar. "She's rather excited… and loud, isn't she?"

"I have a feeling that we'll be getting used to it, she's really nice though!" Misaki's fluttery voice expressed before throwing a glare to Asa, who still had his head down and the shaking of his fist was becoming feverish the more the chatter within the class built up. '_Unlike the asshole behind me…' _

Meanwhile, the severe headache that Asa was experiencing was inscrutable, feeling as if someone was prodding a bullet wound within his head with a cigarette. He felt closed in, he felt like he was on the verge of suffocating. The dizzying effect circulating within his head made keeping it to the surface of his desk and not turned towards any of the peons taking away breathing space a difficult task.

While Asa was dealing with his dilemma, the whimsical Akio Yamamoto was watching from afar, curiously scoping the boy out as the conversations grew louder and louder. His sky blue eyes were filled with wonder and while no one was paying any sort of attention to him, his hands grabbed an assorted mix of tools and pieces, quickly moving his fingers with precision as if he already had his next toy in mind, which he totally did.

'_First day of our time here in Meiyo… let's see if I can bring a smile to the face of our edgy and anti-social classmate..'_

* * *

"_Look what you did…"_

"_He was… hurting you… you were screaming, and he wouldn't get off of you, I just wanted to help.."_

"_By murdering him?!"_

"_He wasn't going to stop otherwise-"_

"_ASA… YOU'RE A MURDERER… __**YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, THE ONLY THING THAT I HAD TO CONTINUE SUPPORTING YOU**_…"

"_Please… don't say that… no… no… nononononono.. Please…"_

"_You stay right there, boy…"_

"_Mom… please.."_

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU'RE A MONSTER, YOU ARE SCUM, YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!**_"

"_..."_

"_I spent so many years looking at you, constantly in denial that you'd grow to be better than him…"_

"_..."_

"_...I should've known that you were a parasite the moment that Quirk showed up..._

* * *

Kaminaga heard the commotion from outside of the doors leading into where she'd be learning the essence of becoming an underground hero. While her mind was a tad bit unbalanced beforehand, she found that the company on her newfound companion was enough to keep her up to speed, though she'd hoped that her future interactions with her wouldn't escalate as quickly as they did before.

Checking the softness of her left cheek, she turned to look at Karashi, feeling as if she was being watched. She was right on her suspicions. Karashi seemed to be observing her with a thoughtful expression. Confused, Kaminaga decided to confront her.

"Is something the matter?" Kaminaga stated hesitantly as she grabbed the doorknob to the classroom door, keeping her eyes to the blonde.

"Eh?" Karashi blinked, quietly being snapped out of her thoughts in bewilderment. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering how did someone like you get so damn sexy, holy fuck!"

'_I knew that I shouldn't have asked…' _Sighing, Kaminaga opened the door slowly, her eyes held low in a tired gaze, and the moment she did, chaos seemed to spark.

"_FUCK _YOU!" All that was heard was the harsh crashing of an object to the floor and the almost animalistic roar of a boy. From there afterwards, stomping commenced and Kaminaga found herself in the same path line of an angry, unstable boy. "Move, _bitch!" _

Already knowing that whoever this was directed the insult to her, she was immediately on edge and before she could respond, the boy dashed forward, looking to simply drop the girl in order to get past her. Kaminaga narrowly dodged the incoming fist as it sped past her nose, the actions invoking different reactions from those in the class, most were of surprise and shock, but there a few of those who seemed to enjoy what they were seeing.

Realizing what had just happened, Kaminaga moved to severely hurt the boy, her own feelings of wrath coming to the surface. However, before she could continue with her assault, she felt herself being tossed into the air by what appeared to be… wires? Looking forward, her attacker was in the same state.

"See, this is the bullshit that I knew I'd have to put up with when I agreed to teach y'all, fucking little angry ass twerps…" Kaminaga remembered the voice, the sassy tone, the sarcastic and almost exhausting edge of it, all of it was reminiscent of the first person she had experienced on her way to finding the school.

"Hi, Untraceable-sensei!" Kaminaga heard the voice of Shizuki Ohara yell out loud before she fell to the ground with a harsh thud, entrapped in an unbreakable rope seemingly made of tungsten metal.

"Yo." Untraceable responded nonchalantly. Following right after Kaminaga was her attacker, who was strangely trying to bite through the wiring to escape. "Oh dear lord, and I've got this child in my room, Agarashi Asa… the rabid raccoon of the bunch, huh?"

"Piss off, Kirihara, get me the hell out of this-UGJH!" Asa's sentence was immediately cut short by the feeling of Untraceable's steel-toed boots slamming into his kidney area.

"It's Untraceable-sensei when we're here, you little fucking brat!" Untraceable growled at the boy, matching his anger rather easily. "The fuck is your problem this time, what the hell are you picking a fight with baby-girl for?"

As both the student and teacher argued, Amai rushed over to Kaminaga, her face filled with worry. "Ne Kami-chan, are you okay, did that meanie hurt you?!"

Kaminaga was silently whispering underneath her breath, her eyes glowing vividly as she did so. Slowly, the wires that surrounded her body became undone, loosening their grip as she was finally able to slide freely from her restraints and stand upwards.

"I'm fine, Amai…" Kaminaga sighed as she turned to rub through the pink hair of the shorter girl, causing her to giggle. "It's really nice to see you again, I'm glad that we've managed to have the same class together."

"I'll say!" Amai chirped loudly, swaying her body in excitement and jubilation. "Ne, I have an open seat right behind me that I saved for you, come on over here!"

However, Amai's voice fell on deaf eyes as she looked to see Kaminaga staring at Asa as he argued with Untraceable. The expression on her face… it was that same ominous look that she'd had a few times before. It was scary. That was the only way she could properly explain it.

Amai then tapped the taller girl on her shoulders. "Kami?"

Shaking her head, Kaminaga dropped her facial expression, quickly turning to smile at Amai. "Sure, let's do that Amai, I'm actually really tired from the walk over here." Swiftly passing by her smaller friend, Kaminaga gestured for Amai to follow her, to which she reluctantly did.

"Don't try any stupid shit like that again, you'll be sent right back to that shithole of a juvie center, kid." After freeing the boy from her wires, Untraceable helped Asa to stand up, the latter pulling away from her roughly as he grumbled and went to his seat.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm going to have an aneurysm dealing with that damn boy…" Untraceable sighed before turning to look at Karashi, who remained standing in one spot as the entire encounter concluded. "You see what I mean, Okurimono?"

Karashi didn't reply immediately, keeping her eyes on Asa. A familiar feeling that she hadn't experienced in quite a while overtook her. A want to jump across the desks and maul the boy to pieces for what he had done. Her yellow eyes held glistening light, and her breathing was heavy for a short second before she replied.

"Yeah… you've got a _real _problem on your hand, sensei…"

While this was happening and order was officially being restored to the class (though not with the help of Untraceable's yelling), Akio was still stuck in one spot, looking down to his broken toy in silent melancholy.

'_...my toy… I thought for sure that it'd be a hit…'_

* * *

**Yuuto Tomoyuki**

**Quirk: Picture Perfect**

**Yuuto ****has the ultimate photographic memory! he is able to perfectly memorize anything/anyone he sees and imprint it on his brain! Yuuto's brain is genetically wired to withstand countless amounts of memorized information but the time it takes to find the memorized information depends on the time it was first seen/memorized!**

* * *

"Alright, it looks like someone here is missing, we only have a total of seventeen kids present, the roster has eighteen on the list." After the commotion had settled, Untraceable ran down the rows and counted the students in attendance, finding the idea of hearing their voices anymore to be a nightmare. "I hate to ask this because it seems like you all struggle with answering questions without being loud as fuck, but… who's missing?"

"I've been keeping a close eye on the classroom for you, Untraceable-sensei," Unsurprisingly, Hitomi was the first to raise her hand in order to answer the question, causing Untraceable and a few of the other students to roll their eyes and groan. "I believe that the one who's not present within the room is Chisaki-san."

"Huh…" Untraceable checked her charts twice, and Hitomi's words were confirmed. "You're right… Chisaki isn't here, I wonder what's up with that?"

"Maybe he's just running late, senpai." Makise was the first to speak, his airy and melodious voice filling the worrying silence of the room. "When I last spoke to him, he was getting ready to leave, and he's from an orphanage that he helps a lot in… maybe things came up and got in his way?"

"Yeah, and I'm not going through the trouble of getting him **into** trouble, he'll get here when he gets here." Untraceable tossed the papers to the side and moved to sit at her desk, bringing her long, slender legs up to rest her feet upon her desk. "If he doesn't get here today, I'm not going to make too much of a fuss about it, it's the first day after all."

"I apologize for the intrusion, but isn't it irresponsible to not ensure that everyone respects attendance and get here at a timely manner?" Hitomi spoke up once again, this time her tone sounding slightly bothered and almost haughty as she seemed to challenge Untraceable's decisions. "Chisaki will only continue to disobey, and that will lead to issues somewhere down the line-"

"Baby-girl, chill out, it's not that deep…" Untraceable groaned out loud, already fed up with the conversation. "It's not the end of the world and besides… if I don't take action, who exactly is going to beat my ass about it?" Untraceable kept a stern glare on Hitomi, somewhat annoyed by her persistence.

Hitomi clenched her hands underneath her desk harshly, locking eyes with Untraceable for only a few seconds before she looked away. "My apologies then, Untraceable-sensei…"

_**BAM**_

Hearing the sounds of the doors to her classroom slam open, Untraceable turned to look at whoever was responsible before her yell was killed off when she saw the terrible condition of who had just entered the room. Once the class saw, most of them let out shocked gasps.

"I'm… here…" There stood Akui Chisaki, battered and injured beyond belief. Blood dripped from his forehead and open wounds were present on almost every part of his body. His once dapper and fancy choice of clothing was tattered and ripped in several places, exposing his upper torso and all of the bruises and cuts littering his chest and abdomen. His eyes were swollen and so were his lips, looking as if they'd been inflated, and his nose was slightly turned to a certain degree, which indicated that it was indeed broken. "Sorry… I'm late…"

The boy had only made it five steps into the room before he collapsed on the harsh, marble floor.

From there, panic ensured.

* * *

_He just kept coming. No matter where Akui moved, Rappa was right upon him, his speed almost scary when he took into account how old he was at this point. Ducking and dodging as Rappa tore through the walls of the orphanage like an untamed tornado, Akui cried out to ensure the safety of all of the children and care-takers. _

"_Everyone, go down to the lower parts of the home and please don't come up until I tell you to!" Akui shouted out orders like a sergeant, trying his absolute best to get all of the innocents out of the way before he could fight the rampaging monster of a man properly. "No matter what you hear coming from up here, I need you to say right where you are, I don't care!"_

_Nodding in response to his commands, the children and elderly overseers didn't waste any time and proceeded to the bunker below the home for maximum safety. As they ran, the loud, crazed laughter coming from the intruder sent shivers down their spines as the smaller kids cried heavily due to intense fear. _

"_**Stop trying to play "Follow the Leader" and bring you ass out here to fight, boy!**_" _Turning around for a split second, Akui's vision was blocked by the debris coming from the decimation of a stone wall directly beside him, ruptured by a gargantuan fist that tried to grab at the collar of his shirt. _

_Thinking quickly, Akui moved in the nick of time before cracking his fingers and placing his hands to the surface of the wall separating him from the raging villain on the other side. From there, the entire wall was instantly disassembled, briefly exposing himself to Rappa for a split-second before they were rearranged into a death trap. _

_The portion of the wall where Rappa's fist broke through was molded together, entrapping his fist and holding him in place as a barrage of spikes on every other part of the wall formed to penetrate Rappa's body in several different places. _

"_**FUCK**__!_" _Fortunately for Rappa, he was able to pull his fist from the trap right before the spikes could hit anything vital to his survival. "__**I gotta hand it to you, that was a smart move… that almost killed me, you little shit!**_" _Rappa's laughter then evolved into an ear-shattering yell before he unleashed a barrage of punches that obliterated the spikes upon impact, not damaging his fists in the slightest. "__**Too bad I got used to your old man's tricks, son… what you're showing me ain't much to write home about!**_" _Finishing off with a tantalizing blow, Rappa's last punch connected with the wall, effectively destroying Akui's trap and causing the ceiling to cave in slightly. _

_From the other side, Akui had to dodge a solid piece of wooden debris falling from above before he dashed to safety, the solid thud being a great indicator that he would've been gravely injured if it fell upon him. Hurriedly, he moved out of the way before Rappa charged forward and destroyed the flooring of where he laid previously. _

"_**I didn't come here for a game of "Cat and Mouse", you little shit… I came to FIGHT!**_"

_Rappa's roar was so loud that Akui could've sworn he heard glass within the dining room of the home break simultaneously, observing his attacker's every movement before the giant pulled his fist from the ground and slowly looked towards Akui, saliva dribbling from his lips as he eyed the boy with a predatory gaze. "__**I don't know, you just aren't giving me what I want, this is starting to piss me off… Overhole without his fucking arms is more of a threat than you are!**_"

"_Heh… If my father is Overhole… then that makes you Crappa, right?" Swiftly, Akui picked up a wooden chair and proceeded to launch it towards Rappa as a quick distraction. As expected, Rappa's fist tore right through the furniture with no effort in the slightest. _

_Utilizing his speed, Akui blitzed his way towards Rappa in an attempt to rush him, making sure to not trip over any of the fractured ground underneath him. "You're really taking the phrase 'circle-jerking' to a whole new meaning with that Quir-GYUCK!"_

_Unfortunately, Akui's distraction and speed wasn't enough to fully keep Rappa's attention off of him. As he tried to reach for Rappa's hands to rid him of his main choice of weaponry, he felt the back of his right hand getting slapped brutally with a force that managed to break his both his index, middle and pinky finger. The pain coursing through his hands made Akui stumble, and that was the only opening that Rappa needed. _

_**SLAM**_

_Rappa's fist connected to Akui's stomach, almost completely shattering his rib-cage and causing a gross splash of blood to shoot from his mouth before his body was sent sailing through the weaker spots of the wall within the orphanage. Breaking through the surface of said wall, Akui's entire body rolled until he felt his back finally collide on what seemed to be the outline of a bed. _

_Akui's body spasmed due to the unimaginable pain that he felt within his gut and from the splintered skin on his back. All he could do now was try and crawl to safety, positioning himself to move under the bed in an attempt to reassess the situation and recover from the hit, if only for a few seconds. _

"_Fuck…" The tall boy whispered quietly, hearing the stomping of the rampaging man grow louder and louder. He was getting close. _

"_**You see, that's where talking shit gets you, kid…" **__Akui could hear Rappa chuckling darkly as he continued to break through the room he was knocked through previously. "__**All of that bravado, and you don't have the hands to back it up!"**_

_Akui coughed up more blood, feeling as if he was on the verge of passing out, he knew that if he did, the people that took him in would be in grave danger. Holding himself up, he knew that the best thing for him to do in order to keep the others safe… was alert Rappa to where he was hiding, just to keep him further away from the children and care-takers._

"_You know, speaking of hands... " Akui shouted as best as he could to get the man's attention. "Clarify something for me… how many hand-jobs can you dish out at a time?" Immediately, the stomping resembled a stampede as Akui heard the man getting closer to his destination. "Judging by the size of those grippers, I'm going to guess like, a solid four?"_

_**CRASH**_

_Coming through the walls like malfunctioning bulldozer, Rappa made his way into Akui's line of sight, his eyes looking as if they were spiraling out of control as they rolled about to find the young teenager. Focusing his energy on keeping quiet, Akui watched to see what exactly the behemoth would do next. _

"_**I gotta say, you're a funny little shit to be as young as you are, it's impressive…" **__From here, the former yakuza member began to run amok in the bedroom space, flipping through the beds and dressers as he did so. Perspiration dripped from Akui's brow the closer the man came to where he was hiding. _

'_God help me if this shit doesn't fucking work because I'm on my last legs…' Readying himself as best as he could, Akui remembered that beneath the floors of the orphanage bedrooms was a room that was basically an abandoned section once used for housing the sick orphans in order to keep them from spreading their sickness. _

'_Now, I just have to let him get closer and once we're in that room, I'll be able to utilize Overhaul safely… if I survive the fall that is..' Finally seeing Rappa's tattered, ripped boots come into his vision, Akui prepared himself as best as he could. _

"_**I found ya, Overhole Jr…"**_

_Suddenly, the mattress and bed frame that separated Akui from Rappa was lifted and tossed to the side, and Akui's hands were already reaching for the ground, albeit with difficulty due to his broken fingers. _

"_You found a fall, that's what you've found!" As soon as Akui's hands touched the floor before Rappa could pick him up by his collar, the wooden flooring was completely annihilated, and it broke into pieces. From there, Rappa hastily throttled Akui's neck before the two of them began to fall. Further and further, nothing but splintering wood and beds falling down alongside them._

_**THUD**_

_Both bodies hit the floor, the sounds of a few bones snapping following shortly after the cacophony of noises created by the descent of everything present on the upper floor of the room they fell from, which was now just an open hole. _

_For a quick millisecond, Akui heard Rappa grunt as a large dresser with a mirror included landed on what he assumed to be his head. Before the boy could laugh at his attacker's misfortune, he found himself in a similar situation as a metallic bed frame landed directly on his forearm, causing him to gasp out in pain. However, gasping out only made things worse because Akui could tell that the fall didn't help his torso injuries in the slightest, both internal and external. He agonizingly hacked up more blood as tried to pull his arms out from under the bed frame._

_**CRASH**_

'_Oh my fucking god, isn't he old as fuck now?!' Akui fearfully thought as he could hear the sounds of the man recovering and grunting in an attempt to throw all of the detritus and rubble off of his body. 'How is he able to take so much damage and still keep coming?!' bursting from underneath the destruction, Rappa pulled himself to stand._

"_**I gotta say, that lady gave me some good shit…**_" _Rappa chuckled darkly as he began to approach Akui, though his movements were stiff, making it obvious that he was suffering from a plethora of injuries. "__**If I ain't use any of that Trigger shit she and that boy gave me, that fall would've ended me on the spot…**_"

'_...Trigger?!' Akui thought to himself, his heart pounding at a significant rate as his eyes fearfully watched the man approach him. 'I thought that stuff was considered defunct!' _

"_**That might've been the smartest thing you've done throughout this entire fight… which proves that you've been holding back on me, kid…**_" _Crouching slightly, Rappa got close to Akui's face as the boy smelled the putrid breath of the giganteus man. Rearing his hand back, Rappa didn't even punch the teenager. He merely slapped him, but the force nearly knocked Akui into next week._

_The boy could feel heavy stinging throughout his entire face and head area, and he could tell that swelling was imminent. By this point, Akui felt utterly defeated and humiliated, and his will to continue fighting was slowly starting to wane. _

"_**You have no idea how disappointed I am, I come all this way to find you… and you're giving me the bare minimum?**_" _Rappa began to lift the frame pinning Akui's bruised forearm to the solid stone floor before picking him up and tossing the boy to the other side of the room. _

"_Gghh!" Akui's tortured back hit the other side of the room, stone walls being the only thing to end his flight. His perception was blurry, and he could feel himself growing weaker and weaker from blood loss. It was only a matter of time before he was either left unconscious or worse. Suddenly, as Akui's body began to spasm, he heard Rappa cackling. For some reason, this laugh greatly disturbed him._

"_**You know… I remember seeing some older kids when you were leading them into that little hiding spot.." **__Akui flinched at the words coming from the man, his brain now on high-alert, though not without a struggle to stay awake. Rappa turned his head to look behind himself as he approached Akui, his baritone growing more and more sinister as he spoke. "__**Maybe… just maybe… I should try my luck in fighting them instead of you… the human body tends to become much more proactive when it's in grave-**"_

"_No."_

_**SPLAT**_

_Rappa couldn't even finish his sentence before he felt his left arm bubble up and explode. Despite the unfathomable of pain he was in immediately, the man casually turned to inspect the fountain of blood rushing from where his arm once was, a surprised gleam sparkled within his eyes before he looked at what caused the injury. It was the boy. Standing there with his bloody head down and his equally messy hands out._

"_Let's get something straight right now…" When Akui revealed his eyes to Rappa, the man was genuinely taken aback by what he saw. His golden eyes were frenzied, the hollow yet wild glow of them being enough to rival almost all of the heroes and villains that he had done battle against. "You can do whatever the hell you want to me… but when you bring __**them**_ _into it… my family?"_

_Taking advantage of Rappa's shock, Akui swung his good arm to graze Rappa's right hand._

_**SPLAT**_

_A sea of blood covered the boy as Rappa's hand suffered the same fate, disassembled by Akui's Quirk upon contact. _

"_That's where my tolerance levels get a little too much to handle… and I stop fucking playing around…" This was all Akui spoke as he shakily held his malevolent gaze on the man who intruded into his home, beat him to within an inch of his life, and had the audacity to try and threaten the people that didn't turn him away. _

_Rappa's legs finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor of the room, his eyes still locked onto Akui's, observing them closely. Before the dizziness took over and he felt his heart start beating slowly, he smiled under his mask. However, it was his final words before his body was nearing its end due to blood loss that managed to snap Akui out of his silent rage. _

"_**I knew you had all of your dad in ya, kid… you just needed someone to get it out of ya…**_" _Rappa guffawed slowly before it devolved into a low moan as he fell to the floor, surrounding himself in his own ichor as his body shut down. _"_**Made me just like that tree bastard too…**"_

_Akui could do nothing but stare as the words of the villain finally hit him tenfold, feeling his knees give out as if he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders to keep him in place. The teenager shakily brought his hands into his vision. As soon as he saw the blood and realized what he'd done, he turned the side and vomited. There was a great amount of blood mixed with the bile that continuously erupted from his throat and onto the floor. His entire body was no longer pumped with adrenaline, and all of the injuries that he'd sustained were hitting him full-force. _

"_...Aku-chi...are you oka-" Akui froze at the familiar voice belonging to one of the kids within the home that looked up to him the most. She was wearing her cute, pink bunny pajamas, and her blonde hair was tied into pigtails. Akui slowly turned to face her, the utter shame and fear that he'd felt overwhelmed him greatly as the girl dropped her stuffed animal at the sight of Rappa's body… she saw all of the blood neighboring it and the gory stumps where his arms were once present. _

_Then she looked at the blood-soaked Akui, who was now crawling to try and comfort the girl in an attempt to defuse the situation._

_That didn't happen._

_The girl screamed._

* * *

**I am having mixed feelings about this chapter ;w; I wanted this to really live up to the hype, and I have some slightly worrying doubts that this one wasn't as strong as the previous chapters. Regardless, I think I'm satisfied? I don't know, but I hope that you all enjoyed! I'll try to get the next chapter out at an efficient speed, my consistency isn't as great as I want it to be...**

**Anyways, make sure to fav, follow, and review if you enjoyed, it really, _really _helps me to deliver the best content that I can provide! Also, VILLAIN SUBMISSIONS ARE STILL OPEN, AND I HAVE RECEIVED SOME ABSOLUTELY AMAZING VILLAINS SO FAR! Thank you guys sooo much!**

**Bye~**


	10. Tremble

**Oh? What that be? A spook update! :3**

* * *

**-Chapter 8 - Tremble-**

The constant ticking of an obstreperous, quaint wall clock was the only thing filling the silence of the cool, spacious medical lobby. Within the room were only two tranquil boys for the moment, neither of them really having much to say to one another for two entirely different reasons. One was cautious, not wanting to say anything to potentially set the other over the edge. The other was dealing with a sea of emotions as blood seemed to drop from every orifice and pore of his injuries and into the gauze and bandages covering them.

Hibiya eyed Akui nervously, not sure how to try and engage in conversation with the injured male or if he even should. Ever since they'd met, it was obvious to Hibiya that there was quite a lot to unpack as it pertained to Akui and how he felt about his origins. It was obvious that his connection to Overhaul was something that had put a very apparent dent into the teenager's life.

In a vast majority of the battles he was involved in during the exam, Hibiya noticed from the very beginning that Akui seemed hesitant. He moved as if he was stiff and taking too many precautions. Now Hibiya definitely wouldn't consider himself to be a battle strategist, but he knew that equivocation was a luxury that one couldn't have whenever they were fighting for their life as a hero in order to protect others.

Thinking on it now, it made sense that they were getting trumped by one of the bots so effortlessly. The A.I. of the automation seemed to pick up on Akui's slow movements and immediately began to take advantage of his hesitation. It took a lot to finally get him to let loose, and he could thank the Brobdingnagian wave of robots for pushing Akui to unleash his true power.

When he saw it all, Hibiya felt familiar feelings that he had tried to keep in check for quite some time simmer to the surface. the feeling of Inadequacy. There was no chance in hell that he'd ever come close to how strong Akui truly was, and he surprisingly had a hard time accepting that for some reason. He thought he'd be used to these feelings by now, but here he was riddled with self-doubt, thinking on the words of _her_ as he sheepishly kept his head down.

"_You should just give it up, your Quirk is nowhere near good enough to become a hero, that's the honest truth. I'm merely stating facts, Brother."_

"_Oh? You're moving out? Figures, you've always been a coward, haven't you? I suppose you're going to do what you've always been good at… running from the truth."_

"_You'll be back, it's inevitable."_

'_Even after I had saved her life, she still didn't respect me… none of them did...' _Hibiya silently clenched his fists in remembrance of his past but quickly took deep breaths to control his emotions. There was no use in thinking about it any longer. He was in a place where he could prove himself. Self-loathing would only serve as an indication that she had been right all along.

"...I killed him…"

"Eh?" Hibiya's ears perked up at the sound of almost incoherent mumbling coming from the direction of Akui, who he was asked to accompany on his way to the health facility by Untraceable. "Uh, did you say something, dude?"

Akui didn't reply right away, keeping his head faced forward away from Hibiya. His vacant eyes were simply looking forward, the usually friendly and compassionate light within them now nothing more than a shadowed glint. He seemed almost… dead if Hibiya was being honest.

Once again, Akui's bruised and busted lips parted gently as he uttered the same response as before. "I got carried away… I killed him…"

Ah.

He killed someone. Somehow, Hibiya had completely forgotten that most of the blood covering his entire body when he entered the class didn't belong to him in the first place. From what he gathered as he heard Akui trying his best to explain the situation to Untraceable, it was self-defense. When he heard the name of who was responsible for it all, Hibiya couldn't help but drop his head at the mention of the name. Rappa. A villain from a different time that he had heard only a bit about. However, he knew that said villain had a very close link to Akui's father.

'_It's just the first day of class and all of this happens to him… poor guy.' _Hibiya openly stared at the teen as he seemed to be in fierce conflict with his psyche over the entire situation.

"You know," Hibiya began, deciding that he should be doing something to help ease the mind of one of his fellow classmates despite his reluctance. "What happened wasn't your fault, Chisaki-san. You were only trying to help the rest of the… the other orphans..."

Akui remained silent, the words of Hibiya seemingly to go through one ear and out the other. God, Hibiya really hated how bad he was at trying to comfort others. He was so naturally introverted that the very thought of trying to give solace to someone filled him with anxiety, and it was really making itself apparent the more he spoke to Akui.

"I… uh… I know that there's no really much of anything that I can say to make things better for you. However, you're my classmate… so I'm here for you." Hibiya used his Quirk to reach one of the chilled water bottles on the opposite side of the room and moved his invisible hand to grasp the bottled liquid, planning to give it to Akui.

"Here," Looking to see the bottle floating before his eyes, Akui shifted his vacant gaze to Hibiya, who was slightly made uncomfortable by his untenanted gaze."Y-You look thirsty, you should probably drink this. M-Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure dehydration wouldn't help your case much, you know?" After a few seconds had gone by, Akui silently exhaled and moved his bruised and bandaged hand to grasp the water bottle.

"Thanks…" as much as he wanted to reject the offer, Akui knew that he had to quench his thirst sooner or later. Begrudgingly, he gave a nod of acknowledgement to Hibiya, wincing from feeling the nipping cold emitting from the bottle as droplets slid along the surface of the plastic and onto parts of his swaddled hands. Having Hibiya aid him in removing the top and cracking the seal, Akui rose the opening of the bottle to his discolored lips, grunting faintly at the cold and pressure.

The prickling sensation previously within his throat was immediately killed off by the crisp, refreshing liquid as it traveled downwards. It felt absolutely _amazing_ to his desiccated throat. It was easily the best thing that Akui had felt since before the attack on the orphanage.

Akui took a moment to observe Hibiya as the boy stared down to his feet soundlessly, looking as if he was distraught about something. His slightly choppy black ponytail looked ruffled, though it maintained this almost… _fluffy _look that made up for it. His bright, vivid emerald green eyes shimmered brightly, and that seemed to be the only real color on the boy.

Judging by how the abundance of black clothing he wore, Akui assumed that it was his favorite color.

'_Why am I even staring at him like this? I gotta stop being weird.' _Akui turned away from Hibya, dreading being caught as he quietly got a good look at the black-haired boy. Truthfully, he was just trying to find some way to get his mind off of the unendurable whirlpool taking place within his head and the grievous pain dwelling deep within his stomach.

He looked down to his mutilated forearm and the fractured fingers he had on his bad hand, examining all of the damage that his body had endured in a fight for survival. Then his eyes shifted to the hand that perpetually disabled his attacker, the limb still having dried blood stains absorbed into his lightly-tanned skin.

After the fight was over, Rappa's body was taken out of the home, but the red stains of soaked blood within the floors of that abandoned room would most likely remain there for as long as the building was still standing, which it was. _Mostly_. Throughout the entire time, the caretakers did a majority of the talking with the authorities that were there once the fight concluded.

However, it was the stares for the other kids that got to the boy. The looks of fear on their cherubic faces as Akui was drenched in blood, covered from head to toe in ichor and other bodily fluids. The trembling of their small and feeble hands and legs as they cast frightened looks at him. All of the love and adoration that they had for Akui… gone.

However, the screams of Aniya, one of the orphans that looked up to him the most hurt the young boy to the core. The moment she saw the corpse, blood, and the image of him reaching out to her, almost as if he were trying to catch her and do the same thing once again… Akui knew that the damage had already been done.

Aniya didn't even look his way once everything was said and done. In fact, no one did. The caretakers were a different story, but the detestable glowers they shot at him told Akui everything he needed to know. When the paramedics came, he was long gone.

He couldn't wait around any longer. He was late, and there was no longer any chance of him getting peace around that place anymore. It all felt so familiar. It was the whispered words of one of the workers that solidified his deepest fear.

"_I told you that allowing that boy here was a bad idea… his father caused trouble and it was only a matter of time before his presence here would bring mayhem as well…"_

"_**He is a villain in the making, I'm telling you**_"

"Chisaki!"

Without warning, Akui flinched and immediately regretted it once he felt the affliction within his stomach throb due to the state of his rib-cage.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I gotta head back into class now, the nurse is here to see you." Hibiya's hands waved back and forth, slightly panicking due to seeing that Akui was startled by his shout. "I didn't want to shout, but you weren't really… giving me much of a choice."

Unable to look at Hibiya due to his closed eyes, Akui simply nodded in response to reassure Hibiya that there was no harm done. "It's okay… thank you for helping me here, Kudzuruki-kun. I really appreciate your help."

Grabbing his backpack and worryingly glancing at Akui as he moved to stand, Hibiya merely nodded to the boy. "It's no big deal, I-I was only doing what I was supposed to. If anything, you should probably save your thanks for the nurse once she fixes you up." And from there, Hibiya passed through the doorsill of the facility. "H-He's all yours, Eri-sensei."

Akui stiffened, and his once sealed eyes broke open like busted glass at the mere mention of the woman that would be treating him. Shakingly, he turned to look at the entrance of the room, eyes wide and mouth agape. It was enough that he had just had to deal with a deadly remnant of his father's past.

Now he had to face one of the many victims of Kai's past atrocities, there was no way to get himself out of it this time. Luckily, Eri seemed to not really pay much heed to him during their first initial meeting, which soothed his nerves greatly on that night. This time, there was no avoiding the confrontation, however.

'_Man… fuck my life, fuck it,'_ Akui shakingly watched the door's entrance, his anxiety becoming a maelstrom swirling within the pit on his stomach.

"Thank you, Kudzuruki-kun," There it was. Her light and almost naturally pleasant voice sounding as if she could bring serenity to even the wildest of beasts, but it only made the boy's mass of negative emotions exceed vigorously. "You should hurry on to class, okay? Untraceable-sensei seemed bothered by how long it took for you to get here, you know."

"Oh good lord-I mean yes, I shall!" Hibiya responded fleetingly, moving out of Akui's field of vision seemingly at the speed of light. Hearing a chuckle from the doorway, the source of the voice made her way into the room and once his bright yellow eyes met her ruby-red irises, Akui felt all of his quelled emotions simmer over like lava from a volcano.

And then they suddenly imploded.

Akui struggled and charged through his contusions, fissures, and fractured bones, grunting all while doing so in order to sit up straight in a leveled position to look at the woman with all of his undivided attention.

"I'm sorry!" Akui screamed out, his face now already starting to become drenched in his own tears as he nearly retched right afterwards. All the while, Eri merely looked at him, her expression nearly unreadable as she placidly gazed at Akui.

"I'm so sorry for everything he put you through," Akui continued as best as he could, the heaving of his chest progressively getting worse as he spoke more. "I'm so sorry, I know that it must make you sick to your stomach to look at me, knowing that a monster like him procreated!"

Struggling even more to bring his damaged legs over to the side of his medical bed, Akui's cries ameliorated, and it was a mystery as if it was more from his movements or violative release of burdensome feelings.

"Eri-sensei, I completely understand if you won't treat me," The constant pain throughout nearly every fraction of his body was excruciatingly gut-wrenching. His ribs made it hard for him to breathe let alone speak as he professed his piece to the worryingly quiet woman. "You have every right to deny me because I'm a product of torture and despair-"

"Hold still please."

Akui's words were halted and kept within his throat as Eri spoke for the first time since she had entered the room. Looking up at Eri standing above him as he sat, Akui was taken aback by how… tranquil and expressionless Eri appeared.

"Spread your arms out please," Eri continued, her voice low and whispered as she instructed Akui. "Hold them outwards as if you're about to give me a hug, that's the fastest way to get you all fixed up."

Hesitantly, Akui listened and did as he was told, his tears and slight whimpering still very apparent as he did so. "L-Like this?"

"Exactly like that," Eri confirmed, nodding approvingly to the young boy. It was very awkward. He was closely on the verge of having a full-scale mental breakdown right in front of her, and she hardly even acknowledged it. Softly, she enveloped the taller boy in a hug, causing him to gasp loudly before Akui saw a luminescent neon-green aura encircle the two of them. "Hold still, erratic movement will make the process far more difficult than it needs to be. Plus, it reduces the chances of pain."

'_Shit..' _Thinking that he was in for a world of hurt, Akui braced himself for a monumental amount of pain from the healing process. However, he was dumbfounded when, instead, a conciliating feeling overtook him as he inhaled Eri's lavender-scented perfume, which was eventually replaced with a powerful smell of ozone as the illuminating glow augmented.

From there, Akui was staggered by what happened next. The pain from before became numb and almost non-existent, all of his lacerations and fractured bones slowly starting to regain their quondam form. All of this with little to no pain whatsoever.

'_I saw some of the reports that he left behind though,'_ Puzzled, Akui sighed from immense relief and enfeeblement, noticing that his eyes grew as heavy as anvils the more his injuries were rehabilitated. '_Her powers were raw and uncontrollable as a child, causing pain to anyone who she tried to rewind. It looks like she managed to get them under control.' _Feeling Eri release him, Akui was brought out of his stupor, shocked at the realization that his condition was much better than before.

"I need you to move a bit for me," Akui perceived that Eri was softly panting, most likely due to faint enveration from her Quirk's usage. "Tell me if you feel any sort of pain. If not, we'll remove those gauzes and bandages and allow you to rest up for a bit."

Vehemently, Akui nodded and felt at this face, finding his dilated lips and shattered nose to be in inordinate condition once more. Sniffing to confirm this, Akui brought his legs and feet onto the floor in order to stand, though he almost immediately fell back onto the bed, not having enough energy to stand.

"N-N-No pain," Akui insisted, messy reddish-brown hair looming over his partially closed eyes. "I'm just so… tired, I can barely move at all."

"I can see that," Eri nodded, moving to her desk and filing through several forms, not even giving Akui the smallest glance as she searched for what she needed before sitting down. "I'll tell Untraceable that you aren't in good enough condition to partake in these upcoming team battles. While that's going on, you can just sit here and rest until your fatigue fades away on its own."

Akui's eyes widened at the realization of what Eri had just said. "Wait… team battles?" Trying to stand once again, Akui struggled as he placed his hands to the side of the bed to lift himself, failing miserably due to the lack of stability within his weakened arms. "Actually, I think I'll be just fine, I'll be on my way-"

"Chisaki-kun, if you participate as you are currently, you are liable to fail." Strongly, Eri scolded him in a harsh tone, turning her ruby-red eyes to glare at him, her scowl sending slight shivers down his spine due to it being the first time he'd seen her without a calm and collected expression. "You just had to fight for your life. A few hours ago, you were nearly killed by Rappa, and keep in mind that I am _very _knowledgeable on how dangerous he is."

Akui said nothing, opting to keep his eyes glued to the ground.

"If you wish to take your chances and fight anyways," Eri looked away, her voice no longer having as much bite as before, but still maintaining a flinty and stern tone. "Then be my guest. However, I'll warn you that there is a chance that you might not be able to stand for even longer if I have to heal you again so soon after dealing with injuries as extreme as yours were."

There was nothing but silence from there on out, the only source of noise being Eri's rapid shuffling through medical paperwork and documentations. Meanwhile, the confliction within Akui made it difficult to even give a rebuttal for what the older woman said. He wasn't sure if he even _could _counter anything she said nor if he wanted to.

'_Regardless… I just don't like the idea of being here asleep like some freeloader while everyone else is out giving their all,' _Akui's fists trembled with agitation, slowly trying to find the strength to move as his mitigated muscles tightened. '_I can't let me being a little drowsy get in the way of what I set out to do… I'm sorry, Eri-sensei… for this and so much more.'_

Finally lifting himself from his medical bed, leaving nothing but the faint outline of his body on the mattress, Akui floundered weakly to the side of the room where Eri was. Hearing his footsteps, she sighed quietly before turning to look at him, a look of unamusement plastered on her face.

"E-Eri-sensei? M-May I ask-"

"Just grab those gym clothes folded on the desk opposite of me and you can be on your way, I really can't be bothered at the moment." Eri hastily terminated Akui's train of thought, massaging her temples in frustration.

Akui studied Eri carefully, somewhat hurt by how austere and unresponsive she had been with him since the start of their first official meeting. Sighing sadly, Akui realized that he should've expected this kind of treatment. All of it really made sense when he thought about.

'_There is so much that I want to ask you… so much that I want to say.' _Deciding that he had done enough gawking, Akui nodded and staggered to grab the black and white jumpsuit, all while examining it. "Arigatou, E-Eri-sensei."

Noticing that she was pretending as if he wasn't even there, Akui lowered his head, swallowing the urge to not latch onto the preoccupied woman and plead for her forgiveness. Giving her one last passing glance, Akui moved slowly out of the room, fighting to not pass out onto the floor as he moved through the threshold of the entrance.

Seeing that the teenager had made his departure, Eri turned to look at the door of the room, her expression fairly tired and almost sympathetic.

'_That boy… I know that he thinks he has something to prove… I just hope he doesn't get hurt…' _Shaking her head, Eri set up the infirmary in preparation for what was to come. Considering what these children had been through and what they were capable of, she couldn't help but be marginally timorous.

'_I know that you aren't like him… but that doesn't mean I should play favorites. I hope you don't over do things..'_

* * *

**Shizuki Ohara**

**Quirk: Pantomime**

**Shizuki is capable of utilizing gestures and her body in order to manifest their imagination into the real world, which is usually done through the creation of invisible constructs as a mime would interact with unseen objects! However, she must have a mental image of what exactly she wishes to create!**

* * *

"Is there any reason for these PE uniforms to be as tight as they are? What are we, fan-service or something?"

"I don't mind it all that much, a little fan-service wouldn't hurt much! Plus, your butt looks really good in that, Kudzuruki-kun!"

"Okurimono, you aren't helping the situation at all. P-Please stop staring at my butt, would you? I'd appreciate it."

"I'll give you an 'I know' to the first statement and a and flat-out 'no' to the other one."

"Amairyu, stop trying to steal my gum please."

"Ah, but I like the fruity flavor! Kami-chan, help me out here!"

"He needs those, Amai. Please don't steal his gum."

"Mooooou, betrayal!"

Standing in a within a darkened room with the glow and lambency of two large monitors on opposite sides being the only source of light throughout were Class 1-A of Meiyo Academy. All of them had discarded their regular apparel for black and white jumpsuits, which had the initials of the school printed in the same usual fashion directly on their torso.

It wasn't too long ago that the entire classroom was in a full state of apprehensiveness due to Akui Chisaki's entrance into the classroom in his bloodied and battered state. Quickly, Untraceable assessed the situation and got the young boy to be escorted to the infirmary and did the best she could to keep the classroom under control.

Not long afterwards, Untraceable delivered the news to Wonder-Worlder, who appeared to be rather unnervingly calm about the situation, almost as if he knew it would happen. An orientation was supposed to take place before the first day of class, but it was cancelled due to the headmaster having to do some digging around regarding the incident.

Barely thirty minutes after, Untraceable announced to the students that they'd begin their hero training sooner rather than later.

For Shizuki, today had already been extremely obscure and taxing to put it lightly. Truthfully, she couldn't really determine what exactly their first assignment would be. She tried to listen in closely to what was being discussed over the phone between their homeroom teacher and whoever else was on the line before they left, but had no such luck.

"Ohara-san?"

Perking up the sound of her name being called, Shizuki turned to give the best smile that she could possibly give before she saw who it was. "Oh hi, Tomoyuki-kun!" She chirped loudly, placing her clenched hands behind her back and twisting in one spot. "How have you been? I haven't spoken to you since the entrance exam!"

"Yeah, I know," Yuuto's head fell to look down at the ground, to which Shizuki tilted her head in response to. She had a good enough feeling about what he was going to say, and a part of her had to extinguish an incoming sigh in preparation to give the boy his much needed reassurance. "Listen, I really wanted to apologize for being such dead weight during our partnership in the-"

"There's no need for you to apologize, Tomoyuki-kun," Shizuki peeped brightly, giving a twinkling smile to Yuuto in order to quickly soothed his consciousness "After all, it was a mistake! You did the best you could with what you had, so there's no reason for you to look down on yourself at all!

Analyzing his expression carefully, It seemed like Yuuto wasn't very convinced by what she was saying. It was understandable, in his mind, he probably felt that he had left her to the wolves during the final battle with the man possessing the Minotaur Quirk. In truth, Shizuki didn't see the incident as much of a betrayal, it was more so that Yuuto's fight-or-flight instinct kicked in.

"I-I see… well regardless, I could've at least brought you to some place safe-"

"Actually no, you couldn't have."

Yuuto's eyes widened suddenly at the faint sound of annoyance and bitterness within her voice, only to look at her face and see her just as visibly sunny and carefree as always, with her black but strangely coruscating eyes locked onto him.

"It was inevitable!" Shizuki continued, making sure that she made her next point loud and clear. 'We'd all have gotten lost in the chaos regardless, and chances are me and you would've still been separated from all of the bumps and booms coming from matador-man and his grumpy bull so there's really no _sense_ in feeling guilty for what you did!"

Yuuto listened carefully to hear what the smaller of the two had to say, slightly confused since he could have sworn that there were traces of… agitation within her tone as she spoke. He'd noticed it during the exams as well, it was rather odd. It seemed like every time Yuuto tried to catch that slight anger on her face, it would quickly disappear.

"Uh yeah," Running his nimble fingers through his shorter, midnight-colored hair, Yuuto opted to not press the issue any further, feeling that he might invoke more irritation from the girl if he tried to. "Arigatou, Ohara-san."

"Call me, Shizu," Shizuki beamed, her slender right hand moving to twirl her small ponytail as she did so. "I think at this point, we're pretty much friends! You've earned the right to call me that, Tomoyuki-kun!"

Surprised and moderately flustered by her words, Yuuto released a small yet shaky sigh of relief, secretly grateful for Shizuki's proposal of friendship. Nodding slowly and giving the small girl a slight smile, Yuuto turned in preparation to return to his spot beside the rest of the 1-A males but not before responding. "Thank you, Shizu… and you may call me Y-Yuuto then!"

Shizuki clapped her hands together precipitately, her movements like an excited puppy or an energized cheerleader as she bounced up and down on the tip of her toes. "Oh, I can!? I already have the perfect nickname for you! Yuu!"

Yuuto deadpanned, obviously confused. "Me? What about me?"

"No, silly!" Shizuki giggled at Yuuto's bewilderment, finding his expression rather humorous. "Your name is Yuuto, right? Yuu is a cute nickname, don't you think!?" Tilting her head to the side, Shizuki looked upon the boy worryingly. "You don't hate it, do you? I can totally drop-"

"No, it's fine!' Yuuto hastily reassured, waving his hands slightly from embarrassment. "I promise that it's fine, I was just a little confused, that's all. Heh, got a case of silly brain."

Giggling, Shizuki prepared herself to do something that would send the boy into a deep blunder for the rest of the day. "Well, let's see if this will get it healed right up for you!" Bringing her hand to her lips, Shizuki softly kissed her pale-skinned fingers before sneakingly patting Yuuto's forehead with it, causing the boy to blush to the point where he was as red as molten metal. "Uh-oh, It looks like I might have accidentally made it worse!"

"I-I.. u-uh… y-you.. w-w-why-?" Sputtering like a malfunctioning automobile, Yuuto waved his arms about like a man possessed as he struggled to get the words from his pulsating throat. Finding that it would be impossible, Yuuto released all of his bashfulness into a loud sigh, moving back to his space with the boys in defeat.

Shizuki observed the boy, amusement evident as she giggled softly underneath her breath. '_What a fascinating boy that one is…'_

_**SLAM**_

Abruptly, the doors to the control room swung open, the impact of the harsh, metallic surface hitting the wall alerting the chattering students as most of them looked as if they were deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. At the entrance was a rather annoyed Untraceable, who appeared to be followed by someone that was constantly pulling on the sleeves of her viridescent bodysuit. Angrily, she snapped her fingers, conjuring one of her doors to appear behind the two of them before harshly pushing whoever was pestering her through it and snapping her fingers again, causing the doorway to instantaneously disappear.

"Okay, now that I don't have to deal with that for a good three fucking minutes, I can do what I need to do." Stomping into the room, the hero moved in front of the bewildered teenagers, her jade-green hair simultaneously swinging as she took every step along the way. "Okay, here is the deal, I'm glad Wonder-Worlder cancelled that nonsense. We don't need orientations here in Meiyo Academy because they take unnecessary time away from all of you pursuing your career goals… plus, too much talking is gross!"

A few murmurs were present as several of the students discussed things among themselves, some happy to hear about the news while others were somewhat crestfallen. The rest were pretty much indifferent. All of the talking ceased under Untraceable's admonitory gaze, however.

"I guess most of you have a little bit of common sense," Untraceable massaged her temple as she continued with her announcement. "As I was saying, today is the day that we are going to get started officially since there's really no point in waiting around. However, I won't be the one looking over all of you for this exercise due to me having to discuss some things with the wondrous eyesore who still hasn't given me a _**RAISE **_since I've been here! I swear, three goddamn years and-!"

Untraceable ceased her incoming rant as she saw the confused looks of her class, most of the students looking back and forth between each other worryingly. Regaining her posture, Untraceable took a deep breath before continuing.

'_Remember those breathing exercises, Kirihara. Woosah, woosah…' _Closing her eyes before reopening them to look at her students, Untraceable flashed a somewhat apologetic smirk before clearing her throat. "Okay, here is your assignment!"

"Oh boy!" Sneakingly, the white-haired Shinon moved in and stood in-between both Misaki and Issei, hopping in excitement as he prepared to listen to what Untraceable would reveal. "What are you two guys hoping our first assignment will be? I'm hoping for a good ol' fashioned fencing competition!"

"Hmm," Confidently, Issei carefully fixed his glasses by pushing them onto his face animatedly, a sheeny gleam glowing from them, causing Misaki to sweat-drop and Shinon to giggle profusely. "Considering it's our first day here, I'm expecting something simple like a Quirk apprehension test. It's the most logical event to expect."

'_He seems to be taking this really seriously' _Misaki blinked, rather amused by the antics of his violet-haired friend. Fiddling with the zipper of his jumpsuit, Misaki looked down to the "MA", his soft blonde locks glistering as well as his eyes as his pure smile beamed. '_All right! Now I just need to make sure to give the best first impression that I can!'_

"Battle training!" Untraceable suddenly blurted out, causing everyone in the room's jaws to drop like anchors at the voluptuous hero's asseveration. "Congratulations, you all get to beat the absolute shit out of each other on your first day, isn't that exciting!?"

For a few seconds, the classroom was completely silent. As expected, it didn't last for too much longer.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?**_" Every member of the class, save for a few who were very happy about the revelation, wailed out in perfect synchronization.

* * *

"_Siao, dearest brother! Come in here and give you sister some company, would you please?"_

"_Kami, you know how I feel about cuddling! I'm a big boy now and a future hero!"_

"_Even big and strong heroes deserve cuddles and kisses from their big sister, now stop being all high and mighty! Come here, I've had a rather tiring day!"_

"_Oka-"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...What? What is it, Siao?"_

"_..."_

"_...Is there something wrong, dearest brother?"_

"_Kami… why are you clothes messed up? And… why are they so red and wet… is that stuff blood?"_

"_It's… ah, it's nothing for you to worry about, okay? I just got a little roughed up from a small fall I had-"_

"_No... no you didn't… I know you didn't, Kami."_

"_...Siao… please, let's just-"_

"_It was daddy, wasn't it… he hurt you again, didn't he? He hurt you like he does everyday… but, why are your clothes ripped this time?"_

"_..."_

"_Kami.. he did something even more bad to you… did-"_

"_Siao… hold me… please, hold me for the love of god before I fall apart… please just hold me and say that everything will be alright, please…"_

"_..."_

"_I can't… keep this up… he-he just… Siao… PLEASE HOLD ME! PLEASE!"_

"_...okay… ne, Kami, I'm so sorry that daddy did that-"_

"_Don't apologize, don't apologize, don't apologize… no... nonononono… this isn't your fault, it's NEVER your fault! Don't take the blame for this… just please hold me.."_

"_Okay, Kami… ne, I love you."_

"_I love you too, I love you so much, Siao… you are too precious… too good for this world… say it, say that everything will be fine…"_

"_..."_

"_Please… lie to me if you have to… I'll take a lie if that's all you can give me…"_

"_Everything… will be alright, Kami… I promise."_

"_..."_

"_I need you, Siao… never forget that."_

* * *

With that boisterous announcement from the cheeky hero and the tumultuous yelling of the class, Kaminaga felt every single bone within her body rattle and clatter, feeling as if a full-scale earthquake was wreaking havoc throughout her entire being. Fighting this early on, especially on the first official day was not something that she had anticipated. Plus, it was even more shocking considering what happened involving Akui earlier on.

'_I… hope he's doing okay,'_ Kaminaga silently thought to herself, her face twisted in slight worry for the boy. While she hadn't had one conversation with the boy just yet, he seemed nice enough. Plus, she was all too familiar with what he'd just been through, especially the severe injuries. '_Those injuries…'_

"Okay, I'll just say this now," Untraceable growled, uncupping her ears as she did so. "If you all shout out loud like that again, **I** will be the one handing out fades around here, you got that?"

"Handing out… a fade," Amai, standing close to Kaminaga, gawked cluelessly, completely lost on what Untraceable meant. "What does that mean, sensei? You're going to give us haircuts? Ah, but I like my long hair!"

"Fade," Aratani questioned, just as confused as the pinkette. "Like… you'll cause us to fade out of existence?"

"Lmfaoroflhaha, she means that she's going to knock us the fuck out, Ishikawa-san," Providing his own vulgar translation of Untraceable's threat, the thick and curly indigo hair of Iburu stuck out from the crowd rather easily. "Luckily, my fit gives resilience to such things!"

"Those roller-skates only make it easier for me to knock you on your ass," Untraceable grumbled, feeling her eyes hurt at the impiously hideous apparel Iburu was wearing. "Actually, what the fuck are you even wearing? Is this some kind of joke to you or something, why are you like this?!"

Iburu beamed, stepping beside Makise, who slowly moved quite a bit away from the taller boy, to reveal his outfit. A white crop-top with emojis (most of them eggplants), low cut jean shorts far above his knees, and pink leg warmers with a pair of roller-skates to match. "You have to admit… it do be kinda fresh though!"

"It's trash-why am I wasting my time on you?" Untraceable stomped to the ground, irritation etched all over her face as she looked at her wrist-watch. "I've been here too long! Anyways, I gotta go, you all will be fighting, break a leg or something if you want to, and here's who will be dealing with you all instead of me." Snapping her fingers, Untraceable conjured two doors before quickly marching to the one on the right side. "Peace out, I'm gone!"

And just like that, Untraceable moved through the second door as it vanished. Looking at the other door, most of the students waited for whoever was supposed to come through, anxiety heavy throughout the atmosphere.

Suddenly, the door was flung off its hinges violently, even enough to invoke a chirp from most of the more stoic students. Standing before the threshold was a man that had a familiar presence to most of the students. His attire was embroidered with golden trimmings and designs on a black jacket, resembling that of a matador.

'_Wait a minute,' _Kaminaga's mind immediately placed all of her memories together, her eyes widening at the realization of who had just appeared in front of them. '_That's-!'_

"Rather rude of her to simply push me like that, I was merely trying to ask her a question." The deep and exaggeratedly sensual voice belonging to the figure made the eyes of most in the classroom burst open, all of them slowly starting to realize who the man was.

"Amigo, you did yourself no favors by pulling her sleeves like-oh shit, turn around, the kids are right there!" Manifesting above his shoulders was a very cartoonish minotaur-like creature, alerting the man to the presence of the 1-A students.

"Diego, what are you on about-," Turning into the direction that his bovine companion was pointing in, the man gasped and quickly fixed himself up. "Oh! How embarrassing and unprofessional, my apologies!"

'_It's him…' _Kaminaga's eyes lowered into slits when she finally got a good look at the man in question. '_Olé…'_

Clearing his throat, Olé forced a protesting Diego to disappear, preparing to say his peace. "Yes! It is indeed I! Olé! I'm guessing that all of you fine, young pupils thought that you'd seen the last of me!"

"We were kinda hoping we did…" Kaminaga heard Kuzureru mutter underneath her breath silently. While the pale-skinned girl wasn't a favorite of hers, Kaminaga felt included to agree.

"Well, that's not the case!" Flexing his biceps covered by his matador jacket, Olé poses before continuing, his left eyebrow reaching up to his hairline in a comedic fashion. "I will be your combat training instructor for today, overseeing all of the team fights between the lot of you!

Brushing his slicked-black hair backwards, Olé pulled out a list, most likely detailing the selected duos for the exercise. "Now before we get started-"

_**SLAM**_

"I'm here!"

Hearing yet another random slamming of the metal doors to the room, the students looked over to see a healed but seemingly exhausted Akui Chisaki as he steadied himself by leaning on the threshold of the door.

'_Shouldn't he be resting?' _Kaminaga looked upon the boy curiously as he staggered into the room. '_I remember being very tired after Eri-sensei's healing. Does he… actually plan on still going through with this' _Sighing to herself, Kaminaga decided not to think too much on the matter. '_Well, I suppose that I'd be a hypocrite if I judged him for that.'_

'_Oh?' _the grandiose male's pencil-thin eyebrows arched again, remembering seeing this specific teenager from the final battle of the exams. '_So this was the one that got injured… and he's still planning on fighting?' _Olé grinned to himself gleefully as he watched Akui move in-between Makise and Iburu as swiftly as he could. '_Young Chisaki, I admire your courage but…' _Looking down the list of match-ups, he let out a depressing and worried sigh. '_Considering one of your opponents, I think you should've sat this one out…'_

And from there, Olé's eyes moved over to gaze upon Asa Agarashi, who was continuously pacing back and forth and much further away from the other students as possible.

As Asa walked from left to right, his mind felt like it was spinning at a million miles per hour, drool water-falling from his lips as moved like a restless tiger within a zoo, begging for prey to enter its domain. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier, and both of his hands violently spasmed as he held himself from knocking the stitches on the side of his cranium loose from immense excitement.

'_Finally… finally, I can do what I came to this fucking place to do in the first place. I hate it for the bitch that gets with me.'_

'_I am fucking craving… and I'm not holding back…'_

* * *

_Silence was abundant within the crepuscular night of Kanazawa, though there was the occasional bustling of the wind and oncoming traffic from several directions. Wild-life could even be heard among the deafening solitude of the night. There weren't any sort of gunshots, bloodcurdling screams, lustful moans, none of what the woman had grown accustomed to back in Tokyo. _

_In her own little way, she found most of it endearing. It wasn't everyday where she could just sit down and relax sometimes. Most of her days were spent on high alert, dozens of fools constantly trying to take her out of the equation in hopes to make whatever little mark they could on the underworld. However, she'd never let it happen. _

_As far as she was concerned, there WAS no taking her out, regardless of how many were gunning for her. After all, she had many powerful friends that would give their life for her in the blink of an eye. She'd never be deterred by lowly street punks. Standing at her tall height while having her obvious curves on display, she giggled at the almost peaceful city below her. It was cute. If she had to describe the city, she'd say that it was very quaint and charming in its own way. _

_She liked it. _

_She __**LOVED **__it. _

_It was absolutely perfect for her. _

"_Oi, Shi-Shi?"_

_Turning her head to the side, flashing a warm and almost admiring smile to the source of the voice behind her, the woman responded. "Yes? What is it, dear?"_

"_The guy in this trunk is starting to get a little restless, and his incessant bumping is annoying me a bit." The voice of the second figure was more youthful and boyish in comparison to the woman's more mature and composed tone. "Should I go on ahead and get rid of him or do you want to do the honors?"_

"_Hm," The woman seemed to be in deep thought, now made aware of the low noises coming from the trunk of the sports car that they rode into town in as she walked closer. "Why don't we both do the honors? I've been craving some good old-fashioned sibling bonding with you, Nami~"_

_Feeling the woman pinching his cheeks, the boy swatted her hands away, feigning annoyance. "Yeah, yeah…" Moving off of the top of the trunk, the boy allowed the older woman to use her keys to open the compartment. Immediately after opening it, the sounds of muffled screaming could be heard, though it was rather weak and almost sickly-sounding. "I used a tiny bit of my Quirk on him to keep from getting shocked. Guy is literally vomiting all over the inside of the trunk, he's already dying."_

"_Nami, I told you to wait around just a little," The woman pouted playfully at her younger brother, pretending to be sad. "Why do you have all of the fun on your own? Don't you love me?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders, the boy responded, "Like I said, I didn't want to be electrocuted." Looking into the trunk, the slowly waning man had yellowish hair with dark streaks blending in. There were no signs of clothes on his body as he struggled as best as he could against his binds. "Anyways, don't be so down. Now we can handle this together"_

"_Hm, I suppose you're right, bro-bro~" Cracking her knuckles, the woman pulled her fist back to brutally slam it right into the abdomen of the male, knocking all of the fight from his system before placing her palms on his bare chest. "Please be a dear and just hold still, would you? There's no need to try and be a hero anymore, Chargebolt… those days are behind you now." _

"_Yosh," Placing his palms on the other side, the boy followed the lead of his sibling. "You ready, Shi-Shi? This could get a little bloody, wouldn't want you to mess up your 'fabulous' get-up."_

"_Oh and I suppose you think YOU are a fashionista, Nami? I don't think so~"_

"_Hey, it suits me!" The younger of the two harked, somewhat offended by his sister's words. "Anyways, are you ready?"_

_The eyes of the hero began to close slightly, deciding to succumb to whatever fate was coming to him. 'Kyoka… I'm so sorry…'_

"_Oh dear, you know I'm ready," Slowly activating her Quirk as her brother did the same, the woman's eyes glowed malevolently in the darkness of the night, revealing her heterochromic eyes with one being a thick purple and the other being an emerald green. "I was born ready for this."_

_From there, the lightning emitted from the body of the pro hero began to grow erratic, seemingly doing only damage to his body instead of the two who still had their palms placed firmly on his stomach. The former fair skin he once had darkened as his body jolted and slammed frantically within the trunk, the pain finally awakening the screams of the man as he felt his inner organs burst into flames before his brain began to melt, killing his ability to scream any longer and from there, the rest of his body inflated, coming to the point where they were similar to water balloons. _

_**POP**_

_Until the entire body exploded, covering the trunks in charred skin and what few organs weren't melted and burnt away and drenching the siblings in ichor and blood. _

"_Hm, gross," The male said, trying to shake away whatever blood he could from his body. "There goes my clothes, and I'm surprised that you aren't all mad about it, Shi-Shi."_

"_Darling, I could buy this outfit a thousand times over and still have enough to get a million more" Giggling at her younger sibling's remark, the woman simply stared into the trunk, marveling at her and her sibling's handy work. "Regardless, I'm not too thrilled with the idea of having that idiot's blood all over me so let's find some place to clean ourselves off, yeah?"_

"_Works for me!" The boy casually discarded his jacket into the back of the trunk with the gory mess, finding that keeping it on any longer than he had to was undesirable. "You driving or I'm driving?"_

"_I'm driving," the woman rolled her eyes at the statement, purposefully poking fun at her younger sibling. "After all, I'm the adult here, so it's the best thing to do."_

"_Oi!" The younger sibling exclaimed, annoyed at her antics. "I'm technically an adult!"_

"_Sure you are~" Starting the ignition of the car, the woman called for her brother before turning her head forward, keeping her sinister and black-hearted gaze locked onto the city below them. _

"_Come on dearest brother… it's time we made ourselves comfortable in our new home… __**and I can't WAIT to get settled in…**_"

* * *

**I... feel like this chapter wasn't the greatest, I am so sorry if I failed to deliver this time around. Luckily, we won't have to wait too much longer for some more action because the TAG-TEAM BATTLES ARE ON THE WAY! Also, I know that I said that the deadline for the villain submissions was on the 10th of October, but I'll give those of you that wanted to submit but didn't have time to a chance! The submissions are now ending officially on the final day of October! Also, I have a list in my profile of the villains accepted so far!**

**So yeah, expect to see a LOT more development for the students in the coming chapters! It's time I started giving them the time and love they deserve! Plus, I'm really sorry for this chapter being very... filler-ish. T_T**

**Byeeeeee~**


	11. Violent

**WARNING: there are rather disturbing implications in this chapter in regards to the POV of a character. More specifically, as it pertains to their history. I wanted to state this beforehand just to be safe. With that, enjoy~**

* * *

**-Chapter 10 - Violent: Part 2-**

'_Damn it, I have to get distance and fast!'_

Exasperation was etched onto Shizuki's adolescent features as she tried desperately to escape her pursuer. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she tried to catch her breath, which proved to be a difficult task as the constant running made her attempts very strenuous.

She could practically feel Misaki coming right on her heels. Besides the heat, there was also the shining silhouette of the coruscating boy eradicating all forms of darkness within the vicinity as he streaked behind her that confirmed Shizuki's suspicions. The blistering light encasing Misaki was whistling loudly, reminiscent of a tea kettle squealing.

The scariest part was that it sounded more and more as if a charge was close to fulminating as Misaki got closer.

'_He's not letting up for even a second,'_ Hastily, Shizuki attempted to think on her feet, knowing that a better plan other than trying to run away would be more beneficial at the moment. '_It's risky, but I'll try to make something quickly to slow him down.'_

Turning on her heels and skidding to a crouched position, Shizuki moved about with poise and grace, hoping that what she would construct with her abstract movements would be enough to block Misaki's incoming attack.

Seeing this, Misaki also stopped and extended his palms, which were slowly starting to charge up an orb-like manifestation of pure energy in hopes that the blast would reach Shizuki in time before she could contrive her next obstacle. However, this turned out to be exactly what Shizuki was hoping for as she grinned deviously before the attack finally ignited.

_**BANG**_

Almost immediately, the loud, expanding orb of pure light released a resounding denotation, the excruciatingly noise being voluminous enough to disorientate both combatants. However, it was Shizuki who managed to recover first as her creation of an invisible wall was enough to hamper all of the damage that she was in danger of sustaining.

Despite this, the scintillating glow that the fervid blast gave off made visualizing anything within her surroundings difficult. The shattering of glass and sounds of walls caving in from the explosion was all that the girl had to go on as it pertained to noises. Everything else was drowned out by the piercing whistle-like bustling in her ears.

'_I have to find a place to hide as soon as this eases up,' _Shizuki was still struggling to see anything, though the outlines of some of the objects and enclosure within the building made it a lot easier to handle. She had a plan though. A very outrageous one? Yes, but a plan nonetheless. '_Once my vision is at least somewhat restored, it's time to get a little bit crazy… this'll be a bad move after constructing Cletus though, I'd better prepare for some pain…'_

Meanwhile, Misaki's natural resistance to the glaring light-based attack that his Quirk gave off helped exceedingly, though that didn't stop the reverberating sound of high-pitched distortion from ringing in his ears. It probably wasn't the best idea to utilize that attack in such a narrow corridor, Misaki thought. The blonde had an inkling that the attack succeeded, though this assumption was debunked once he tried to actively search for the girl.

'_Wait… where did she go?' _Misaki pondered as he looked up ahead, managing to visualize his surroundings much more vividly. Sure enough, the smaller of the two was nowhere to be found as the bright light enveloping the environment vanished. '_Damn it, I lost her!'_

Fragments of serrated glass was scattered throughout the floors of the condominium, littering every single nook and cranny within the space. The night air from the exterior was billowing inside, blowing Misaki's golden locks within the heavy wind as he searched desperately for his opponent.

A substantial amount of damage had been dealt to the enclosed hallways that the blonde stood idle within, momentarily resting after giving chase to Shizuki. His golden irises scanned every orifice of the cloister before he moved to the ends and saw unfastened double doors that were barely hanging on the hinges. It was obvious that someone was desperate in their attempt to pass through, and Misaki had a good idea of who the culprit was.

'_Bingo!' _Smiling triumphantly, Misaki swiftly blitzed through the doorway, which lead him into an oddly very open space with little to no sort of furnishing whatsoever. The entirety of it all was just a vast room with alabaster walls and cluttered detritus on several parts of the flooring. '_Eh, this is a pretty bad place to try and hide. I'm not complaining though, this works to my advantage.'_

Feeling the warm, tingling sensation spreading throughout every limb on his body felt like an absolute rush. Misaki was thankful for how much sunlight he conserved from his time at the supermarket in the early afternoon, especially since he knew that he still had a lot left in the tank. The shine engulfing his body was almost symbolic, as his confidence was at a very high level to match it at the moment.

'_Now, I know she's got to be around here somewhere-!'_

_**CLICK**_

Misaki froze for a millisecond before quickly turning to look behind him, hearing an alarming noise coming from his backwards position. Sure enough, Shizuki was standing directly within the opening, twisting side to side with her left hand placed mischievously behind her back. Misaki subtly gulped as he witnessed the admittedly unsettling smile that the brown-haired girl held. However, the blonde refused to let this deter him.

"I gotta say, that was really great thinking on your end with blocking off the blast in close quarters," Misaki quipped jokingly as he crouched into a defensive stance, his hair and eyes still maintaining their blinding mein. "It probably would be a bit better for you to not be so out in the open though, don't you think?"

Shizuki said nothing, merely keeping her sickenly sweet smile as she closely observed Misaki quietly.

"No banter, huh" Misaki feigned disappointment before finally launching himself forward with a focused aura, preparing for his next attack. "That's fine by me, I suppose! I should warn you that a cute and harmless smile won't make me hold back at all!"

Shizuki's eyes suddenly held a darker edge as she heard Misaki's words, her hidden hand viciously gripping the construct held behind her posterior.

'_Cute?_ _**Harmless?**_' Fighting the urge to not break out into hysterical laughter, Shizuki moved backwards slightly, impatiently waiting for Misaki to get a few inches closer before briskly pulling out her concealed weapon. '_Well then… let's turn the tables on that one, shall we? Hinomiya-__**kun**__.' _

Misaki was only a few steps away from Shizuki before he realized that something was off with the girl's behavior. However, before he could quickly assess the situation, it was already too late as he saw that whatever the girl was clutching, she held it like a firearm. In a panic, he tried desperately to slide to a stop, but it was all for nought.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

A total of three resounding shots pierced through the air as Misaki felt deep punctures in the pit of his stomach. Gasping from the sudden and agonizing pain, the blonde harshly fell to the floor. The back of his cranium slammed into the carpeted surface, almost immediately knocking Misaki into a lucid daze. Both his back, stomach, and head were racked by a torturous feeling of affliction, forcing Misaki to release a troubled groan.

'_Did she… did she actually just shoot me?!' _Grunting heavily, Misaki tried his best to use what little amount of his strength that he had left to crawl away to safety. However, his right hand was pushed downwards brutally by his adversary's foot, cracking his fingers due to the constricting pressure. '_Damn it…'_

"Aw, don't look so pitiful, Hinomiya-kun," Misaki, startled by the sudden voice, looked up to Shizuki with a deep frown, which was more so caused by the intense burning coursing throughout his lithe body than outright indignation. "I didn't actually shoot you with real bullets, silly! I'm here to be a hero, remember?!"

Her unusually dark smirk was menacing as she condescendingly looked down to the blonde, her caligious eyes never leaving his form. Even through all of his agony, Misaki couldn't get over the heavy change in Shizuki's demeanor. It was as if she was a different person entirely

"Those were just constructed tranquilizer darts," Shizuki started cutely, pushing downwards on Misaki's injured hand even further as she continued. "However, they do have enough of a punch to replicate the impact of a real bullet. Don't worry though, you should be resting away in dreamland pretty soon!"

As Misaki glared up to Shizuki, a sudden rush of debilitation overcame him, making it even harder to struggle beneath the weight of the grinning girl. He could feel his body growing heavy as the shine that once enveloped his body began to dissolve. His eyelids grew heavier, feeling as if they were anchored by heavy dumbbells as they fluttered softly. The shimmering glow within his eyes died silently as he tried his best to catch his breath.

"There's no need to try and fight it, Hinomiya-kun," Like magic, Shizuki's malevolent smile fell from her face, becoming entirely replaced by her normally free-spirited demeanor as she released Misaki's hand to merrily skip to one of of the exits present within the room. "You did the best you could, my shining star! If you'll excuse me though, I have a partner to assist, so goodbye!"

Without another word, Shizuki whistled a boisterous tune before exiting through the thresholds of the door, promptly slamming it right afterwards. Misaki felt his consciousness fade drastically as his eyes finally came to a permanent close, hearing nothing but the sounds of Shizuki locking the door behind her and running away.

'_It's no use…' _Letting his head fall to the carpeted flooring of the lobby, Misaki fell into a state of insensibility before he was officially out like a light. As his breathing slowed, one final thought coursed through his mind beforehand.

'_Amai… for as strong as you are, you're in danger...I hope you can pull through..'_

* * *

Ichor was splattered on several parts of the asphalt as the truculent showdown between Amai and Karashi could be detected throughout the streets of the makeshift city. The barbaric commotion intensified as the battle between the two teenagers waged on, neither of them holding back in the slightest.

Karashi stood, blood cascading from her nose and several savage bruises covering her body as she breathed at a rapid pace before blitzing towards her opponent once more. As she closed the distance, Amai grinned a crazed smile before hopping backwards, preparing herself for another round of exchanging blows.

Clawing expeditiously, Karashi's movements were like that of a feral animal, contorting her body to nearly impossible angles she tried with all her might to add a plethora of new scars to the pinkette's body.

In return, Amai hardly struggled to dodge the incoming onslaught of the blonde girl, giggling like a possessed schoolgirl while practically executing pirouettes. Finally, as Karashi performed a spinning back-fist, she connected to Amai's jaw, forcing the Confectionery user to revolve in a disorientating daze before coming around to slam a crystallized fist into the torso of Karashi, immediately returning the favor.

"Gyuk!" Karashi felt her inner organs twist and burn from the monumental impact, which sent her body sailing backwards to tumble across the asphalt. Quickly, Karashi was able to twist her body, allowing for her painfully catch her footing. Powering through the pain, Karashi was immediately back on the attack, rushing towards Amai before jumping into the air to violently slam her heel into the pinkette's jaw, knocking both saliva and blood from the latter's mouth.

Seeing that Amai was struggling to recover, Karashi saw her moment to gain the upper hand in her chaotic warfare with the smaller girl. Swiftly, the blonde moved to grab the collar of Amai's tracksuit before heaving her upwards, letting Amai flip upwards within the air before she slashed her sharp nails to swiftly puncture her skin.

Easily ripping through her opponent's midnight-colored clothing, Karashi extended her palm to carry out a vicious palm strike, which connected with Amai's abdomen precisely, hurtling the smaller teenager backwards as she collided with a metallic streetlight. The force was enough to shatter the light-bulb of the sodium lamp before Amai fell to the ground, feeling all of her lacerations widening and bleeding at an alarming rate.

"Aw, look at the cute little pink-headed moe-blob!" Karashi sashayed her way to the injured girl, her frontal bangs covering her golden eyes as she grinned triumphantly before standing over Amai. "What happened, Amai-chi? I thought you were going to really hurt me, but it's been the other way around so far!" Clicking her tongue playfully, Karashi sighed heavily while shaking her head, exaggerating her false sadness. "I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed."

'_Oh, who am I fooling,' _All the while, Karashi was struggling to ignore all of the barbaric injuries on her exposed body, forcefully pretending as if she wasn't on the verge of collapsing and screaming. '_She really fucked me up. I was lucky to have gotten that kick in…' _Nevertheless, Karashi stuck her tongue out at Amai, increasingly bringing her heckling up a notch. "It's a shame… You actually looked kinda scary a while ago."

As Karashi continued with her taunting, she failed to notice Amai sneakingly placing a piece of bubblegum into her mouth, having an unnervingly bright, Cheshire cat-like grin on her face as she did so. Chewing rapidly, Amai tasted the sour apple-flavored candy before bringing herself to stand upwards, surprising Karashi due to how much damage was dealt to the cutesy female.

"You know what? I'm so sorry, Okurimono-san," Amai's busted lip pouted as she spoke, discerning the blood oozing from her lower gums as she silently chewed her gum before swallowing. "I know that I haven't really been giving it my all, so I feel really bad about tha—K'YAAAH, YOU'RE NAKED!"

"Hmm?" Blinking slowly, Karashi tilted her head at Amai's random exclamation, slightly confused. "Did you not notice that beforehand? I wasn't exactly hiding it while I was fighting you, ya know?"

"No, but I've been hiding something from you, Okurimono-san!" Amai twisted her hips slightly as she painfully shuffled back and forth, performing her signature dance. However, there was something very... _off_ about Amai's statement to the blonde, and Karashi instinctively got into a safeguarding stance as a result.

"Oh, is that so, Amai-chi," Nevertheless, Karashi kept her usual amorous tone, refusing to let her adversary get into her head. "Well, that's not very nice of you to hide things from your friend now, isn't it? Why don't you save the surprises for someone who actually enjoys them.~"

"Whoopsies then!" Amai head lowered, looking as if she was downtrodden by Karashi. However, her pink eyes were cast by a leaden shadow as a glaucous substance manifested from the hand that was still held behind her back, her long, pink hair hiding her malevolent smile all the while. "I guess you won't be enjoying this very much then, huh?"

Before Karashi could even hope to react to the girl's statement, the last thing she saw was Amai swiftly tossing green, adhesive matter directly towards her before it fully latched onto her skull and spread throughout her face, closing off her nasal cavities and rendering her unable to breathe. In an immediate state of panic, Karashi tried to use her clawed hands to tear through the substance, but it only seemed to make the virescent substance even more stubborn.

'_Is this… is this gum?!' _Breathing was becoming increasingly arduous for the blonde as she tossed her head about, desperate in her attempts to set herself free from her attacker's surprising ambush. '_Why is it so damn sticky, my nails can't even cut through this stuff!'_

Meanwhile, Amai was enjoying the pitiful show that Karashi was displaying as she gripped tightly to the long tail-end of the gum, holding it like it was a leash. Seeing the bravado and arrogance disappear as quickly as it came… it admittedly made Amai feel _really _euphoric. As an idea popped into her head, the pinkette couldn't help the Machiavellian smile that spread across her face, revealing her shiny, white teeth.

'_If Okurimono-san thinks that this is bad,' _Slowly, Amai began to extend the glaucous extension, gradually wrapping it around her fist as she gained distance from Karashi, who was on the verge of passing out. '_Then let's see what she'll think of one of my newer attacks, hmm!~'_

"Ne, Okurimono-san, are you a big fan of rollercoasters?" The pinkette's surprisingly icy voice was enough to abate Karashi's movements as she felt a sudden slight tug on the material engulfing her head. The feeling of apprehension filled her consciousness as she took a few moments to acknowledge Amai's words. "I love them so much, don't you?!"

_**THUD**_

"Ga-!" Without warning, Karashi felt her skull slam directly into the harsh, unforgiving ground, having nothing but the viscous blob to cushion the blow as she felt herself within a daze before she slowly felt her body begin to forcibly gyrate, feeling the jaggy, gnarled concrete digging into her bare body as spun.

"I especially love how fast they can be, don't you?!" Amai's silent giggling evolved into full-blown laughing as she performed a rapid succession of twists, moving similarly to a ballerina as she pulled her extension to swing the blonde around wildly. "Moving around at high speeds, having the wind blowing in your hair… _**It is so just the BEST thing ever**_!"

Before long, Karashi felt her inner gut wail as vomit rose from her throat due to the motion sickness from her sailing within the air, spinning frantically and helplessly. The air that followed her bustled immensely, creating untamed air currents as Karashi tried to continuously claw away at the adhering gum to detach herself. Her efforts were useless, however.

Amai's laughter became hysterical, her glowingly pink eyes filled with a borderline evil glow as she continued to tossed the girl about. Feeling in the mood for taunting, Amai calmed herself enough to speak somewhat normally.

"Do you like my new move, Okurimono? Bubblegum Bungee, that's the name of it!" Finally, after twisting for approximately twenty seconds, Amai conducted the gum to pull Karashi towards her, giving the blonde a harrowing feeling of whiplash by doing so. Vindictively, Amai coated her other hand in rock candy, preparing to deliver a vicious blow to Karashi. "And I told you from the very beginning, didn't I? You are going **DOWN**!"

_**BAM**_

Nothing could've possibly prepared Karashi for the thunderous blow. Upon impact, all of the vomit that she'd held within her throat erupted like a geyser, spilling onto the concrete ground below her. The force was enough to cave her body inwards, rearranging her inner organs like a mismatched puzzle before Amai used what little amount of time that she had to switch the cord of her bubblegum bungee to her other hand and follow up with acrimonious uppercut that slammed into Karashi's jaw.

The impetus delivered to Karashi's body pushed her back into the air as Amai pirouetted in one final succession before carelessly tossing the blonde right towards the tinted, solid windows of a futuristic-looking building. At the very final moment, Amai manipulated the gum to ultimately disconnect with Karashi's heavily bruised face, leaving her to soar through the air before slamming into the glass of the aperture

_**CRAAAASH**_

Causing the glass to shatter upon impact, serrated glass sunk into the blonde back as she went flying through the window and tumbled violently against what felt like marble floors before finally stopping as she slammed into the velvet walls of the interior, bloodied and in an intense daze.

Her body spasmed violently as she felt all of her injuries reach a point to where they could no longer be ignored. She was _hurt, _and no amount of adrenaline would be enough to mask her agony as she was now.

'_F-Fuuuuck…' _Tears watered from her bruised eyes as she could barely find the resolve to wiggle her toes. The slightest movement felt like absolute hell, and she was having a very hard time breathing through her nose as she crawled to stand. Attempt after attempt came before she finally lifted herself upwards, using the edge of the bar-stool close to her by placing her hands on it for leverage.

'_Come on, Karashi… this is nothing… remember your training, this ain't shit!' _She tried her best to fight through her injuries, but it was an incredulous struggle to not simply pass out where she stood. Every part of her body bleed, prickled with glass and littered with discolored bruises.

Karashi grasped her stomach, feeling it to make sure that her rib-cage wasn't broken, which it wasn't much to her relief. Finally managing to stand up at least somewhat properly, Karashi took the time to look around her surroundings as much as she could. '_What is this place anyways…?'_

The first thing that Karashi noticed was the futuristic design of the building's interior, seeing various rays of neon-lights and colorful schemes of the floor, continuously glowing in a wide variety of colors.

Bars, table-stools, gambling tables, enormous speakers and what appeared to be a DJ set were among the most eye-catching things within the wide space. There were even sets of stairs that led into what appeared to be VIP lounge on the upper floors. While there were no inhabitants, there was loud and rambunctious electronic music blaring from the towering music equipment, causing the room to shake with every bass drop.

'_Is this… suppose to be a nightclub?_' Looking through from the lobby, Karashi carefully moved into the wide clearing of the replicated night-club, and she couldn't help but marvel at the accuracy of the structure, fully mimicking every detail of an actual nightclub. '_I gotta say, whoever was responsible for all of this really knew what they were doing…'_

"_Ohhhhh Okurimono-saaaaan!~ Where are yoooou!?"_

Karashi froze, feeling every hair on her body stand up straight at the very sound of her adversary. Quickly, she tried to assess the situation, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Amai came in charging like she did once before.

'_You know what… I'm done with all of this playing around.' _deciding that she detested the thought of running away and hiding any longer, Karashi growled lowly as her palms picked out a singular piece of crystallized candy that had been embedded into her fair skin after suffering from one of Amai's massive hits.

Shakingly, she placed the bloodied candy within her large mouth, wasting no time as she swallowed it down her gullet. It pricked her throat as it went down, but she was undeterred. '_She thinks she has me all figured out… well, time for me to kick things up a notch~'_

* * *

"I swear, she really is good at playing hide-and-seek, isn't she?" In the darkness of the simulated night, her salmon-colored eyes illuminated menacingly within the night as she carefully scanned every corner of every alleyway, desperately trying to find Karashi. "Maybe I got a little too carried away with throwing her like that… oopsies!~"

In her gyrating, she failed to notice where exactly she had tossed Karashi, nor was she really concerned about it. However, Amai knew that if she wanted to win this exercise, incapacitating or capturing the blonde had to be done. Abruptly, she placed a piece of taffy into her mouth and almost instantaneously, her arms generated a tentacle amalgamation made of the soft, stretchy candy, extending them to mountainous lengths before violently swinging them about.

_**BOOOOOM**_

The extensions slammed into various artificial automobiles, easily knocking them several meters away as they collided with various establishments and structures. Continuously, she kept at her rampaging, hell-bent on finding Karashi as she held a hollow gleam within her hot-pink irises.

"Okurimono, where are you?! Don't ya know that you won't be able to get this over with if you're hid-!"

Finally, the pinkette came across a fragmented window, taking note of the indistinct outline of a human in it's broken form. She knew that the window in particular wasn't caused by her taffy arms, and the droplets of blood on the concrete sidewalk below it told her everything that she needed to know.

Looking up, Amai briefly stared in awe at the flamboyance of the structure's exterior, with a plethora of neon-lights and Japanese-styled designs littering every inch of the building's outer design. The height of it was also a sight to behold as well. Amai grinned darkly, the corners of her bruised lips twitching ever so slightly as she did. She had found out where her target was stationed.

'_I just knew that I'd find you, Okurimono… now I can finally win this!' _Without hesitation, Amai whipped her taffy tentacles backwards before swinging them at an alarming speed to smash and bust right through the outer area of the club.

_**CRAAAAASH**_

A voluminous cloud of dust, spoilage, and decimated bricks filled her vision, and all that could be seen through the masking destruction were her wild and unhinged eyes that seemed to shake ever so slightly as her unnerving smile widened. Not even bothering to look at where she was going, Amai walked forward. She didn't see much of a point in announcing her arrival for once.

Amai knew that Karashi had heard her loud and clear.

"Now if I were a pretty and cool blondie, where would I hiiiiiiide?" Amai entered from the lobby of the nightclub, playfully bobbing her head to the electronic music blaring from the speakers of the building. "I gotta give her one thing, she picked a good place to hide! I can't hear a thing over these jamming beats!"

Unbeknownst to the pinkette, there were faint footsteps heard from above, drowning in the tantalizing sub bass and stylish synths of the music being played. On a higher platform, Karashi watched from above carefully, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Her once naked body was now clad in crystallized armor, resembling the protective outer layer of a nimble mech as her hands were now reinforced by sharp and jagged claws. All that could be seen of her body was the upper half of her face as her wickedly cat-like gaze never left Amai's position.

'_That's right… you little __**bitch. **__Come just a bit closer…' _

"Wow, I really wish I would've thought to bring my phone with me to shazam some of these banging tracks!" Meanwhile, Amai was as oblivious as ever as she became entranced by the thundering sounds, slightly swinging her taffy extensions while moving along to the refrains and melodies. Utilizing the volume of the music to mask her quick steps, Karashi catapulted herself to the floor, curling into a ball before opening to land on her feet gracefully.

Racing directly behind the pinkette's posterior, Karashi crouched into almost animalistic formation, preparing for her attack while Amai was still as clueless as ever. The blonde couldn't control the exhilarating feeling overtaking her body, filling her with a sense of euphoria as she felt imminent success coming her way.

However, before she could consider her ambush a moment of triumph, Amai coyly shifted her vision to the corner of her eye, now fully aware of the blonde's intrusion.

'_Bingo!'_

With breakneck speed, Amai spiraled backwards, startling Karashi, who was able to jump out of the way in the nick of time and dodged the swinging blow that Amai tossed her way by only a few inches as it hit the ground of where she once stood. However, the pure power placed into the toss of her taffied arms proved to have had quite a bit of blowback as the slam immediately created a sizable amount of damage to the garish and psychedelic lights radiating from the floor.

Due to the shaking of the environment, a majority of the speakers and other musical equipment tumbled and fell, rendering the extravagant sounds null as the music devolved into the loud screeching of static. Electricity sparked and discharged throughout the area, causing a cloud of fumes to fill the air, louring Karashi's vision as she hopped backwards to gain distance.

'_Damn it… well, whatever, I'm still going to show this moe-blob piece of jail-bait who's the top in this match-up!" _Growling, She didn't let the smoke deter her as her lithe body moved at an improbable speed, arching her fingers in preparation to unleash her attacks. Using as much of her focus as she could to see through the cloud of pungent vapors, Karashi spotted the faint glow of Amai's eyes and proceeded to scratch and claw with blood-lusted intentions.

_**SLASH **_

"Gah-!" Successfully, one of Karashi's attacks caught Amai on the side of the cheek, ripping her open wound on the side of her face even more as she tried to gain distance. However, it seemed impossible, mainly because the smoke had yet to dissipate and Karashi was swiping away at all angles, ripping her PE uniform in the process and scarring several areas of her nimble body.

Holding out her arms, the stretchy candy covering Amai's sun-kissed limbs morphed and melded the taffied tentacles to be more reminiscent of elephantine arms. Desperately, the pinkette stumbled backwards, reeling from the pain present on her cheek as well as numerous parts of her body as well, both from previous injuries and the newer ones..

"That… _**HURTS**_, Okurimono," Amai growled viciously before sprawling her candy-coated arms upwards, immediately smashing the prismatic disco ball hanging from the ceiling and effectuating several parts of the top surface to collapse. In her desperation, Amai didn't think twice before bringing the fist of the arm to impact the flooring once again, hoping that Karashi would be somewhere within the range of the descending attack.

_**BOOOOOM**_

The loud reverberation of the thunderous crash created vibrations throughout the building as furniture and other debris plummeted from the top floors, falling onto the ravaged dance floors. Choking up on the increasingly looming smoke, Amai was struggling to breathe as she felt her body shaking violently. As she tried to attack again, she felt as if her body was rendered to molasses. The lack of pure oxygen within the polluted space wasn't of any help as the taffy surrounding her forelimbs began to dematerialize.

'_Darn it, I can feel myself getting closer to my limits,' _Wiping perspiration from her forehead, the young girl's once glistening and terrifying eyes appeared to have finally lost their disturbing glow, looking more dim and hollow in comparison to before. '_Maybe… I should've toned things down a bit…' _

"Geez, all of that and you weren't even close, cutie~"

As the sound of her target's seductively husky voice echoed into her ears, every hair on the back of Amai's neck stood upwards as she hastily tried to turn around. However, it was all for nought as a spiked, bludgeoning kick to the head immediately knocked her a few feet away. Grabbling along the floor, Amai felt shards of fragmented glass and burning sparks heckle her skin, making her squeal and whimper as it only made her lacerations even worse.

"I have to tell ya, Amai-chi… you're really something else!" Amai's teeth gritted as she looked up at Karashi angrily, weakly trying to stand up in order to get back to fighting. It was here that Amai gasped loudly as she finally took the time to observe Karashi. Noticing the multicolored armor that decorated Karashi's form, Her mouth fell open, filled with slight horror she realized what it was made of. "Though I want you to know that bigger doesn't mean better… no amount of smoke could change the fact that I saw that attack coming a mile away."

Amai stuttered, "Is… is that rock candy?" Slowly, she tried to gain her bearings, but the vertigo that she was currently suffering from made it nearly impossible as she fell back to her knees, hearing Karashi's venomous chuckle all the while. "But… that's impossible… how-!"

"Amai-chi, you really are a very foolish little loli, aren't you?" Her words were calloused and cold, reflecting her dark gaze as the armor hid her flagitious smile. "I'm guessing that you thought my Quirk was just changing my appearance and whatnot, right? Oh noooooo!~"

Harshly, Karashi grabbed Amai by the collars of her tracksuit, holding her light and bruised body into the air. She made sure that her words were spoken in a very deep and egregious tone, wanting the pinkette to fully register her statement when she spoke.

"Imitation allows me to not only take the form of anyone who's blood I taste… but it also gives me access to _all _of their memories, thoughts, emotions… **and their Quirk**…"

Amai remained silent, her once startled expression now gradually becoming more twisted, further showing more and more of her rage as she stared down at the blonde from her elevated position. Angrily, Amai begins to struggle, desperately trying to get out of Karashi's grip whilst doing so.

"You… you _**stupid CHEATER!**_" In her struggle, Amai managed to reach her right hand up to Karashi's eyes, moving to sink her manicured nails deep within them in frustration. Yelping from the excruciating pain, Karashi viciously slapped Amai instinctively before dropping her to the floor. However, the pinkette didn't seem to even flinched from the blow as she ripped the satchel that stored her candy from her shoulders. "_**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-**_!"

With the speed comparable to lightning, Amai's satchel was unceremoniously ripped from her grip, scaring her as it seemed that it was snatched from virtually nothing. Before she could see who was responsible, she felt an unforgiving blow to the back of her head, bringing her to crash to the desolated flooring. She felt the glass present below dig into her wounds once she landed.

"Ah, Ohara, you managed to make it here!" Sure enough, Amai turned to stare at the entrance-way of the club and saw that the brown-haired girl had arrived, appearing to be slightly in pain but otherwise fine. "Took ya long enough, the loli was being an absolute pain and decided that my eyes were something to play with.~"

Shizuki giggled tiredly as she saw Karashi rubbing at her eyes before kicking Amai directly in the kidney area, eliciting a squeal from the pain-riddled pinkette as she laid on the floor.

"I guess it's a good thing that I was able to get here when I did," Stumbling into the room, Shizuki made her way over to Karashi, uncaringly stepping over Amai as she did so. "I'm almost at my limit when it comes to Pantomime, so I had to go for using a lasso for her little purse of ammo and a brick for the back of her head..." Her black eyes scanned the room, sweating at the damage done to the nightclub. "Wow, you two really did a number on this place, huh?"

As they conversed, Amai struggled to keep herself from shaking wildly, her eyes fluttering as she tried to cling to consciousness. Looking up at Karashi and Shizuki, she felt a familiar fear that had once constantly plagued her during her entire childhood; fear was beginning to settle deep within her heart as she now felt completely powerless. Meanwhile, Karashi could sense Amai's trepidation and terror, and she immediately knew why.

The signs of her currently experiencing a sugar attack only added more fuel to the fire.

'_And it wouldn't be me if I didn't have a little fun with what I know, would it…' _eyeing Amai's battered form like a predator would eye maimed prey, Karashi turns to Shizuki, who seemed to be struggling with intense pain of her own. "Ne, Shizuki? You were able to put down Hinomiya-kun, right?"

Cutely, Shizuki nodded, focusing more on her back pains that anything else. "Yeeeeah, I definitely dealt with him. He'll be in dreamland for quite a while…"

Karashi smiled darkly, laughing loudly as she removed the candied armor, revealing her naked body and causing Shizuki to screech as she turned away from her partner, filled with utmost embarrassment. Steadily, she scrolled over to Amai's shivered form, watching as she viciously twitched on the surface of the battered floors.

Her soft, velvety hands cupped the pinkette's jaw, bringing her head upwards to stare directly into her eye. As she did so, her long, serpentine tongue lolled from her mouth, bewitchingly licking her lips in a way that sent tremors throughout Amai's body.

"Well then… why don't we have a little bit of _fun _with our precious little Amai-chi to pass the time, hmmmm~? Ah, Amai… _you look sooo delicious_..."

Amai's eyes were as wide as saucers, Karashi's spoken words being the final thing that she heard before all of the noise from the outside world began to fade. The latter half of what she said… it made her eyes water profusely as they mixed with the blood coming from her clawed cheeks.

It brought memories… traumatic memories that she had done her best to suppress for years to the surface.

"_You're such a sweet and beautiful little girl… I just can't wait to taste you..."_

'_...No… nonononononono… Misaki, Olé-sensei… Kami… anyone… please help me…'_

* * *

**Karashi Okurimono**

**Quirk: Imitation **

**Imitation allows Karashi to not only take the appearance of anyone who's blood she consumes, but also gain access to their memories and, temporarily, their Quirk!**

* * *

_Nothing was distinguishable as his eyelids fluttered softly, his eyesight only able to see the outlines of the walls surrounding him and nothing more. Every inch of his body hurt. His inner organs felt as if he'd consumed pails of corrosive acid while his stomach seemed twisted into knots. Moaning loudly, he pushed his forearms to dig into the irregularly carpeted floor, using whatever strength was left in his body to bring himself to stand. _

'_Darn it,' However, this proved to be a challenge since all of his bodily strength seemed to evaporate with the slightest of movements. There were few words to express his frustrations at the moment, all of which were not only directed at his weakened body, but at himself as well. 'It's my own fault… I let my guard down, and Ohara took advantage of that…' _

_Luckily for the boy, his impaired vision was slowly but surely starting to reform, allowing him to piece together the appearance of most of the enclosure and the objects that laid within it. Deciding that trying to get back onto his feet would be too laborious of a task for the moment, he opted to crawl towards the walls of the room, if only to bring his back against the surface and rest for at least a few moments._

_Finally, after what felt like hours, which in reality was approximately only two minutes, he mustered the energy to reach the wall and bring his upper body upwards to sit against it. He felt perspiration slide from above his brows as he brought the back of his head to slam into the fragile barrier. Breathing loudly, Misaki looked up to the ceiling, pondering on what to do next. _

_He was thirsty… so unbelievably thirsty. It was enough that the pain from Shizuki's sneak attack still hadn't subsided, but he had to deal with dehydration on top of it? _

'_...If Yuuri-kun was here… he'd know what to do… he would've won..'_

_He didn't want to sound so pathetic. He wanted to be stronger, and self-deprecation would get him nowhere near to the strength that he wished to achieve. However, it was hard not to be. Instead of being the shining knight that he wanted to be, he was nothing more than a failure. Misaki desperately tried to hold back his oncoming tears, choking up as he did so. _

"_It's no use…" Finally, the liquid leaked past his tightly closed eyelids, squeezing them so firmly that he could see spots in his submerged vision. His nimble hands balled into fists as he kept pounding them into the ground methodically. "It's over… Amai has probably already been overwhelmed… I knew that we went into this way too cocky..."_

_..._

"_You know… I actually believe in you, Mi-chan... All you need is a little bit of confidence! That's all!"_

"_...Eh? Where is this coming from-"_

"_Oh come on, Mi-chan! You know what I'm getting at! Look at you! You've already made huge steps towards proving me wrong already!"_

"_..."_

"_Do you see now? You've done the easy work! Keep that confidence in yourself, and you'll definitely level up from being cutesy! Who knows…"_

"_..."_

"_...You might even be my knight in shining armor one day, and I'll be the winsome little princess for once… I believe in you, I really do! Never give up though, okay? Never…"_

"_**No.**_"

_Suddenly, Misaki's tears ceased as he pushed his hands against the floor, almost releasing a guttural roar as he struggled to stand on his own. However, he wasn't going to fall again. Not this time. Grunting, Misaki managed to bring his once seated body into a lurched position as his knees bent outwards while trying to stand._

"_**I… am not going to just sit here any longer…**_"

_Finally, though his legs shook excessively, Misaki had arisen to his feet once more. His movements were sluggish and awkward, and it took a lot for him to not fall onto the floor, but his unbreakable will simply wouldn't allow it. Faintly, his hair began to glow, slowly pulsating as his soft, blonde locks fluttered and danced from the wind coming from outside the building he once laid dormant within. _

_All of the light present within the room were slowly starting to whisk away and become dim, gradually being absorbed as the core within Misaki's chest gathered up as much luster as it could. Eventually, the entirety of the floor was blacked out, and the only remaining source of light left was emanating from the dazzling boy in the center of it all. _

_He was blazing, with a flaxen shine that rivaled that of a shooting star as he felt the energy that had once been evaporated from his body return in full-force. His fists clenched tightly as brilliant sparks frolicked around the outlines of his knuckles, popping off like microscopic explosions. Finally, his eyes that were once hidden behind the veil of his eyelids were revealed to the world as his golden gaze glistened drastically, its tantalizing blaze only rivaled by the newfound fire in his heart. _

'_Don't worry, Amairyu, I'm coming… we'll win this… just watch..'_

_And with that thought, Misaki crouched and powerfully burst through the windows, burning them away upon contact as his body shot from the building and glided through the sky, reminiscent of a shining star as he maneuvered within the sky._

'_Just… watch.'_

* * *

Amai convulsed as she was lying helplessly on the floor of the dancing hall. No matter what she tried, the quivering of her lithe body refused to cease, and the sporadic movement of her eyes was about the only action that she could pull off. Her small, bruised hands clenched wildly before she felt her chin being grasped by a soft hand, forcing her to look upwards at the person responsible for the deed.

Her line of sight was filled with the mischievous face as she licked her lips, seemingly taunting the pink-haired teenager in her defenseless state. However, She couldn't make much sense of what she was saying anymore, as every word came out as soft murmur to her ears, which she was grateful of as she was still shaken up by what Karashi had said before.

Amai knew the reason for her current inability to hear. For some odd reason, deafness was a drawback that occurred whenever she suffered from a sugar attack.

The only sounds that filled her ears were dissonant droning, a shrilly twinging, and the muffled voices of both Karashi and, the one responsible for intercepting Amai's sneak attack, Shizuki. Where did it all go wrong, she wondered? She was supposed to win. She was sure that her and Misaki would completely overwhelmed their opposing team. What happened?

Then she remembered the arrogantly stated words of Karashi from before she was attacked, a statement that echoed within her mind as if it were taunting her.

"_Bigger doesn't mean better…"_

'_...I'm so dumb,' _Though still shaking as the sounds of her teeth clashing against each other grew louder, her eyelids drooped as she depressingly moved to bring her head to the floor, no longer attempting to fight the inevitable loss any longer. '_I'm smarter than this, I shouldn't have went into things so recklessly… now, we're going to lose…'_

Unbeknownst to Shizuki and Karashi, the latter of the two creating a viscous blob of bubblegum to restrain the weakened pinkette, tears fell from her usually bright and friendly pink eyes as she laid helplessly. She was in so much agony, but there was nothing that could rival the augmenting feeling of sadness overwhelming her at this moment.

'_They really should've killed me… on that day'_

_**BANG**_

Meanwhile, a heavy collision was heard from another part of the nightclub, startling both Shizuki and Karashi, who was in the process of restraining the pinkette with her newly created blob before halting herself.

"...Okay, I know I wasn't the only person that heard that, right?" The brunette was the first to break the silence as a lingering feeling of unease filled the space between the two. "Maybe it was just another part of the club falling in…?"

"I doubt that," Hesitantly, Karashi proceeded to push her knee into the back of Amai's spleen, eliciting shrieks of pain from the girl as the pressure was enough to send ripples of agony through her body. "That sounded a lot like something else… more like a door closing or something similar to that."

"Hmm," Shizuki frowned, both from the painfully pulsating cramps she was dealing with and a feeling of heavy suspicion. "It might be Ole-sensei telling us to wrap it up. We have been fighting for an… admittedly long time."

Karashi shook her head in denial,"No, it's not that." Carelessly, she placed all of her weight on Amai as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm almost certain that he would've just used the intercom to inform us if that were the case. I'd check it out if I were you, I'll hold down the sweet little moe-blob here."

Shizuki nodded her head, "Right, I'm on it now." And with that, the brunette moved to walk towards the source of the interruption, leaving her blonde teammate and a defeated Amai in the vitiated dancing area. "Let's hope that it's nothing too serious."

A few seconds passed, and Karashi couldn't conquer the supposition that increasingly arisen within her being as her stomach felt more and more uneasy, though that could've possibly been from the previous beating Amai gave her. Regardless, she decided not to fret over it for too much longer as she returned to focus on Amai. Quickly, she molded the sticky substance, attempting to wrap it around Amai's damaged limbs once more.

However, it all came to a shocking halt as a familiar voice was shouted out before complete pandemonium ensured.

"_**CAT'S EYE NEBULAAAAAAA!"**_

_**BUURST**_

All at once, a loud, ringing blast reverberated within the building, along with what sounded like a loud shriek as a effulgent glow shone from the lobby before Shizuki's body smashed through the walls of the front area, a beam of light embedded in her gut. Grunting loudly, she hit the ground and tumbled violently, bouncing her small head off of the flooring, which knocked her unconscious instantly.

With a thud, her grabble ended right in front of a bewildered Karashi, who swiftly jumped into a defensive stance as she angrily eyed the ruptured wall from which Shizuki broke through. Judging from the assailant's voice and the approaching light, she knew that it could only be one person.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see that you could join us, Hinomiya-kuuuun.~" Despite her playful taunting, Karashi couldn't help but feel incredibly frustrated by the intrusion. "I'm kinda annoyed that you decided to make such a show-offish entrance, but-!"

"Shut UP!" However, Misaki wasn't in the mood for talking as the shining aura around him grew dimmer than usual once he jolted through the hole in the wall and raced into the room, immediately projecting an onslaught of punches at Karashi before she could speak. It took a lot of willpower for him to not fall into an embarrassed stupor once he noticed Karashi's blatantly nudity. '_I don't know how or why that happened, but there's no time for me to freak out about it now!" _

Unfortunately, every attack was evaded by Karashi as she blocked and deflected every single fist directed towards her before slipping past Misaki and grabbing him by his waist. Growing red in the face, Misaki panicked as he felt her bare breasts being pushed into his back. With all of her strength, Karashi grunted loudly before flipping backwards with Misaki in her grip, tossing him to slam headfirst into the floor.

"This won't do!" Regaining his focus mid-descent, the Starlight user managed to utilize his athleticism, curling into a ball before rolling backwards into a careful crouch. Wasting no time, Misaki rushed Karashi as she performed a kip-up from the floor, bringing the tip of his foot upwards to punt her jaw. Knowing what was coming, Karashi pulled her head and upper body backwards, effortlessly dodging the kick before cartwheeling away from the smaller boy.

"Wow, you're a very feisty one, aren't you, nightlight?" Grinning wickedly at the quickly escalating fight, Karashi blitzed forward, clawing at Misaki viciously as she tears through his worn tracksuit to leave marks on his abdomen.

"Shit!" Misaki cursed as he felt the carving of his flesh, wincing noticeably at the burning sensation before finally connecting with the girl's jaw. The force was hard enough to chip one of her canines as her head flew backwards, causing her to slip away. Taking advantage of the situation, Misaki held his palms forward, planning to every bit of the energy he had saved in his core to end it all.

'_It's now or never, this ends __**now**_!"

However, in the split-second that it took Misaki to charge up his next attack, Karashi smiled impishly as she seductively lapped up the ichor dripping from her nails, all of which belonged to Misaki. '_Such a cute quirk… I'm a hotter blonde though, so I think it'll look better in __**my hands!~**_"

_**BAAAANG**_

A radiant explosion burst between the two of them, knocking both teenagers several meters away from each other and leaving nothing but a blinding scene of light in between them. Misaki's body rolled to the opposite end of the room before smashing into a grand, malfunctioning speaker. Upon impact, the device fell over on top of him, deriving a whispery, pained gasp from Misaki as he immediately felt every part of his body going cold.

'_It's over,' _Just as fast as the warmth filling his body came, it evaporated as his body was no longer shining like before. His veins grew colder, feeling almost icy as he saw the fairness of his skin leaving his body. Breathing heavily, he tried to turn in the same direction of Karashi. '_Did I get her? I'm pretty sure I did, but you can never be too careful with her…'_

The effects of his condition made it hard for him to see anything clearly, but he managed to scope out the faint delineation of Karashi, who seemed to be slumped over in a heap as her tailbone was parked on the surface of the royal purple walls. Despite his weakened state, a small smile made its way onto his youthful face, feeling an inkling of pride as it seemed like he'd done it.

"...Whoa, Hinomiya-kun!~ that was a dozy, for sure!"

However, to his horror, Misaki could see a bright gleam glowing from her hair and body, gradually becoming brighter and brighter by the minute. Finally bringing her head upwards, Karashi revealed the shimmering glow within her eyes, furthering shocking the Starlight user as she carefully stood up despite her bloodied and utterly thrashed body.

"I really appreciate the Quirk though, and the sweet blackmail material, _Miiiiii-chaaaan.~" _As she stood up, the glow dulled down slightly, fading away along with Misaki's vision as he could feel himself slipping away from reality once more. "Such a fitting nickname too, especially for a wonderful male lead for Sleeping Beauty!"

Meanwhile, as Misaki endured Karashi's taunting, his blurred vision spotted the color pink moving about in the background. After focusing his attention on the moving person, his heavy eyelids raised moderately before falling down again. It was Amai, painfully crawling the floor as she shakingly grabbed what appeared to be a sphere-shaped piece of candy and a piece of gum from her discarded satchel. After acquiring both items and placing them within her mouth, the pinkette turned to Misaki and gave him a discreet thumbs up. .

'_There we go, Amai!' _Misaki let one final smile creep up before he fully succumbed to his hypothermia. '_I knew she couldn't keep you down for long… pull the win for us now…' _And with that final thought, he closed his eyes, not even perturbed by Karashi's trash talk any longer as he faded into unconsciousness with his sly smile on his face.

Right after, Amai took full advantage of the slight recovery she had made while dealing with her sugar attack. Though she was still on shaking legs, she tried her best to stand upwards, finding that her vision had returned. The dizziness, however, was still a main issue as she quietly stumbled from side to side, not wanting to alert the bloodied Karashi of her recuperation.

'_Thank you so much for your help, Misaki!'_ With newfound determination and spirit, Amai quickly grabbed the wad of bubblegum that Karashi had created and melded it with her own generation, which grew into a massive arm on her right limb as she shaped what appeared to be a capturing whip on the other.'_Now it's my turn to seal the deal!' _

"And-" Karashi saw that Misaki had passed out on the floor of the nightclub, causing her to pout playfully. "Moooou, I had a few more princess references to make, dang it!"

"O-Oi! K-Karashi!" Suppressing a growl of annoyance, Karashi whipped around, fully ready to end the battle and put the pinkette out of commission permanently. However, the moment she did, her eyes widened as she desperately jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a hulking arm made of gum in the process as it broke through the ground with an earth-shattering slam.

'_Gotcha!' _Unfortunately for her, Amai saw this coming as she clumsily swung the giant, cherry-flavored whip on her other arm to the area in which Karashi had landed., catching her bare heel in the process as Karashi growled out in frustration. Swinging her about, Amai used all of the energy left in her body to launch her massive arm into a humongous splash of pink as she aimed it to the opposite side of the room where the walls were still intact. "Here we go, Okurimono-saaaan!~"

"Goddamn it!" Before the enraged blond could make a move to scratch through the amalgamation, she found herself being flung backwards, startling her enough to induce a worried scream from her. As she soared through the air like a tossed baseball, the last thing she saw before total darkness was a large spot of pink on her final destination.

_**SPLAT**_

As her body connected with the pink, sticky blob-like substance, it encapsulated her body, wrapping her into a cocoon of eternal sweetness as she fell hard to the floor, completely unable to move once she was stuck inside. Screams of anger could be heard from within as the cocoon rolled about, which was an obvious sign of her attempting to escape. It could heard for a while before, finally, Amai noticed the cocoon ceasing its shaking and heard a defeated gasp right afterwards.

"Did… did I do it?" Amai stood dormant for a few seconds, cutely tilting her head before her eyes sparkled. Hopping into the air as best as she could, she posed in a cheerleader's stance, happy with her success. "YOOOOOOOSH! I did it! And… oh my god, everything hurts! Goodbye wooooorld!~"

Immediately afterwards, she felt directly to the floor with a beaming smile, joining Misaki, Karashi and Shizuki as she finally lost all of her adrenaline and succumbed to her horrific injuries.

_**Winners: Amai Amairyu and Misaki Hinomiya!**_

* * *

**So… this took a lot longer than I anticipated, hehe. There were a lot of changes and whatnot because I feared that a lot of the older versions of this fight weren't good enough. You guys know how I am, if there's the slightest bit of something that makes me hesitant? I'm a timid mess trying to upload it. However, I think… I'm satisfied? I REALLY hope that this lived up to the hype, guys! I do plan on making every fight this good, so yaaay! **

**Also, villain submissions are now officially closed! Thank you to everyone that has expressed interest in the story and has submitted, a lot of you all submitted PHENOMENAL villains! The best baddies that a girl could ask for! Oh! Also, WE OFFICIALLY HAVE FAN-ART! My beautiful and amazing friend, Butterfly Chikage, was nice enough to draw an ABSOLUTELY STUNNING PIECE OF WORK, which is a drawing of our very sweet and cuddly (yet secretly battle-hungry and slightly kooky) loli, Amai! It'll be within my profile but we all know how dumb Fanfiction can be about links.**

**Other that that… I don't really have much else to say! Be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you haven't already! I'm really excited to hear your thoughts! With that, I hope you guys are well and, for those who celebrate it, happy thanksgiving! **

**Byyyyye~**


	12. Violent: II

**WARNING: there are rather disturbing implications in this chapter in regards to the POV of a character. More specifically, as it pertains to their history. I wanted to state this beforehand just to be safe. With that, enjoy~**

* * *

**-Chapter 10 - Violent: Part 2-**

'_Damn it, I have to get distance and fast!'_

Exasperation was etched onto Shizuki's adolescent features as she tried desperately to escape her pursuer. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she tried to catch her breath, which proved to be a difficult task as the constant running made her attempts very strenuous.

She could practically feel Misaki coming right on her heels. Besides the heat, there was also the shining silhouette of the coruscating boy eradicating all forms of darkness within the vicinity as he streaked behind her that confirmed Shizuki's suspicions. The blistering light encasing Misaki was whistling loudly, reminiscent of a tea kettle squealing.

The scariest part was that it sounded more and more as if a charge was close to fulminating as Misaki got closer.

'_He's not letting up for even a second,'_ Hastily, Shizuki attempted to think on her feet, knowing that a better plan other than trying to run away would be more beneficial at the moment. '_It's risky, but I'll try to make something quickly to slow him down.'_

Turning on her heels and skidding to a crouched position, Shizuki moved about with poise and grace, hoping that what she would construct with her abstract movements would be enough to block Misaki's incoming attack.

Seeing this, Misaki also stopped and extended his palms, which were slowly starting to charge up an orb-like manifestation of pure energy in hopes that the blast would reach Shizuki in time before she could contrive her next obstacle. However, this turned out to be exactly what Shizuki was hoping for as she grinned deviously before the attack finally ignited.

_**BANG**_

Almost immediately, the loud, expanding orb of pure light released a resounding denotation, the excruciatingly noise being voluminous enough to disorientate both combatants. However, it was Shizuki who managed to recover first as her creation of an invisible wall was enough to hamper all of the damage that she was in danger of sustaining.

Despite this, the scintillating glow that the fervid blast gave off made visualizing anything within her surroundings difficult. The shattering of glass and sounds of walls caving in from the explosion was all that the girl had to go on as it pertained to noises. Everything else was drowned out by the piercing whistle-like bustling in her ears.

'_I have to find a place to hide as soon as this eases up,' _Shizuki was still struggling to see anything, though the outlines of some of the objects and enclosure within the building made it a lot easier to handle. She had a plan though. A very outrageous one? Yes, but a plan nonetheless. '_Once my vision is at least somewhat restored, it's time to get a little bit crazy… this'll be a bad move after constructing Cletus though, I'd better prepare for some pain…'_

Meanwhile, Misaki's natural resistance to the glaring light-based attack that his Quirk gave off helped exceedingly, though that didn't stop the reverberating sound of high-pitched distortion from ringing in his ears. It probably wasn't the best idea to utilize that attack in such a narrow corridor, Misaki thought. The blonde had an inkling that the attack succeeded, though this assumption was debunked once he tried to actively search for the girl.

'_Wait… where did she go?' _Misaki pondered as he looked up ahead, managing to visualize his surroundings much more vividly. Sure enough, the smaller of the two was nowhere to be found as the bright light enveloping the environment vanished. '_Damn it, I lost her!'_

Fragments of serrated glass were scattered throughout the floors of the condominium, littering every single nook and cranny within the space. The night air from the exterior was billowing inside, blowing Misaki's golden locks within the heavy wind as he searched desperately for his opponent.

A substantial amount of damage had been dealt to the enclosed hallways that the blonde stood idle within, momentarily resting after giving chase to Shizuki. His golden irises scanned every orifice of the cloister before he moved to the ends and saw unfastened double doors that were barely hanging on the hinges. It was obvious that someone was desperate in their attempt to pass through, and Misaki had a good idea of who the culprit was.

'_Bingo!' _Smiling triumphantly, Misaki swiftly blitzed through the doorway, which lead him into an oddly very open space with little to no sort of furnishing whatsoever. The entirety of it all was just a vast room with alabaster walls and cluttered detritus on several parts of the flooring. '_Eh, this is a pretty bad place to try and hide. I'm not complaining though, this works to my advantage.'_

Feeling the warm, tingling sensation spreading throughout every limb on his body felt like an absolute rush. Misaki was thankful for how much sunlight he conserved from his time at the supermarket in the early afternoon, especially since he knew that he still had a lot left in the tank. The shine engulfing his body was almost symbolic, as his confidence shone brightly enough to match it.

'_Now, I know she's got to be around here somewhere-!'_

_**CLICK**_

Misaki froze for a millisecond before quickly turning to look behind him, hearing an alarming noise coming from his backwards position. Sure enough, Shizuki was standing directly within the opening, twisting side to side with her left hand placed mischievously behind her back. Misaki subtly gulped as he witnessed the admittedly unsettling smile that the brown-haired girl held. However, the blonde refused to let this deter him.

"I gotta say, that was really great thinking on your end with blocking off the blast in close quarters," Misaki quipped jokingly as he crouched into a defensive stance, his hair and eyes still maintaining their blinding mein. "It probably would be a bit better for you to not be so out in the open though, don't you think?"

Shizuki said nothing, merely keeping her sickenly sweet smile as she closely observed Misaki quietly.

"No banter, huh" Misaki feigned disappointment before finally launching himself forward with a focused aura, preparing for his next attack. "That's fine by me, I suppose! I should warn you that a cute and harmless smile won't make me hold back at all!"

Shizuki's eyes suddenly held a darker edge as she heard Misaki's words, her hidden hand viciously gripping the construct held behind her posterior.

'_Cute?_ _**Harmless?**_' Fighting the urge to not break out into hysterical laughter, Shizuki moved backwards slightly, impatiently waiting for Misaki to get a few inches closer before briskly pulling out her concealed weapon. '_Well then… let's turn the tables on that one, shall we? Hinomiya-__**kun**__.' _

Misaki was only a few steps away from Shizuki before he realized that something was off with the girl's behavior. However, before he could quickly assess the situation, it was already too late as he saw that whatever the girl was clutching, she held it like a firearm. In a panic, he tried desperately to slide to a stop, but it was all for nought.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

A total of three resounding shots pierced through the air as Misaki felt deep punctures in the pit of his stomach. Gasping from the sudden and agonizing pain, the blonde harshly fell to the floor. The back of his cranium slammed into the carpeted surface, almost immediately knocking Misaki into a lucid daze. Both his back, stomach, and head were racked by a torturous feeling of affliction, forcing Misaki to release a troubled groan.

'_Did she… did she actually just shoot me?!' _Grunting heavily, Misaki tried his best to use what little amount of his strength that he had left to crawl away to safety. However, his right hand was pushed downwards brutally by his adversary's foot, cracking his fingers due to the constricting pressure. '_Damn it…'_

"Aw, don't look so pitiful, Hinomiya-kun," Misaki, startled by the sudden voice, looked up to Shizuki with a deep frown, which was more so caused by the intense burning coursing throughout his lithe body than outright indignation. "I didn't actually shoot you with real bullets, silly! I'm here to be a hero, remember?!"

Her unusually dark smirk was menacing as she condescendingly looked down to the blonde, her caligious eyes never leaving his form. Even through all of his agony, Misaki couldn't get over the heavy change in Shizuki's demeanor.

"Those were just constructed tranquilizer darts," Shizuki started cutely, pushing downwards on Misaki's injured hand even further as she continued. "However, they do have enough of a punch to replicate the impact of a real bullet. Don't worry though, you should be resting away in dreamland pretty soon!"

As Misaki glared up to Shizuki, a sudden rush of debilitation overcame him, making it even harder to struggle beneath the weight of the grinning girl. He could feel his body growing heavy as the shine that once enveloped his body began to dissolve. His eyelids grew heavier, feeling as if they were anchored by heavy dumbbells as they fluttered softly. The shimmering glow within his eyes died silently as he tried his best to catch his breath.

"There's no need to try and fight it, Hinomiya-kun," Like magic, Shizuki's malevolent smile fell from her face, becoming entirely replaced by her normally free-spirited demeanor as she released Misaki's hand to merrily skip to one of of the exits present within the room. "You did the best you could, my shining star! If you'll excuse me though, I have a partner to assist, so goodbye!"

Without another word, Shizuki whistled a boisterous tune before exiting through the thresholds of the door, promptly slamming it right afterwards. Misaki felt his consciousness fade drastically as his eyes finally came to a permanent close, hearing nothing but the sounds of Shizuki locking the door behind her and running away.

'_It's no use…' _Letting his head fall to the carpeted flooring of the lobby, Misaki fell into a state of insensibility before he was officially out like a light. As his breathing slowed, one final thought coursed through his mind beforehand.

'_Amai… for as strong as you are, you're in danger...I hope you can pull through..'_

* * *

Ichor was splattered on several parts of the asphalt as the truculent showdown between Amai and Karashi could be detected throughout the streets of the makeshift city. The barbaric commotion intensified as the battle between the two teenagers waged on, neither of them holding back in the slightest.

Karashi stood, blood cascading from her nose and several savage bruises covering her body as she breathed at a rapid pace before blitzing towards her opponent once more. As she closed the distance, Amai grinned a crazed smile before hopping backwards, preparing herself for another round of exchanging blows.

Clawing expeditiously, Karashi's movements were like that of a feral animal, contorting her body to nearly impossible angles she tried with all her might to add a plethora of new scars to the pinkette's body.

In return, Amai hardly struggled to dodge the incoming onslaught of the blonde girl, giggling like a possessed schoolgirl while practically executing pirouettes. Finally, as Karashi performed a spinning back-fist, she connected to Amai's jaw, forcing the Confectionery user to revolve in a disorientating daze before coming around to slam a crystallized fist into the torso of Karashi, immediately returning the favor.

"Gyuk!" Karashi felt her inner organs twist and burn from the monumental impact, which sent her body sailing backwards to tumble across the asphalt. Quickly, Karashi was able to twist her body, allowing for her to painfully catch her footing. Powering through the pain, Karashi was immediately back on the attack, rushing towards Amai before jumping into the air to violently slam her heel into the pinkette's jaw, knocking both saliva and blood from the latter's mouth.

Seeing that Amai was struggling to recover, Karashi saw her moment to gain the upper hand in her chaotic warfare with the smaller girl. Swiftly, the blonde moved to grab the collar of Amai's tracksuit before heaving her upwards, letting Amai flip upwards within the air before she slashed her sharp nails to swiftly puncture her skin.

Easily ripping through her opponent's midnight-colored clothing, Karashi extended her palm to carry out a vicious palm strike, which connected with Amai's abdomen precisely, hurtling the smaller teenager backwards as she collided with a metallic streetlight. The force was enough to shatter the light-bulb of the sodium lamp before Amai fell to the ground, feeling all of her lacerations widening and bleeding at an alarming rate.

"Aw, look at the cute little pink-headed moe-blob!" Karashi sashayed her way to the injured girl, her frontal bangs covering her golden eyes as she grinned triumphantly before standing over Amai. "What happened, Amai-chi? I thought you were going to really hurt me, but it's been the other way around so far!" Clicking her tongue playfully, Karashi sighed heavily while shaking her head, exaggerating her false sadness. "I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed."

'_Oh, who am I fooling,' _All the while, Karashi was struggling to ignore all of the barbaric injuries on her exposed body, forcefully pretending as if she wasn't on the verge of collapsing and screaming. '_She really fucked me up. I was lucky to have gotten that kick in…' _Nevertheless, Karashi stuck her tongue out at Amai, increasingly bringing her heckling up a notch. "It's a shame… You actually looked kinda scary a while ago."

As Karashi continued with her taunting, she failed to notice Amai sneakingly placing a piece of bubblegum into her mouth, having an unnervingly bright, Cheshire cat-like grin on her face as she did so. Chewing rapidly, Amai tasted the sour apple-flavored candy before bringing herself to stand upwards, surprising Karashi due to how much damage was dealt to the cutesy female.

"You know what? I'm so sorry, Okurimono-san," Amai's busted lip pouted as she spoke, discerning the blood oozing from her lower jaw as she silently chewed her gum before swallowing. "I know that I haven't really been giving it my all, so I feel really bad about tha—K'YAAAH, YOU'RE NAKED!"

"Hmm?" Blinking slowly, Karashi tilted her head at Amai's random exclamation, slightly confused. "Did you not notice that beforehand? I wasn't exactly hiding it while I was fighting you, ya know?"

"No, but I've been hiding something from you, Okurimono-san!" Amai twisted her hips slightly as she painfully shuffled back and forth, performing her signature dance. However, there was something very... _off_ about Amai's statement to the blonde, and Karashi instinctively got into a safeguarding stance as a result.

"Oh, is that so, Amai-chi," Nevertheless, Karashi kept her usual amorous tone, refusing to let her adversary get into her head. "Well, that's not very nice of you to hide things from your friend now, isn't it? Why don't you save the surprises for someone who actually enjoys them?~"

"Whoopsies then!" Amai head lowered, looking as if she was genuinely downtrodden by Karashi. However, her pink eyes were cast by a leaden shadow as a glaucous substance manifested from the hand that was still held behind her back, her long, pink hair hiding her malevolent smile all the while. "I guess you won't be enjoying this very much then, huh?"

Before Karashi could even hope to react to the girl's statement, the last thing she saw was Amai swiftly tossing green, adhesive matter directly towards her before it fully latched onto her skull and spread throughout her face, closing off her nasal cavities and rendering her unable to breathe. In an immediate state of panic, Karashi tried to use her clawed hands to tear through the substance, but it only seemed to make the virescent substance even more stubborn.

'_Is this… is this gum?!' _Breathing was becoming increasingly arduous for the blonde as she tossed her head about, desperate in her attempts to set herself free from her attacker's surprising ambush. '_Why is it so damn sticky, my nails can't even cut through this stuff!'_

Meanwhile, Amai was enjoying the pitiful show that Karashi was displaying as she gripped tightly to the long tail-end of the gum, holding it like it was a leash. Seeing the bravado and arrogance disappear as quickly as it came… it admittedly made Amai feel _really _euphoric. As an idea popped into her head, the pinkette couldn't help the Machiavellian smile that spread across her face, revealing her shiny, white teeth.

'_If Okurimono-san thinks that this is bad,' _Slowly, Amai began to extend the glaucous extension, gradually wrapping it around her fist as she gained distance from Karashi, who was on the verge of passing out. '_Then let's see what she'll think of one of my newer attacks, hmm!~'_

"Ne, Okurimono-san, are you a big fan of roller-coasters?" The pinkette's surprisingly icy voice was enough to abate Karashi's movements as she felt a sudden slight tug on the material engulfing her head. The feeling of apprehension filled her consciousness as she took a few moments to acknowledge Amai's words. "I love them so much, don't you?!"

_**THUD**_

"Ga-!" Without warning, Karashi felt her skull slam directly into the harsh, unforgiving ground, having nothing but the viscous blob to cushion the blow as she felt herself within a daze. Suddenly, she slowly felt her body begin to forcibly gyrate, grunting as the jaggedly gnarled concrete dug into her bare body while spinning.

"I especially love how fast they can be, don't you?!" Amai's silent giggling evolved into full-blown laughing as she performed a rapid succession of twists, moving similarly to a ballerina as she pulled her extension to swing the blonde around wildly. "Moving around at high speeds, having the wind blowing in your hair… _**It is so just the BEST thing ever**_!"

Before long, Karashi felt her inner gut wail as vomit rose from her throat due to the motion sickness from her sailing within the air, spinning frantically and helplessly. The air that followed her bustled immensely, creating untamed air currents as Karashi tried to continuously claw away at the adhering gum to detach herself. Her efforts were useless, however.

Amai's laughter became hysterical, her glowingly pink eyes filled with a borderline evil glow as she continued to tossed the girl about. Feeling in the mood for taunting, Amai calmed herself enough to speak somewhat normally.

"Do you like my new move, Okurimono? Bubblegum Bungee, that's the name of it!" Finally, after twisting for approximately twenty seconds, Amai conducted the gum to pull Karashi towards her, giving the blonde a harrowing feeling of whiplash by doing so. Vindictively, Amai coated her other hand in rock candy, preparing to deliver a vicious blow to Karashi. "And I told you from the very beginning, didn't I? You are going **DOWN**!"

_**BAM**_

Nothing could've possibly prepared Karashi for the thunderous blow. Upon impact, all of the vomit that she'd held within her throat erupted like a geyser, spilling onto the concrete ground below her. The force was enough to cave her body inwards, rearranging her inner organs like a mismatched puzzle before Amai used what little amount of time that she had to switch the cord of her bubblegum bungee to her other hand and follow up with acrimonious uppercut that slammed into Karashi's jaw.

The impetus delivered to Karashi's body pushed her back into the air as Amai pirouetted in one final succession before carelessly tossing the blonde towards the tinted, solid windows of a futuristic-looking building. At the very final moment, Amai manipulated the gum to ultimately disconnect with Karashi's heavily bruised face, leaving her to soar through the air before slamming into the glass of the aperture.

_**CRAAAASH**_

The glass shattered upon impact, sinking into the blonde's back as she went flying through the window and tumbled violently against what felt like marble floors before finally stopping once she slammed into the velvet walls of the interior, bloodied and in an intense daze.

Her body spasmed violently as she felt all of her injuries reach a point to where they could no longer be ignored. She was _hurt, _and no amount of adrenaline would be enough to mask her agony as she was now.

'_F-Fuuuuck…' _Tears watered from her bruised eyes as she could barely find the resolve to wiggle her toes. The slightest movement felt like absolute hell, and she was having a very hard time breathing through her nose as she crawled to stand. Attempt after attempt came before she finally lifted herself upwards, using the edge of the bar-stool close to her by placing her hands on it for leverage.

'_Come on, Karashi… this is nothing… remember your training, this ain't shit!' _She tried her best to fight through her injuries, but it was an incredulous struggle to not simply pass out where she stood. Every part of her body bleed, prickled with glass and littered with discolored bruises.

Karashi grasped her stomach, checking to make sure that her rib-cage wasn't broken, which it wasn't much to her relief. Finally managing to stand up at least somewhat properly, Karashi took the time to look around her surroundings as much as she could. '_What is this place anyways…?'_

The first thing that Karashi noticed was the futuristic design of the building's interior, seeing the various rays of neon-lights and colorful schemes of the floor continuously glowing in a wide variety of colors.

Bars, table-stools, gambling tables, enormous speakers, and what appeared to be a DJ set were among the most eye-catching things within the wide space. There were even sets of stairs that led into what appeared to be VIP lounge on the upper floors. While there were no inhabitants, there was loud and rambunctious electronic music blaring from the towering music equipment, causing the room to shake with every bass drop.

'_Is this… suppose to be a nightclub?_' Looking through from the lobby, Karashi carefully moved into the wide clearing of the replicated night-club, and she couldn't help but marvel at the accuracy of the structure, fully mimicking every detail of an actual nightclub. '_I gotta say, whoever was responsible for all of this really knew what they were doing…'_

"_**Ohhhhh Okurimono-saaaaan!~ Where are yoooou!?**"_

Karashi froze, feeling every hair on her body stand up straight at the very sound of her adversary. Quickly, she tried to assess the situation, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Amai came in charging like she did once before.

'_You know what… I'm done with all of this.' _deciding that she detested the thought of running away and hiding any longer, Karashi growled lowly as her palms picked out a singular piece of crystallized candy that had been embedded into her fair skin after suffering from one of Amai's massive hits.

Shakingly, she placed the bloodied candy within her large mouth, wasting no time as she swallowed it down her gullet. It pricked her throat as it went down, but she was undeterred. '_She thinks she has me all figured out… well, time for me to kick things up a notch~'_

* * *

"I swear, she really is good at playing hide-and-seek, isn't she?" In the darkness of the simulated night, her salmon-colored eyes illuminated menacingly within the night as she carefully scanned every corner of every alleyway, desperately trying to find Karashi. "Maybe I got a little too carried away with throwing her like that… oopsies!~"

In her gyrating, she failed to notice where exactly she had tossed Karashi, nor was she really concerned about it. However, Amai knew that if she wanted to win this exercise, incapacitating or capturing the blonde had to be done. Abruptly, she placed a piece of taffy into her mouth and almost instantaneously, her arms generated a tentacle-like amalgamation made of the soft, stretchy candy, extending them to mountainous lengths before violently swinging them about.

_**BOOOOOM**_

The extensions slammed into various artificial automobiles, easily knocking them several meters away as they collided with various establishments and structures. Continuously, she kept at her rampaging, hell-bent on finding Karashi as she held the hollow gleam within her hot-pink irises.

"Okurimono, where are you?! Don't ya know that you won't be able to get this over with if you're hid-!"

Finally, the pinkette came across a fragmented window, taking note of the indistinct outline of a human in it's broken form. She knew that the window in particular wasn't caused by her taffy arms, and the droplets of blood on the concrete sidewalk below it told her everything that she needed to know.

Looking up, Amai briefly stared in awe at the flamboyance of the structure's exterior, with a plethora of neon-lights and Japanese-styled designs littering every inch of the building's outer design. The height of it was also a sight to behold as well. Amai grinned darkly, the corners of her bruised lips twitching ever so slightly as she did. She had found out where her target was stationed.

'_I just knew that I'd find you, Okurimono… now I can finally win this!' _Without hesitation, Amai whipped her taffy tentacles backwards before swinging them at an alarming speed to smash and bust right through the outer area of the club.

_**CRAAAAASH**_

A voluminous cloud of dust, spoilage, and decimated bricks filled her vision, and all that could be seen through the masking destruction were her wild and unhinged eyes that seemed to shake ever so slightly as her unnerving smile remained intact. Not even bothering to look at where she was going, Amai walked forward. She didn't see much of a point in announcing her arrival for once.

Amai knew that Karashi had heard her loud and clear.

"Now if I were a pretty and cool blondie, where would I hiiiiiiide?" Amai entered from the lobby of the nightclub, playfully bobbing her head to the electronic music blaring from the speakers of the building. "I gotta give her one thing, she picked a good place to keep low! I can't hear a thing over these jamming beats!"

Unbeknownst to the pinkette, there were faint footsteps heard from above, drowning in the tantalizing sub bass and stylish synths of the music being played. On a higher platform, Karashi watched from above carefully, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Her once naked body was now clad in crystallized armor, resembling the protective outer layer of a nimble mech as her hands were now reinforced by sharp and jagged claws. All that could be seen of her body was the upper half of her face as her wickedly cat-like gaze never left Amai's position.

'_That's right… you little __**bitch. **__Come just a bit closer…' _

"Wow, I really wish I would've thought to bring my phone with me to Shazam some of these banging tracks!" Meanwhile, Amai was as oblivious as ever as she became entranced by the thundering sounds, slightly swinging her taffy extensions while moving along to the refrains and melodies. Utilizing the volume of the music to mask her quick steps, Karashi catapulted herself to the floor, curling into a ball before opening to land on her feet gracefully.

Racing directly behind the pinkette's posterior, Karashi crouched into almost animalistic formation, preparing for her attack while Amai was still as clueless as ever. The blonde couldn't control the exhilarating feeling overtaking her body, filling her with a sense of euphoria as she felt imminent success coming her way.

However, before she could consider her ambush a moment of triumph, Amai coyly shifted her vision to the corner of her eye, now fully aware of the blonde's intrusion.

'_Bingo!'_

With breakneck speed, Amai spiraled backwards, startling Karashi, who was able to jump out of the way in the nick of time. She dodged the swinging blow that Amai tossed her way by only a few inches as it hit the ground where she once stood. However, the pure power placed into the toss of her taffied arms proved to have had quite a bit of blowback as the slam immediately created a sizable amount of damage to the garish and psychedelic lights radiating from the floor.

Due to the shaking of the environment, a majority of the speakers and other musical equipment tumbled and fell, rendering the extravagant sounds null as the music devolved into the loud screeching of static. Electricity sparked and discharged throughout the area, causing a cloud of fumes to fill the air, louring Karashi's vision as she hopped backwards to gain distance.

'_Damn it… well, whatever, I'm still going to show this moe-blob piece of jail-bait who's the top in this match-up!" _Growling, She didn't let the smoke deter her as her lithe body moved at an improbable speed, arching her fingers in preparation to unleash her attacks. Using as much of her focus as she could to see through the cloud of pungent vapors, Karashi spotted the faint glow of Amai's eyes and proceeded to scratch and claw with blood-lusted intentions.

_**SLASH **_

"Gah-!" Successfully, one of Karashi's attacks caught Amai on the side of the cheek, ripping her open wound on the side of her face even more as she tried to gain distance. However, it seemed impossible, mainly because the smoke had yet to dissipate and Karashi was swiping away at all angles, ripping her PE uniform in the process and scarring several areas of her nimble body.

Holding out her arms, the stretchy candy covering Amai's sun-kissed limbs morphed and melded the taffied tentacles to be more reminiscent of elephantine arms. Desperately, the pinkette stumbled backwards, reeling from the pain present on her cheek as well as numerous parts of her body as well, both from previous injuries and newer ones.

"That… _**HURTS**_, Okurimono," Amai growled viciously before sprawling her candy-coated arms upwards, immediately smashing the prismatic disco ball hanging from the ceiling and effectuating several parts of the top surface to collapse. In her desperation, Amai didn't think twice before bringing the fist of the arm to impact the flooring once again, hoping that Karashi would be somewhere within the range of the descending attack.

_**BOOOOOM**_

The loud reverberation of the thunderous crash created vibrations throughout the building as furniture and other debris plummeted from the top floors, falling onto the ravaged dance floors. Choking up on the increasingly looming smoke, Amai was struggling to breathe as she felt her body shaking violently. She would've tried to attack again, but her body was rendered to molasses. The lack of pure oxygen within the polluted space wasn't of any help as the taffy surrounding her forelimbs began to dematerialize.

'_Darn it, I can feel myself getting closer to my limits,' _Wiping perspiration from her forehead, the young girl's once glistening and terrifying eyes appeared to have finally lost their disturbing glow, looking more dim and hollow in comparison to before. '_Maybe… I should've toned things down a bit…' _

"Geez, all of that and you weren't even close, cutie~"

As the sound of her target's seductively husky voice echoed into her ears, every hair on the back of Amai's neck stood upwards as she hastily tried to turn around. However, it was all for nought as a spiked, bludgeoning kick to the head immediately knocked her a few feet away. Grabbling along the floor, Amai felt shards of fragmented glass and burning sparks heckle her skin, making her squeal and whimper as it only made her lacerations even worse.

"I have to tell ya, Amai-chi… you're really something else!" Amai's teeth gritted as she looked up at Karashi angrily, weakly trying to stand up in order to get back to fighting. It was here that Amai gasped loudly as she finally took the time to observe Karashi. Noticing the multicolored armor that decorated Karashi's form, Her mouth fell open, filled with slight horror she realized what it was made of. "Though I want you to know that bigger doesn't mean better… no amount of smoke could change the fact that I saw that attack coming a mile away."

Amai stuttered, "Is… is that rock candy?" Slowly, she tried to gain her bearings, but the vertigo that she was currently suffering from made it nearly impossible as she fell back to her knees, hearing Karashi's venomous chuckle all the while. "But… that's impossible… how-!"

"Amai-chi, you really are a very foolish little loli, aren't you?" Her words were calloused and cold, reflecting her dark gaze as the armor hid her flagitious smile. "I'm guessing that you thought my Quirk was just changing my appearance and whatnot, right? Oh noooooo!~"

Harshly, Karashi grabbed Amai by the collars of her tracksuit, holding her light and bruised body into the air. She made sure that her words were spoken in a very deep and egregious tone, wanting the pinkette to fully register her statement when she spoke.

"Imitation allows me to not only take the form of anyone who's blood I taste… but it also gives me access to _all _of their thoughts, emotions… **and their Quirk**…"

Amai remained silent, her once startled expression now gradually becoming more twisted, further showing more and more of her rage as she stared down at the blonde from her elevated position. Angrily, Amai begins to struggle, desperately trying to get out of Karashi's grip whilst doing so.

"You… you _**stupid CHEATER!**_" In her struggle, Amai managed to reach her right hand up to Karashi's eyes, beginning to sink her manicured nails deep within them in frustration. Yelping from the excruciating pain, Karashi viciously slapped Amai instinctively before dropping her to the floor. However, the pinkette didn't seem to even flinched from the blow as she ripped the satchel that stored her candy from her shoulders. "_**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-**_!"

With the speed comparable to lightning, Amai's satchel was unceremoniously ripped from her grip, scaring her as it seemed that it was snatched from virtually nothing. Before she could see who was responsible, she felt an unforgiving blow to the back of her head, bringing her to crash to the desolated flooring. She felt the glass present below dig into her wounds once she landed.

"Ah, Ohara, you managed to make it here!" Sure enough, Amai turned to stare at the entrance-way of the club and saw that the brown-haired girl had arrived, appearing to be slightly in pain but otherwise fine. "Took ya long enough, the loli was being an absolute pain and decided that my eyes were something to play with.~"

Shizuki giggled tiredly as she saw Karashi rubbing at her eyes before kicking Amai directly in the kidney area, eliciting a squeal from the pain-riddled pinkette as she laid on the floor.

"I guess it's a good thing that I was able to get here when I did," Stumbling into the room, Shizuki made her way over to Karashi, uncaringly stepping over Amai as she did so. "I'm almost at my limit when it comes to Pantomime, so I had to go for using a lasso for her little purse of ammo and a brick for the back of her head..." Her black eyes scanned the room, sweating at the damage done to the nightclub. "Wow, you two really did a number on this place, huh?"

As they conversed, Amai struggled to keep herself from shaking wildly, her eyes fluttering as she tried to cling to consciousness. Looking up at Karashi and Shizuki, she felt a familiar affliction that had once constantly plagued her during her entire childhood; fear was beginning to settle deep within her heart as she now felt completely powerless. Meanwhile, Karashi could sense Amai's trepidation and terror, and she immediately knew why.

The signs of her currently experiencing a sugar attack only added more fuel to the fire.

'_And it wouldn't be me if I didn't have a little fun with what I know, would it…' _eyeing Amai's battered form like a predator marveling maimed prey, Karashi turned to Shizuki. Her partner seemed to be struggling with intense pain of her own. "Ne, Shizuki? You were able to put down Hinomiya-kun, right?"

Cutely, Shizuki nodded, focusing more on her back pains that anything else. "Yeeeeah, I definitely dealt with him. He'll be in dreamland for quite a while…"

Karashi smiled darkly, laughing loudly as she removed the candied armor. Uncaringly, she revealed her naked body and causing Shizuki to screech as she turned away from her partner, filled with utmost embarrassment. Steadily, she scrolled over to Amai's shivered form, watching as she viciously twitched on the surface of the battered floors.

Her soft, velvety hands cupped the pinkette's jaw, bringing her head upwards to stare directly into her eye. As she did so, her long, serpentine tongue lolled from her mouth, bewitchingly licking her lips in a way that sent tremors throughout Amai's body.

"Well then… why don't we have a little bit of _fun _with our precious little Amai-chi to pass the time, hmmmm~? Ah, Amai… _you look sooo delicious_..."

Amai's eyes were as wide as saucers, Karashi's spoken words being the final thing that she heard before all of the noise from the outside world began to fade. The latter half of what she said… it made her eyes water profusely as they mixed with the blood coming from her clawed cheeks.

It brought memories… traumatic memories that she had done her best to suppress for years to the surface.

"_You're such a sweet and beautiful little girl… I just can't wait to taste you..."_

'_...No… nonononononono… Misaki, Olé-sensei… Kami… anyone… please help me…'_

* * *

**Karashi Okurimono**

**Quirk: Imitation **

**Imitation allows Karashi to not only take the appearance of anyone who's blood she consumes, but also gain access to their memories and, temporarily, their Quirk!**

* * *

_Nothing was distinguishable as his eyelids fluttered softly, his eyesight only able to see the outlines of the walls surrounding him and nothing more. Every inch of his body hurt. His inner organs felt as if he'd consumed pails of corrosive acid while his stomach seemed twisted into knots. Moaning loudly, he pushed his forearms to dig into the irregularly carpeted floor, using whatever strength was left in his body to bring himself to stand. _

'_Darn it,' However, this proved to be a challenge since all of his bodily strength seemed to evaporate with the slightest of movements. There were few words to express his frustrations at the moment, all of which were not only directed at his weakened body, but at himself as well. 'It's my own fault… I let my guard down, and Ohara took advantage of that…' _

_Luckily for the boy, his impaired vision was slowly but surely starting to reform, allowing him to piece together the appearance of most of the enclosure and the objects that laid within it. Deciding that trying to get back onto his feet would be too laborious of a task for the moment, he opted to crawl towards the walls of the room, if only to bring his back against the surface and rest for at least a few moments._

_Finally, after what felt like hours, which in reality was approximately only two minutes, he mustered the energy to reach the wall and bring his upper body upwards to sit against it. He felt perspiration slide from above his brows as he brought the back of his head to slam into the fragile barrier. Breathing loudly, Misaki looked up to the ceiling, pondering on what to do next. _

_He was thirsty… so unbelievably thirsty. It was enough that the pain from Shizuki's sneak attack still hadn't subsided, but he had to deal with dehydration on top of it? _

'_...If Yuuri-kun was here… he'd know what to do… he would've won..'_

_He didn't want to sound so pathetic. He wanted to be stronger, and self-deprecation would get him nowhere near to the strength that he wished to achieve. However, it was hard not to be. Instead of being the shining knight that he wanted to be, he was nothing more than a failure. Misaki desperately tried to hold back his oncoming tears, choking up as he did so. _

"_It's no use…" Finally, the tears leaked through his tightly closed eyelids, squeezing them so firmly that he could see spots in his submerged vision. His nimble hands balled into fists as he kept pounding them into the ground methodically. "It's over… Amai has probably already been overwhelmed… I knew that we went into this way too cocky..."_

_..._

"_You know… I actually believe in you, Mi-chan... All you need is a little bit of confidence! That's all!"_

"_...Eh? Where is this coming from-"_

"_Oh come on, Mi-chan! You know what I'm getting at! Look at you! You've already made huge steps towards proving me wrong already!"_

"_..."_

"_Do you see now? You've done the easy work! Keep that confidence in yourself, and you'll definitely level up from being cutesy! Who knows…"_

"_..."_

"_...You might even be my knight in shining armor one day, and I'll be the winsome little princess for once… I believe in you, I really do! Never give up though, okay? Never…"_

"_**No.**_"

_Suddenly, Misaki's tears ceased as he pushed his hands against the floor, almost releasing a guttural roar as he struggled to stand on his own. However, he wasn't going to fall again. Not this time. Grunting, Misaki managed to bring his once seated body into a lurched position as his knees bent outwards while trying to stand._

"_**I… am not going to just sit here any longer…**_"

_Finally, though his legs shook excessively, Misaki had arisen to his feet once more. His movements were sluggish and awkward, and it took a lot for him to not fall onto the floor, but his unbreakable will simply wouldn't allow it. Faintly, his hair began to glow, slowly pulsating as his soft, blonde locks fluttered and danced from the wind coming from outside the building he once laid dormant within. _

_All of the lights present within the room were slowly starting to whisk away and become dim, gradually being absorbed as the core within Misaki's chest gathered up as much luster as it could. Eventually, the entirety of the floor was blacked out, and the only remaining source of light left was emanating from the dazzling boy in the center of it all. _

_He was blazing, with a flaxen shine that rivaled that of a shooting star as he felt the energy that had once been evaporated from his body return in full-force. His fists clenched tightly as brilliant sparks frolicked around the outlines of his knuckles, popping off microscopic explosions. Finally, his eyes that were once hidden behind the veil of his eyelids were revealed to the world as his golden gaze glistened drastically, its tantalizing blaze only rivaled by the newfound fire in his heart. _

'_Don't worry, Amairyu, I'm coming… we'll win this… just watch..'_

_And with that thought, Misaki crouched and powerfully burst through the windows, burning them away upon contact as his body shot from the building and glided through the sky, reminiscent of a shining star as he maneuvered within the sky._

'_Just… watch.'_

* * *

Amai convulsed as she was lying helplessly on the floor of the dancing hall. No matter what she tried, the quivering of her lithe body refused to cease, and the sporadic movement of her eyes was about the only action that she could pull off. Her small, bruised hands clenched wildly before she felt her chin being grasped by a soft hand, forcing her to look upwards at the person responsible for the deed.

Her line of sight was filled with the mischievous face of Karashi as she licked her lips, seemingly taunting the pink-haired teenager in her defenseless state. However, She couldn't make much sense of what she was saying anymore, as every word came out as a soft murmur to her ears, which she was grateful of as she was still shaken up by what Karashi had said before.

Amai knew the reason for her current inability to hear. For some odd reason, deafness was a drawback that occurred whenever she suffered from a sugar attack.

The only sounds that filled her ears were dissonant droning, a shrilly twinging, and the muffled voices of both Karashi and, the one responsible for intercepting Amai's sneak attack, Shizuki. Where did it all go wrong, she wondered? She was supposed to win. She was sure that her and Misaki would've completely overwhelmed their opposing team. What happened?

Then she remembered the arrogantly stated words of Karashi from before she was attacked, a statement that echoed within her mind as if it were taunting her.

"_Bigger doesn't mean better…"_

'_...I'm so dumb,' _Though still shaking as the sounds of her teeth clashing against each other grew louder, her eyelids drooped as she depressingly moved to bring her head to the floor, no longer attempting to fight the inevitable loss any longer. '_I'm smarter than this, I shouldn't have went into things so recklessly… now, we're going to lose…'_

Unbeknownst to Shizuki and Karashi as the latter of the two created a viscous blob of bubblegum to restrain the weakened pinkette, tears fell from her usually bright and friendly pink eyes as she laid helplessly. She was in so much agony, but there was nothing that could rival the augmenting feeling of sadness overwhelming her at this moment.

'_They really should've killed me… on that day'_

_**BANG**_

Meanwhile, a heavy collision was heard from another part of the nightclub, startling both Shizuki and Karashi, who was in the process of restraining the pinkette with her newly created blob before halting herself.

"...Okay, I know I wasn't the only person that heard that, right?" The brunette was the first to break the silence as a lingering feeling of unease filled the space between the two. "Maybe it was just another part of the club falling in…?"

"I doubt that," Hesitantly, Karashi proceeded to push her knee into the back of Amai's spleen, eliciting shrieks of pain from the girl as the pressure was enough to send ripples of hurt through her body. "That sounded a lot like something else… more like a door closing or something similar to that."

"Hmm," Shizuki frowned, both from the painfully pulsating cramps she was dealing with and a feeling of heavy suspicion. "It might be Ole-sensei telling us to wrap it up. We have been fighting for an… admittedly long time."

Karashi shook her head in denial,"No, it's not that." Carelessly, she placed all of her weight on Amai as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm almost certain that he would've just used the intercom to inform us if that were the case. I'd check it out if I were you, I'll hold down the sweet little moe-blob here."

Shizuki nodded her head, "Right, I'm on it now." And with that, the brunette moved to walk towards the source of the interruption, leaving her blonde teammate and a defeated Amai in the vitiated dancing area. "Let's hope that it's nothing too serious."

A few seconds passed, and Karashi couldn't conquer the supposition that increasingly rising within her being as her stomach felt more and more uneasy, though that could've possibly been from the previous beating Amai gave her. Regardless, she decided not to fret over it for too much longer as she returned to focus on Amai. Quickly, she molded the sticky substance, attempting to wrap it around Amai's damaged limbs once more.

However, it all came to a shocking halt as a familiar voice was shouted out before complete pandemonium ensured.

"_**CAT'S EYE NEBULAAAAAAA!"**_

**_BURST_**

All at once, a loud, ringing blast reverberated within the building, along with what sounded like a loud shriek as a effulgent glow shone from the lobby before Shizuki's body smashed through the walls of the front area, a beam of light embedded in her gut. Grunting loudly, she hit the ground and tumbled violently, bouncing her small head off of the flooring, which knocked her unconscious instantly.

With a thud, her fall ended right in front of a bewildered Karashi, who swiftly jumped into a defensive stance as she angrily eyed the ruptured wall from which Shizuki broke through. Judging from the assailant's voice and the approaching light, she knew that it could only be one person.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see that you could join us, Hinomiya-kuuuun.~" Despite her playful taunting, Karashi couldn't help but feel incredibly frustrated by the intrusion. "I'm kinda annoyed that you decided to make such a show-offish entrance, but-!"

"Shut UP!" However, Misaki wasn't in the mood for talking as the shining aura around him grew dimmer than usual once he jolted through the hole in the wall and raced into the room, immediately projecting an onslaught of punches at Karashi before she could speak. It took a lot of willpower for him to not fall into an embarrassed stupor once he noticed Karashi's blatant nudity. '_I don't know how or why that happened, but there's no time for me to freak out about it now!" _

Unfortunately, every attack was evaded by Karashi as she blocked and deflected every single fist directed towards her before slipping past Misaki and grabbing him by his waist. Growing red in the face, Misaki panicked as he felt her bare breasts being pushed into his back. With all of her strength, Karashi grunted loudly before flipping backwards with Misaki in her grip, tossing him to slam headfirst into the floor.

"This won't do!" Regaining his focus mid-descent, the Starlight user managed to utilize his athleticism, curling into a ball before rolling backwards into a careful crouch. Wasting no time, Misaki rushed Karashi as she performed a kip-up from the floor, bringing the tip of his foot upwards to punt her jaw. Knowing what was coming, Karashi pulled her head and upper body backwards, effortlessly dodging the kick before cartwheeling away from the smaller boy.

"Wow, you're a very feisty one, aren't you, Nightlight?" Grinning wickedly at the quickly escalating fight, Karashi blitzed forward, clawing at Misaki viciously as she tore through his worn tracksuit to leave marks on his abdomen.

"Shit!" Misaki cursed as he felt the carving of his flesh, wincing noticeably at the burning sensation before finally connecting with the girl's jaw. The force was hard enough to chip one of her canines as her head flew backwards, causing her to slip away. Taking advantage of the situation, Misaki held his palms forward, planning to every bit of the energy he had saved in his core to end it all.

'_It's now or never, this ends __**now**_!"

However, in the split-second that it took Misaki to charge up his next attack, Karashi smiled impishly as she seductively lapped up the ichor dripping from her nails, all of which belonged to Misaki. '_Such a cute quirk… I'm a hotter blonde though, so I think it'll look better in __**my hands!~**_"

_**BAAAANG**_

A radiant explosion burst between the two of them, knocking both teenagers several meters away from each other and leaving nothing but a blinding scene of light in between them. Misaki's body rolled to the opposite end of the room before smashing into a grand, malfunctioning speaker. Upon impact, the device fell over on top of him, deriving a whispery, pained gasp from Misaki as he immediately felt every part of his body going cold.

'_It's over,' _Just as fast as the warmth filling his body came, it evaporated as his body was no longer shining like before. His veins grew colder, feeling almost icy as he saw the fairness of his skin leaving his body. Breathing heavily, he tried to turn in the same direction of Karashi. '_Did I get her? I'm pretty sure I did, but you can never be too careful with her…'_

The effects of his condition made it hard for him to see anything clearly, but he managed to scope out the faint delineation of Karashi, who seemed to be slumped over in a heap as her tailbone was parked on the surface of the royal purple walls. Despite his weakened state, a small smile made its way onto his youthful face, feeling an inkling of pride as it seemed like he'd done it.

"...Whoa, Hinomiya-kun!~ that was a dozy, for sure!"

However, to his horror, Misaki could see a bright gleam glowing from her hair and body, gradually becoming brighter and brighter by the minute. Finally bringing her head upwards, Karashi revealed the shimmering glow within her eyes, furthering shocking the Starlight user as she carefully stood up despite her bloodied and utterly thrashed body.

"I really appreciate the Quirk though, and the sweet blackmail material, _Miiiiii-chaaaan.~" _As she stood up, the glow dulled down slightly, fading away along with Misaki's vision as he could feel himself slipping away from reality once more. "Such a fitting nickname too, especially for a wonderful male lead for Sleeping Beauty!"

Meanwhile, as Misaki endured Karashi's taunting, his blurred vision spotted the color pink moving about in the background. After focusing his attention on the moving person, his heavy eyelids raised moderately before falling down again. It was Amai, painfully crawling the floor as she shakingly grabbed what appeared to be a sphere-shaped piece of candy and a piece of gum from her discarded satchel. After acquiring both items and placing them within her mouth, the pinkette turned to Misaki and gave him a discreet thumbs up. .

'_There we go, Amai!' _Misaki let one final smile creep up before he fully succumbed to his hypothermia. '_I knew she couldn't keep you down for long… pull the win for us now…' _And with that final thought, he closed his eyes, not even perturbed by Karashi's trash talk any longer as he faded into unconsciousness with his sly smile on his face.

Right after, Amai took full advantage of the slight recovery she had made while dealing with her sugar attack. Though she was still on shaking legs, she tried her best to stand upwards, finding that her vision had returned. The dizziness, however, was still a main issue as she quietly stumbled from side to side, not wanting to alert the bloodied Karashi of her recuperation.

'_Thank you so much for your help, Misaki!'_ With newfound determination and spirit, Amai quickly grabbed the wad of bubblegum that Karashi had created and melded it with her own generation, which grew into a massive arm on her right limb as she shaped what appeared to be a capturing whip on the other.'_Now it's my turn to seal the deal!' _

"And-" Karashi saw that Misaki had passed out on the floor of the nightclub, causing her to pout playfully. "Moooou, I had a few more princess references to make, dang it!"

"O-Oi! K-Karashi!" Suppressing a growl of annoyance, Karashi whipped around, fully ready to end the battle and put the pinkette out of commission permanently. However, the moment she did, her eyes widened as she desperately jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a hulking arm made of gum in the process as it broke through the ground with an earth-shattering slam.

'_Gotcha!' _Unfortunately for her, Amai saw this coming as she clumsily swung the giant, cherry-flavored whip on her other arm to the area in which Karashi had landed., catching her bare heel in the process as Karashi growled out in frustration. Swinging her about, Amai used all of the energy left in her body to launch her massive arm into a humongous splash of pink as she aimed it to the opposite side of the room where the walls were still intact. "Here we go, Okurimono-saaaan!~"

"Goddamn it!" Before the enraged blond could make a move to scratch through the amalgamation, she found herself being flung backwards, startling her enough to induce a worried scream from her. As she soared through the air like a tossed baseball, the last thing she saw before total darkness was a large spot of pink on her final destination.

_**SPLAT**_

As her body connected with the pink, sticky blob-like substance, it encapsulated her body, wrapping her into a cocoon of eternal sweetness as she fell hard to the floor, completely unable to move once she was stuck inside. Screams of anger could be heard from within as the cocoon rolled about, which was an obvious sign of her attempting to escape. It could heard for a while before, finally, Amai noticed the cocoon ceasing its shaking and she heard a defeated gasp right afterwards.

"Did… did I do it?" Amai stood dormant for a few seconds, cutely tilting her head before her eyes sparkled. Hopping into the air as best as she could, she posed in a cheerleader's stance, happy with her success. "YOOOOOOOSH! I did it! And… oh my god, everything hurts! Goodbye wooooorld!~"

Immediately afterwards, she felt directly to the floor with a beaming smile, joining Misaki, Karashi and Shizuki as she finally lost all of her adrenaline and succumbed to her horrific injuries.

_**Winners: Amairyu Amai and Hinomiya Misaki!**_

* * *

**So… this took a lot longer than I anticipated, hehe. There were a lot of changes and whatnot because I feared that a lot of the older versions of this fight weren't good enough. You guys know how I am, if there's the slightest bit of something that makes me hesitant? I'm a timid mess trying to upload it. However, I think… I'm satisfied? I REALLY hope that this lived up to the hype, guys! I do plan on making every fight this good, so yaaay! **

**Also, villain submissions are now officially closed! Thank you to everyone that has expressed interest in the story and has submitted, a lot of you all submitted PHENOMENAL villains! The best baddies that a girl could ask for! Oh! Also, WE OFFICIALLY HAVE FAN-ART! My beautiful and amazing friend, Butterfly Chikage, was nice enough to draw an ABSOLUTELY STUNNING PIECE OF WORK, which is a drawing of our very sweet and cuddly (yet secretly battle-hungry and slightly kooky) loli, Amai! It'll be within my profile but we all know how dumb Fanfiction can be about links.**

**Other that that… I don't really have much else to say! Be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you haven't already! I'm really excited to hear your thoughts! With that, I hope you guys are well and, for those who celebrate it, happy thanksgiving! **

**Byyyyye~**


	13. Trepidation

***brushes away dust and cobwebs* Hello…? Is anyone still there? I wouldn't be surprised if that weren't the case. It's been a while. So… after the last chapter, I've been devoid of any sort of motivation since… well, the last chapter wasn't that big of a hit, at least not as big as I expected it to be. Therefore, I just… suddenly stopped for a bit. I was planning on returning sooner or later, I swear, it was only supposed to be a one-week break, but then that one week became an entire month and a half. Honestly, I feel ashamed of myself and if there's hardly anyone still checking for this story, I can't say that I blame you. I really fucked up. Your characters deserve better than this, and it's taking a lot of courage for me to even post this chapter, if I'm being completely honest. Regardless, I'll cut the idiotic pity party short and accept responsibility. If I were a good writer, I'd be here. If I were a good writer, I'd do a lot more to keep you guys enticed. Instead, I spent a whole month in limbo, while so many other talented SYOC writers have been hard at work, actually delivering high quality work to their fans. So… I'll do this. I'll suck it up and hold up my end of the bargain. I have a chapter for you guys, and I hope you'll enjoy… those of you that are still here, of course.**

**I… hope it lives up to expectations, I really don't want to disappoint you guys again.**

* * *

**-Chapter 11 - Trepidation- **

It had felt like the fight continued for ages, yet when everything came to a sudden halt, Yuuto realized that he had been watching everything in slow motion. The brutality, the intensity, the impeccable display of strength and versatility, every bit of it seemed almost otherworldly to him. It was as if the world projected by those bright monitors was not of the same one that he existed within at this very moment.

The entire confrontation seemed like an invigorating climax straight out of one of the many battle shounens he'd read and watch in his spare time. Everything seemed so chaotic, yet there was beauty present among the ascending maelstrom, creating a vivid imagery of savagery that would settle into his mind for an eternity as he absentmindedly scratched at the palms of his hands.

It looked as if he'd spend another century in his stupor if it wasn't the loud exclamation erupting from his classmates. The astounding cheers, applause, and the admiration that both battles had received brought his heart to beat at a rapid pace, creating a harmonious melody powered by that of anxiety, excitement, and above all else… uncertainty.

As reality whooshed forward to knock sharply against his head, that mix of emotions only became more overwhelming, spiking the moment his eyes caught sight of his name popping up in the automated slots. His head ducked as he swallowed loudly, not even having the resolve to see the rest of his match-up display appear. It was much too nerve-wracking for him. He felt as if his heart would break from his sternum as it pounded violently within his chest.

'_I'm… up next. Somehow, I have to somehow follow up all of that,' _Silently, he released a shaky sigh as his hands ruffled his hair nervously, cringing deeply when he saw the harrowing shape that all of the former combatants were in as they were picked from the course by the medics. He wasn't blind to the occasional splashes of blood that discharged outwards with each landing. Brittle, sharp concrete digging into flesh and creating tears that wouldn't soon be forgotten, neither by his eyes or the injured party. '_If kids as strong as them were able to beat each other so viciously…"'_

Yuuto looked docile as his endlessly light blue irises twinkled while staring down at the palms of his perspiring hands, remembering how bruised and battered they were during his time in the Entrance Exams. The cacophony of chatter and laughter among the remaining students was little more than white noise to him, as the marching melody of his beating heart accelerated to a meteoric pace.

'_Then what does this mean for people like me…?' _

"Oh my gosh, that was so epic! Don't you think so?!" Yuuto let out a loud gasp at the soft yet exuberant voice of his soon-to-be teammate, startling out of his stupor due to the other boy's close proximity. "That's going to be a difficult battle to follow up, but hey, all the more fun!"

"Oh my stars, it would seem that Amairyu really isn't the sweetheart we thought she was," In the very back of the group, the whimsical Akio spoke up, fiddling with various tools and pieces gracefully but keeping his back facing the rest of the class in an attempt to hide his creations from the rest of the class. "They certainly set the bar high for these coming fights…but I'm sure that won't be a problem for us. Right, Chisaki-san?"

Akui, who was still visibly exhausted from his healing moments ago, marshalled enough energy to flash Akio a charismatic yet hesitant smile and gave a shaky thumbs up. "T-That's right, Yamamoto-san! I just hope that we make as big of an impact as the rest of the previous participants…"

In the darker corners of Yuuto's mind, the ebony-haired teenager couldn't help but somewhat scoff at the idea of Akui being even a little bit worried about underperforming. But he quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind. He was about to battle, after all, and falling into his spells of self-pity and jealousy wouldn't help him at all. He patted his cheeks, though he ended up accidentally slapping them a tad bit harder than he hoped and winced. As he recovered, he heard a whistle and turned towards Shinon, who happily waved his hands for him to come over.

'_Welp… Let's see if we can come up with some semblance of a plan.' _As he trekked towards Shinon, he caught sight of messy hair and slightly shifted his eyes absentmindedly, accidentally meeting the eyes of Kudzuruki Hibiya briefly before coming close to Shinon with falsely calm smile.

Hibiya startled slightly when Yuuto's light blue eyes met his for a brief moment and was quick to direct his gaze back to the floor. All of the commotion was already starting to make him a bit antsy. Too much noise, too much talking, too much… _everything_. However, even he couldn't deny that the fights so far have been a sight to behold…..although, he couldn't help but think that a lot of the more dramatic moments and violent actions were a bit unnecessary.

'_Did they really need to almost kill each other on the first day of school? Was it really that serious?'_ Pulling at the sleeves of his tracksuit to bring them past his wrists, Hibiya raised one arm to shield a yawn. As he watched as a dizzy Amai talking to herself while being wheeled out of the battle simulation, he softly chuckled. '_More power to them, I guess. Have fun with those bruises.' _

Ceasing his yawning and playing with the zipper of his jacket nonchalantly, the emerald-eyed boy took to retreating to his thoughts as a source of relief from all of the echoing chatter within the room. Hibiya had hoped to keep things relatively tame for his battle, but considering who his opponents were and the… _eccentric _qualities of his partner, the boy felt that his hopes would unsurprisingly be destroyed soon enough. Par of the course, he figured. '_Hooray for me…'_

"Oi. Bed-head."

Crinkling his nose at the sudden appearance of a hoarse and gritty voice reverberating within his ears, Hibiya bristled before looking out of the corners of his eyes at the one who disturbed him. However, the moment his eyes met the sea of red within the individual's irises and realized how tall they stood above him, Hibiya groveled before moving backwards, accidentally bumping into Hitomi, who lowly told him to watch where he stepped. '_What in the… why the hell is he so close?!'_

"A-Agarashi, jeez," Hibiya mumbled quietly, whispering a low apology to Hitomi before giving the taller boy his full attention. "P-Personal space is a thing, you know—"

"Shut. Up. And listen to me real good, you flimsy ass introvert." Immediately, Hibiya's eyes widened at the insult, now fully meeting Asa's judgmental and wild gaze. He couldn't hide his slight annoyance as the thought of '_oh, so I get insulted for being _introverted _now too, that's a first'_ flitted across his mind but Asa didn't seem to give his offended look the time of day.

"I don't know how serious you are about being the victors of this fight," Even in his silenced whispers, pure venom and utter enmity was entwined within his vocal inflection, causing the hairs on the back of Hibiya's neck to stand upwards. "But I just wanted to let you know that if _you _don't pull your fucking weight in this match-up, the two of us are going to have problems. And I'm only going to say this once, so I hope you heard me."

Even while intimidated and sensing the seriousness of his soon-to-be partner, Hibiya simply couldn't help himself when he pulled his tracksuit's collar up to hide his mouth and muffle the mumbled retort that slipped through his lips, "...You might as well go ahead and say it again with the way you feel the need to literally breathe it _right_ in my ear, it seems like it's important enough for—"

"Finish that sentence and I'm following you out of the doors of this school when this is all over, gnawing your arms off of your body, and beating you the fuck up with them. Finish it. _I dare you" _

Hibiya winced slightly as he felt a subtle but surprisingly painful poke in his rib-cage, bringing a stinging pain through his abdomen, before he directed an angered yet shaky glare at Asa, who only responded with an even nastier scowl. Despite his best efforts to fight against it, he could feel the cloud of indignation slowly starting to seep across his mind at the harsh realization that _Asa completely meant every word of what he was saying._

"Just do your fucking part and remember what'll happen to you if you don't," Asa slowly backed away from Hibiya, his hands twitching and his fist clenching tightly while doing so. "And at least _try _to carry yourself like you've got a spine. You look about as intimidating as a fucking kitten, get your shit right before our fight starts or we are gonna have issues, you little bitch."

And with that, Asa didn't even bother to hear any sort of response from Hibiya, moving to go right back to the empty corner he sat at previously, giving Hibiya one final glance before he turned away and remained seated.

Meanwhile, Hibiya felt a familiar feeling rising to his chest, overwhelming him greatly as memories that he'd been trying to forget came crashing back over him in a tumultuous wave. He clenched his teeth, breathing hard as he tried to calm down with every fiber of his being, but the amount of conviction and brutal honesty in Asa's words reminded him of someone that he'd tried for so long to disregard.

"_Counting on Hibiya is basically the equivalent to suicide, I'd trust a brick wall over him any day of the week. At least you can count on it for cover or to have shelter. I wouldn't even use Hibiya for a human shield, that's how useless he is."_

'_Why do I even care what he says, I don't even fucking know him,' _The usual shine of his emerald eyes dulled slightly, clouded by frustration and agitation as he exhaled softly. No, he couldn't dabble on the words of some random individual, it's not like their opinion mattered. However, Asa's threats were what really bothered him. The feeling of having someone outright threaten him and then for him to not even have the tenacity to defend himself?

To say that it was an undesirable feeling would be the understatement of the century.

'_I-I'll just forget him… I have to remember why I came here in the first place…' _Sighing to himself, Hibiya kept his deep frown as he stared ahead, intentionally making himself to appear as small as possible. That was definitely enough social interaction for one day. '_I gotta focus on what's important… besides, it's not like our fight is the one up right now anyways...'_

Unbeknownst to the Secret Hand user as he had his back facing most of the class, golden irises had locked onto him, watching him carefully and noting his sudden change in demeanor after the tense interaction. Tilting his head, Akui appeared downtrodden as he shook his head before looking back ahead. '_Poor guy, Kudzuruki didn't deserve that…'_ Looking out of the corner of his vision, he subtly glared at Asa, only to find the boy seemingly talking to himself and bumping his knuckles against the cold, terrazzo flooring. '_What's his problem anyway…?'_

"Hmph, well, it would appear that I'm up next already," Meanwhile, the strikingly beautiful Makise smirked slightly. Considering the circumstances, he was pretty confident in their chances. From what he had gathered from Shinon's rather rowdy and strident conversations with him and the rest of his peers, his Quirk revolved around enhancing the physicality of objects. With that Quirk, he figured that it shouldn't be much of an issue, considering that Shinon would have a hard time touching him in the first place thanks to his own Quirk. But as for Yuuto…Instinctively following his train of thought, Makise found his gaze trailing over to the black-haired boy. For the moment, Yuuto's abilities remained an enigma.

As his gaze lingered, he couldn't help but notice the troubled expression the boy sported and frowned sympathetically. '_He seems… _really _worried…' _

"She… she morphed into me…" Hearing the hushed and airy voice of a certain girl with snow-colored hair, Makise shifted his head to look up at Kaminaga, confusion evident in both her tone of voice and her facial expression. "How did… Okurimono do that? Is that her Quirk?"

Remembering how Karashi had shockingly took the appearance of the tall girl in the previous showdown, Makise looked downwards, scrunching his face up as he thought. "If I were to make a guess, well, she obviously has shape-shifting abilities of some sort and can even obtain Quirks of others, but it's hard to say exactly how it works. Have… you and Okurimono had any sort of involvement with one another recently, Kinji-san?"

Furrowing her eyebrows and gently stroking the healing scar on her cheek, Kaminaga puzzled through her memory and thought about her earlier encounter with the blonde. "Yes, we did, and she even scratched my cheek. According to her, it was an accident…" Her mind then went to when the blond had randomly kissed her cheek and her eyes suddenly widened, seemingly coming to some sort of realization.

"Kinji-san, is everything alright?" Growing slightly fretful by Kaminaga's expression, Makise tilted his head in confusion. "You seem… agitated—"

"I'm fine." Kaminaga quickly reassured Makise, feigning a smile as she turned to the boy, hoping to hide the levels of increasing anger and discontent boiling within her veins, which could be seen pulsating if one were to look closely. "Though, I think I'll go pay Eri-senpai a visit. I want to check up on Amai and Hinomiya-kun, they seemed to be in pretty bad shape."

And with that, the tall girl decidedly made her way over to the door of the control room, making sure to inform Olé of her departure beforehand. She gave Makise a soft smile before exiting the room, confusing him more as she disappeared from his line of sight. Despite her ostensibly peaceful departure, Makise wasn't blind to the way her eyes had suddenly changed as she left. They seemed… almost rhapsodic and dangerous in a way.

'_Kinji-san…?' _

"Kobayashi-san."

Bringing him out of his deep thoughts, Makise found himself face-to-face with Hitomi's chilling stare, slowly backing away from her when he realized how close she was. '_Honestly, why is she like this?' _Clearing his throat, Makise prepared to speak in his usual cadence, making sure to keep his usual charming and alluring nature. "Yes? Is something wrong, my future sister-in-arms?"

However, Hitomi's expression remained permanently deadpanned as usual, the only slight change being her eyes narrowing slightly at Makise's playful nickname, which caused the latter to sweatdrop. "Right… anyway, I'd like to discuss some things with you before we proceed with our battle." Keeping things completely professional, Hitomi brushed her cobalt bangs from her eyes before continuing. "Let me ask you a question. What are your thoughts on the previous battles? I guess you could say I'm curious."

'_Eh? That's what she's curious about? I thought that she might've wanted to strategize…' _Thinking carefully, Makise responded, "Well, I thought it was amazing. Both Minamoto and Kurosawa managed to deliver an incredible opener and showed how skilled the two of them are in close-quarters combat, and as for the second battle, Amairyu and Hinomiya showed great strength and versatility with their Quirks while Okurimono and Ohara utilized teamwork and mind games to almost steal the show. I'd say that both battles were extremely—"

"Extremely reckless and caused an unnecessary amount of damage for virtually no reason," Surprised, Makise found himself being interrupted by Hitomi, meeting her chilling and serious gaze as her eyes seemed as if they were capable of murder. "With that amount of damage, many innocents would have perished in the presence of such carelessness. If Olé is smart, he will fail each and every single one of them for their temerarious actions."

Makise blinked slowly. _Was it really that deep to her?_ "Well, I mean, you're welcome to feel that way, but you have to admit that in the heat of giving it your all, it can be difficult to focus on self-restraint for some—"

"If having self-restraint is a topic that's lost on a hero trainee, then it's beneficial for the safety of that student and everyone else that they're moved from the hero course entirely." Once again, Makise's words were cut off abruptly, and he didn't bother concealing his swelling irritation, curving his lips to suppress a sigh. "I'm appalled that there weren't any rules set in place at the beginning. There should be some sort of time limit in place, if you ask me."

'_Nobody asked you though…' _Despite the urge to say it aloud, Makise opted to keep it to himself, sighing quietly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose discreetly. "I see… may I ask where exactly you're going with this, Nikimura-san? Shouldn't we be strategizing?"

Hitomi closed her eyes, exhaling softly before revealing her glaciar-like eyes to the world once more. "The point that I'm trying to make is that when we go into battle, we should not take things lightly. However, pushing things too far will not be allowed either."

Finally, Hitomi moved to the container holding the prototypes of support items created from the ideas students had recorded in this year's entrance exams. Her slender hands reached inside of the container to pull a black baton and what appeared to be two canisters. Makise's eyebrows arched upwards to signal his confusion. '_Okay, I can understand the baton…' _His light green eyes closely observed Hitomi as she carefully placed the canisters on both sides of her hips. '_But what are those canisters for…?' _

Catching Makise's stare out of the corners of her eyes, Hitomi twirled the baton in-between her svelte fingers while turning to fully meet the boy's gaze. "Well then, Kobayashi-san," Though her icy gaze was enough for Makise to give the girl his undivided attention, he wasn't intimidated in the slightest, feeling only an overwhelming sense of determination and the urge to rebel. "Would you say that you'll be able to commit to the tactics that I've suggested?"

Makise was quiet for a few moments. He didn't _like _the idea of conforming to what Hitomi suggested, feeling as if she was imposing her ideas over his, but the girl's plan made sense in a way. It would be beneficial for the both of them to finish this fight as quickly as they could. Dragging the fight out longer than it needed to be wasn't ideal in the slightest, especially considering the fact that Deflect, for as strong as it was, also had its limitations.

'_Yuuto is a mystery… and, while I'm confident in my Quirk being a solid counter for him, Shinon managed to get in as a recommendation, so I assume that he will be a major threat regardless,' _Pondering over his decision, Makise gave a thoughtful look before grunting and flashing a debonair smirk to Hitomi, who merely stared back with an inexpressive look.

"Very well, Nikimura-san…" Moving towards the container and grabbing a hold of his main choice of weaponry, Makise positioned himself beside Hitomi. "We'll do as you say. However, who's to say that Tomoyuki-kun and Yanaihara-kun won't be as reckless with their tactics as well?"

For the first time since their initial encounter, Hitomi's look of indifference morphed into something much more… _sinister_. Appearing almost as if she had switched personalities entirely, her cold gaze phased towards the two preparing competitors. "I'll see to it that they are set in their place permanently if that ends up being the case, and I trust that you'll be right alongside me, Kobayashi-san?"

Shifting his gaze in the same direction as Hitomi, Makise's light green eyes glistened with a grandiloquent light of determination, bringing the charismatic smirk back with it. "I most certainly will, Nikimura-san. We'll definitely win this, and we'll win it the _right _way."

Unbeknownst to them, Ole's diligent ears had been listening closely to everything the duo said, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the last statement. Hs knuckles cracked as he applied pressure to them before scrutinizing the control panel in front of him and silently activating several functions in preparation for the next battle.

'_I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you two think… right, amigo_?'

'_**Why do you insist on speaking Spanish to me? You are JAPANESE, stop appropriating the culture of others!' **_

Comedically, a vein blistered on the side of Ole's head as he retorted, '_Oh, and this is coming from a goddamn Quirk! What makes you think that you're any better than me when you do it?'_

'_**The difference between me and you is that there's nobody to confirm my ethnicity, mi amigo, nor are they eager to tell a giant bull what to do, you should know that.'**_

The Pro Hero merely frowned deeply and finished keying in the commands, settling for silence as a response to Diego's annoying banter.

'_**Struck a nerve, señor? Heh.' **_

"_Just hush, I'm trying to focus on grading these match-ups. Also, since you wanted to give me the silent treatment earlier, allow me to give you a taste of your own medicine.'_

'_**Por favor, don't kid yourself. Any moment that you're silent is a blessing.'**_

Ole merely sighed exasperatedly before turning back to the students. "Alright, next team! Move out!"

* * *

"_Now do you understand, Hitomi? Do you understand the chaos that the world would devolve into if rules were to ever be taken away from society?"_

"_...I-I.."_

"_Before the establishment of rules, society was nothing more than a gang of savages. Animals who fully indulged in their primitive urges and slaughtered indiscriminately. Order needed to be restored in order to bring about the necessary changes… And yet, even with rules being much more prominent in today's society, there are those who still haven't evolved from their primordial urges…and those are the ones that must be removed from society."_

"_..."_

"_...Do you understand me, Hitomi?… Answer me when I'm speaking to you."_

"_Yes… Father. I understand… thank you."_

"_One day… there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be the very person that brings justice upon those that refuse to abide by the rules set by humanity… you will be the one to put those foolish souls in a __**permanent time-out**_… _Remember that, my daughter."_

* * *

The wintry breeze nipped at Yuuto's heels as he stared upon the horizon of the brightly colored tundra filled with mesmerizing shades of blue, green, and white. There was a mountain range in the distance, and the snowy frontier seemed completely authentic. It was as if he was no longer at the school and had been legitimately transported into a different sector of the world entirely. Along the edges of the perimeter, there were vast amounts of trees spreading as far as his eyes could see. The grass was lively and effervescent, blending in beautifully with the surrounding forestry. Yuuto was crouched low to the ground, admiring the moist, sterling grass below his feet as he looked forward. The luminous and picturesque environs fully commanded his attention, making it difficult for him to remove his eyes from the mesmerizing sight.

He barely processed the brief Quirk usage that had his cerulean eyes flashing for a fraction of a second to capture the image permanently within his mind. The chilly air visibly emanating from his mouth with each silent breath, he admired the view for a few moments more before preparing to start his stretches.

'_As long as I remember those hand-to-hand techniques that I learned from the Martial Arts documentary that Sis gave me, I'll at least be able to hold my weight for a little while...' _Remaining alert, Yuuto carefully scanned his surroundings to make sure that the area was devoid of _anything_ even remotely suspicious. '_Well, it beats trying to fight machines and creatures literally made of solid rock and granite…that stuff's not something a normal person can break with their hands.. God knows I'm certainly not Deku…'_

"Tomoyuki-saaaaaan? Are you ready?" Yuuto gasped loudly when he realized he'd been so encaptured by his starting exercises that he'd failed to acknowledge when Shinon had gotten so close. The ivory-haired boy blinked curiously at him and continued in a chipper tone, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you out of your workout! I was just thinking that we should probably get moving now!"

Yuuto blinked and couldn't help but wonder just how long he'd been standing in that one spot, trapped in his thoughts.

Without warning, Shinon smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Just to let you know, you've kinda been standing in that one spot for a while now… for maybe like three minutes?… doing the same stretches over and over again." Chuckling, the shorter boy nudged Yuuto playfully, oblivious to the way he almost knocked the other boy over. "It was like watching a video game character performing idle animations. I thought that you had proven my theory of us all being in some sort of matrix right for a second!"

'_Jesus, what am I doing!?' _Yuuto quickly turned away from Shinon upon feeling his face turn bright red, trying and, judging from the loud snickers, failing to hide his obvious embarrassment. "S-Sorry, Yanaihara-kun! I was ju-just—!"

"It looked like you were stalling to me, Tomo-san."

Yuuto's eyes widened as he uncovered his face to look down at Shinon, who flashed him an understanding smile before walking over to pat his shoulder.

"It's… I get it, you know? That feeling of hesitation whenever it seems like things are stacked against you… I really get it, more than you'd imagine." For a brief second, Yuuto caught a glimpse of an extremely wistful twinkle within Shinon's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "However, we don't know what we're capable of until we try! Uncertainty is merely a part of the battle-in other words, it's just another obstacle for us to overcome, so once we get over that troubling wall?" The dainty child quickly extended a fist forward, hoping for a fist-bump. "There's nothing stopping us unless we allow ourselves to be stopped! Right, Tomo-kun!?"

Yuuto couldn't help but physically freeze at the amount of determination and vigor present within Shinon's usually soft-spoken voice, staring incredulously at the outstretched fist. Though Shinon's words might have seemed trite and overly optimistic in anyone else's eyes, that didn't make him any less right. As if as a reminder, Yuuto's mind flashed back to the events of the entrance exam, remembering clearly the feeling of hopelessness that had shackled itself onto his spirit and weighed him down considerably.

Never in his life had he felt so pathetic…_He didn't want to go through the same situation ever again,_ and this was his shot. This very battle would be his chance to redeem himself.

'_He's right...!' Despite the_ heavily lingering feeling of self-doubt wading within his spirit, Yuuto sprung forward to return the fist-bump. As his knuckles clashed with Shinon's, he brightly smiled, exposing his radiant smile. "Y-You know what?! You're absolutely right, Yanaihara-kun! I'm not even sure what I'm so worried about, especially when I have you along as a partner."

"Oh, don't let my words fool you, I am scared as heck right now!"

Yuuto's smile faltered for a fraction of a second as he lowered his fist, leaving their two fists to fall apart awkwardly. All the while, Shinon kept his goofy expression, chuckling lightly. "What, you didn't think I was? I mean, have you _seen _Nikimura-san's stare? It's all hollow and wintry, she's an ice box personified!" Contrasting his words, however, he expeditiously pulled his holstered fencing sword from his side, touching the weapon and surrounding it in a pink, translucent energy before swiping in several directions.

"Plus, from what I've heard from some of the others regarding Kobayashi-san, it seems like landing a hit on him at all is going to be pretty difficult, if it's even possible at all," His words and his actions continued to clash though as he smiled in satisfaction before sheathing his sword again and breaking off into a run. Yuuto quickly followed before he could get left behind. "Therefore, my bones are absolutely rattling and shaking in terror! But! I can't let that stop me, and neither should you!"

'_Well, thank you for the advice, but it's kinda hard to remain positive when you're dropping all of this information on me at the last minute…!' _Following closely behind, Yuuto felt the breeze of the simulated world gently tussle his dark-colored locks as he ran. He felt his stomach drop, both from anxiety and the feeling of their decline from the hill they had started on. '_Also why the heck did he say all of that with a smile…?! We're practically doomed!' _

_**SWISH**_

"Wha-oh! Looks like they've found us, Tomo-kun! If you don't want to end up like a headless horseman, you should probably duck-" Before he could even finish his statement, the ominous sounds of trees snapping began to grow louder and louder, causing Yuuto to look in the direction of its source. Upon spotting it, he let out a tiny squeal before quickly dropping into a baseball slide, ducking low to avoid the hulking projectile spinning violently from the forestry and slicing through the woodlands. It appeared to be a… giant coin?

"What in the fuck-" Yuuto exclaimed on instinct, but was cut off when Shinon dashed past him to stand directly in the path of the enormous currency. "Ya-Yanaihara, what are you doing-!"

"Hmm!? Oh! This!" With the grace and poise of a professional gymnast, Shinon effortlessly tossed his nimble body within the air, performing a beautiful succession of aerial twists as he swung his energy-laced fencing sword to strike the mountainous coin once it was in range. Yuuto gasped loudly as the thin sword split the elephantine yen into two perfect halves upon impact.

_**BOOM**_

A heavy thud reverberated once the severed coin collided with the cold, harsh ground. Shinon descended, landing perfectly on his feet and sheathing his sword again before whistling and finger-gunning in the direction the coin had come from. "Now, I may not be the smartest kiddo of the bunch, and God knows that I've had my fair share of dumbass moments… but I _think _this means they should be in the forest somewhere, right?!"

Yuuto could only stare incredulously at his rambunctious partner, only moving to stand up despite his wobbly legs, which were trembling slightly from both shock and slight fear. He walked past Shinon, looking towards the distance as his azure eyes glowed brightly. As he gazed upon the catastrophic damage done by the bisected coin, which had shrunk to its original size as Shinon inspected it, a multitude of flickers echoed within his mind. Numerous images embedded themselves within his brain, fully branding themselves within his mental capacity as his eyes concluded their enthralling glow.

"Tomo-kun, I… uh, not to be rude, but I don't think us standing here is going to get the job done. We _did _just get ambushed by-pfffft!" Unable to contain his giggles, Shinon flashed his shining teeth in a grin despite his attempts to cover his mouth hastily. "By big money! I guess you could say that wasn't very… _cash money _of them?"

With a deadpan expression, Yuuto looked over towards the white-haired boy, only arching his eyebrows. The bellowing of the wind was all that kept them from entering a zone of deafening silence. "..."

Seeing that his joke had missed its landing, Shinon pulled at his collar, laughing nervously as he turned away in embarrassment. "Yeah, I figured that meme might've been a little too obscure, but you can't fault a guy for trying!"

Yuuto shook his head in confusion, "Uh… yeah, sorry, I'm not all that well-versed in memery, so I wouldn't know the reference even if I'd seen it before." Quickly changing the subject, Yuuto walked towards Shinon, who had his lips in an adorable pout from Yuuto's response. "Anyways, after going over the images I took of the damage…" Yuuto frowned in thought. "The coin made some sort of change in trajectory before sailing towards us, and there were a lot of trees down on the left side even before that… I think they might still be close actually."

"_Closer than you might think, Tomoyuki._"

"Tomo-kun, move!" In the next second, Yuuto felt a heavy shove send his body flying several meters away, and he curled himself into a ball so that he could roll along the surface of the ground and straighten himself back out after traveling some distance..

_**SWING **_

A whistling sound rang out as something heavy bustled along with a heavy wind current before colliding with another, unknown object, resulting in the loud, resonated clanging of metal. Yuuto looked up to see Shinon and the culprit of their ambush locked into a heated stare-down, as the latter continued to push Shinon backwards with a midnight-colored baton that rivaled the size of a streetlight. '_Nikimura!' _

After a temporary stalemate, Shinon finally managed to surround his fencing sword in more energy to reinforce the physicality of the weapon, allowing him to push his sword forward and intercept Hitomi's footing. Grunting heavily in frustration, Hitomi felt her feet cultivating deeply into the ground as she was sent backwards from Shinon's successful deflection. However, she wasn't done yet, her icy glare locking on Shinon before she rushed in again, this time shrinking her baton to a smaller size before clashing with Shinon's sword once more.

A concatenation of sparks and after-images flashed as the two combatants continuously moved gracefully and attacked each other, creating an otherworldly sequence of fast-paced parrys and counters as the two weapons slammed against one another. Neither Shinon nor Hitomi showed signs of fatigue as they effortlessly contradicted every move the other dished out. All the while, Yuuto found himself in a state of shock once again as he watched the two teenagers locked in heavy combat.

'_It's like… Ichigo Vs. Ulquiorra…or Zoro Vs. Ryuma….' _Finally, Yuuto staggered to his feet, though his eyes never left the escalating showdown. As a result, he remained completely ignorant of the soft steps approaching him from behind until finally, the person made themselves known in a playful manner. "_Fuu~"_

"Gyuk—" Startled by the feeling of someone blowing into his ear, Yuuto spun on his heels and immediately unleashed a punch in the intruder's general direction. However, as soon as he saw _who _was responsible for the action, he cursed under his breath and tried to halt his fist. Unfortunately, he was too late.

The moment his fist closed in on his attacker, he felt his arm violently whip into the opposite direction, resulting in him floundering to the side and losing his balance. Suddenly, as he turned his back towards his opponent, an intemperate and violent force knocked every second bit of the wind from his body as it sent him flying forward, and Yuuto's body screamed in agonizing pain even before it was amplified by his brutal collision with the unforgiving surface of the hilly earth.

"Fuck!" Yuuto felt his momentum finally come to a halt when his back connected with a nearby boulder, which did his body no favors, his bones aching and his skin burning from the lacerations created from his previous tumbling. His breath hitched as he struggled to regain the insurmountable air that had been pushed from his searing lungs. Ignoring the pains in his spinal area, he quickly tried to stand up, but the torturous pain wracking his body caused him to immediately fall once more.

"You should really pay more attention next time, Tomoyuki-san," Yuuto froze at the sound of his opponent's melodious voice. Managing to lift his head slightly, he saw Makise approach him with a faintly apologetic smile, carrying what appeared to be a satchel as he stopped in front of him. "I understand that Nikimura and Yanaihara's showdown is pretty mesmerizing, but…" He pouted playfully, swiftly pulling a multitude of knives from his satchel as he did so. Yuuto felt his stomach drop like a weight upon catching sight of the serrated tips of Makise's weapons. "You really shouldn't have overlooked me, I wanted to have fun with you guys as well!"

Every hair on Yuuto's body stood upwards and goosebumps cropped up all over his skin as Makise proceeded to point several of his knives at the injured boy.

_**FWIP**_

In the next second, Yuuto found himself pinned in place by the several, perfectly positioned knives embedded in his tracksuit as they held him to the surface of the ground. He was completely helpless, fully at the mercy of Makise. But his opponent simply smirked and winked at him before walking towards Shinon and Hitomi, his short, cherry blossom pink hair flowing in the wind as he did so. "Now! Let's see if I can get these two to settle down for a second while you get some rest, yeah? That was a pretty nasty tumble you took, so we don't want you to overexert yourself~"

Yuuto then struggled against his restraints, but it proved to be a fruitless effort as Makise's knives refused to give even an inch of breathing room for his restrained body. In the deepest crevices of his mind, Yuuto couldn't help but be reminded of his unmitigated failure during his first encounter at Meiyo Academy as he witnessed Makise blitz towards Shinon and Hitomi at a breakneck pace. Experiencing a level of culpability for his carelessness, Yuuto dropped his head harshly to the wet, grassy surface of the plain. He'd done it once again.

'_I've failed… But! Even if I'm a failure at everything else…I have to at least warn him…! !' _

"_Yanaihara! Look out_!"

Shinon heard the voice of his partner in the distance but, fully concentrating on his fight, was unable to respond to it. The teenager dodged a blow and delivered a kick to Hitomi's abdomen, cowling his fist in a bubblegum-pink aura as the girl stumbled. There was a brief pause in his movements as he waited for the right opportunity to strike again, and once Hitomi had uncovered her stomach and moved backwards, he immediately moved in to deliver a jaw-shattering uppercut, not giving her the time she needed to recover her ground.

"Going UP!" Twisting his body to give the punch more power, Shinon sent Hitomi soaring high into the air, blood gushing from her muzzle, and then turned with his sword in the opposite hand to swipe at whatever new danger Yuuto had warned him about. However, before he could make a connection, he found his sword violently being ripped from his hand by some unknown force, catching him completely off-guard. "Oh—!"

"Surprise~!" After recovering from his shock, Shinon looked up, only to find himself on the receiving end of Makise's beautifully executed roundhouse kick, complete with a graceful flip through the air. The last thing Shinon recognized before he was obliterated by Makise's kick was the uncharacteristically evil leer on the face of the boy.

_**THWACK**_

The pain was immediate and disorienting, as the heel of Makise's protected foot digging deeply into Shinon's cheek and brutally knocking his head backwards. He could've sworn the catastrophic state of excruciation his head had entered was the result of his brain slamming harshly against his skull. Then, feeling as he'd been hit with a cannonball, Shinon croaked when Makise's palm struck him directly in his rib-cage, facilely sending him plummeting forward.

"Sorry about this, Yanaihara-kun, no hard feelings, right?! Nikimura, catch him!"

It wasn't long before Shinon's flight was brought to an end by the arms wrapping themselves around his torso, squeezing tightly and further amplifying the pain in his lower torso. Desperately, he used what little adrenaline he had left to troop through the pain in an attempt to free himself.

But before he could make any leeway, he suddenly felt as weak as a feather within the embrace he had been forcefully caught in. After a while, he realized he was starting to get even _smaller_, which baffled him, considering that he was already below five feet.

'_What in the name of—'_

_**SLAM**_

"Uwaah!" Shinon was thrown backwards with a force akin to being stampeded by an elephant, and he felt his neck and upper body being brutally piledrived into the solid earth below. A miniature, blinding cloud of dirt and soil formed around him, and he could feel a rush of saliva flying from his mouth. Adrenaline seemed to be leaving his body along with the air his lungs needed.

Every ounce of his previous momentum was completely gone, leaving him with his lower torso painfully tucked inwardly and forcing him to hold his legs above his head. His vision was profoundly blurry, and his eyes watered profusely as he struggled to not let them close. But no matter how much he tried to keep awake, he could feel his body coming dangerously close to shutting down.

'_Welp,' _Despite the perilous circumstances, Shinon couldn't help but express a lugubrious smile, deciding that fighting his inevitable descent into unconsciousness was a fruitless effort. Finally dropping his legs, the gentle and friendly twinkling of his vibrantly pink eyes faded significantly when he looked up to see Hitomi's inexorably cold irises staring right into his own.

It could've been from his clouded vision and slowly declining cognitive abilities, but Shinon noticed that Hitomi seemed much larger than she did before before he silently closed his eyes, succumbing to his injury. '_I guess I could say that all of this could've gone a little better… Hey, actually, I think that should go on my tombstone…'_

Hitomi continued to watch closely, narrowing her eyes as she carefully analyzed Shinon's shrinking form. She sneered as she attempted to determine if he was truly insentient or not. From the moment she laid eyes on him, Hitomi had immediately been able to tell that Shinon fit the bill of someone who was an overall troublemaker. It was a shame, really… with his short stature and inability to look down on her, he could've been a potential partner to her cause.

"Good work, Kobayashi-san… However, I'll ask that you take better precautions next time in ensuring that your Quirk doesn't severely hurt anyone, understood?" Hitomi crouched down to toss Shinon's senseless form over her rather broad shoulders before heading towards Makise. She caught him rolling his eyes, but she couldn't have cared less. He needed to hear this. "His momentum was almost too much for me to handle. What if I hadn't been able to intercept him in time?"

Makise sighed lowly, "_Well,_ and I assure you that I mean no disrespect by this, we shouldn't worry about the _what-ifs._ You _were _able to seize him, so whatever _could've _happened _didn't _happen, and everything went smoothly! So I'd consider that a victory. Do you disagree?" The pink-haired heartthrob finished, even as the thought of '_Knowing you, your next phrase is going to be you don't agree' _ran through his head.

"I disagree."

'_Oh, what a shocker! Not even M. Night Shyamalan saw that plot twist coming…' _Makise's bangs were swept along with the irritated breath he released. "Anyways, despite the issues you mentioned, Nikimura, our plan worked, so shall we incapacitate Tomoyuki-san and get this over with?"

Hitomi merely nodded, dropping Shinon in front of Makise and retrieving both her baton and Shinon's fencing sword from the ground before starting towards Yuuto. Upon seeing her closing in on him, the boy's light blue eyes dilated to a considerably large size.

'_No… No! Nononononono!' _Yuuto gulped loudly and desperately fought to break free from the knives. Relentlessly, he swung his head outwards, hoping to use whatever ounce of strength he had left in his body to abscond from the hold of the knives. "Damn it, why can't I get free!?"

In the distance, Makise, seated near Shinon's unconscious form, smiled sympathetically and said loud enough for the struggling boy to hear, "Sorry, Tomoyuki, but those knives were specially made to hold people in place when tossed correctly. I'm afraid that there isn't much of a chance of escaping."

Makise's words resounded in his head, echoing as if they were taunting him. Yuuto ceased his struggling and lowered his head to the floor again to stare up into the sky. Then Hitomi appeared and loomed over him, blocking his view of the simulated sun high in the sky and covering him her shadow.

Yuuto smirked darkly; in a way, this was symbolic of how the tiniest light of confidence he once had was now eclipsed by a domineering cloud of hopelessness. He looked up to meet her uncharitable glare as she raised her weapon high within the air, preparing to put an end to his self-pity, and then closed his eyes in defeat. '_I'm sorry, Yanaihara… I'm sorry, everyone… I should've never come here…'_

_**RUUUUUUUUUMBLE-RUMBLE-RUMBLE**_

Without warning, the earth quaked violently, leading to Hitomi clumsily losing her balance mid-swing and falling directly upon Yuuto. She grunted upon feeling the blunt ends of the knives push against her body painfully. The tremors were so berserk and powerful that dozens of trees on the outskirts of the tundra fell into splinters. The snow on the mountain tops in the distance began to tumble in an avalanche when the rocky hills appeared to incredulously _divide_.

"...What…? _How_—" Though he was initially flustered from Hitomi's body being positioned on top of his own, Yuuto's panicking was interrupted by the disastrous earthquake taking place. The knives that held him in place were unfastened by the loosening soil, causing him and Hitomi to tumble to the side. Meanwhile, he could, albeit faintly, see the way Makise hastily grabbed Shinon and used Deflect to hold steady against the earthquake. He was quickly pulled back to his own dilemma, however. "Uhhhh, what the hell is even going on anymore—!"

_**ROOOOOOOOOAR **_

Yuuto felt his blood run colder than the deepest seas of Antarctica. Flashbacks of the past began to circulate within his psyche while the horrific vibrations of the earth only grew in intensity. He looked shakingly towards the mountains and immediately regretted it the moment he spotted the source of the devastation.

Rising high into the simulated clouds was the body of a Brobdingnagian-sized being, seemingly made entirely of coal-black metal. The sleek, glossy exterior shone brightly upon being positioned in front of the sun, its flattened, segmented body curling upwards and twisting ominously.

At first, the outline was similar to that of a giant snake, but that was immediately debunked as Yuuto's gaze fell onto its lower body and saw _legs_. A _**lot **_of legs. If Yuuto had to guess, his estimation of just how many there were would have been somewhere in the hundreds, maybe even more. Every single jointed leg rivaled the size of a two-story building, with the tips of each appendage keen and sharpened to an extraordinary degree. The more he gawked at the creature, the more his body trembled in utter fear and consternation.

Finally, he raised his head to observe the head of the mountainous beast and almost fainted on the spot. It was looking upon them, stretching outwardly and exposing a terrifying row of humongous and razor-edged teeth positioned in a circular shape and with wildly spinning dentures. The eyes of the creature shone with a white aura that blazed terrifyingly as it stared at them from high in the sky, the two ginormous antennas extending from its forehead adding even more to its height.

In his mind, time seemed to come to a standstill, and Yuuto could have sworn the being stared directly at him for a second.

'_...Ce-Ce… Centipede… it's a giant centipede—'_

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

A whirlwind of utter pandemonium ensued when the upper body of the giant being slammed brutally into the earth, cracking and demolishing every inch of the environment, and then pillaging straight for the teenagers at full speed. Every step its many legs took dug deep into the ground, creating chasms and gorges the size of backyards.

" What the _hell _is this!?" Hitomi did her best to crawl away from Yuuto in spite of her continuous stumbles resulting from the chaotic vibrations sweeping through the entirety of the perimeter. A foreign feeling settled within her stomach, adding on to the motion sickness she already had. "Why is it _here?!_ Who allowed something like this!?"

"Nikimura, now isn't the time to ask questions!" As Hitomi kept her erratic gaze to the ground, seemingly falling into a full-blown panic attack, she could barely make out Makise's voice over the carnage as he continued, "In case you haven't noticed, it looks like our new friend is getting a _little FASTER—"_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM **_

Without warning, the machine blitzed forward, leaving utter devastation in its wake as it eradicated every inch of the surface that it came into contact with. As the mouth of the creature came close, bellowing a trembling, robotic roar, the once foreign emotion that Hitomi was feeling had finally been confirmed, and judging from the looks of utter horror and despair on the faces of everyone aside from the unconscious Shinon, they shared her feelings.

Hitomi was _**scared. **_

Hitomi was moving by instinct now, frantic as she realized she had to get _away_ from the monstrous beast, but she'd barely taken two steps backwards when she was suddenly overtaken by darkness that was immediately followed by the feeling of her stomach dropping as she was suddenly airborne.

It took her a few moments to realize that the giant insect-like automation had _swallowed _her-and everyone else too, if their screams were anything to go by-and there was just the tiniest bit of relief amidst her fear that at least they'd miraculously avoided the dangerously sharp row of razor-like teeth.

_**THUD**_

Their bodies dropped onto the cold, metallic surface of the machine's mouth, though they still moved about wildly and uncontrollably, following the machine's erratic movements from the outside.

Despite the rambunctious noises echoing inside and the bumbling bodies, Hitomi felt her hand being caught by someone else, pulling her close so that she collided with the soft body of another. In her shock, she shifted her uncharacteristically perturbed gaze to meet her savior's and found herself staring deeply into a sea of emerald green. It took a moment for her register their face in the darkness, but then she caught sight of the disheveled pink hair and frowned deeply. "_Kobayashi_…"

"So..." The boy's body was covered in soot and bruises, though that didn't stop him from using one of the ripped wires within the machine as leverage to hold both him and his partner in place despite the heavy movement. "Any plans for being swallowed by a giant, mechanical centipede, o wise one?"

The sarcastic drawl of Makise's voice made her want to break every bone in his body, but given their current precarious state, she instead settled for a simple retort.

"_Shut. Up."_

And with that, Makise promptly proceeded to '_accidentally' _lose his grip on her with the next shift in movement and leave Hitomi to struggle through the dark and chaotic space that was the mechanical centipede's mouth on her own.

* * *

**Welp.**

**There it is!**

**I… don't really have much to say at this point. At least, nothing other than I'm sorry.**

**Oh, and to review, favorite, and follow… if you haven't already… or want to. **

**Also, I want to give a special thank you to three people who've helped me to escape this horrible rut. Butterfly Chikage and Insanity's Jewel for showing a tremendous amount of love and support… and overall, just being the best possible friends that a girl could ever have. I would also like to thank MoonlightsWings, not only for how much the first chapter of her story inspired me, but also for just leaving such sweet messages and allowing me to be her friend! I thank you so much!**

**So… that's that. You guys know the drill. We'll be continuing this fight in the next chapter… and I promise to not fail you guys and try to deliver the best quality that I can.**

**Goodbye~ **


	14. Trepidation: II

**-Chapter 11 - Trepidation: Part 2-**

Everlasting darkness and caliginosity were all that accompanied Hitomi during her descent into the unilluminated chambers of the metallic vessel. Her body shifted into several positions while slamming against the walls of the machine's insides before her fall finally ended with a resounding thud.

She was instantly reminded of the pain in her lower jaw when her face impacted against the harsh, metallized flooring. She couldn't see much of anything else. All that aided her were a few azure-colored lights and the gleaming of several electrical circuits, both of which were leading from the mouth of the automation and further towards the darkened abyss within.

'_That… wasn't an accident… that rat dropped me on purpose…' _Shakingly, Hitomi stood on wobbling legs, though it was quite a struggle, considering her disorientation. Regardless, dizziness was the least of her worries at the moment. After all, her anger was the only thing keeping her from falling once again. She gritted her teeth in fury. She'd had a strategy, and it was absolutely full-proof. Yet here she was… engulfed within the chambers of an unsuspected behemoth, even when she was sure that victory was within her grasp.

She'd had a plan.

She'd had a _goddamn _**plan**.

Staggeringly, she ignored the resonance of the machine while moving, looking like a woman on a mission for vengeance. Her body quivered violently, both from her strenuous efforts to hold herself upwards and the pure, unadulterated rage flowing through every blood vessel within her body. Her left ankle felt just as bad as her jaw. A strain, perhaps? Regardless, she didn't have the time or patience to figure it out, so it would have to wait until all of this was over.

This school… just what kind of budget did they have to birth such atrocities? More importantly, were there _any _safety regulations in place that advised against needlessly hazardous machinery? Was there _any _sort of order in this place at all?

Her mind flashed back to the day where they had been forced to fight against a fully trained Pro Hero, and a powerful one at that. Then, she recalled the idiosyncratic man that ran the school and the slightly wicked look in his ruby-red eyes. Hitomi wasn't blind. She could literally _see_ every trace of madness swimming within those endless pools of crimson.

Such a man was truly unfit for the role of headmaster.

'_That man… Wonder-Worlder… why is such a man in charge of a full-fledged school? Were there no kind of mental evaluations in place to decide if this was a good idea or not…?' _Shaking her head to clear her conscience, Hitomi ridden her mind of the prospect as she stalked towards her destination. '_No, of course not… look at the obviously unstable children that'd run amok in this class on the very first day, what a stupid question…'_

With every step, Hitomi could feel more and more discomfort radiating from her left ankle-bone region, forcefully morphing her angered charge into a more aggressive limp. The powerful doddering of the automation that trapped her didn't do her balance any favors either.

Hitomi had made a mental note to chew out (and possibly slap) Makise after everything was said and done. Right now though, she couldn't think about anything else other than putting both Yuuto and Shinon out of commission, just so all of this could be over with. She slipped her hands into the back of her track pants, fingering about before finally pulling out two shrunken canisters and shuffling them within the palms of both hands. Without warning, the plastic canisters expanded to their original size, giving Hitomi the faintest feeling of relief before she carefully placed them upon her hips.

"Now, I've lost my baton because of that… _surprise _encounter," Hitomi sneered as she bitterly recalled the memory of her trusted weapon slipping away from her grasp as the giant insect-like creation devoured them. "So… it looks like I'm going to have to be a little more creative this time around…"

Hitomi carefully scanned her surroundings, though with the vast darkness engulfing her and the distracting pains, this proved to be an incredibly difficult task. Fortunately, for her, she came across what appeared to be an electrical pipe that held several components in place.

Her cobalt-colored eyes shone lightly before she prepared herself, gripping two ends of the piece and pulling with all of her upper body strength.

"Come… _on_," Hitomi felt her teeth gnash against each other, creating a soft grinding noise that was masked by her heavy grunts and the snapping of several cables during her efforts. Sparks lit up in front of her face, causing the teen to pull her own head away to avoid suffering a severe shock. She could feel the pipe loosening up enough for her to twist and turn before finally, she flew backwards with the pipe within her grasp, both ends of each side sparking with electricity. "Got it… _finally_."

_**SPARK**_

With a loud, startled gasp, Hitomi stepped even further backwards in surprise before gazing upon the bright, deadly-looking electrical currents exposed and twirling about before her.

She clicked her tongue in mild annoyance before shaking her head, wearing her usually scrutinizing expression before cautiously avoiding the wild sparks of high voltage and powering forward. "Yet another safety deficiency… Why am I not surprised in the slightest?"

_**BUMP**_

As she moved forward, Hitomi noticed the sounds of commotion coming from before her, gradually growing louder, featuring a series of grunts and yells, signaling that Makise must've been dealing with both Yuuto and Shinon all on his own.

"Seems like our adversaries have awakened. I guess it was inevitable…" She then examined both sides of her newly-created staff, raising her eyebrows at how both ends were still surrounded with electric energy before increasing the size of the weapon to rival the size of a school-bus. Despite hearing the loud noises intensify, Hitomi only grunted with indifference.

'_Since Kobayashi-san wants to be petty and drop partners, surely he thinks he's confident enough to handle those two on his own… so… who am I to get in the way of such a thing? I'll take my time."_

* * *

Confusion.

Complete and utter _confusion. _

Shinon was honestly not sure if he was dreaming or not at this point, nor if he really wanted whatever was going on to end. Was the fight still happening? It was dark wherever he was, just like the observation room. Maybe they were there? No, that couldn't have been right, he figured. Since when did the observation room roar and vibrate? Unless… _was there an_ _earthquake_?!

Faint sounds of sighing alerted him, confirming that wherever Shinon was, he wasn't alone.

"I swear, that girl has been insufferable since this entire thing began…. Make a simple little quip and tell me to _shut up_?" That voice was familiar, who was that? It sounded pretty nice and kinda melodic, for sure, but he was struggling to put a face to it. "She is literally an endless, black void that totally sucks the fun out of everything, and that's before you've met her…"

'_Aw yeah, that's Kobayashi-san! Wait, does that mean we're still fighting?!' _Shinon looked downwards, feeling his wrist being constricted by cold metal and noticing the makeshift handcuffs wrapped around them. '_Oh darn, we are! Why have I let these things stay on me for so long anyways, blah, lemme just use a little bit of Reinforce!' _

Smiling quietly, Shinon beamed mischievously as his arms were shrouded with a pink essence, allowing him to eventually pull his arms outwards and snap the restraints into two halves.

"Eh?"

'_Shoot, he heard me!' _Expeditiously, Shinon moved to dematerialize the energy, not wanting the pinkish glow to give away his location while he softly stood up and used the shaking walls within the interior as leverage. '_Gee, I guess that hit that Kobayashi gave me rattled my brains a little… that, or my common sense is non-existent. Still! If I can't see him, odds are that he can't see me either!' _

"I might not be able to see much of you, but that's not really a detriment when you're thinking out loud, Yanaihara." Shinon froze suddenly at the close proximity of the voice that flowed like honey through his ears and looked to the side to see two emerald-green eyes staring back at him within the darkness. He didn't even need to see his face. Shinon could practically _feel _that the boy had an amused smirk on his face from his actions.

_Yeah, he was definitely lacking in common sense, that's all there was to it._

"Wait, let's talk about-"

"_Nope!"_

_**BANG**_

There wasn't a single moment of preparation for Shinon before he found himself flying backwards, his back colliding against the metallic walls of the centipede's interior with powerful force. He released a pain-induced grunt before falling to the ground below.

Shinon moved in an attempt to stand upon his feet once again, but he only managed to hold himself upward on one knee before Makise rushed him once more. With precision and smooth execution, Makise aimed and tossed several of his throwing knives towards the lower half of Shinon's body, most of which slipped and cut several areas of his torso and pants legs, leaving his legs bare and unprotected.

'_Shoot, any more and these track pants are going to be turned into gym shorts!' _In a frantic manner, Shinon was able to slip past the knives in a dance, avoiding any potentially serious damage to his lower limbs. '_And I don't even have my fencing sword anymore, what am I going to do?! I'm basically a sitting duck against him at this rate!'_

"Thinking out loud again, Yanaihara-_kuuuun~!_" In the blink of an eye, Shinon was once again sent reeling into the opposite direction after savagely being deflected by a powerful blow from Makise punching towards his left kidney area.

This time, however, the white-haired boy was somewhat prepared, as he quickly covered his clothing in a pink, translucent aura before hitting the ground in a punishing heap. The moment his shrouded track uniform landed on the floor, a reverberating clang echoed throughout the room while Shinon grinned and executed a kip-up, revealing that he was completely unscathed.

"Heh!" Shinon chuckled, lightly wiggling his eyebrows at a visibly impressed Makise while softly knocking against the hardened fabric of his clothing. "Reinforce allows me to pretty much increase the physicality of anything that I wish! That includes my clothes, so this tracksuit is basically high-grade armor for as long as my Quirk is in effect—!"

_**Fwip-Fwip-Fwip**_

Makise didn't wait a single second longer. Even in his panic, Shinon couldn't help but turn completely crimson-red from the girlish scream that arose from his throat as a barrage of knives collided with the sleeves of his tracksuit as he raised his arms towards his face. The white-haired teenager pouted briefly. He could've at _least _waited until he'd finished his monologue, he thought.

The speed of the knives were almost too fast for him to react. With every collision, Shinon found himself stumbling backwards until his back was hard-pressed against the walls of the metallic chamber. He realized what Makise was trying to do, but with the high velocity of his assault, he could just barely see where the hits would land next.

And in the blink of an eye, the bombardment came to an end, which he would've been grateful for if not for the sounds of rapid footsteps coming towards him. Shinon was struggling to keep the pink, translucent aura around himself by this point, and he could feel fatigue gradually settling into his body. Finally, he uncovered his face once the noise of shoes clanging with the metallic flooring ended, fearing what he'd see next.

And he was _immediately _greeted with the sight of Makise high above him, winding up for what he guessed was an axe kick.

_**WHACK **_

Shinon felt the familiar feeling of the protected heel slamming into his head, almost completely destroying his equilibrium. It was bad enough that he hadn't even fully recuperated from the hits he'd received earlier, but now _this_?

And, unfortunately, that wasn't the worst of it, for Makise then fully unleashed an onslaught of rapid-fire kicks, some even burying into his stomach and the side of his jaw where the energy shrouding Shinon's garments flickered. Every now and then, he could block one of them, but it was getting harder when extreme soreness could be felt within parts of his rib-cage and jaw area.

'_Okay, this just won't do anymore, dang it!' _Shinon struggled, determined and a tad bit frustrated as well.

Quickly, he managed to grab Makise's leg in a quick swipe, which completely caught the boy off-guard (and Shinon noticed that, for a millisecond, Makise had an almost terrified expression, but it was gone in an instant). The quick interruption was enough to disrupt Makise's focus and momentum for a few seconds, which was all Shinon needed.

He spun in a circle, easily carrying Makise's gracile body along with him and pirouetted towards the walls surrounding them, promptly slamming Makise's head into them with tremendous force.

There was a loud ringing within Makise's head as he tried to recover from his daze, but Shinon wouldn't allow it. He was baffled by how much strength Shinon possessed within his small body to be able to pull off such a thing. And incredibly, Shinon seemed nowhere near finished. The white-haired boy repeated this action several times before finally raising Makise within the air and dropping him to the floor.

As Makise fell from his grasp, Shinon exhaled loudly and looked about. The teenager knew that giving Makise any sort of breathing room would be a disaster. His eyes were in a frenzy as they rolled about for _any _sort of aid in possibly restraining his enemy.

'_Come on, think!' _He was frantic and dolorous, but he managed to compose himself enough to notice the several hanging wires that surrounded all of them within the mouth of the bumbling automation. '_Bingo! I'm more of a fencing guy, but I'm sure that a whip isn't too different, right?' _

He breathed inwardly, feeling his lungs expanding as a result before jumping within the air and cowling his arm with Reinforce. The activation of his Quirk allowed him to easily rip the long, extensive wiring from the upper surface of the machine before landing gracefully on his feet. The sight of pure electricity startled him, but after everything that's happened so far, Shinon figured that electricity was the least heart-racing thing he'd encountered today. He turned to see Makise regaining his balance, shaking his head while doing so.

Shinon didn't have even a single second to spare. He spread the pinkish aura from his hands to the long cord and, with lightning reflexes, unraveled the cord and swung backwards, preparing to hopefully put the match to rest with one rapid-fire attack. '_Apologies in advance for how much this will hurt, Kobayashi-san, but I'm in it to win it!'_

Unfortunately, Shinon never saw the impassioned expression upon Makise's face before-

_**WHACK**_

Shinon felt his body fling upwards as the makeshift whip was sent back to the ceiling abruptly, easily breaking through the roof of the mouth and exposing the inner components above. He ducked his head as sparks from the roof twinkled and shot downwards, threatening to strike everything below it.

His body slammed into the ground, further agitating the bruises covering his lower torso as he tumbled. Somehow, he managed to keep his grip on the whip as he sprawled across the floor. His heart pounded against his chest, and his breathing became more erratic.

Wildly, Shinon stood once more, though the pain coursing through his torso brought him into a lurched state. Taking the time to spit an inkling of blood from his mouth, Shinon paled when he saw Makise in a crouched position, with emerald eyes that seemed… _sharper_ then they normally were. Almost predatory, in fact. It was a drastic change from the usual coolness that radiated from Makise's gaze.

It was almost as if Makise was a different person _entirely. _

It… startled Shinon, he would admit, but he tried not to let it show.

His feet, however, moved on their own as he began to trek backwards, tightly gripping the wiring in his hands as he followed along with him, now standing at his full height.

Shinon couldn't help but let out a small chirp of panic. He swung his arms backwards for another swing, but this time, he didn't even get the chance to bring the whip forward before Makise rushed, swiftly ducking underneath the whip as it swung towards the opening of the automation.

_**CRASH**_

The makeshift weapon immediately demolished the closed opening, causing various metallic fragments to fly in several directions. Shinon's grip slipped from the whip, and he quickly tried to reinforce his clothing once more. However, before he could, a solid fist connected with his abdomen. Spittle flew from his mouth as he hung in the air for a few seconds.

For the briefest second, Shinon could've swore that he'd seen Makise grinning evilly.

"Gyuk!" Shinon felt as if his inner organs were being tenderized from the hellish impact. In an instant, Makise deflected his body away from his fist, sending the white-haired teen spiraling across the floor. It was a struggle for him to breathe, and Shinon felt tears welling up as incredulous pain surged throughout his entire being. An inkling of bile erupted past his lips as he finally ended his tumbling, slamming against the harsh, cold ground.

"**Huh… that was pretty close there, Yanaihara-kun~!**" Shinon gasped loudly. That voice…. Was that Makise? It sounded like him, but something was… _off_ about it. "**You almost had me for a second! It was kinda scary!**"

Shinon looked towards Makise, desperately trying to balance his arms for leverage in order to stand up. He tilted his head in confusion. Makise's eyes seemed almost _erratic_ and unstable as they quaked violently. Unsettlement was abundant alongside the excruciating pain within his body. He covered his head, desperately attempting to guard himself for whatever was coming. In his current position, Shinon was far too injured to even _stand _, let alone fight.

"Heh, thanks, Kobayashi... " Shinon curved his lips into a shaky smile. Despite his heart being gripped by the unrelenting hold anxiety, he still managed to keep a hopeful yet faltering grin. "So since I was so impressive and you've basically won… mind just… kinda tying me up and leaving it at that?"

Makise smirked, bringing Shinon to swallow a heavy lump down his throat. "Oh? But I remember you breaking out of those restraints pretty well earlier, Yanaihara-kuuuun~!" Shinon watched as Makise's nimble fingers reached to his side pockets before pulling out a pouch filled with silver marbles. Judging by how Makise held them, they seemed rather… _dense _and _heavy. _"Sooooooo, I gotta be honest… I don't think that tying you down would be beneficial to me because you'll only reinforce yourself and break out later~!"

'_Oh boy…' _All of the color drained from Shinon's face as Makise lifted his arms in preparation to toss the marbles within the air. "Uhhh… what are those for? Are we playing… that one American game? Jumping Jacks, I think it's called…?"

Makise shook his head in response, his smile spreading in a demented fashion while doing so. "_Oh nooooo, no, this is a_ _**completely different game entirely~! One that'll be fun for me… maybe not so much fun for you though!**_"

"Yanaihara! _Move!_"

A breeze was felt as Shinon felt someone running past him, alerting him and Makise to their presence. Buying what little time he had, Shinon rolled away in a matter of seconds before Makise tossed the marbles within the air and, with power, deflected them towards the spot that his adversary once laid.

_**BANG-BANG-BANG**_

The silver projectiles ricocheted noisily across the enclosed space. Shinon could barely make heads or tails of what was happening, only being able to keep his head directly towards the floor in an attempt to protect himself from being hit. Amidst the commotion, sounds of a scuffle could be heard, gradually growing in volume with every passing second.

'_Wait a minute… that voice… that was Tomoyuki-kun!' _Shinon willed himself upwards, looking into the direction of the disturbance and saw exactly who he expected. '_It is him!'_

"Yanaihara, his Quirk is dependent on his focus!" Meanwhile, Yuuto found himself within a struggle as he tightly held Makise within a headlock. Unbeknownst to Shinon and Makise, he'd been conscious since Shinon had managed to get the drop on their adversary.

Quickly, Yuuto flipped Makise backwards, slamming the male towards the ground and making use of the little combat experience he did have by restraining him. "I'll hold him in place for as long as I can, but I need you to hurry and get something to incapacitate him or to trap him-AGH!"

Yuuto grunted from the sensation of sharp elbows brutally embedding themselves within his kidney areas. He could slowly feel his grip easing away with every jab that Makise gave him in a desperate attempt to break free from Yuuto's hold. He tried to retain his hold, but it was rather difficult because of the impulsive movements of Makise's squirming to get free.

"Ah darn~! I should've known that I was forgetting _**SOMETHING**_… or someone… in this case..." Within the tenebrosity of the automation, Yuuto could still see Makise's emerald eyes shining through, seemingly staring directly into his soul. It was bad enough that he was struggling to keep his calm demeanor; to see Makise in such an… _unhinged_ fashion wasn't something that he was used to. "Took ya long enough, you know~? I was hoping that you would come a lot earlier!"

Yuuto blinked away a few tears that had welled up within his eyes upon feeling Makise's elbows slam deeper into the side of his abdomen. He then felt himself moving upwards slowly, causing him to panic as Makise grunted and powered through his hold. In an act of desperation, Yuuto promptly raised his knee and brought it down towards Makise's back, completely disrupting the other boy's momentum entirely. His opponent fell towards the floor with a violent thud, allowing Yuuto to place more weight upon him.

"Yanaihara, hurry _please!_" Yuuto cried out to his partner, who was finally upon his knees in an attempt to retain his balance. With every passing second, however, Makise seemed to get more and more irritated. His hands reached to grasp Yuuto's forearms, deciding that brute force was the only way he'd escape. "I can only hold him for so long, he's way stronger than he looks!"

Shinon breathed heavily in order to dig deep and amp himself up enough to get to his feet. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the pains gradually became less noticeable. The white-haired boy turned to the side and spat blood to the flooring below him before staggering towards the wrestling teens. He noticed the whip from earlier in front of him and grabbed it before sheathing the cord in pink energy once more.

"Welp!" Shinon grinned, though it was obviously strained from the tremendously painful bruises covering every inch of his abdomen. He cracked the whip, jumping slightly when it tore through a part of the flooring within the moving hulk of a machine. "I think we can go ahead and call this a wrap, huh—?!"

"_**Yanaihara, please, for the love of god, hurry UP**_!"

"Okay, okay!" Immediately, Shinon moved urgently towards the two, bending as best as he could on one knee and reinforcing his wrists to pry Makise's hands away from Yuuto's forearms. "No puns, no puns, I understand—!"

_**WHACK **_

"Agh!" Without warning, Shinon felt traumatic agony as a powerful force burrowed into his ribs, effectively snapping at least two. In addition, he could feel the burning of his flesh as a small spark of electricity spread along his side before he was sent soaring towards a different sector of the machine.

_**BANG **_

Shinon's head collided with a metallic wall, sending him into a daze in an instant as his eyes struggled to stay open. In his final moments of consciousness, he could see a pair of frosty and unsympathetic blue eyes before everything faded away. All that was heard of the outside world were echoes of Yuuto's crying his name out loud.

'_Welp… again, that could've gone a little better…' _

* * *

"_Yuu, oh my god, thank you for suggesting this manga to me, I am in love with it! The action is so well-paced, the power system has an incredible learning curve, and Don't even get me started on the action!"_

"_Heh, I think you already mentioned the action, neesan."_

"_Well, it was just so good that I had to mention it again! You've got great taste, little bro! Also, the protagonist is so much like you! I mean, the similarities are so obvious!"_

"_...Well… thanks for the compliment, but… I don't think I'll ever be capable of doing all of what he does, nor could I really ever call myself hero material-"_

"_Stop that."_

"_Eh?"_

"_The self-depreciating thing that you like to do all of the time, Yuu. I want you to stop it…. You're definitely just as amazing as the MC for this story is, okay?"_

"_...The MC doesn't have a Quirk that's ill-suited for heroics, and he also doesn't get headaches all of the time…"_

"_That might be true, but you know that's not what I meant… potential… one of the main vocal points for a protagonist's character development in anime is potential. The goal is to see them reach their peak, and the journey along the way can be very hard and filled with struggles… which leads me to another thing that you have, Yuu…"_

"_..."_

"_You have heart… so much heart and a brain in that head of yours to match it in size! That's all that our MC had at the start, now isn't it?"_

"_I… guess so, Chika…"_

"_I __**KNOW **__so! Please… stop being so hard on yourself, okay? You are the author of your own fate, and you determine if you're able to achieve something or not. Don't let societal views on what's strong and what isn't steer you away from what you're truly capable of… you're only fifteen years old, you haven't even reached your peak!"_

"_I… yeah, that's right, Chika, I haven't."_

"_Yes! Now! Stop tearing yourself down, or at least try? For me, please?"_

"_...I'll do my best." _

"_Good! Now come on and help me with this cosplay, I really wanna do one for Winry!_

"_Sure..."_

* * *

There simply was no denying it by this point, and Yuuto knew it.

_This was officially the worst day of his entire life. _

Fear and the familiar sensation of hopelessness surged throughout his body as he watched an extended pole slam into Shinon's stomach with a force so great, he could've sworn that he heard a few bones snapping. The moment that he saw Shinon's head hit the wall and his body bounce backwards, he knew that it was all over for his partner.

He trembled uncontrollably, allowing Makise to break from his grip with relative ease. Yuuto crawled backwards, watching as Shinon's attacker twirled a giant-sized pipe with two electrical sides within their hands before flashing him an expression of indifference.

'_That's… Nikimura…' _Yuuto could feel himself on the edge of hyperventilating as Hitomi stalked towards him. '_But… I thought she was at the body of this thing?'_

"Ah, Nikimura," Meanwhile, Makise massaged his neck, growling as the pain from being constricted subsided. "So nice of you to join us! Kinda wish it would've happened sooner though—"

_**SLAP**_

A stinging sensation lingered across one side of his face, catching him so off-guard that he'd almost lost his balance and fell on his posterior. It was so sudden that he wasn't so much stunned from the pain, but more so because he was having a hard time processing what exactly happened. Makise raised his hand and cusps one side of his cheek slowly. His hesitation was quite obvious.

"You're lucky that's all that you'll receive from me, you _fool._" Hitomi didn't so much as bat an eye in Makise's direction as she continued walking towards Yuuto, who was quite wide-eyed, most likely from her actions against her partner. "We're supposed to be working as a team and you think you have a right to drop _me _while we're in the middle of it?"

While Hitomi scolded Makise, Yuuto was looking past her to get a glimpse of the latter. His back was turned, so Yuuto had a hard time seeing his facial expression. The darkness was of no help either. However, Yuuto's eyes shined slightly as he looked at the faint outlines of Makise's arm.

'_His arm… it's… trembling…' _ Although it was rather faint and almost unnoticeable, Yuuto's trained eyes could make out the feverish shake spasming through Makise's arm. Unfortunately, he barely had time to fully process things as he suddenly found himself attempting to dodge the sparked edge of a pipe slamming directly beside his head out of pure instinct.

Hitomi was far from finished, however, as she quickly shifted in one spot, spinning the pipe wildly before swinging towards Yuuto in a frenzy. Though he wasn't the strongest, Yuuto was rather grateful for his flexibility. In a split-second, he ducked lowly and side-stepped Hitomi's attack before sliding backwards in order to gain distance.

However, Hitomi was relentless and persevering. Realizing that Yuuto had moved, she skillfully twirled backwards with the grace of a ballerina and swung the pipe upwards. It didn't end there though, for she expanded the width of the weapon in the final second, causing it to completely tear through the roof of the automation's insides.

The harsh sounds of crunching metal could be heard from above Yuuto as he barely managed to avoid large pieces of detritus that rained from above. Electricity danced along the ceiling, sparking similarly to a fireworks show.

_**BOOM **_

Yuuto suppressed the scream that threatened to arise from his throat upon seeing how closely the massive pipe had come to breaking every bone in his body. As the weapon collided with the ground, its impact was powerful enough to create a monumental vibration that entwined with the heavy movements of the machinery.

'_Gah, come on, Yuuto, think! Think of something! Anything!' _His mind raced. He could feel his heart coming dangerously close to pounding completely through his chest. Yuuto's blue eyes met Hitomi's unforgiving glaciers, and he immediately paled. He searched for some sort of opening in Hitomi's offense, but she seemed to be more guarded than anyone he'd ever seen in his life.

'_The only way I'll be able to fight on equal grounds with her is if I get in close enough for her to not be able swing that… thing around…' _Yuuto's vision fluttered towards Shinon, observing the broken state of his friend with a melancholic expression. '_I've gotta try… I don't want to let Yanaihara down… I don't want to let anyone down anymore…'_

His fist tightening and his teeth gnashed against each other, he lifted his head to meet the eyes of his attacker once more. Though the fear that once filled his eyes was still quite evident, they were also clouded by a glow of frustration and bitterness. Without warning, Yuuto blitzed forward, completely throwing caution to the wind as he moved to meet Hitomi head-on.

Raising her eyebrows in mild amusement, Hitomi readied her stance before decreasing the width of her weapon to meet with Yuuto's torso. With his adrenaline at an all-time high, Yuuto's eyes shined before he executed a tremendous leap over the weapon and extended his foot outwards. Hitomi's eyes widened as she felt the heavy pressure of Yuuto's foot connecting with her nose.

"Gnng!" A rush of blood flew from her nose as her head was forcibly pushed backwards by Yuuto's heel. The pain radiating within her face was horrid, but her grip on the pipe never loosened. Yuuto landed on his feet, and was instantly rushing forward again, aiming to take advantage of Hitomi's dazed state. He pummeled his fist into Hitomi's unprotected chest, pushing her backwards in her stumble before lifting his leg up high for a well-paced high kick.

Hitomi, somewhat recovered, sidestepped the attack and proceeded to swing her pipe towards Yuuto's open leg area in an attempt to knock him off of his feet. Fortunately, Yuuto, with his mind moving at lightning speed, performed another hop above the attack. Hitomi saw it coming though. As he hovered in the air, Hitomi tossed the pipe to the side momentarily and moved to spear her own body directly into Yuuto.

The pain that surged through his diaphragm completely took the boy by surprise. He was well-aware that Hitomi wasn't a slouch by any means, but the impact from her throwing her entire weight into his stomach was almost hard to believe.

_**THUD**_

Yuuto struggled against her grip after his back hit the floor, but his efforts were useless as she held him to the ground like he was merely a leaf in her grasp. He could feel her wrapping her arms around his waist before squeezing tightly and effortlessly lifting him in the air

It was then that he felt himself getting weaker and… smaller with every passing second, resulting in him trying to squirm his way out of the girl's harrowingly strong grip. His bones felt as if they were on the verge of snapping into halves. His sight faded into a blur of obscurity before he desperately tried for a headbutt.

The distance between them was far too great for that, however, and Hitomi was aware enough to turn her head away. Her nose was lopsided, so perhaps his kick had been a little harder than he anticipated.

"_Kobayashi_… why are you just _standing _there!?" The frustration in Hitomi's voice was quite evident to the restrained teenager. Yuuto cursed to himself as Hitomi viciously constricted him with more pressure. He could see flashes of Makise in the corner of his vision, who was still standing in the same place as before. "Stop pretending as if I shot you in the heart, you fool! It was merely a slap on the cheek, now do your part in helping me to restrain him!"

The only acknowledgement she received was the lowering of Makise's head and soft whispers. However, his words were unintelligible to his partner over all of the commotion taking place. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Hitomi tossed Yuuto's shrunken body to the floor, eliciting a pained whimper from the weakened boy as he curled into a ball to soften the impact.

"**Kobayashi!**" She glared daggers into the back of her partner's head as she approached him, half-tempted to slam her fist into his head. "Either you fail to understand basic Japanese or you're truly as dumb as you appear to be, which is it?!"

Makise, with his back turned towards her, still offered no response.

"_KOBAYASHI!_" Enraged by the dismissal, Hitomi's hands shot outwards as she prepared to push the boy to the floor.

_**BAAANG**_

The next thing Hitomi knew, her body was flying towards the ceiling at a high speed before slamming against its surface. She was dangerously close to connecting with the loose electrical wiring in her crash before descending back towards the floor. She wheezed heavily, feeling a heavy pain within her chest that burned like blazing embers. Shakingly, she gritted her teeth before looking towards Makise, who had finally met her gaze.

His pupils were dilated, yet there was a rancorous glow within them that seemed almost foreign on the usually level-headed boy. Hitomi remained unshaken, only glaring right back at the boy as she stood once more. Her breathing, though slowed, was recovering slightly. Pure spite alone and disapprobation was enough to will her back into standing once more.

"Okay… _okay… so this is how we're going to do things, huh?! _Fighting with partners leads to disqualification… which means that not only did you break the rules… _but you ruined our chances of winning._" Hitomi spit a gush of blood from her mouth as she held her still bleeding nose within her hand. "And _that… _is something that I simply cannot forgive…"

Hitomi blitzed forward, quickly grabbing her electrical pipe from earlier before making a break for Makise. The boy was silent, only lifting his hand in preparation to deflect the blow. However, this was expected by Hitomi as she ducked to the side, being careful to not get too close to the boy.

She skidded to a harsh halt and was back on the move once more, enlarging the pipe once more before pulling backwards for a powerful shot at Makise's solar plexus.

Unfortunately for Hitomi, he seemed to have timed her movements precisely. The pipe never even reached him before his hand nonchalantly deflected the pipe, causing the massive weapon to fly from Hitomi's hands and tear through the walls of the automation.

_**SCREECH**_

Hitomi cursed before shielding her ears from the shrill clanging of her pipe burrowing into the enclosed spaces of the mech. Moving backwards, she played it safe by not being any closer to Makise than she needed to be, but she could hardly tell where he even was at this point.

She would soon find out, however, for as soon as she opened her eyes, she found him right in front of her. The cold smile that spread across his face and his contemptuous eyes were all she saw before everything went downhill.

_**THUD**_

All of the air within Hitomi's lungs was brought up to the surface in a loud gasp after Makise extended his fist to meet her stomach, twisting into it for good measure. Hitomi seemed to almost hover in mid-air for a few seconds. Blood flew from her mouth, splashing against Makise's face before the boy activated his Quirk for one final time.

From there, her body was sent soaring through the inside of the metal behemoth, wildly twisting and turning in her flight. Amazingly, she was still awake and fighting against the pain, but the endeavor was quite useless. Even s_he _was aware of that.

An incoming light was shining from behind her, but her body was flailing so wildly, she could only have hoped to shift her body in a correct position to see what it was. Her eyes were closed, realizing that her plans were completely wasted and washed down the drain. In that moment, she hated _everything._

She hated the randomness of this assignment and how they had to fight on only their first day.

She hated the recklessness of the students in all of their fighting and how the school seemed to have little to no care about putting stricter prohibitions in place.

She hated how close she was to victory… only to have it _stolen _from her at the blink of an eye by this metallic monstrosity.

But most of all? _She hated Makise more than anything else. He would pay for this… for everything._

Until then, all she could do was prepare for the inevitable as she tightened her eyes for what was to come.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM**_

From the outside world, the centipede-like automation squealed a caterwauling howl as the middle portion of its body exploded into two halves. Both sides flipped across the ground violently, desolating the surface of the earth as they continuously tumbled, ripping through trees and boulders in the process. Soil and smoke filled the vicinity, masking the devastation left by the enormous fulmination created by the automation.

Shrieks of pain could be heard from inside the upper-half portion of the body as Yuuto fell from the opening, slamming hard into the grass. Shinon then came not far behind him, almost landing on top of his partner as they rolled to a brutal stop. By sheer luck, they managed to miss several large, dangerous pieces of metal fragments in the process.

Yuuto was now unconscious, and so was Shinon. The other two students seemed to be nowhere in sight. All that was heard was the heavy destruction created by the machine as it finally came to a stop.

Silence followed afterwards, as if nothing had happened at all. A buzzer was set off in the distance as the simulated skies above darkened, signifying that it was all over.

_**Winners by disqualification: Tomoyuki Yuuto and Yanaihara Shinon**_

* * *

**That… was difficult, even with my crippling motivation. Well, you guuuys… there it is. A chapter, yaaaaay. Anyways, I don't really have much to say other than I thank you all for your patience, those of you that are still around.. At least. **

**Also.**

**To I-Don't-Know-Any-Username.**

**I lived, bitch. **

**Are you happy now? Take a good look at it because you'll be getting blocked in a day or so after this is posted. :)**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait, you all, but this fight was incredibly difficult, and I have been struggling with it for these past few months, and I finally have it.**

**That's… pretty much it. **

**Bye y'all~**


	15. Burdens

**-Chapter 12 - Burdens-**

Never in her life had a walk seemed so long and mentally vexatious, for the hallways seemed to have a heavy emphasis on twists and turns. That, coupled with the anxiety festering within her stomach, led to the feeling of nausea overwhelming her as she gazed wildy upon every single title card and entrance that passed her by.

The rhythm of her footsteps matched the beating of her heart, not unlike that of a marching band. Beads of perspiration descended from her porcelain features before she finally stopped. She made an effort to avoid the gazes of other students that walked past her. They were likely seniors, Kaminaga guessed. At least, judging by their appearances and how they seemed to already be familiar with the layout of such a vast school.

A thought hit her from out of nowhere, causing her eyes to widen and look to the floor. Her reflection along the gleaming floor made sure that she was not ignorant of her look of utter befuddlement.

_Had she even been going the right way_?

Admittedly, Kaminaga wasn't quite sure of herself. In fact, she wasn't at all. She had been in such a frenzied state before stepping out of the control room that she'd only just noticed her predicament. A sigh escaped her lips before she ran her slender fingers through her snow-colored hair.

Although the prospect of simply asking one of the students for guidance crossed her mind, the last thing she wanted to be was bothersome at the moment. These people had places to be themselves, after all. What right did she have to hold them up for her own carelessness? _None_. She had no right to do so, even if requesting was such a small thing.

However, the fear of going adrift compelled Kaminaga to push such feelings to the side, leading to her turning to the nearest passing student and calling for their aid. Now, her only issue was deciding _who _she'd ask—oh.

There was only one student now, strangely enough.

Kaminaga's gaze landed upon a slightly taller student with atramentous-colored hair styled into a ponytail and eyes as dark as the midnight skies above. She seemed… quite listless if she had to be honest with herself, and Kaminaga contemplated waiting for another student to ask because of the fact.

She knew that wasn't a luxury that she could afford though. It wouldn't be long before her fight was up next and until she got answers out of one person in particular, her focus would surely be shot throughout its entirety. And that was the _last _thing that she needed at the moment.

"Um… excuse me," Kaminaga spoke, though she cursed at how sheepish her voice sounded as she managed to gain the girl's attention. "If it's not too much trouble, could you direct me to the nurse's station? I'm hoping to see a friend of mine who's recently been injured… I wanted to check on her well-being?"

In response, the girl raised her eyebrows before blowing, inflating the piece of grape-flavored gum she was chewing on before popping it against her mouth. She took a few minutes to observe Kaminaga, an act that made the latter squint her eyes questioningly. Finally, she grunted, raising her hand to extend her thumb towards a set of double-doors on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Walk through those doors there, and you'll likely walk right into Eri-senpai," The senior spoke with a breezy voice that held a noticeably nonchalant edge. "Don't worry, newbie. Once you get settled into your first year, you'll become well acquainted with that place. Prepare for a full three years of shattered bones, impalement, and internal bleeding, uuhhh..." The girl paused for a few seconds.

Seeing this as a sign to introduce herself, Kaminaga cleared her throat. "Kinji. Kinji Kaminaga, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kinji Kaminaga..." The girl tilted her head, her curiosity apparent from her expression. "That name sounds familiar, and you're giving me a rich-girl vibe so I'm under the assumption that your parents are important people—?"

"No." Kaminaga tensed, halting her breath as she tried to keep a look of indifference. "No, they aren't. Not at all."

The girl merely glanced at Kaminaga with an unreadable expression. Her eyes _seemed _vacant, but there was this… extra feeling accompanying her stare that was sending shivers down Kaminaga's spine for a brief moment. She remained unshaken amidst the girl's endless observing, however, opting to placidly stare right back at her.

"Hmm," Finally, the girl spoke. "I can also feel that you aren't someone to be messed with despite having a princess's demeanor, so I won't pry too deeply." She smirked, closing her eyes before holding her hand out to the white-haired teenager. "The name's Kunieda Maseka, though most call me Whisper, and that's probably what you'll come to know me as in the future, Kinji-san."

'_...Whisper?' _Kaminaga tilted her head slightly, utterly confused. Was it her title as a hero, perhaps? Or a possible reference to her Quirk? "I… see?"

Maseka grinned, hastily patting the shoulder of Kaminaga before moving away from the girl. "You're weird, freshman! Get to know a girl a little more soon, why don't ya?! Good luck in your fight!" She chuckled before _literally _disappearing through the walls of the foyer, baffling Kaminaga in the process when her voice continued to ring out in the hallway. "I'll see ya later. Most likely. as long as you don't die or anything~!"

And with the girl's departure, silence quickly replaced her presence as Kaminaga stood in bewilderment. However, she shook herself from her stupor quickly before continuing towards the hospital room.

It seemed as if today was the day of bizarre encounters; though perhaps it wasn't just today either, they seem to always find her one way or another. Regardless, she didn't have the time or patience to dwell on it.

'_Okay, Okurimono… let's discuss what happened back there….'_

'_...'_

'_...Wait, did that girl actually call me weird? How was I the weird one there?!'_

* * *

"Okurimono-san! Wow, you were so strong! That was an awesome fight! You really, really beat the sugar right out of me… among other things!"

"Ahhhh, well, you've most likely made me infertile with that punch in the stomach, so I figured a thanks and a compliment is in order for you as well~!"

"Moooou, does that mean that we won't get any mini Okurimonos running about?"

"Take a few seconds and think to yourself… is that really what you want?"

"Yes!"

"...Oh, you sweet sugar child, you're much too pure for me..."

Karashi sighed dreamily as she held her hand over her diaphragm, finally relieved to see that she was free of bruises and lacerations. She shifted, feeling for any more fractures that might have still been present within her body, but there were none. No pains, no pressure or tension… she was completely healed, though the lingering feeling of fatigue was rather obvious.

The blonde smiled, wiggling her toes before tightening the strings of her medical gown. She then turned a golden eye towards Amai, and if she'd had the energy, Karashi would've cackled like a mad-woman.

Here was Amai: an energetic and bubbly girl with a seemingly hidden lust for violence and brutality. A teenager who was easily the most expressive and outwardly passionate member of the classroom. The kind of girl that one expects to always be on top of her game and moves through life at an expeditious pace.

Now though? Amai was the complete opposite as she munched away on a pack of animal crackers with a laughably dopey expression plastered on her face. Her movements were _slow_. So slow that Karashi figured a sloth would probably raise their eyebrows at the Confectionery user.

And to think… this same girl was rearranging her guts with every punch she threw a few moments ago… Maybe the quote about books and judging actually had weight, Karashi figured.

"Seriously though, you were insane out there yourself, Amairyu." She turned on her side to get a better look, giggling at the unhinged and tangled state of the smaller girl's pink hair. "Where in the hell did such a cute, moe-blobish girl like yourself learn to throw hands like that?"

"Hmm~!" Amai seemed to ponder her response for a few seconds. She then tossed the hospital bed's covers off of herself before slowly turning her head towards Karashi. "Actually, I'm not really sure, it's been so long ago that I can't seem to remember much of how I learned~!"

Karashi paid close attention to Amai's mannerisms, searching for anything remotely off. Nothing out of the ordinary, she noted. Amai wasn't lying. She truly couldn't recollect the memory of her Quirk training, even when it was visibly clear in Karashi's own mind upon tasting her blood. A repressed memory, perhaps? That was the only explanation.

Karashi debated pushing the subject further, just so she could study Amai's reaction a little more from her questioning. The blonde decided against it, however. There was no reason. Plus, though she could be rather… _giddy _in regards to getting others a little more off their game, she didn't want to do that to Amai.

No matter how much they'd beaten the hell out of each other, Karashi still considered her a friend. She felt a twinge of guilt for pushing things with her too far in the middle-half of the fight, but she'd wanted to get a little more accustomed to mind games. It had been a while since she actually had to make use of them after all, so she had to make sure she hadn't lost her mojo.

Maybe… when it would be more convenient to her, she'd strike twice at that weak-point. Preferably during a rematch, since that would be the perfect time. But until then, she'd wait.

"Ah, can I ask you the same thing, Okurimonoooo-chaaaan?" Karashi stifled her laughter at how slurred and almost incoherent Amai's words were. Looking over, she saw Amai leaning towards her from one side of her medical cot. "You were like a ninja with the way you were moving around! Bouncing off of things, pulling off super cool flips like a true acrobatic! And you were fighting _naked _too!"

"Oh~!" Karashi giggled, waving off Amai's words of endearment. "It's nothing too craaaazy. I've just had extensive training with my parents is all, really." She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel an inkling of pride from the pinkette's compliments, however.

"Oh, your parents taught you to move and fight like that!?" Amai exclaimed in a whispered tone, her eyes wide enough to pop out of her skull at a moment's notice. "That's so sugoooooi~! They must be ultimate assasins or deadly ninjas with shurikens and swords! O-Or maybe even super-soldiers!"

"Pfft! Settle down, nothing like that~!" Karashi rolled her eyes playfully, raising her hands in hopes of settling the young girl's imagination. Lowering them, she smirked snarkily before responding, "Although… your mind isn't _that_ far out of the ball-park, Amai-chi… I can call you Amai-chi, yeah?"

"Amai-chiiiiiii~!?" Amai moaned, swooning about before nodding her head for confirmation, "I like Amai-chi, and I'll call you Ka-chan!"

Karashi cooed at the name. However, she couldn't help but feel a strange sense... of deja-vu upon hearing it. Nevertheless, she nodded, "Ka-chaaaan, yes, yes, yes! Me likey!" The blonde then looked around the room, searching for two other people in particular. "Wait, where are Ohara and Hinomiya? Weren't they here too?"

Amai lazily munched on her animal crackers, "I think they were alweady healed and grone bwack to the watching-rwom-pwace-thingy!"

Karashi tilted her head. The _what_, she wondered? The blonde was having a hard time understanding what Amai was saying due to the shorter girl having a mouthful of snacks. "The battle surveillance room, you mean?"

Amai shrugged, swallowing down her animal crackers before responding, "Sure! If you wanna get technical about it~! Ahhhh, my head is all… floaty, I can't comprehend big ol' words like surveillance right nooooow, hehe."

Karashi sweatdropped, arching her eyebrows before laying her head against the soft pillow beneath her head. "You literally just said the whole word, Amai-chi."

Following her lead, Amai lowered herself to her medical cot as well. "Ah, I did, didn't I~?"

Karashi closed her eyes, shaking her head at Amai's antics. It was settled. This girl was going to be her new best friend by any means necessary, and **NOBODY **was changing that.

_**BANG**_

Before Karashi could drift off into another deep sleep, she was awakened by the sound of the room's double-doors flinging inwardly. Naturally, she was alert as she cautiously looked towards the room's entrance, though Karashi was quite surprised by who was responsible.

'_...Kaminaga?'_

Meanwhile, Eri had practically jumped out of her own skin, gasping loudly from such a sudden and loud interruption. Upon recovering, she glared daggers towards Kaminaga, who was quite wide-eyed and seemingly… embarrassed by how she handled her entrance. Karashi glanced mischievously in secret. Despite how cold and reserved she knew the girl could be, Kaminaga was so awkward in the most adorable way possible for her.

Karashi couldn't lie… maybe that was what had drawn her to the girl so much, honestly. That… and what she had seen from her memories… all of these elements made her wish to grow closer to the girl even stronger.

"I-I sincerely apologize, Eri-sensei!" Kaminaga meekly bowed towards the older woman in a wild fashion before walking into the room quietly. "I didn't mean for the door to swing so crudely, I… think that I might have a little too much power in my arms for my own good."

Sighing to herself, Eri dismissively nodded her head, reaching towards the floor and picking up her paper-work all the while. "It's fine, it's fine… can I ask why exactly you're here though? To my understanding, battle simulations are still commencing."

Karashi watched as Kaminaga lowered her head slightly. Was she attempting to hide her expression or was it simply an act out of embarrassment? No, actually. That wasn't it, Karashi realized. She caught a hint of her blazing-blue eyes looking towards her general direction in a subtle fashion.

From that alone, she had deduced that Kaminaga was either here for Amai or herself. Karashi was admittedly more hopeful for the latter than the former, but she wouldn't be surprised if her hopes were dashed aside. It was enough to make her sigh in sadness at times.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time, but I had wanted to speak to my friend for a brief moment," Kaminaga spoke softly in response to Eri's question. _Eerily _softly, Karashi noted. "I was worried about her, she took a lot of damage during her fight. So I figured that a chat with her would soothe my consciousness."

Eri's ruby-red eyes glanced at Kaminaga questioningly. She seemed to be in deep thought for a few seconds, pursing her lips before sighing and returning to her business. Karashi made note of how thick the piles of documents on Eri's desk were and paled at the sight. Was _this _something that the young nurse had to deal with daily? Constantly hugging random kids to heal them and then having to sign and send off a torturous amount of paperwork afterwards?

Karashi sincerely hoped that the pay was adequate for her, at least.

"I suppose it's alright since they've already been patched up," The exhaustion that had vexed Eri was quite evident, as she lazily picked up and straightened out her documents before placing them underneath her right arm. "And since I have some things to discuss with my… _employer_, I'll leave you to it, Kinji-san."

Kaminaga nodded, turning her attention to the other occupants within the room. Karashi watched as her eyes landed on Amai first, who was nearly dozing off as she drooled along the surface of her pillow. She didn't seem to notice the white-haired teenager until she cleared her throat, prompting Amai to look in her general direction. "Hello, uuuhhh… Amai?" she muttered quietly.

"Kami-chan!?" And just like that, Amai's eyes were saucers as she hopped out of bed in an animated fashion, triggering Kaminaga to catch her within her long, slender arms. A place where Karashi _wished _she could be, but alas, she could only dream for the moment. "Hiyaaaa! I missed you! Did you see me? Did you see how I kicked butt out there during my fight!?"

Kaminaga smiled, rubbing Amai's head as the pink-haired girl tried to crush her tall body with her embrace. "I did, and you did so well out there! I congratulate you for your victory…" She then frowned, poking Amai's button-like nose. "Though I'll ask that you be a bit more careful next time. There were several times where I thought you were killed, honestly."

'_What about me?!' _Karashi couldn't help but be a little annoyed at how she was being blatantly forgotten as the two conversed. There were **loads **of moments where she was quite literally almost impaled, crushed, knocked out, and even nearly killed. So just where in the world was _her _embrace? Where was her congratulations for almost clutching her team's victory? When did Kaminaga look this good in a tracksuit?!

"Mou," Amai pouted, placing her hands behind her back with a shameful expression. "Sorry, Kami, but you saw how tough and strong Karashi was! I couldn't help but get a little excited!"

And finally, Kaminaga's attention was on Karashi. However, the girl's demeanor was… a lot less friendlier than the blonde was hoping for. Just like in their initial meeting, she seemed incredibly guarded and obviously untrusting. A reality that Karashi was rather bothered by, but she figured that it was deserved and expected after essentially using her identity against apparently one of her only actual friends there. Plus, with all of what she knew now, Karashi agreed that she had a right to be as closed off as she was.

And that's when a sudden thought hit Karashi harder than any punch she received from Amai.

Her inhospitable gaze, the subtle clenching of her hands… She knew _exactly _why Kaminaga was here, and visiting Amai might've been her secondary desire, but it sure as hell wasn't her main goal.

Sighing inaudibly, Karashi shuffled in bed before slowly turning to wave at the taller girl as she feigned a bashful demeanor. Kaminaga's sky-blue eyes then seemed to clash with her own golden ones. Her expression remained unreadable, almost as if she was sizing Karashi up before turning her attention to Amai once more.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of this, but my point still stands," Karashi noticed that Kaminaga's speaking tone was more monotonous and deadpanned than before. "Which reminds me, Amai… how are you now? Physically and whatnot? Are you able to walk on your own now?"

Amai tilted her head, seemingly confused. Karashi, like a hawk, sneakily observed their conversation, pretending to be more interested in her damaged nails. Did Amai also notice Kaminaga's change in attitude? Maybe the girl was more perceptive than she gave her credit for.

"...Ah, yes!" Amai finally chirped, gently prying herself away from Kaminaga before standing on her own bare-feet. "I'm perfectly fine! Eri-sensei fixed me up all nice and good, see?!" She then pirouetted in a flash before finally stopping on her sixth twist, though she was obviously quite dizzy if her stumbling was anything to go off of. "I feel like a million yen, aside from the vertigo and being a little woozy in the eyes~!"

Kaminaga smiled, rolling her eyes playfully before holding Amai in place. "That makes me really happy to hear, Amai. Now…" For a split-second, Karashi could've sworn that she saw her eyes flicker towards her before returning to Amai. "I think your new friend's fight is gonna be up next soon. Yamamoto-san, I believe? Wouldn't you like to see him showcase his skills? He wanted to tell you that he'd be delighted to have you watch if you weren't too injured."

Amai's eyes sparkled like fireworks, moving in a quick dash towards her shoes and different tracksuit set. "Are you kidding me!? I already missed Yanaihara's fight, I'm for sure not gonna miss Yamamoto's! I hope he makes a killer teddy bear like he promised me he would!"

"Well, go on out there and find out for yourself, Amai-san!" Kaminaga exclaimed. "You'll never know unless you go out there and see!"

As Amai rapidly changed her clothes, Karashi couldn't stop the large grin that snuck onto her catty features. She wasn't a fool. Anyone could've seen that Kaminaga was obviously rushing the girl off. Amused, Karashi spoke out for the first time since Kaminaga entered the room. "Yeah, tell me all about it when it's over and I'm out of here, Amai-chi~!"

Karashi barely noticed that Kaminaga was staring at her from the corner of her eye. An action was quite subtle and tenuous, but not enough for her to miss it.

Amai placed a finger upon her lips, tilting her head at Kaminaga. "Oh, Kami-chan? Do you wanna come too? It'd be nice to watch it alongside you!"

It took a few seconds for Kaminaga to reply before raising her head to smile warmly at the shorter girl. "Ah, I'm afraid that I must decline for now! I have matters to discuss with Okurimono-san."

And there it was. She _knew _it. Karashi arched her eyebrows before laying her back against the medical cot, positioning herself in an… oddly provocative manner. If this was going to happen, Karashi figured that she might as well look pretty. Maybe she'd be able to change the topic at hand and steer it towards more _desirable _matters.

Nah. She was good, but not enough to melt through Kaminaga's icy walls, Karashi thought despondently. At least, not _yet. _

"Okaaaay~!" Amai replied in a singsongy manner, "I'll be waiting for the two of you! Ah, I can't wait until your fight especially, Kami-chan! I really wanna see the full extent of Tale-Teller's abilities!"

Kaminaga hummed, awkwardly giving Amai a thumbs-up as she walked through the threshold, disappearing into the halls. "Then I won't disappoint you, my friend."

And all that was heard after Amai's departure were the clattering of her shoes against the hallway's marble floors before it faded out of the earshot of the two individuals in the room. Silence followed afterwards, as Kaminaga sighed slowly before finally turning her head to meet Karashi.

And if looks could kill, Karashi was sure that she would have instantaneously combust at any moment's notice. Kaminaga's stare was hollow, her stance rigid, and there seemed to be an almost hyperborean aura encompassing her as she walked towards her. Karashi bristled. Was that… killing intent that she sensed?

"Okurimono." Kaminaga's wintry voice echoed within the room, maintaining a monotonous and wearisome tone of voice. However, there was another hint of… danger to her cadence. "I have something to ask you, and I need you to be honest with me. No lies."

"Hmmm~?" Karashi hummed, smiling widely as she shifted to sit on the right side of the medical cot. Kaminaga towered over her, though not enough to outright intimidate her. "Sure! I've got plenty of time and we're all alone! Ask away… Kamiiii-chan~!"

Kaminaga's fist quivered, but she kept her look of indifference. Her sky-blue eyes were now blazing embers as she leaned in close to Karashi, placing both of her hands on the cot. Karashi felt blood rushing to her face as Kaminaga closed the proximity between the two of them. With how close her slightly plump lips were, she was tempted to risk it all, but she knew better. Now wasn't the time.

"Your Quirk," Kaminaga whispered softly, almost too low for Karashi to hear even with how close she was, "Explain it. I want to know _every _aspect of it. How it functions, it's capabilities," Her eyes were shadowed, though Karashi could still make out their powerful glow throughout the darkness.

"Because I watched you closely in that fight between you and Amai… your behavior, shifts in demeanor… and everything in-between. _Taking appearances and Quirks isn't the only thing you can do."_

* * *

Well.

As if he wasn't already lacking in faith or mental strength, THAT had to happen.

Hibiya wasn't quite sure _what _to make of that last fight, in all honesty. In the beginning stages, it seemed like it was going to be a standard, one-sided showdown with Hitomi and Makise picking up the victory quite easily. He'd heard small fragments of their conversation and from what he was able to gather, the strategy they had going for themselves was admittedly pretty solid and one that even he'd prefer.

Then again, those plans never included a metallic, mountain-sized bug swallowing them whole, he was pretty sure of that. The next thing he knew, the cameras on the screen displayed them fighting within its inner chambers, and things only got more hectic from there. From Makise's almost villainous edge to the implosion of his and Hitomi's partnership. The whole fight was much too… _dramatic _for his taste. It felt like less of a battle and more so the climax of a cheesy soap opera, only with a lot of violence on the side.

The only thing missing were a few Michael Bay-styled explosions. Sadly, other than the crashing and burning of the centipede, there was a severe lack of them.

He rated the fight a six out of ten, not enough explosions.

He raised an eyebrow at his own thoughts. What exactly was he even _thinking_? He couldn't even figure that question out. Maybe it had something to do with the looming feeling of dread and anxiety that filled his inner being as he came to the realization that _he _was the next in line for a brawl.

Hibiya released a quivering sigh, slowly pulling his sleeves over his hands. While all of the others were too invested in the twist added to the obstacle course, his eyes were subtly glued to Asa. The main source of his discomfort.

He watched as the boy finally stood from his spot. He could hear incoherent mumbles coming from underneath Asa's breath as he stalked towards him. As Asa approached, Hibiya was immediately on edge. What was with this school and letting in _psychopaths_? Who looked at this kid and said, "oh yeah, he's _definitely _hero material", and why did they still have a _job_?

And yet, a bitter thought entered his head after all of his questions. Hero material? What right did _he, _out of all people, have to decide who could be a hero?

"Remember what I told you…" Asa's disturbingly raspy voice reverberated in his ears as he passed, and Hibiya held himself from bristling. Instinctively, he created more distance between the two of them, having barely noticed the close proximity until the other boy had spoken.

'_Oh joy, do you want me to just go ahead and open up my head so you can carve it into my brain while you're at it? I know you're under the impression that we're all spineless, mindless idiots here, but even as a mob character, my memory isn't _that _bad yet, thank you.' _Despite the thought flitting across his mind easily, the words never left his mouth, having decided that the risk wasn't worth it.

"Hey, Kudzuruki."

Hibiya, startled by yet _another voice_ coming from out of nowhere (what was up with people and sneaking up on him, why was this such a running gag?), turned to see a hand pressed against his shoulder. He then looked to see the golden-yellow eyes of Akui, who offered a soft smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to… tell ya good luck out there!" He chuckled, lifting his hand from Hibiya's shoulder before yawning and covering his mouth. "And… afterwards, no hard feelings, right?"

Hibiya scoffed lowly, casting a subtle glance towards Asa before muttering, "I have a feeling even all of the luck in the world won't do me any good, especially when I'm about to end the day being murdered by my _oh-so-supportive_ partner." Then, belatedly realizing his mistake, Hibiya shook his head briefly to clear his thoughts before looking back up at Akui and smiling back lightly, "Thanks for the sentiment though, and good luck to you as well, Chisaki. This… might be an unreasonable request, but try not to get more injured, okay?"

Akui merely snickered in response, "And miss you heroically handing me more water like a gracious bishōnen? I'll break a bone or two, at the _least._" Akui then winked before making his way over towards a smiling Yamamoto, fist-bumping the boy in the process.

'_Wow, would you look at that, that's what real teamwork looks like…__**Agarashi.**_' Hibiya cast another bitter side-glance to the taller boy. However, as he did so, he noticed that Asa was glaring daggers directly at the back of Akui's head, and he subtly rolled his eyes. '_And why do you two have beef already? It's the first day of class, this isn't some kind of shounen anime rivalry_—'

"NEXT TEAM, ÁNDALE! MOVE OUT!" Olé shouted loudly, and good lord, was 'conspire to give Hibiya as many jumpscares in a day as possible' _trending_ or something?

Wait, did he just say they were next?

'_...shit. Welp, it seems like I don't have time to write my will beforehand, so let's just do this, I guess.' _

* * *

"_Hey… so you must be that Agarashi kid that her boys were telling me all about… you're a young little treat, aren't you~"_

"_I-I don't know you, leave me alone, jerk! I just wanna serve my sentence in peace!"_

"_Oh, I'm sure that would be a wondrous dream now, wouldn't it? It could all be so easy if we all did our time and minded our own business, huh? I can't do that though… I can't let you sit in here all protected and coddled… after you fucking killed my business partner."_

"_He… had it coming—!"_

"_Oh no, I don't think so, pretty boy. You see, your mother was a __**whore**__, and he treated her like one. He slutted her out and when she got out of line, he handled her like anyone else should've. But, __**you**_… _didn't understand that, did you?!"_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I WAS HELPING MY MOM!"_

"_Hehehe, and look where that got ya? The bitch turned you in and gave you to the feds, played my boy for being the victim, and now you'll likely never see the outside of these walls ever again. Was it worth it?"_

"_..."_

"_**Well?! WAS IT WORTH IT, HUH?! ANSWER ME!**_"

"_Please… just… leave me alone… stay away.."_

"_That doesn't __**answer **__my fucking question, kid! You brain-dead?! You need your head examined?!"_

"_NO! __**NO! STOP! GET BACK!**_"

"_**LEMME HELP YOU WITH THAT THEN! SINCE YOU LIKE CRACKIN' SKULLS SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME WHAT'S IN THAT PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS, HUH?! HEHEHE—!"**_

* * *

Incessant droning was an agonizing constant, and as it faded into an endless cacophony of unintelligible mumbles, it was all that Asa had to serenade his overwhelming feeling of restlessness. It wasn't easy to grow accustomed to, but he managed to make due in regards to ignoring their existence. However, today was just one of those days where such a luxury wasn't available to him.

Asa walked at an expeditious pace, never even bothering to take in the stunning scenery of the course, which held an ocean-like body of water that spread as far as his crimson eyes could see. As the setting sun reflected across the large body of water, his boots made contact with the endless surface of asphalt beneath his feet, creating an almost rhythmic series of steps before finally coming to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure that his _partner _was still there.

And there he was, keeping his eyes and head entirely to the ground as if he was planning on kissing it. His slow movements and his apparent inability to stand up straight was beginning to work on his very last nerve. How he got saddled with such dead weight, he wouldn't know. But, he figured that it didn't matter too much. He'd make the most of it.

Asa looked around, scanning the decks of the large ships that encompassed the dockyard for any signs of movement. Such an act was more difficult than it needed to be, especially since his frequent hallucinations had been persistent all night.

From there, he checked around the large freight containers, slowly pacing around each of them in search for their prey. And yet, there was nothing. Not a single sign of them in sight.

'_Looks like they're gonna take the hide-and-seek approach, huh…' _Asa's pupils dilated, and suddenly, every inch of the dockyard was visible as he peered through the insides of every structure, searching for the heat signature of something even remotely humanistic. He disregarded all of the monstrous amalgamations and abominations that his Quirk conjured, having become fully used to them by this point. '_Tch… nothing but annoyances.'_

The once vivid and evocative view of the dockyard was only a desolate nightmare for Asa, with the waters of the simulated oceans appearing black and gore-riddled. Large, scaly fins floated to the surface of the waters, almost as if they were filled with abominations unlike any that anyone's imagination.

Other than his own, apparently.

Asa bristled suddenly, feeling a shiver down his spine that elicited the smallest river of saliva to pass along his lips. Hastily, he turned to his left and grinned in a black-hearted. There was one silhouette that stood out above all of the rest. One that closely resembled a human for once. They seemed taller, somewhere around his own height, so it couldn't have been the freak-show that tried to give him a happy meal from earlier.

'_Chisaki…' _Asa revealed his strangely fanged teeth, making sure to keep his eyesight on this silhouette for as long as he could. He remembered the bad shape that Akui was in previously. His battered form was the only thing that had made him smile all night beforehand. '_And it looks like he's all by himself too. And he's dealing with fatigue from the process of healing, if I remember correctly… pretty dumb, Chisaki. Bold, but still dumb.'_

Asa then cancelled his Quirk, turning towards Hibiya, who was caught giving him an obviously annoyed expression before flinching and looking towards the ground again. Asa didn't care. He figured he'd let it slide for the time being.

"Oi." Asa grunted, gaining Hibiya's attention once again, "What's your Quirk? I need to figure out how I'm going to make use of you, but I can't do that If I don't even know what you're capable of… which I'm sure isn't much, seeing as you can't even look me in the eye properly."

Hibiya, though visibly irritated, sighed before responding, "It's… called Secret Hand. B-Basically, I have an invisible and intangible hand that originates from the base of my shoulder that can stretch long distances. It d-doesn't… well, it's not always active either, I guess."

Asa blinked. Though his deadpan expression lasted for only about five seconds, it seemed like an entirety to Hibiya. Hibiya scoffed lowly, having fully grown accustomed to this same exact look from so many others. '_Let me guess… "that's all" will be his next line…'_

"That's all?"

Hibiya scoffed and whispered, "Well, we can't all be blessed with all-powerful, protagonist-worthy Quirks now, can we?"

Hearing Hibiya's hushed voice whisper, Asa growled and responded immediately, "That might be true, but it takes a special kind of idiot to come to a **HERO SCHOOL **with something as pathetic as that." His delivery was uncaring, and he couldn't stomach looking at Hibiya any longer than he had to as he moved to look forward once more. "Did you really take a look at that Quirk and say, "_oh yeah, I can totally be a hero"? _Especially when the only kind of usefulness that it could be made for is passing a soda or carrying a fast-food tray?"

That did it. A nerve was finally stricken. Hibiya lowered his head before chuckling bitterly underneath his breath. "Oh, that's _rich_ coming from you…"

Asa stopped right in his tracks, never finally turning his face to look back at Hibiya. "What in the goddamn _fuck_… did you just say?"

'_Deaf and dumb, huh? The whole package…' _Hibiya then strengthened his resolve, refusing to be spoken to in such a manner any longer. Was he a pushover? Sure, but there was a limit, and Asa had long since surpassed it. "I said that's fucking _rich _coming from _you, _Agarashi. Excuse me for actually wanting to do something good for once in my life. So maybe I have a good-for-nothing Quirk and a good-for-nothing personality, and maybe I'll end up quitting by the end of the week. All right, that's old news. _And_? What about _you?_"

His voice was shaky, but every statement that passed his lips came out concise and as clear as day. Hibiya knew that he was pushing his luck. He knew that if he continued, there was a slight chance that Asa would make a move to end him. However, no matter how anarchic this school was, he knew that there were witnesses _everywhere _to back him up. He'd take his chances. He would not be silenced any longer.

"Don't… think I don't have eyes, Agarashi," Hibiya spat bitterly, "You're clearly not here because you want to be. What makes _you _think that you have any right to to tell me what I can and can't be when you're A, not even here of your free will, and B, _clearly _not the most shining example of the next generation of All-Might yourself?"

Asa was silent, eerily so, but the tightening of his fists told Hibya all of what he needed to know. Suddenly, a hazardously low chuckle rumbled within the taller boy's neck. After a small moment of pacing, he turned towards Hibiya, stalking as if he was a frenzied predator in a cage. It had honestly been a _long _time since someone had gotten away with talking to him the way that Hibiya did. In a way, he respected his defiance. He finally showed _some _semblance of having a backbone.

Regardless, curbing his temptation to have Hibiya bite the curb of the dock's edge before stepping on his head was an incredibly difficult endeavor. And yet… he _couldn't._ Not anymore, at least.

That didn't mean that he couldn't talk his shit before getting to the important task at hand though.

"Rich, huh? Is that what it is?" he growled, finally towering over Hibiya who moved back ever-so slightly, but stood his ground as much as he could. "I bet it is... but the main difference between you and me is that, like All-Might, I _know _how to fucking win, and I can AND have hurt people, with or without restraints. That gives me more potential as a hero than you'll **EVER** fucking have, so if you try to come at me with another smart remark, I'll have your head rolling... so, you'd better _watch your __**goddamn **__mouth, boy..."_

He couldn't help himself. Asa reached out and gripped Hibiya roughly before pushing him backwards, hopeful for him to retaliate in some fashion. "A witty comeback isn't gonna save you from me slamming your eyes out of their goddamn sockets, so think on that. Oh yeah!" Asa mockingly feigned a look of surprise before harshly pressing his finger into Hibiya's chest, snarling and gaining a much more venomous expression. "Since you want to be a funny man, lemme tell you a joke! **You... **are going to handle Toy Freak all by yourself while I go to Chisaki. Okay? You handle him... All. By. Your. Yourself."

"Now, **MOVE!**" Snapping loudly, Asa pushed Hibiya to the side before setting his sight into the direction that he last saw Akui, sprinting off into the distance at a break-neck speed.

Hibiya's breathing was heavy, fighting the urge to yell, to _scream_ at Asa as he rushed off. Was this all that his life was reduced to? Was being judged for trying to do the right going to be just another unnecessary constant in her life? As if he hadn't already been torn down enough?

"Wow... because THAT is the most hero-worthy thing that's ever been said." Clicking his tongue, he struggled to slow his breathing to a reasonable pace. "What even is my life..."

"It would seem that you and your partner are in quite a peculiar position... would you like to speak on it?"

Hearing a voice that was as whimsical as it was annoying, Hibiya looked over to the side to see probably the _last _person (other than Asa, of course) that he wanted to see at this very moment. It was Akio, standing with an ominous button within his left hand and a double-barreled, cannon-like gun in his right. He sighed to himself, rolling his eyes before he mustered enough bodily strength to prepare himself.

The next thing Akio knew, an invisible force knocked the amused expression clean off his face, caving his chin inwardly while Hibiya took off in a surprisingly fast dash.

Hibiya hurriedly looked behind himself, hoping that his secret punch was enough to stun Akio momentarily, just enough for him to gain enough distance. Instead, he was greeted by the taller boy developing a bright yet inauspicious smile as he yelled out to him in a crazed and excited manner.

"Ahhhh, so a game of Cat & Mouse is what we'll partake in instead, Kudzuruki!?" Akio then hurriedly spin his double-barreled gun in the direction of his target. "Then since you have chosen the role of Jerry, shall I indulge you by being your Tom?!"

Akio then pulled the trigger, firing an assortment of colors from one end of the cannon. Hibiya gulped, turning his pace around the corner of a warehouse before what appeared to be… confetti could reach him. The barrage of colorful paper missed Hibiya by mere centimeters, instead colliding with the vessel of one of the ships docked to the harbor.

'_Great, can't even get ten seconds to angst in fucking peace. Also, confetti? Really? I feel like that's a downgrade from the death threats and I can't tell if I should be offended or flattered.' _Hibiya peered from around the warehouse entrance, looking for any possible traces of Akio. He watched as the confetti pathetically connected with the enormous ship that wasn't too far from him. "Seriously? That was what I was running from-!"

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

And, _of course_, Hibiya found himself speaking way too soon, for an enormous blast suddenly fulminated violently, creating kaleidoscopic fumes to spread throughout the vicinity. Not long after, the large freighter followed in the wake of the destruction, becoming undone as the vessel of the boat had been separated into two halves. The blowback was so powerful that Hibiya couldn't help but compare the very wind from the detonation to being shoved into the face, which was a familiar feeling, that was for _sure._

Nevertheless, he shifted behind his cover once more, running within the sea of boats that were stationary within the building he hid. He'd hoped that the cover would be enough for him to regroup and think of some sort of strategy, but he wasn't sure how or even _if _it would buy him the time that he needed to properly adjust.

"Now, noooooow!~ Where did my new friend run off too in such a hurry!?" Amongst the creaking and churning of the freighter splashing and sinking into the endless waves of ocean encompassing the docks, Hibiya could still hear the unsettling cheer in the voice of his assailant.

He seemed to relish in playing mind games with him at his most vulnerable. "You seemed so lonely without my edgy friend by your side, so I wanted to be one of the first to introduce you to how fun and fantastical life can _truly be! _But! I can't do that if you don't wanna come and play with meeee~!"

'_Goddamn it…' _Hibiya could feel his own heart threatening to beat through his chest, searching and fumbling in his own mess of a mind in hopes of finding some sort of plan, yet nothing was coming to mind. It was a nut-job who could seemingly create toys of mass destruction against someone with a damn hand that no one could see.

"_Did you really take a look at that Quirk and say, "oh yeah, I can totally be a hero"? Especially when the only kind of usefulness that it could be made for is passing a soda or carrying a fast-food tray?"_

"_Why would Hibiya apply for a hero school? I mean, it's not like he'd make it anyway! He's Hibiya, he's not good at __**anything**__, nevermind hero work!"_

'_Honestly… fuck you ALL for_ _**clearly**_ _knowing me better than I do…' _Hibiya failed to stifle the feeling of complete and utter _anger _from wafting within his chest. Slowly, he brought himself from behind the corner of one of the larger yachts in the storage room, no longer underneath the suffocating control of anxiety or fear. '_Well, alright, since the expectations for me are so high anyway, it doesn't matter how badly I fuck up in the end, right?'_

"Ahhh! There you are, my friend!" As Hibiya approached the entrance of the warehouse, he found himself coming face-to-face with his pursuiter, who brandished an impossibly serene smile upon his face as he closed the large proximity of space between them. "Shall we have a wackily wondrous battle of epic proportions?"

"You should've gone to find Agarashi instead if that's what you wanted…" Hibya stated bitterly, preparing for what was to come next as he crouched into what was supposed to be a fighting stance.

"Oh no~!" Akio chirped, pulling several small Matryoshka dolls from his pocket, juggling them in an impressively fast speed. "Nononooo~! He won't do at all, for he already has his hands full! And besides…"

As swiftly as he shuffled them, he stopped, slapping his hands together and seemingly fusing them at all into one, holding the doll behind his back.

"Unlike all of the others… I believe in you, Kudzuruki Hibiya~! I… believe… in _**you**_…"

Hibiya snorted and retorted dryly, "Spectacular. Expect to be disappointed then because the majority rule says you're wrong. Me included."

* * *

His movements were constant, much faster than anyone that Akui had ever seen in his life. That included Rappa. The ground surrounding him created an endless arsenal as the asphalt was continuously dismantled with every single touch. Gargantuan pillars extended from the gravel at a rampant pace, as Akui controlled their every direction, plowing through whatever structure he had to in order to reach his target.

And yet, with the pace of a possessed leopard, Asa gracefully dodged each and every single structure created by the ground, desperately trying to make his way towards Akui. All the while, there were no taunts or even an exchange of words, for Asa was much too focused on his objective to be denied his thirst for victory.

Akui clicked his tongue, seeing that playing the role of long-ranged combat was a fruitless effort with his current assault. Swiping a single digit across the asphalt, the pillars broke into thousands of bite-sized pieces before forming once more and becoming almost malleable, as they twisted and turned while speeding directly for Asa.

Cursing to himself, Asa performed a quick baseball slide to evade the pillars of pure concrete as they brutally slammed in his previous position. However, nothing could've prepared him for the feeling of the ground underneath his back breaking apart and suddenly propelling him high within the air. The action was so abrupt, so out-of-nowhere, and yet Asa had barely even grunted. He relished this type of excitement. He _craved _it, even.

'_Got him!' _Meanwhile, Akui was quite taken aback by how much of a struggle it was to hit Asa, even with how well he was controlling Overhaul despite his immense exhaustion. Without wasting a single opening, the pillar of concrete crumbled and shifted to resemble a colossal fist that opened to grasp Asa, holding him in place for a few seconds in hopes of squeezing the fight right out of him. '_Maybe Eri-senpai was right… but I can't settle for anything less than a victory, even if Asa is a little better than I thought he'd_ _be…' _

Akui carefully restrained Asa's movements with his granite-made construct, squeezing into him with just enough force to where he wouldn't kill him, but he would certainly _feel _it. Akui tried to keep his anger to a minimum, but he wasn't ignorant of the fact that Asa was giving his friend a hard time, and that was something that hadn't sat well with him from the very start. Besides, he was better than that.

Akui then controlled the large construct, extending it even higher within the air before finally dismantling the fist and allowing Asa to fall to the ground. However, before the boy could reach the solid, jagged surface of the ground, Akui rushed forward, pulling his foot back for a brutal kick to his abdomen.

"GYUCK!" At that move, all of Asa's dinner from earlier that night had spilled from his gullet and onto the asphalt, as Akui violently pushed him away with a fist to his kidney area to follow up. Asa tumbled across the surface of the ground, grunting as he felt his upper lip and frontal teeth collided with the rough terrain of the dockyard's flooring. Blood spilled past his lips and painted both his landing spot and hand as he tasted the metallic essence of his own bodily fluids.

But despite the pain he was in, he still stood up as if he hadn't suffered a bit, keeping his head down as he tried to reach Akui. Reacting quickly, Akui moved out the direction of the powerful fist, side-stepping Asa before swiping a pinky finger against the ground, creating a small chasm underneath Asa, trapping his foot in the process. From there, Akui reassembled the granite and conjured a multitude of chains that shot from the ground, holding each of Asa's limbs in place before tightening with enough force to hear his bones crack.

"You know…" Akui sighed, approaching Asa with a deepened expression, "I've been waiting a while for this all night. Because you've been nothing but an asshole to my friend throughout the entire night. I'd like to say that I feel bad for ending this as fast as I'm going to, but… I'd be fucking lying."

Meanwhile, Asa was held within the air, bound by rocky chains that held him in place like a puppet on a string. However, he never even struggled, Akui noticed. Asa simply remained stationary, with his head looking downward and a small, shit-eating smirk on his face. He laughed feverishly, as his darkened hair casting a shadow over his crimson-colored eyes. "Is that right, Chiaki? What, you and him swapping spit or something? You seem to be pretty offended over his puny ass, it's not my fault he's a little bit-AUGH!"

Before Asa could even finish his statement, Akui embedded his fist deep within Asa's rib-cage, twisting it in an incredibly painful manner before unleashing several more blows to his solar plexus. Finally, he stopped on the twelfth hit, savoring in the sound of Asa's heavy breathing while glaring at the boy with vicious yellow eyes.

"He's my _friend._ That's what he is… though I suppose that you wouldn't know much about that, wouldn't you? Especially considering that you probably have next to none." Akui failed to hide the bitterness within his vocal inflection as he stared Asa down. "Look me in the eyes, why don't you?"

Asa darkly chuckled once again, "Are you sure about that? Wouldn't want your boyfriend to think I'm trying to cuck him, would you?"

Akui constricted Asa's limbs even more, forcing the latter to hold his head backwards as he winced in immense agony. His eyes were still closed, but his smile only brightened as he laughed even harder. Akui ignored it, brushing it off as the boy simply being even more insane than he thought he was. "Look. At. Me."

Asa's laughter finally came to end in an abrupt fashion, as the grin on his face faded into an almost satanic snarl. "As you wish… Chi_**saki**_…"

And the moment that Asa's crimson-colored eyes, as red as hell itself, looked into Akui's… Akui felt a powerful chill shiver through his spine.

His body locked up immediately, shaking wildly as he foamed from his mouth in a frenzy. His skin felt as if it were attempting to crawl off of every inch of his body, securing him within a state of immobility. His eyes rolled towards the back of his skull, before he fell to the surface of the asphalt, barbarically hitting his head against the concrete and opening a wound that he'd thought had completely faded away.

Pain. Nothing more than unfathomable pain unlike anything that he'd ever felt before. It was all that comforted him as he drifted into a state of unconsciousness, spasming wildy as the chains that once held Asa had come undone. All Akui could do was watch as Asa, looming over him, grinned with clear murderous intent before lifting his foot in the air and stomping on his head.

Darkness followed thereafter.

"_Nighty-night… Overhaul Jr… hope the dreams won't be too much for ya..."_

**Asa Agarashi**

**Quirk: Bad Trip**

**Asa has the powerful ability to lock others into a permanent drug-induced state before forcing them into a realm containing all of their worst nightmares. His Quirk also leaves them in a similar state to a drug overdose! However, as a result of his Quirk severely damaging parts of his brain, Asa suffers from schizophrenia and intermittent explosive disorder!**

* * *

**Hiyaaaaaaa! So here we go! A new update! I… don't have anything to add here other than finals suck, huehue~ Leave a review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already, as it really helps a lot for motivation! It gives me… the good chemicals UwU~~**

**Love y'all~!**


	16. Burdens: II

_-_**Chapter 13 - Burdens: Part 2-**

_It was darker than any realm that his wildest imagination could envision. A horrifically empty abyss devoid of color, so dark that even the slightest shade of grey would be the equivalent of a rainbow for his diluted and misty yellow eyes. His body was light and without gravity as he seemingly floated within this dominion of everlasting nothingness, silently breathing while sobbing and searching for any resemblance of something more than unprecedented darkness._

_Whispers of familiarity were abundant, all sounding so close yet so far away at the same time. For a brief moment, they were unintelligible. All he could make out were inarticulate murmurs spoken by beings who were not truly there. Akui had no chance of trying to figure out what or even __**who **__these voices belonged to. Amongst the incoherent mumbling, his heart thumped loudly against his exposed chest while his breathing grew shallow and almost insignificant. _

'_**...kui…'**_

_There was one echo, however, that he could've sworn had announced his name, even if it was as indistinct as ever. His head turned in several directions, albeit slowly, just so he could see if this voice had a body to place for it._

'_**...Akui…'**_

_There was none, unfortunately, but there was something almost intimate about this voice in particular. It was chilling yet calming all at once, and there was a feminine edge that brought about conflicting emotions from within him. One of the most evident was the feeling of heavy sadness... It was the type of sensation that one would feel after losing someone precious to them, someone that was destined to hold them near and dear foran eternity._

'_**...AKUI!"**_

_It was louder now. Not just that, but it was also quite recognizable. His eyes widened ever-so-slightly as a blurred and disproportionate image manifested before his very eyes. Akui couldn't help but blink, though it did nothing to relieve him from the scintillating glow radiating from the formerly still picture. He lifted his arm to shield his eyes at first, but he was shocked to see an atramentous mist shrouding every part of his vessel. No matter where he looked, he was entirely encased in blackness. _

'_**Akui, come here, you shouldn't get too close to the street, you'll get hurt…' **_

_Now, the clarity was more evident than ever. The subtle hint of love and affection in her voice, the motherly tone, and the chilling echoes of her radiant cadence made his insides feel knotted and overcome with obvious discomfort… Akui struggled to hold in his tears of both discontent and utter despondency as the formerly blackened world encompassing him came undone with every passing second. A large variegation of vivid colors filled the space in a matter of minutes, all while he felt his bare-feet standing against what felt like gravel and his height being shrunken drastically. _

_His long, reddish-brown hair was no longer at the nape of his neck, which confused him since even while he floated amongst nothingness, he could remember the tickling sensation of it blowing against his skin. As the darkness that once covered his body dissipated, he was completely oblivious to it all. Akui could only give his attention to the approaching form of everlasting light coming his way. _

_The tears never stopped flowing once the light encapsulating the figure faded into obscurity, replacing it with the imagery of a young woman with midnight-black hair as wavy as a raging ocean. Her dark-green eyes were filled with an unkillable glimmer of serenity and kindness, and her beauty was unlike anyone he'd even seen in his entire life. It was still just as he expected, honestly. Though he couldn't remember much of what he actually wanted to, Akui could __**never **__come to forget how utterly angelic this woman in particular was. _

_His legs, now more stubby and shorter in comparison to their lengthy form from before, were weakened, causing him to collapse upon the pavement with his bare knees digging into the coarse surface. He could hardly breathe due to the chilling sensation of choking upon his own tears as he watched this woman approach him. Seeing him in utter distress, the woman's brows furrowed immediately before she rushed him and enveloped him in her warming embrace. It all felt so real to him. Her scent, her aura, __**everything**_ _about her was so life-like. His tiny limbs shook wildly as he sunk deeper into her commiserate grasp. It was her… it was actually her._

'_**Akui, sweetie… is everything alright? Are you hurt? Please tell me that you didn't hurt yourself…' **__The more she spoke, the faster the tears cascaded from his widened eyes. A crippling amount of irrational fear filled Akui's heart, and it was enough to leave him quaking violently. He gripped her as tightly as he could, all because he was positive that the moment he let go of her, she would disappear from his life all over again. That was the one thing he couldn't bear to stand again. Not here, not now… and not when he felt like he had so much to say to her._

'_**Sweetie…' **__Akui gasped loudly from the sudden comforting feeling of a hand caressing the side of his cheek, relieving him from the chilling sensation of his tears falling against his shirt. God, he wished that he could've calmed himself, even for just a little while. He dreaded to imagine how ugly he must've been because of his crying fit. He was so much better than this, not just at concealing his emotions but also at keeping them in check. Today seemed to be the day where that was all coming to a close, unfortunately. _

_Was he dead? Did Asa actually kill him? He couldn't imagine this as anything other than his version of the after-life. Akui honestly didn't know, and quite frankly, he couldn't have cared less. He leaned in to her comforting touch, giving more and more of himself to her as he raised his arms to hug her back. He didn't want to run himself into a pitfall of insanity trying to piece things together and have all of this make sense. For now, he just wanted to enjoy what he was robbed of from so many years ago. Akui was actually quite confident that he hadn't felt such a motherly touch since he was a toddler. _

_Then again, he still couldn't properly say for sure… it was far too long ago to make an accurate guess._

"_**...I… I-I…" **__There were so many statements and questions rushing to his head all at once that it felt as if his mind was on the verge of bursting at the seam. He had so much that he wanted to say, but the strength to get it all out in the open was almost non-existent. It frustrated him. Akui wanted to desperately rip out several strands of his own hair in response to his unfettered aggravation, but he still feared letting go of his mother. _"_**I… I-I-I mi… missed… you…"**_

_She seemed confused by his words if the tilting of her head was any kind of indication, but the smile she flashed him was enough to settle his rampantly beating heart to a standstill. She placed a kiss upon his cheek before nuzzling the nape of his neck as she responded. _'_**Akui, darling, what are you talking about? I've never gone anywhere… I've always been here with you. I think you've been drinking a few too many cherry sodas, honey~!' **_

_Akui leaned his head over her shoulder as she playfully poked the top of his nose with her manicured fingers. He giggled softly, taking note of the fact that his voice was much chirpier and lighter than previously. His tears were coming to a noticeably slowed and controlled state, and a powerful sense of relief replaced his inner doubts and false sense of despair with everlasting happiness. _

_He could hear the sounds of the woman cooing his name silently as she playfully massaged his back and tickled his sides subtly. It was unlike anything that he'd ever experienced. All of it was so etherally chimerical, yet his oncoming wave of emotions felt as real as they'd ever been. Even peripheral details such as the chilling wind that blew against his skin and the bright-orange ambience of the vividly eye-catching sky above served to enhance his jubilant perception. _

_He allowed himself to smile, kissing the woman on the side of her cheek before laying his head against her bosom once more, _"_**Yeah… you're right. Maybe I did go a little overboard on the sodas. You know how much I've always loved them though, right? I… I love you, mom." **__Akui was no longer struggling to speak as much, though it was quite humorous to hear how drastically different his child-like voice was in comparison to his older one. He sounded so vulnerable and meek, and the drive and confidence within his usual delivery had almost entirely disappeared. _"_**Hey… can you do me a favor?"**_

_She finally pulled away, further filling his beating heart with joy via flashing him another nurturing smile, Giggling softly, she placed her warm hands against his neck and lowered her forehead to lean against his own._'_**Weeeell~ it all depends, but sure, I'll gladly do you a favor, sweetie…' **__Finishing off with another kiss to his forehead, she gave him her undivided attention. _'_**How can I help you, Akui~?'**_

_Akui gulped. For some reason, the fear from earlier had made a slight recovery, which led to him struggling to gain his bearing. His yellow eyes clashed beautifully with her own emerald-green ones. It only took a second for their peaceful glow to set him as ease once more whilst the words now came to him as naturally as ever. _"_**I don't… know what all of this is or where I am right now, but I do know one thing… and that's the fact that I don't EVER want any of this to go away." **__Seeing her expression shift towards having a more concerned look, he quickly continued before she could interrupt. _"_**I know that what I'm saying doesn't make a lot of sense right now, nor do I expect you to… truly understand, but what I want to say is… don't leave me?"**_

_Her mood was now a mixture of both bewilderment and concern, which was expected for Akui. Tilting her head, she placed a hand against his own, likely trying to decipher if he had a fever or not. _'_**Sweetie, are you sure you're okay—' **_

"_**I know… I… yes, mom… but I just need you to promise me that all of this is real… that you're here now, and that you'll never leave me again, okay?"**_ _His skirmish to hold back his own emotions was evident, but he would not be deterred. He __**refused **__to be deterred. _"_**I just… need to hear you say it."**_

_For the moment, his eyes were trained to the ground, and he could still feel his mother's examining gaze of both confusion and vexation. There was a subtle rising of dread filling his childish frame and racking his soul to shreds as he cautiously waited for her response. The warmth that had previously left his neck returned once more, signalling that she was back to holding him close. One side of her soft cheek was pressed against his own as she affectionately cooed into his ear. Just like that, his inner distress had been utterly eradicated while he waited patiently for her next words. _

'_**Okay, Akui… I promise you that I'm here forever~ All of this is as real as it could ever be, and I swear to you that I could never, ever leave your side… not the side of my precious child. I am here, and I am yours… for as long as we both shall live…"**_

_And that was it. Those were the words that he wanted to hear… that he __**needed**_ _to hear. A grin as bright as the morning sun spread across his face as he reciprocated his mother's embrace. Akui allowed himself to shed tears of pure elation as he basked in the afterglow of her motherly nuzzle. If things were never the same again, he would have no complaints. What he had at this very moment was preferable to anything or anywhere else in the entire world, for he was finally at peace. He was finally happy, fully and truly._

_**AfTer aLL, iT's NoT LiKE I COuld EvER RiD MySElf Of YoU, No mAtTer HoW mUch I waNt tO.**_

_Akui froze, and from that moment onward, his blood ran cold. The deep and comforting ambience of the world had suddenly died on the spot, almost as if it was never there in the first place. The formerly nurturing hug from his mother was now the equivalent to a predator holding a meek animal in position for a kill. _

_**No MaTTeR WhErE I gO, I stILL sEE yOuR SickENING faCE, anD HIS aLong WiTh It.**_

_Without warning, the ground was shattered violently and spread into several directions, leaving both him and his mother on one floating platform whilst the environment encompassing them fell into a dark and desolated abyss. The harrowing noise of screams emanated from the stomach-churning well of pitch black below them as what appeared to be grey and decaying hands extending high towards the two of them. It was here that all of the happiness from earlier was brought to a tragic end and replaced by pure, unadulterated fear. Akui shook and quivered as he desperately tried to pry his small frame from his mother's arms, but she refused to budge._

_**wHy WoN't YoU DIE, BOY!? wHY caN'T I KiLL ThIS FUcKING MEMORY OF YOU!?**_

_He wanted to scream, to cry, and to proclaim that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to have caused her so much pain and turmoil, but the words could never leave his throat. The brilliant colors of the sky above them were merged and overcame with a poisonously endless shade of grey and black. Rain that matched the hue of the bottomless pit below fell against their skin, causing it to blister and wither away. The pain was unbearable, and it easily trumped any discomfort that he'd ever experienced. _

_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_As his skin blackened and charred from the acidic rain that agonizingly peltered him, Akui abruptly felt his mother's hands wrapped around his neck before violently slamming his head into the ground. _

_**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_Her manicured nails were now nothing more than claws as they sunk deeper into his neck, puncturing his skin and effectively clotting Akui's throat with his own blood. Pain. all he could fathom was pain, and how there was so much of it all at once. He wanted to pass out, he wanted for it all to go away, but his pleas were left unanswered. There wasn't just physical agony, no, the emotional affliction being placed upon him was almost far greater than ever before. Even his injuries from Rappa were merely scratches in comparison…_

_**LeAVE Me ALOOONE!**_

_The color in his yellow eyes faded immensely as he laid in a pool of his own blood and ichor. His head was slammed so deeply into the asphalt that sounds of his skull could be heard cracking against the gritty surface. He was tired now._

_**LEAVE ME ALONE.**_

_He didn't care anymore._

_**Leave me alone.**_

_He didn't want to do this anymore._

_**leave me alone. **_

_He never even paid any heed to the feeling of his body being lifted into the sky as his dead eyes blankly stared upon his mother's face. She was no longer the embodiment of beauty that she once was. Her formerly vibrant skin was a pale shade of icy-white, her cheeks were sunken, her smile was replaced by a deformed and bloodied frown, and her eyes… there were no eyes… there were only deep holes overflowing with a black liquid as dark as midnight.  
_

_That was all he had to visualize before he was ultimately discarded into the abyss, falling into the crushing hold of one of the hands protruding through the darkness. _

_Her final words to him would serve as a reminder of what his life already was… and what it always would be._

_**No matter what you do or who you try to emulate, it'll never change what I think of you…**_

_**You exist as an extension of him…**_

_**YoU AlWAys WiLL be An ExTenSion of HIM.**_

* * *

_Too. Easy._

Asa's limbs shook like violent tremors beneath a faulty earth's surface as a wicked grin stretched across his face. The overwhelming rush of feverish exhilaration coursing through his veins sent his heart into a state of heavy palpation.

It had been so long since he had the pleasure of making someone squirm, and the newfound reality that he could do this without repercussions only served to indulge his primal urge to inflict as much hurt as he possibly could. Maybe this school wasn't as bad as he originally anticipated. Maybe this _was _the right decision.

Asa's rubicund-colored eyes were overflowing with incensed ferocity as they gazed upon a pain-stricken Akui, all while the latter's body spasmed uncontrollably against his will. He found himself having to stifle a laugh.

It never failed for him. All it took was a single glance into someone's eyes and the next thing he knew, they were flapping about like koi fish out of water. It honestly made Asa feel kinda sad for the boy. Chisaki actually had _no _clue of what he was getting himself into, but this was the rude awakening that he deserved, quite frankly. He was so cocky that he never even considered the possibility of Asa baiting him from the very beginning.

He cracked his knuckles in preparation for what was about to unfold. Now was as good of a time as ever to put the poor fool out of his misery, especially since he would be effectively removing the star-player from the equation and making this fight a cakewalk. Counting the scars decorating the skin of his hand, Asa nonchalantly paced forward whilst bringing his foot high into the air and aiming it for Akui's unprotected torso.

_**CRACK**_

Asa couldn't decide if he was more satisfied with the resonant snapping of Akui's rib-cage or the loud, forlorning gasp of agony that escaped his throat in response. An inkling of blood immediately flew from Akui's mouth, amalgamating with the foaming fluids that spilled from the poor fool's lower gum area. It was disgusting, but Asa found that he got more enjoyment out of seeing the bodily fluids spilling from Akui's mouth than he had from any other outlet of mental stimulation. Nevertheless, Asa removed his foot from Akui's stomach before lifting it to barbarically collide with his mouth.

He made sure that the kick wasn't hard enough to break his jaw, but the damage to his lips and the sickeningly loud cracking of teeth told Asa that Akui wouldn't be smiling like an average pretty boy for a while. The fluids only grew worse upon impact, with more blood overtaking the foaming from earlier.

And from there, the onslaught truly began.

Even in his drug-induced state, Akui seemed to be conscious of Asa's attacks and attempted to crawl away, all while pitifully wheezing and whimpering in the process. It was honestly rather… pitiful, even he had to admit it. There was no sense in prolonging this. After all, he certainly couldn't stay here forever while his loser of a partner was likely getting his ass handed to him by now.

Harshly, Asa reached for Akui's ankles before pulling him back towards his direction. The harsh sounds of his bare skin grinding against the asphalt made Asa visibly wince before he grunted, lifting Akui high into the air and preparing for a frenzied body-slam. The unpleasant echoing of Akui's limp and unprotected body thumping across the ground only enhanced the repulsive noise of the latter's inner-bones shifting and splitting in two.

Refusing to end there, Asa then proceeded to turn Akui to lay on his bruised and scarred back before straddling him and reeling for another hit to the skull.

_**SMACK**_

With a primal instinct and reflexes akin to that of an animal, Asa suddenly caught a hold of Akui's left hand coming towards him via catching his wrist. Raising his eyebrows, Asa then nonchalantly twisted the boy's wrist, relishing in the loud splintering of his scaphoid and pisiform bone before smacking it away. To think that he'd still try to fight him in a state like this… Asa would be lying through his teeth if he said that he wasn't at least a _little _impressed by his determination. Just how much of it did this guy have? Nevertheless, it didn't matter. Given a few more minutes, he wouldn't be conscious enough to keep up a fight at all, physically _or _mentally.

'_I just gotta make sure that you keep those hands to yourself is all…' _As Akui's squirming grew more and more unhinged, Asa wasted no more time before slamming his fist directly into his victim's face. With a sickening snap, Akui's nose was broken and rearranged on the spot. Few droplets of blood could be seen splattering upon Asa's fist from the attack, painting his knuckles with a deep shade of crimson. One would think that this would be a sign to show more restraint or maybe even cease their onslaught before it got any worse.

Asa was, unfortunately, not one of those people. It was merely unspoken encouragement for him than anything else.

He grinned widely before aiming for Akui's left cheek next, wincing in delight from the slightly pained feeling of his knuckles colliding with the boy's cheekbones. There was a deep rattling emanating from Akui's chest as Asa shifted all of his weight upon his chest, likely a result of him being unable to breathe properly. Without warning, Asa reached an adrenaline rush as he released several consecutive punches upon Akui, switching from using his bare hands to his own elbows once his fist started feeling the effects of his ruthless barrage.

"Come on, come ooooon, I heard from some of the others that you snuffed out one of your daddy's old friends to**DAY**!" Asa mockingly slapped Akui, savoring the feeling of warmth comforting his hand once it made contact with Akui's blood. "Why are you so sleepy and lazy now, huh? You weren't so docile a couple of minutes ago, I was hoping for a little something _**more**_ than this, dude…"

Numerous portions of Akui's face were littered with bruises and discoloration, and the red painting his blackened lips did him no favor either. He almost resembled a beaten down clown with the amount of damage that he'd sustained, eliciting a dark chuckle from his attacker. Asa listened as Akui seemed to try and say something, _anything _to possibly persuade him to cease in his actions. All of it was mindless and nonsensical blundering, unfortunately. He was no longer speaking to Asa, but his inner-demons, it seemed.

"..I… I-I… I—GNNNGH!"

"I-I-I-I, what the fuck are you even _**saying **_anymore?" Nothing more than pain-induced whimpers erupted from Akui's throat, as Asa abruptly pushed his fingers deep into the blackened eyes of Akui. A cruel smile made of pure nonchalance and indifference spread across Asa's face while he dug his nails into Akui's eyes, attempting to pry them open with brute force. "Do you mean 'eyes'? These eyes? What, you having trouble seeing and wanna have a full view of your ass getting handed to you? Tsk, I don't know, it's pretty pathetic stuuuuuff, this might be one that you'd like to sit **OUT**!"

_**THUMP**_

And that was the final blow. Akui's body fell backwards and laid along the surface of the ground, no longer in a deep state of struggle. Asa lifted his elbow away from the temple of Akui before standing up and admiring his masterpiece, almost as if it was a work of art that he'd spent years crafting. He nodded to himself. There was no way he'd be waking up anytime soon, and Asa considered that to be a mission accomplished.

"Okaaaay… that should do it," Examining the blood that decorated his arms and hands, he briefly licked a bit from his fingers and gave a smirk to a now broken and bloodied Akui. "You know, it might seem a little weird, maybe I'm a secretly more of a freak or something, but you look a _**lot **_better this way! After all of this is done, I'll need a few bucks in exchange for my services."

There was no response. Good. That was just the way he preferred it. He finally stood from the ground, dusting himself off before taking the time to study his surroundings. Listening closely, Asa could make out what sounded like explosions parading in the distance, which made him subtly roll his eyes in annoyance.

It didn't take a second guess for him to realize who was responsible for the rampant thundering of bass echoing in the distance. It was no doubt the toy freak and… his partner, he couldn't even be bothered to recall his name. It was Kudzaroki or Kazooruku, something along those lines, but he couldn't exactly say for sure.

Handy-man. That would be his mame for the time being. Handy-man, because his shitty Quirk was practically the only memorable thing about him.

Asa stomped on the ground, freeing his shoes from being covered in any more of Akui's blood before taking off in a wild sprint for his partner's destination. If he made it in time, he'd probably be able to use his partner as a distraction before coming in and putting the Willy-Wonka wannabe in his place.

_**BUMP-BUMP **_

"A-AAAAAGH!"

It was that time again, unfortunately. It was always like this whenever he was forced into prolonging the use of his Quirk. A searing and unfathomable pain burned through Asa's head. If he had anything to compare it to, it was how he imagined being shot in the head with a high-caliber bullet felt. It was rattling, unpleasant, and the burning sensation made it feel as if his entire brain was set ablaze. He was no stranger to pain, not by this point, but that never changed the fact that the drawbacks that came along with his power were his _worst _nightmare.

"No… nononononoooo, not now, I gotta keep on moving, _**fuck**_ this..." Asa stomped on the concrete several times before continuing forward, even with his legs shaky and vision shifting more and more into its nightmarish imagery. It was nothing new. He could push through this, all he needed was to get a bit of his rhythm going again, and everything would be golden. That's it. That's all that he needed.

Unbeknownst to Asa, however, a single digit flinched upon the hand of Akui as he laid limply in his own blood. The overbearing heat emanating from the simulated sunlight above drew beads of sweat from the unconscious boy, emulsifying with his blood as more movement became apparent. He began to shake once more, though it was more prominent than ever before since the pain amplified his feverish tremors as his body rolled over upon his sides in an erratic fashion.

Akui's eyes were still closed off, signalling that he was unaware of the world surrounding him as his oral cavity continued to overflow with a rush of blood and foaming spittle. He was still unconscious, yet he seemed to be fighting away at something that wasn't truly there. His breathing was heavy, which was made evident by the alarming speed of his chest heaving upwards in an inconsistent pattern.

However, the one significant motion of movement that occured from the insensated child was the lifting of his right hand as it hung absentmindedly within the air whilst tears and blood flooded from the seemingly comatosed boy's eyes. It remained there for a brief second, shaking as if it took every muscle in his body to hold it steady… until it finally came into contact with the concrete grounds beneath him.

_**CRAAAAAAAAACK**_

Asa stopped in his tracks in a fashion that was so abrupt, he found himself skidding in order to cease his movements. The ground was shaking now, with a familiar force that instinctively placed him on edge.

He knew that at such a close proximity to his location, there was only one person responsible for such a powerful shake, and the dreadful thought of it made checking behind him quite a difficult endeavor. Nevertheless, he did, and god, he wished that he could've just killed his curiosity from the start.

A wave of serrated spikes extended high within the air and threatened to pierce clouds within the skies above at their harrowing heights. They twisted and turned in an intricate fashion, plundering and pillaging any structure or terrain that stood in their way as they made a beeline directly towards a frozen Asa. One wrong move or reaction, and he would've been skewered to hell and back with a single protrusion.

'_The fuck..!?" _He cursed underneath his breath, gritting his teeth in anger before turning on his heels and breaking out into a blitzing speed that rivaled a triggered animal. It was raw and animalistic, looking as if it was a sprint fueled by pure and autonomous adrenaline. It took Asa only a few seconds to abuse the environment via making a break for the nearest corner that he could get his eyes on and crossing it without a moment's notice. The first was a warehouse containing what seemed to be several boats and yachts, but he couldn't really tell, nor did he really have the time or energy to even _care. _

Around the corner was a narrow passageway that forced him to zig-zag through numerous sectors in order to pinpoint the right direction he should've gone in order to avoid being impaled. He needed time to relax himself, to think, but that was no longer a luxury he could afford anymore. Asa was truly _lost_, and he didn't know how in the hell he could get back on track once again without risking his life.

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

A deep, cataclysmic vibration surged beneath his feet as a galling clamor exploded from behind him. It only took a fraction of a second for him to see what was happening. The warehouse that he previously passed had been completely eradicated as it was ripped and torn asunder by the cuspated edges of these asphalt-infused spikes. Debris was launched high within the clouds as large fragments of metal and even decimated boatmobiles descended and threatened to crush whatever was unfortunate enough to be caught below their tumultuous drop.

It was like something out of a disaster-based movie, rippling and borderline unrealistic… then again, with the arrival of Quirks, nothing was truly unrealistic anymore, Asa figured. He had no time to dwell on it though and took note of the two walls on either side of him. If he could get enough distance and create a series of wall-jumps fast enough… then maybe he'd have a chance of making it out of the cross-fire of this appalling death trap.

He wasn't confident that he could make it in time, but it was better than sticking within a corner and getting split in two, and on the first day of class? No, that simply wouldn't fly, he'd be damned if he went out that bad.

And so, he proceeded to turn to the side, facing the right wall first before running forward and kicking off of it to reach the one on the opposite side. The cycle was continuous, though he had almost lost his footing several times due to the powerful resonance from the thunderous wave approaching him. Asa could feel his heart accelerating at a vicious speed, beating against his chest as if it was attempting to escape from captivity. His vision slowed, bringing the forestry of piercing death to a decelerated pace.

Asa was now close to the rooftops of both buildings, hovering high above the ground and waiting for the right opportunity to make his move. He perched himself on the edge of the right building, watching closely as the spikes ravaged through nearly every vessel of both structures. In the blink of a second, before they could reach him, Asa was able to pick out one long, sturdy and seemingly malleable spike that protruded ahead of the rest.

That was all he needed. Asa took his chance and hopped several feet away from the edge of the building, managing to land directly on the one targeted extension that he needed to reach. He clung to it, grunting to himself as he was held high over an incessant growing cannonade of asphalt-made protrusions that seemed to almost be alive and desperate to bisect him. He waited for more to come closer and seal him in before he used an assortment of them for leverage so that he could find a safer spot amongst them.

_**WOOSH **_

And, _of course, _there was a whirlwind of debris flying about while he was fighting for survival. Why not? As he didn't get enough shit threw at him anyways, what was a bit of scrap and metal going to hurt?

He would soon find this answer, as he made his next jump, unfortunately.

_**BUMP-BUMP**_

_**BUMP-BUMP**_

_**BUMP-BUMP**_

"Gaaaaah, FUCK!" He figured that he could've bought himself some time to get away before this happened again, but that was a hopeless pipe dream. The pain that had previously subsided in his head from before came back with a visceral vengeance. Asa placed a hand to his head mid-jump, feeling what felt like… a watery discharge flowing from his stitched head whilst the pain only intensified.

He didn't know where he'd land anymore, nor could he even garner enough focus to persevere through the agonizing thumping of his head. All he had was the hope of possibly making it to the next remaining spike before he could be cut in two.

He never even saw the frontal of a soaring boat flying amongst the wreckage and moving towards him until it was too late.

_**THUD**_

Before Asa could make contact with the rough stem of another spike, his body collided with the vehicle in an utterly deadly fashion. His eyes were fully bulged and widened, further highlighting the incredulous amount of shock, fear, and overwhelming pain swirling within his ruby-red irises. From there, his body was redirected to the other ends of the course, flailing wildly as a torrent of blood and spittle erupted from his mouth. He could hardly move while in the air, nor could he even scream.

All Asa could do was watch helplessly before he found himself completely submerged in the large ocean of water surrounding the dock harbor, floating and falling deeper into the aquatic abyss with a deepened scowl. As a multitude of shadows closed in on him while baring their darkened fangs at him in a wicked fashion, his last thought was as venomous as the hatred that welled within his heart for one boy in particular.

'_Fucking Chisaki…'_

* * *

This was truly the cruel hand that life dealt him, and he absolutely _deplored _it. Then again, Hibiya felt like he was merely preaching to the choir now when it came to that subject.

There was a radiating wave of heat surging before Hibiya that forced him to raise his arm in hopes of shielding his eyes. He could feel the sleeves of his tracksuit being burned away and enviably exposing his bare skin to the scorching detonation that had taken place before him. The impact, however, was what _really _made his life miserable. The blowback of the explosion caused by Akio's toys were strong enough to push his legs from underneath him, forcing Hibiya to collapse and slam headfirst into the ground.

The next thing he knew, there was blood and a **LOT **of it at that. Hibiya painfully lifted his head, shakingly using his hand to cover a large, gnarly scar placed grotesquely on the side of his left eyebrow. There was a pyretic ringing present within his ears that almost made him nauseated as he quickly tried to stand on both legs once more, looking for a way to contest against Akio _somehow_. He was so fed up with being so pathetic.

"Oh dear, it looks like the old confetti cannon has run out of ammunition, phooey…" Meanwhile, Akio pouted to himself before taking his fire-arm and discarding it to the side. He then raised a small satchel before reaching inside and pulling what looked like a long, wooden cane from the inside (how he managed to fit all of these things within that small bag, Hibiya would never know).

All the while, there was a smile on his face that totally rubbed Hibiya the wrong way. He knew that Akio meant no harm overall, but god, that cheshire-cat smile on his face was _really _starting to get on his nerves just a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to ask, is your face intentional?"

Akio's grin faltered slightly, tilting his head, "Hmm?"

"You know," Hibiya continued, taking the time wave off his pain and clench his wound before raising his unscarred eyebrow at his opponent. "Most people get offended by that, you know… not that I'd know—"

Hibiya watched as the orange-haired boy's once jovial face shifted to a scared expression. Well, actually, he wasn't sure if he could even call it a look of fear. It was like… an exaggerated mix between sad, angry, and embarrassed? He couldn't tell for sure, and it wasn't like he was an expert on body language or facial expressions, especially considering how much he'd still put his own foot in his mouth regardless of seeing hints.

He took the time to try and extend the conversation because maybe, just maybe, he could stall Akio and buy himself enough time to think of a game-plan.

"I… I am befuddled, I apologize if I made any offense, but are you speaking about my smile!?" Akio bashfully covered his mouth before sinking low to the ground, inciting Hibiya to gain even more distance while somewhat disturbed.

"Yeah, that white thing—smile yeah," He took note of his surroundings. They were encompassed in an area that appeared to be a holding yard for more construction-oriented machinery. The first thing that came into his eye-view was a tower crane extending high within the sky and carrying an actual wrecking ball. He analyzed the for a brief second, an idea flashed through his head… one that could very easily end up with the two of them dead, but an idea nonetheless.

"...Oh, wow," He then realized that he was taking a little _too _long to respond and continued, "Clearly my brain doesn't get enough exercise on a daily basis, but yeah. Your smile is irritatingly vibrant and it's thanks to that that I'm having a hard time figuring out if you've been trolling me since the beginning or not."

He stalled for as much as he could as his Secret Hand's shadowy wisp manifested and inconspicuously levitated towards the heavy machinery behind him, twisting and turning around it until it was coming in close to the highpoint of where it needed to be. Cranes were normally around maybe seventy meters? Eighty meters, sometimes? He couldn't say that he rightfully knew, but it was high regardless.

It would admittedly take a long while, but Hibiya was so confident in his ability to ramble for long periods of time that he figured he could make it before Akio could take into account that he's actually stalling him… hopefully, at least. He wasn't used to actually having this much faith in himself.

"My smile… irritatingly vibrant?" Akio uncovered his mouth and stood once more as his smile returned subtly. He digged his hands into his track-pants while carrying the tips of his shoes within the dirt. "Well, oddly enough, you aren't the only one that has expressed this sentiment, Kudzuruki-kun, huh… but it's my job as a toy-maker to always have a smile on my face because one would never trust a frown from someone that's supposed to spread joy and laughter! Otherwise, I can't live up to my name! Dr. Magtastic!"

"...Dr. Magtastic, huh?" It was… an odd hero name, but he supposed it made sense with the whole toy-making gimmick. Hibiya was now at a more comfortable distance than previously, which made him feel a lot better about his chances. However, there was something… off about this entire situation, especially since Akio seemed to recover from his stupor in a rather expeditious manner. "That's… pretty cool, I guess. But anyways, with the amount of talking I'm doing, I'm either more pissed off or nervous than I thought. Great, that's great."

"Oh, I assure you, it's not a problem at all, my good friend," Without warning, Akio raised the cane and spun it in a rapid fashion before taking a small resting doll from his satchel and slamming it against the walking stick in a frenzied fashion. One by one, a duo of dolls released from the previous toy as they continued to multiply and fastly approach a now panicking Hibya. "After all, this exchange of dialogues gave me the opportunity to finally finish and put my latest toy to the test! I hope that you'll enjoy it, Kudzuruki!"

'_Whoopdeedoo, look at me go,' _Hibiya gulped as he quickly uncovered his bleeding wound and used his secret extension to grab a hold of the crane and powerfully himself high above the surface of the ground in a quick fashion. He wasn't sure what those dolls were capable of, but he _definitely_ didn't want to be close enough to find out. As they multiplied and came to a stop, there was a single beep that intensified until it became incessant droning, similar to a bomb.

Hibiya shifted his body and heaved himself close to the ladder of the crane, recklessly grabbing a hold of it and climbing to put as much distance between himself and the dolls as humanly possible. He turned one emerald-colored eye to look towards the dolls and instantly regretted it.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM**_

_**Dr. Magtastic's Russian Nest Dolls!**_

_**This toy is essentially a large Russian Nesting Doll that when thrown, opens and releases two smaller dolls who will continue to do the same a total of 4 times (creating a total of 16 dolls) that proceed to each generate a massive explosion! With one toss, they'll be enough explosive fun for the whole family (Dr. Magtastic is not and will not be responsible for any sort of grievous injury caused by this toy, use at your own risk)!**_

The sheer force of the shockwave was enough to manifest a powerful air current that marauded through the perimeter and filled the air with fulminated air and intense heat.

Incandescent flames danced and metastasized beneath Hibiya as they followed him up the ladder of the crane and burned at the ankle-half of his track-pants while he rushed to get higher. He winced and cursed underneath his breath, feeling the sudden pain of his lower calf-muscle and shoe being ignited and burned by the fire.

He _needed _more distance, otherwise this would have already been over for him. And with that in mind, Hibiya shook his head, knocking away as much blood as he could to keep it from hampering his vision and abruptly manifested his shadowy limb to grab a hold of another half of the crane to lift himself higher.

The view was admittedly more nauseating than it was captivating, he'd never been this high off the ground in his entire life. Everything was almost microscopic to his eyes as the harbor and ocean's reach could finally be seen. It was just an expansive land of asphalt, edifices, machinery, and a sparkling sea of enriching water encompassing the spacious area.

It was as if they were stranded in the middle of nowhere, and keeping that in mind did very little to curb Hibiya's anxiety. He looked upwards to judge the distance between him and the operating compartment of the crane and was relieved to see that he didn't actually have much more to cover, thankfully. It was about time _good _news came his way for once in his life.

"A little rude to just pull out on me there, don't you think, Kuduruki-kun, ahahaha!"

'_Fuck me…' _Hibiya looked over with visible anger as the overly excitable voice of Akio sounded off on his left side. His jaw dropped immensely, as the boy seemed to levitate within mid-air for several seconds beneath him before rocketing towards him at an incredulous pace. The flames beneath him followed in his wake, detonated violently with every hop that Akio took towards his position. Were those… _rocket shoes? _That literally fired _**rockets**_ beneath him?! It was almost unfair at this point, Hibiya concluded.

_**Dr. Magtastic's Moon-Boom Boots!**_

_**Wanna get that extra step without the extra hassle and a lot more bang for your buck?! With one single hop, you'll be in the air in no time, as these boots give you that fiery boost that you need for your daily lives! Put some pep in your step! (Ground Zero will HATE these bad boys!)**_

Hibiya's eyebrows quirked for a second. Was that… an actual advertising announcement? From out of _nowhere? 'Maybe hallucinations are a trend these days…'_

"Literally what in the hell do you even use to make these things!?" Seeing Akio closing in on him, Hibiya quickly tightened his hold on the ladder before manipulating Secret Hand to reach out towards Akio, delivering a rather painful punch to the boy's lower torso as he jumped right into it. "Like, you're a high-schooler, not Bruce Wayne, for fuck's sake, where do you even get the resources and money for this kind of thing!?"

Though the punch was enough for Akio to miss a cue on his jump, it was far from the end of him since he merely fell a few meters before swiftly changing his trajectory. The orange-haired creator transferred himself to the opposite side of the crane, happily boosting until he was now caught up with Hibiya and grinning brightly. That smile would be the cause of an aneurysm, Hibiya was sure of it.

"Why, what are you going on about, young kitten!?" Akio then shot above Hibiya, reaching the jib-section of the crane as he landed directly upon the lengthy and sturdy structure. "Bruce Wayne is a brooding billionaire who runs around at night in a bat-suit like some nut-job! Don't compare my toys to his gizmos, especially when mine are made from joy and happiness… _and the occasional nitroglycerin_, but let's keep that one between ourselves!"

'_Peachy…' _Hibiya grimaced. Akio reaching the top before him was a struggle that his frazzled mind _**really **_didn't need right right now. Still, he was filled with so much spite at the moment that he couldn't bring himself to care, really. He gritted his teeth, finally reaching the endpoint of the ladder before heaving himself into the operating cab. If he wanted to stand on the arm of this thing, so be it, but he certainly wasn't about to take that chance.

_**RUUUUUMBLE-RUUMBLE**_

There was trembling force quaking from a distance that had enough power to shake the crane for an extended amount of time. Hibiya could feel his stomach churning because whatever was able to ensue, he just **knew **that there was about to be even more bullshit.

He happened to look in the right direction, taking note of the fact that even Akio seemed to move about wildly from the jib-sector of the crane. Once his eyes fell upon the cause of the interruption, his shoulders dropped. It was disaster-incarnate, as a gargantuan wall of dust, debris, and various other elements formed an enormous cloud that spreaded outward and masked the pure devastation creeping upon them. Everything that disappeared within this voluminous blight was sent hurtling towards different sections of the course, as they were all ripped to shreds and decimated in a brutal fashion.

Though it was almost unperceivable at first, he saw the slightest tip of something spiky and jagged poking high above the smoke and getting closer to his position. That was all he needed to see, he knew exactly what, or rather _who, _was responsible for this.

'_Oh great… if I don't get to snark at Agarashi at least once about 'doing your fucking job properly' I'll be very upset. Hypocrite.' _He wasted no time in exiting the operating area of the crane, making a quick dash outside in order to save himself from being impaled. However, the billowing winds from the incoming carnage created a whirlwind of fragments that hampered his vision. "Fucking great, now I'm going to be fucking blind AND dead, one hell of a first day—huh?"

"Quickly, my friend, I need for you to grab a hold of this cane, then I shall heave you to safety!" Hibiya blinked, seeing the gripping handle of a wooden cane dangling within his face. He looked up to see the whimsical smile of Akio as he held himself upside down from the crane's longest sector, waving his cane about for him to grasp it for safety. Hibiya knew that he was taking a risk with trusting Akio and _that fucking smile_, but it was either that, or dying in the ugliest way he could've imagine.

Hibiya gulped to himself before grabbing the cane and allowing for Akio to pull him upwards. It was far from the most comforting hold as his Secret Hand nearly slipped and lost its grip once Akio suddenly bounced and boosted himself with his jetpack-esque shoes but after flailing about within the air and releasing a momentary (and admittedly girly) scream, he found himself landing on the jib.

Hibiya couldn't help but hyperventilate in a disturbingly casual manner whilst gripping tightly onto the cane that Akio had given to him. He was out of the way, that was one silver lining in all of this, but the greatly increasing force of the crane shaking told them that their troubles were far from over.

"...Great, yeah, t-t-thanks." Hibiya, on shaky legs, managed to catch his footing while holding the cane, gratefully nodding to Akio for his help while doing so. "Now do you have some kind of toy to calm your uuuuuuh, rampaging partner? You know, so we don't die? Better yet, an esa—!"

_**CRACK**_

"**FUCK**!" The last thing that Hibiya felt was harsh stinging from the cane within his hands being knocked within the air before his legs suddenly snapped all at once and caused him to collapse upon the floor surface of the jib. He almost panicked, struggling to keep himself from slipping through the spaces of the structure and falling to his death.

Hibiya's eyes watered as he felt nothing but a torturous pain within his legs as they were completely unable to move. On one side, he could feel what seemed like splintering bone threatening to protrude from the nerves and tissue upon his right limb and break through the skin. It was hell, and the abruptness of the action didn't help his agony whatsoever.

"Ahhhhh, but I'm afraid that I cannot do that, my friend…" Hibiya's erratic and pain-filled eyes glared menacingly towards Akio, who flashed him an apologetic smile before picking up the cane that he previously handed him and methodically smacked it within his palms in an ominous fashion. "This was fun, and I had quite the time of my life with you, Kudzuruki! Really, I did, but this day is the first step in building a legacy for those that crave a little more joy in their lives! Friend or foe… I can't let this go to waste…"

_**Dr. Magtastic's Stick Breaker**_

_**This swell and dandy toy takes the phrase, 'break a leg', to a whole new level! Jealous of your band-mate's sick choreography?! Just place this handy little walking stick in the palm of their hands, give it a kick, and BOOM! You're the leading dancer now! **_

Okay. Now, Hibiya was just fucking pissed off. Granted, he was already miffed from the start due to the words of a _hypocrite, _but it seemed like the world wanted to take an extra bite out of him in the worst way possible. Any other time, he'd bare it and keep it moving, but he just was **not **fucking with this today. He wasn't fucking with _**any **_of it.

Hibiya took one last unnerving glance at the incoming wave of jagged asphalt plundering their way, coming in close enough to now knock against the crane and cleave the lower-half of it off its hinges. And with the sound of metal ripping whilst the spikes tore the crane apart from its base and the shadow of a lingering Akio above him preparing to leave him in a bludgeoned heap… A loud snap echoed within Hibiya's head.

_**SMACK **_

Restraint was entirely non-existent. Hibiya never even realized what he had done until it was too late. The last thing he saw was a shadowy force driving straight into Akio's face before a rush of blood blasted from the boy's nose, as the lively, bright ambience of his eyes faded into a hollow darkness before he fell from the side of the crane. Hibiya's mouth was fully agape, though whether it was from the realization of what he had done or the beginning of his traumatizing fall was a mystery to even himself.

Even amongst the bellowing annihilation, everything was quiet for Hibiya amidst his free-fall. The clouds covered him entirely as he blankly stared in a listless manner towards the spikes underneath him. This was his death. On the first day of school and chasing a dream all in the name of being spiteful… and he not only failed himself, but he also might've just killed his classmate as well.

If there was a hell that awaited him, then… at least Hanae wouldn't be there.

_**BZZT**_

As Hibiya closed his eyes, preparing to embrace (or endure) the feeling of spikes splitting his body in half, the feeling never came. Instead, he found himself landing on something soft and rather plush? It was… exactly like a bed.

He opened his eyes to darkness, lifting his face from a pillow before taking note of his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a nursing facility, which confused him until he looked to his left and a _very _tired and irritated-looking Eri staring at him before sighing and standing from her desk to make her way towards him.

"Welp. It looks like you won," her voice was shallow and exhausted, fully highlighting how utterly fed-up she was with today. "Congratulations."

Hibiya eyed Eri for a few more seconds before falling backwards on the bed, finally feeling his injuries taking effect on him. His vision was disoriented and out of focus, but he could see a floating door above him that randomly disappeared without a trace as one final thought ran across his fleeting consciousness.

'_Oh god I fucked up...what did I just do...?'_

_**Winners: Agarashi Asa and Kudzuruki Hibiya!**_

* * *

***Spins around in an office chair with mouth agape while drooling* Hmm~? Oh, hey everyone. Remember that one failure of a writer that everyone has forgotten about because she's such a slow-ass who is slow at writing? Well, she's baaaack~ Surprise! I don't have much to say right now, this chapter just kicked my ass and would NOT cooperate with me at all, so that's why it took as long as it did to get updated. Plus, the world is… fucking crazy right now, holy shit, it's just awful, like, BLERGH! Regardless… if y'all are still around, here is an update… enjooooy~ or dooooon't~ That's cool too, I guess, but I really worked hard on it.**

**Uhhhhh… yeah, that's it. I'm going to bed. Have a great day or night, be saaaafe and wear a fucking mask.**

**Oh yeah! One of my sweet and precious friends ****named Insanity's Jewel recently rebooted a story of his called Spirit's Assembly and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, READ IT AND SUBMIT! THE PROLOGUE IS AMAZING AND YOU'LL BE FAR FROM DISAPPPOINTED WITH HIS SKILL! do youself a favor and submit today~~**


End file.
